Doublement blond
by Vilimine
Summary: Draco a un frère, Henry. Depuis quelques mois, il n'arrive plus à le voir comme avant. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, ni pourquoi il rêve du passé avec un garçon brun. Quant à Henry, sa vie va prendre un brusque changement la veille de la rentrée. Pourquoi ce flash vert devant ses yeux et ce cri horrible de femme ? Les Potter ? Tous morts. Pas d'inceste. Résumé pourri.
1. Chap 1 : Le reflet du passé

Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs.

Voici ma première fic postée sur ff. Mais ce n'est pas la première que j'écris, hein.

**Titre** : Doublement blond

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

**Rating** : M / NC 17

**Paring **: Harry/Draco

**Note** : Ne tient pas compte de l'histoire originale d'Harry Potter. Les évènements en lien avec Voldemort durant la scolarité d'Harry ne se sont jamais passés.

Un des personnages se nomme Henry. A lire plutôt à l'anglaise et non à la française.

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy n'est pas fils unique. Il a un frère, Henry. Depuis son dix-septième anniversaire, il n'arrive plus à le voir comme avant. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, ni pourquoi il rêve du passé avec un garçon brun et non blond. Quant à Henry, sa vie va prendre un brusque changement la veille de la rentrée scolaire. Pourquoi ce flash vert devant ses yeux et ce cri horrible de femme ? Potter ? Aucun survivant.

* * *

_**Le reflet du passé**_

Une surface lisse et froide. Il y a un éclat en haut à droite qui persiste un peu trop. Je crois que je suis un peu ébloui. Alors je détourne le regard. Mais je regrette vite mon geste. Car je ne peux plus faire fi de ma main posée sur le verre glacial. Car je ne peux plus faire comme si je ne voyais rien. Il est là, face à moi. Je ne peux empêcher mon corps de frémir en croisant son regard. Ces prunelles grises, vides. Je cligne des yeux. Il y a des cils blonds qui me voilent cette vision l'espace d'une frêle seconde. Pourtant je ressens une éternité dans ce battement de cils. Un peu comme le souvenir d'un rêve euphorique au réveil. Mais la réalité me revient en pleine face. Il est toujours là. Il le sera toujours de toute façon. Je tente vainement de l'amadouer par un faible sourire. Sauf que je vois bien que le sien est faux. J'essaye de me convaincre de quoi ? Que le passé n'est pas perdu ? Futilité. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Et lui encore moins. Ce reflet qui me défit de toute sa hauteur a bien grandi.

Mes doigts glissent sur le miroir de mon passé et frôlent son visage. Où est passé sa chaleur qui me rassurait ? Figée dans ce passé trop près de moi. Ce passé qui entre brusquement dans la salle de bain, brisant mon reflet d'une remarque cinglante. Je détourne aussitôt le regard. Mon miroir vient d'éclater. Comme il sait si bien le faire depuis plusieurs mois. J'ose à peine le regarder en face. J'ai bien trop peur de l'affronter. J'ai bien trop peur d'y voir mon pire côté. Celui que je pourrai devenir.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes me fait grimacer. Les reflets sont parfois impitoyables. Ils vous renvoient ce que vous pouvez être de pire sur terre.

- Dégage !

Et leurs mots, leurs regards sont pires que des lames tranchantes sur votre peau. Mais pour moi, il n'y a qu'un seul reflet qui me fait mal.

- Casse-toi !

Mon pire reflet est celui que je ne pourrais jamais contrôler. Celui qui me demande de m'éloigner de lui. Celui qui me fusille de ses iris orages. Est-ce que moi aussi je peux déclencher une tempête d'un simple battement de cils ? Mais la porte qui se ferme devant moi coupe court à mes questionnements. Je dois penser à m'habiller. Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'enfile mes habits. Un pantalon noir, un t-shirt gris… je ne me regarde même pas dans le grand miroir qui se trouve dans mon dos. J'en ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas affronter une nouvelle bataille avec mon reflet. Je veux juste être tranquille… juste le temps qu'il finisse de se préparer.

Je passe rapidement une main dans mes cheveux et descends dans la salle à manger. Il y a déjà des voix qui s'élèvent. Mes parents prennent déjà leur petit-déjeuner. Lorsque je passe la porte de la pièce, ce sont deux têtes blondes qui se tournent vers moi. Ma mère a un grand sourire. Mais quand son regard se pose derrière moi et ne rencontre personne, je remarque bien la déception qu'elle tente de camoufler.

- Henry ! se reprend-elle. Déjà prêt ?

- Oui mère.

Je m'avance vers elle et pose un baiser sur une de ses joues chaudes. Ça me rassure un peu de savoir qu'au moins elle, elle n'a pas changé. Je m'assois à ses côtés et me sers un jus de citrouille. Mes parents reprennent leur discussion, tandis qu'un elfe de maison m'apporte mon petit-déjeuner. Je pourrais presque croire que tout va bien, que tout est normal. Sauf que la place vide en face de moi ne peut pas me mentir. Mon reflet n'est pas là. Le miroir du passé n'existe plus.

- Henry ?

Je me tourne vers mon père qui vient de m'interpeller.

- Nous passerons en premier chez ton parrain. Tu iras faire tes achats après.

- Bien père.

De toute façon, je le savais déjà.

- Nous t'attendrons, enchaîne ma mère avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Et pourquoi ? demande brusquement une voix froide, près de la porte. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais l'attendre. Il n'a qu'à être avec nous.

Le voila, ce reflet qui ne me ressemble plus. Une image floue qui m'effraie un peu plus chaque jour. Des cheveux aussi blonds que les miens, mais un peu plus longs. Des yeux gris, mais bien plus froids que les miens. Un corps de même taille, mais légèrement plus musclé que le mien. Un miroir rempli d'exactitudes à quelques détails près. Et pourtant… pourtant je ne me reconnais plus. Cette image de moi s'avance vers nous. Et alors qu'autrefois elle m'aurait fait face avec un immense sourire, elle s'assoit à côté de notre mère, sans un regard pour moi.

- Il n'a qu'à y aller après, reprend-il tout en se servant un jus de citrouille.

Pourtant, dans ses gestes, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il n'a pas changé.

- Draco !

Notre père vient d'élever la voix, imposant un silence.

- J'irais chez Sévérus avec Henry. Et tu l'attendras avec ta mère pour faire vos achats de rentrée scolaire.

L'ordre vient d'être donné et tout le monde sait qu'il n'est pas négociable.

oOo

C'est la première fois que je vais chez Sévérus avant la rentrée sans Draco. C'est étrange. Il me manque quelque chose… enfin… quelqu'un. La main sur mon épaule ne ressemble pas à celle qui se logeait dans la mienne. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il me manque autant. Je crois que je préfèrerai même qu'il soit présent et méchant, plutôt que vivre encore une seconde ici sans lui. Mais je ne dois pas me faire d'illusion. Les rêves sont pour les enfants et je n'en suis plus un. Tout comme les caprices.

- Sévérus.

- Lucius. Henry.

- Parrain.

Le vieux film de la pré-rentrée vient de commencer. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer, ce qu'il va se dire et comment cela va se terminer. Sévérus va aller chercher plusieurs fioles dans une armoire. Quatre exactement. Une pour chaque semaine. Des fioles rectangulaires avec un liquide semblable à du mercure. Puis il va y avoir le discours. Une goutte chaque matin au petit-déjeuner. Ne jamais l'oublier. Ne pas en donner à qui que se soit. En cas d'oubli, aller voir Sévérus de toute urgence et se préparer à une mort certaine – ou plutôt un bon sermon. Ne pas jeter de sorts inutilement. En cas de fatigue, ne pas forcer. Enfin… les recommandations habituelles. De toute façon, je n'écoute pas vraiment. Je serre juste ma main vide, tentant d'oublier la chaleur absente.

J'attrape les fioles et les range soigneusement dans mon sac. Puis je salue mon parrain que je revois demain et mon père nous emmène au chemin de traverse. Ça grouille de monde, comme à chaque veille de rentrée scolaire. Mais comme un sixième sens, je repère aussitôt la main qui devrait se tenir dans la mienne. Elle est posée contre un mur et est face à une fille. Draco semble en pleine séance de drague. Par chance, notre arrivée et le regard de mon père en direction de la jeune fille oblige mon frère à stopper son activité.

- C'est pas trop tôt, me lance-t-il, comme s'il me reprochait d'être ce que je suis. Mère, j'ai besoin de nouvelles robes. Allons chez Madame Guipure.

D'un mouvement qui me rappelle un peu trop notre parrain, il nous tourne le dos et s'engage dans la foule. Autrefois, ce geste m'aurait fait rire. Autrefois…

Le reste de la journée s'écoule à une lenteur non feinte. Draco monopolise l'attention de nos parents. Il veut des nouvelles robes. Il veut un nouveau balai et de nouvelles lunettes pour le Quidditch. Il veut de nouvelles bottes en peau de dragon. Et moi je veux juste récupérer mes livres pour la nouvelle année, un peu d'encre et une plume. Le reste, à quoi cela me servirait-il ? Je n'ai pas le droit de faire du Quidditch, je ne peux pas lancer de sorts trop puissants, je suis nul en potions – au grand dam de mon parrain – et je viens de fêter mon seizième anniversaire il y a peu, ce qui m'a valu d'être gâté en livres et affaires diverses. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà. Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de mon frère qui nous traîne cette fois chez l'apothicaire Slug et Jiggers.

- En fait je voudrais travailler sur certaines potions de cette année. Et j'ai vu dans votre réserve, père, qu'il vous manquait des œufs de doxy, de la bile de tatou et des vers marins.

J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment écouté après le mot potion. De toute façon, mon père refuse que je fasse des potions au manoir. Je n'ai le droit que de regarder. C'est bien la seule chose qui m'est toujours autorisée. Etre spectateur de ce qui m'entoure est devenu ma seconde nature. Sauf qu'auparavant, c'était différent. Parce qu'il y avait mon reflet qui faisait tout pour que je ne sois pas qu'un simple observateur. Ses mots, ses regards, ses gestes… tout m'était destiné afin que je puisse vivre les expériences interdites par mon père. Je me souviens encore lorsqu'il volait sur son balai. Il avait un immense sourire qui me donnait des ailes. Et parfois, en cachette, il me prenait derrière lui et je pouvais goûter à cette sensation de liberté. Je crois que ce sont ces petits moments de complicité qui me manquent le plus en ce moment.

- Sévérus m'a dit que c'était mieux de l'écraser.

Je soupire en regardant une étagère où trônent des griffes de je ne sais quelle bestiole.

- Tu es fatigué Henry ? me demande ma mère doucement.

Je lui souris et secoue la tête.

- Je préfèrerai juste être dans ma chambre en train de préparer mes affaires pour demain.

Je crois après ça qu'il a fallu repasser chez Madame Guipure avant de finalement rentrer au manoir. Ma pire veille de rentrée. Car au final, c'est comme si Draco n'avait pas été là.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?


	2. Chap 2 : Le passé n'est pas un rêve

**Titre** : Doublement blond

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

**Rating** : M / NC 17

**Paring **: Harry/Draco

**Note** : Ne tient pas compte de l'histoire originale d'Harry Potter. Les évènements en lien avec Voldemort durant la scolarité d'Harry ne se sont jamais passés.

Un des personnages se nomme Henry. A lire plutôt à l'anglaise et non à la française.

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy n'est pas fils unique. Il a un frère, Henry. Depuis son dix-septième anniversaire, il n'arrive plus à le voir comme avant. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, ni pourquoi il rêve du passé avec un garçon brun et non blond. Quant à Henry, sa vie va prendre un brusque changement la veille de la rentrée scolaire. Pourquoi ce flash vert devant ses yeux et ce cri horrible de femme ? Les Potter ? Aucun survivant.

* * *

**Review anonymes :**

**_Tintinabule_** : Merci à toi pour ta review. Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. D'ailleurs j'ai relevé dans ta review que tu dis "curieux" et non curieuse. Es-tu un lecteur ou une lectrice ? T'es pas obligé de me dire, je suis juste curieuse.

En tout cas merci pour tous ces magnifiques compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Tu vas avoir quelques réponses à tes question dans ce chapitre, mais pas toutes. Ben oui, sinon se serait pas marrant. Et puis de toute façon, il y en a certaine, je ne connais pas la réponse moi-même.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**_Jilly_** : Merci pour ta review. Si le mystère te plait, j'en suis ravie. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier.

* * *

_**Le passé n'est pas un rêve**_

Je regarde le calendrier tourner sa page. Le mois d'août se termine et les vacances avec. Demain, je reprends le Poudlard express pour ma dernière année. Et sincèrement, je n'en ai pas envie. Parce qu'en dernière année, il faut choisir son futur. Et je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux devenir, ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Je sais déjà que je ne suis pas destiné à une grande carrière de sorcier. Mais alors que me reste-t-il ?

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Ce n'est vraiment pas marrant de grandir. Et puis, je crois que je vais devoir avancer seul pour cette dernière année et cela m'effraie. Non, en fait je suis terrorisé à l'idée d'être seul face au monde. Moi qui ne l'est jamais été, qui aie toujours eu mon frère jumeau à mes côtés pour m'aider, je ne sais pas comment faire. Sans le vouloir, mon regard dérive sur la place vide à côté de moi, puis sur la porte de notre salle de bain, seul rempart entre nos chambres. Comme je le pressentais, il ne viendra pas me rejoindre. Notre rituel avant chaque rentrée est mort. Une légère brise pénètre ma chambre et fait virevolter les rideaux blancs. Je voudrais que derrière ce voile blanc un corps se dessine et que toutes mes peurs disparaissent avec le souffle du vent. Mais le rideau retombe et je suis toujours seul. Il n'y a pas de corps chaud contre le mien. Il n'y a pas de cheveux aussi blonds que les miens, se mêlant aux miens et qui, pourtant, sentent différemment. Il n'y a pas de doigts enlacés aux miens, les serrant parfois un peu trop fort. Et surtout, il n'y a pas de prunelles grises se fondant au plus profond des miennes, tels deux lacs pluvieux s'harmonisant avec mes larmes. C'est plus fort que moi, je pleure.

Mais Draco n'est pas là pour me réconforter, me rassurer sur cette nouvelle année. Ce soir, mon miroir ne m'aidera pas.

Je ferme les yeux et tente d'apaiser les battements de mon cœur affolé. Que me disait-il dans ces moments là ? Ah oui. Chaque larme que tu verses est une goutte d'eau qui étanche ma soif d'amour de frère que j'ai pour toi. Une si belle façon d'accepter mes faiblesses. Comme je voudrais tant entendre ces mots. Rien qu'une fois, une dernière. Sauf qu'un silence angoissant règne dans la maison. Je suis probablement le dernier éveillé. Il faut que j'arrête d'espérer à son entrée fracassante dans ma chambre. Voir Draco pousser la porte de la salle de bain, les cheveux en bataille, torse-nu et en pantalon de pyjama est vraiment une vision surréaliste.

Entre deux sanglots je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer légèrement. La scène serait vraiment comique.

Une nouvelle brise soulève à nouveau mes rideaux. Sauf que je n'ai pas d'espoirs fous cette fois-ci. Je leur tourne même le dos et me recroqueville dans mon lit. Il faut que je dorme. Je sais que trouver le sommeil ne va pas être facile, mais il faut que je me repose un minimum. Sinon demain sera une journée très difficile. Alors je ferme les yeux encore mouillés et imagine un espace vide et noir. Et moi je suis au milieu de ce néant, calme et serein.

Le noir est apaisant, rassurant en quelque sorte. Il ne me fait pas peur. Tout doucement je sens mon cœur ralentir, mon souffle devenir régulier et je crois bien que je finis par m'endormir assez rapidement. Mais en fait, je me demande quand même si je dors réellement. Pourquoi ? Parce la femme qui me sert dans ses bras avec force ne me fait pas penser à un rêve. C'est différent. Trop présent, trop fort je dirais. Son cœur est affolé, sa respiration hachée. Encore ce moment d'angoisse qui revient me hanter. Elle me parle, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit. Je vois un homme brun au loin courir, fermer une porte. Je crois qu'il crie. La femme qui porte mon corps d'enfant me fait peur. Et en même temps je me sens si bien au creux de sa chaleur. L'homme a disparu et nous sommes dans une chambre d'enfant. Je vois un lit à barreau. Des cheveux bouclés qui sentent l'herbe fraîche me caressent le visage et je me sens fermer les yeux. J'ai envie de rester éternellement à cet instant. Mais un bruit sourd me fait sursauter et la femme au-dessus de moi s'éloigne de quelques mètres. Elle crie et je crois deviner des pleurs parmi ses mots.

_- Je vous en supplie. Ayez pitié ! __Je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place..._

J'ai envie de pleurer. Pas ce moi enfant, mais le moi d'aujourd'hui. Mais qui est cette femme ? Pourquoi les quelques images floues de son visage me donnent encore plus envie de me blottir contre elle ? Et ses mots… si forts… si horribles. C'est un cauchemar.

J'ai envie de me réveiller, de sortir de cet enfer qui me donne la nausée. Mais je veux encore voir le visage de cette femme. Je veux encore sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux contre ma peau. Et surtout… entendre son cœur battre contre mon torse. Je suis tiraillé entre l'envie de quitter mon sommeil et y rester pour voir la suite. Je vois une main en l'air et une forte lumière. Elle est verte. C''est la première fois que je vois ce flash, que mon rêve m'emmène si loin. Et au plus profond de mon être, je tremble. Car je crois savoir ce que signifie cette lumière verte. Je pousse un cri. Non, je ne veux pas. Pas elle. Pas ça.

Je me redresse brusquement dans mon lit, les yeux écarquillés. Des perles de sueur coulent sur mon front. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur cogne si fort que j'ai mal. Mal partout. Sans pouvoir me retenir, des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues, suivies par une violente nausée. Sans trop réfléchir, je me rends dans la salle de bain et me penche au-dessus des WC. Je revois en boucle cette main en l'air, cette lumière verte et l'effondrement de cette femme. L'évidence qui se peint devant moi est trop dure à accepter. Elle est… elle est…

- Morte, je murmure difficilement.

Et je continue de pleurer, de m'agripper à la cuvette des WC, faute de meilleure bouée de sauvetage. Les images de ce rêve défilent devant moi à toute allure. Une boucle en enfer, un looping infernal. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ces images me hantent-elles ? Je tousse, une nouvelle nausée me prend. Et puis, soudain, une main chaude se pose sur mon épaule. Je tourne difficilement la tête pour faire face au regard surpris de mon frère. Là, tout de suite, je n'ai qu'une envie. Et je me laisse aller à cette pulsion. D'un bond je me retrouve collé à son torse, mes bras l'entourant fortement, ma tête nichée dans son cou. Je le sens se crisper contre moi et je redoute le rejet qui va suivre. Sauf que ce dernier ne vient pas et je sens même les doigts de Draco se poser doucement dans mon dos. Alors je me laisse aller et pleure sans retenue. Je ne veux pas penser à ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Juste profiter de sa chaleur rassurante, de son odeur réconfortante. Entre deux sanglots, je marmonne :

- Cauchemar horrible.

Une de ses mains se crispe l'espace d'une seconde.

- Ah ? Toi aussi.

Je ne relève pas vraiment ses mots, encore trop bouleversé par la mort de cette femme. Une mort qui s'est passée sous mes yeux. Et plus j'y repense et plus je ressens ce rêve comme un souvenir et non le fruit de mon subconscient.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, moi agrippé à Draco, le maintenant contre un mur, mon visage enfoui dans son cou, le corps parcouru de spasmes et lui, stoïque, mais présent malgré tout. L'étau qui enserrait ma poitrine a fini par s'évaporer et je décide alors de me reculer un peu. Il va bien falloir quitter cette position un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. J'ose un regard en sa direction. Mes dents mordent mes lèvres… j'angoisse.

- Ne crois pas que ça changera quoi que se soit Henry.

Je le savais. Et ses mots me blessent. Décidemment je passe une très mauvaise nuit. Je ferme les yeux, tentant de contenir ma peine. Doucement, je sens sa chaleur s'éloigner de moi. Puis le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme et plus rien. Une inspiration et je rouvre les yeux. Je suis à nouveau seul. Un peu fébrile, je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage et retourne dans ma chambre. Assis sur mon lit, j'ai peur de me rendormir. Je pourrais très bien demander une potion de sommeil, mais mon père risque de refuser. Moins je prends de potion et mieux c'est pour moi, selon lui. Alors je laisse passer le temps. Rapidement, mon esprit retourne dans ce rêve qui me terrorise un peu moins. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais. En réalité, c'est la sixième fois en l'espace d'un mois. La première fois fut le 31 juillet. Le rêve a duré l'espace de quelques secondes, juste le temps de sentir le corps de cette femme et sa chaleur. Je ne l'avais même pas relevé. Mais quand deux jours après, j'ai refais le même et qu'il a duré un peu plus, j'ai trouvé cela étrange. Et cette nuit m'a conduit à un point nouveau. Un point tragique.

Ce qui me dérange un peu, c'est quand pensant à cette femme, je pense aussitôt à ma mère. Cette odeur qui nous berce malgré elle, nous emportant dans des contrées remplies d'innocence. Comme des bras protecteurs, barrières au reste du monde, j'ai envie de me jeter dedans. Une douceur légère, telles les plumes d'un poussin, caressant mes joues, essuyant mes larmes. Et ce bruit retentissant au plus profond de mes entrailles. Ce battement sourd qui éloigne tous les maux qui m'entourent. C'est une mélodie unique qui ne peut résonner qu'en moi. C'est celle d'un amour sans condition. L'amour de ma mère.

oOo

Finalement, je me suis rendormi. Pas suffisamment pour être en forme, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je dormirai dans le train. Sur le quai, nos parents nous saluent de la main et nous sourient. Draco fait un bref signe de main en leur direction et reprend sa discussion avec Pansy. Quant à moi, je serais bien resté à la maison encore quelques jours. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Mon avenir se joue en cette dernière année. Une secousse m'indique que le train vient de démarrer et, petit à petit, mes parents finissent par devenir deux petits points dans la foule. Je retourne m'asseoir entre Blaise et Goyle. Mon regard dérive vers Draco qui est en pleine conversation avec Pansy. Aussitôt son comportement de la nuit dernière me revient. Malgré ses mots, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer. Le Draco de mon enfance existe toujours. J'esquisse un faible sourire en repensant au passé. Depuis que je suis tout petit, Draco est à mes côtés. Comme beaucoup de jumeaux, nous partageons tout de nous. Notre lien est unique. Je dirais même, magique. Oui, je le pense vraiment. Nous sommes liés par notre magie. Même si je suis bien plus faible magiquement, je ressens sa magie crépiter dans l'air et lui la mienne. Sans nous voir, nous pouvons ressentir l'état dans lequel se trouve l'autre. Combien de fois a-t-il accouru dans une salle de classe alors que j'étais à la limite de l'évanouissement ? Combien de fois m'a-t-il rejoint en pleine nuit parce je pleurais de rage d'être qui je suis ? Je ne les compte plus depuis bien longtemps. Draco a toujours été là, à m'aider à faire face à mes problèmes. Des heures à m'aider, à me soutenir, à m'encourager. Et à me dire que j'étais unique, que pour rien au monde il ne voudrait un autre frère. Pourtant il y aurait de quoi. A dix-sept ans, je peine à voler sur un balais, mes wingardium leviosa ne sont pas toujours réussis, j'ai une forte tendance à rater mes potions et je ne parle même pas du transplanage. Je n'ai pas suivi les cours jusqu'au bout car je me désartibulais à chaque fois. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu avoir mes B.U.S.E. Les seules matières où j'ai réussi à avoir un O ou un E sont l'histoire de la magie, l'étude des runes et des moldus. Normal, le potentiel magique ne rentre pas en compte dans ces matières.

Mais tout ça, Draco s'en moquait. Il m'a toujours accepté. Y compris cette maladie. Je suis né avec une défaillance magique. J'ai même failli en mourir à la naissance. Je ne suis pas un cracmol, mais ma magie est instable, irrégulière et peut s'épuiser très vite. C'est pourquoi je prends une potion chaque matin, afin de réguler au mieux ce flux en moi. Mais du coup, lorsque je dois puiser un peu plus que d'ordinaire, cela m'est très difficile. Il m'arrive encore, parfois, de m'évanouir.

Je secoue brièvement la tête, chassant ces images de ma tête. J'aurais tout le temps de m'angoisser sur mes capacités magiques durant les mois à venir. Alors je reporte mon attention sur mon frère. Il me jette un rapide coup d'œil qui me fait frissonner, puis se remet à parler avec Blaise. En fait, il n'y a qu'avec moi que son comportement a changé. Avec ses amis, il est toujours le même. Mais avec moi… je ne comprends vraiment pas. Je sais très bien qu'il est normal qu'avec l'âge nous nous éloignons de l'autre… mais à ce point…

Dire qu'il y a dix ans en arrière il ne se passait pas une journée, une nuit sans que nous soyons collés l'un à l'autre. En fait, depuis que nous sommes nés, nous partageons tout. Je crois bien que jusqu'à nos dix ans, nous avons toujours tout fait ensemble. Nous dormions dans le même lit, prenions nos bains en même temps, rions, pleurions avec l'autre… tout.

- Henry ?

- Hein ?

Pansy m'interroge du regard. Je crois qu'elle m'a posé une question que je n'ai pas entendue.

- Pff, soupire Draco.

- Alors tu as réfléchi à ce que tu voudrais faire après Poudlard ? reprend-elle.

Un faible rire franchi les lèvres de mon frère. Nous connaissons tous la réponse à cette question.

- Non, je réponds en baissant le regard.

Non, je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir. En ce moment, je veux juste dormir un peu. Juste récupérer…

* * *

Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Est-ce que pour ceux qui se posaient des questions, vous avez eu quelques réponses ?

Si non, hésitez pas à me demander car peut-être que parfois je ne suis pas assez claire dans ce que j'écris, alors que je pense l'être. ben oui, c'est normal, je suis dans ma tête donc tout est clair pour moi. Mais pas forcément pour vous.


	3. Chap 3 : Les brumes de la rentrée

**Titre** : Doublement blond

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

**Rating** : M / NC 17

**Paring **: Harry/Draco

**Note** : Ne tient pas compte de l'histoire originale d'Harry Potter. Les évènements en lien avec Voldemort durant la scolarité d'Harry ne se sont jamais passés.

Un des personnages se nomme Henry. A lire plutôt à l'anglaise et non à la française.

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy n'est pas fils unique. Il a un frère, Henry. Depuis son dix-septième anniversaire, il n'arrive plus à le voir comme avant. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, ni pourquoi il rêve du passé avec un garçon brun et non blond. Quant à Henry, sa vie va prendre un brusque changement la veille de la rentrée scolaire. Pourquoi ce flash vert devant ses yeux et ce cri horrible de femme ? Les Potter ? Aucun survivant.

* * *

**Review anonymes :**

**_Batuk_** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me va droit au cœur. Je vois que tu te poses beaucoup de questions et j'espère que cette suite t'apportera quelques réponses. Mais pas toutes non plus, sinon ça voudrait dire que la fic est finie et c'est loin d'être le cas.

**_Tittounnette_** : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce début de fic te plaise et te donne envie d'en savoir plus. J'espère que chapitre sera dans la même lignée sur les précédents.

**_Jilly_** : Tu trouves que ça y ressemble ? peut-être parce que c'est ce que je recherche... Ah ! Les cauchemars de Draco sont justement un petit peu abordés dans ce chapitre. Mais qu'en surface...

**ET UN ENORME MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI ME LAISSENT UNE REVIEW ! **

**MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI !**

* * *

_**Les brumes de la rentrée**_

Un double flou me fait face. Il est différent de Draco, différent de moi. Il est un peu le mélange de nous deux. Peut-être parce qu'il bouge seul, se modifie au grès des ondes aquatiques. Je recule un peu, fixant cette image de nous incertaine, jusqu'à butter contre mon lit. Lentement, je ferme les yeux et me laisse tomber en arrière. Je suis épuisé. Les voyages sont toujours fatiguant. D'un petit mouvement de bassin, je me glisse sous mes draps et ferme les rideaux de mon lit. Je suis le premier à me coucher dans notre dortoir de septième année. Les autres sont probablement en train de parler de leurs vacances, des prochains courts, de leur futur… Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de ruminer là-dessus car je m'endors rapidement, exténué.

oOo

Quelque chose ne va pas. Je sens que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Il fait nuit. Dans la pénombre je distingue plusieurs formes bosselées, des mains qui pendent hors des couvertures et plusieurs ronflements se font entendre. Il semble que tout le monde dorme paisiblement. Enfin… presque. Parce que je ressens toujours ce picotement dans l'air. Je sais très bien ce que c'est, mais je n'ose pas me lever. La dernière fois que je suis allé le voir, je me suis fait jeter de la chambre et insulter de tous les noms. Sauf que je n'aime pas cette sensation. C'est comme si des minuscules aiguilles venaient érafler ma peau. L'air est chargé d'électricité et a un goût acre. J'ai le bout des doigts qui me démange sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Par moment, je ressens même des vagues de chaleur furtive.

Un grognement provenant du lit en face du mien me fait tourner la tête. Il faut que j'aille voir. C'est plus fort que moi, mais je m'inquiète pour lui. Je n'aime pas quand il fait des cauchemars. Sans me précipiter, je laisse mes jambes pendre au bord du lit. Puis je retire le drap et pose les pieds au sol. Le froid que je ressens contraste tellement avec la chaleur qui m'entoure. Le buste penché en avant, les lèvres pincées, j'ose un nouveau regard en direction de Draco. Son sommeil semble vraiment agité. En temps normal, je me serais rué vers lui. Mais je me retiens. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. J'ai même l'impression que sa magie m'appelle, qu'elle me demande d'aller le rejoindre.

Je prends une grande inspiration et humecte mes lèvres. Lentement, je me mets debout, sans faire de bruit. Mon pied droit bouge le premier à une lenteur qui m'étonne. Puis c'est au tour du gauche de se mouvoir. Les yeux posés sur le lit de mon frère, j'avance au rythme de mes inspirations. Comme si elles seules avaient la force de me faire marcher. Et voila que je me retrouve devant les rideaux du lit de Draco. Je peux sentir sa magie crépiter tout de lui, puis venir me chercher, m'attirant vers elle. D'une main tremblante, je tire sur le rideau de soie verte. Et ce que je vois me fige d'un seul coup. Draco est crispé, entortillé dans ses draps, ruisselant de sueur. Ses sourcils se froncent, sa bouche se tord. Ses mains serrent le tissu blanc, tirent dessus. Il semble pris dans un très mauvais rêve.

Hésitant, j'ose tout de même avancer une de mes mains vers son visage. Doucement, je replace une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front.

- Draco, je chuchote. Draco. Chut. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

Etrangement, ses spasmes s'estompent et les traits de son visage se font plus doux. Je commence à retirer ma main afin de retourner dans mon lit quand une force me retient. Il y a des doigts accrochés à mon poignet. Et surtout… un regard affolé posé sur moi. J'écarquille les yeux, surpris et anxieux. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, juste qu'il s'apaise.

- Henry ? me questionne-t-il, le souffle court.

Il semble perdu, ses iris voyageant de gauche à droite.

- Tu … tu es…

Sa main quitte mon poignet pour se poser dans mes cheveux.

- C'est toi ? C'est bien toi ?

- Euh… oui, je réponds, perplexe.

- Tu es blond.

Il semble soulagé de me voir en face de lui. Entre deux souffles, il esquisse un sourire et baisse la tête. Puis il rompt le contact physique et lisse le drap sur ses jambes. Ses iris semblent fixer un point invisible devant lui. D'un ton plus clame, il reprend :

- Pas brun. Tu es blond.

Les yeux clos, je vois ses lèvres bouger sans bruit. Il me semble qu'il répète ces mêmes mots. Je me sens un peu mal. Habituellement, je l'aurais pris dans mes bras, une main passant dans ses cheveux et il se serait alors confié à moi. Sauf que depuis notre anniversaire, plus rien n'est normal. C'est pourquoi je recule, la tête basse et retourne dans mon lit. Alors que je vais pour fermer le rideau, Draco se racle la gorge.

- Tu oublies ça, me lance-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Hum, je réponds avec un léger hochement de tête.

L'évènement est clos.

oOo

Une goutte. Une larme de mercure qui se perd dans mon verre. Ce geste est devenu si habituel que même mes voisins de table n'y font pas attention. Tous savent pour ma santé fragile. Et c'est devenu normal que je prenne cette potion chaque matin. Tout comme lorsque je suis essoufflé, que je ne réussi pas un sort, voire que je m'évanoui en classe. C'est mon quotidien.

D'une traite, j'avale le tout et continue mon petit-déjeuner. L'année scolaire commence. Premier jour de cours et chacun y va de ses commentaires. Les troisièmes années ont Sévérus en premier cours et tremblent déjà. Les premières années se demandent si le professeur Binns est si ennuyeux qu'on le dit. Quant à nous, il se trouve que nous avons cours de botanique avec les Gryffondors. Beaucoup de Serpentard ne les aiment pas, mais moi j'en trouve certains sympa. D'où mon surnom de serpent à poils. Voila ce qui arrive quand on copine avec les soi-disant ennemis de sa propre maison. Mais se sont surtout des jeux de gamins qui tentent à disparaître avec le temps.

Je termine mon repas en repensant à cette nuit jusqu'à ce que Blaise me force à parler de Lisana. Une fille rencontrée en vacances qui a tenté – a harcelé – Draco pour qu'il sorte avec elle. Mais il n'a jamais voulu, prétendant aimer quelqu'un. Du coup tout le monde cherche qui peut être cette personne qui fait chavirer le cœur de mon frère. Et comme je suis celui qui est le plus proche – sauf depuis quelques mois – tous se tournent vers moi pour leur enquête.

- On va être en retard si vous continuez, nous interrompt Pansy, brusquement.

- Tu es jalouse ? questionne Blaise avec un sourire taquin.

- En tant que future guérisseuse, je refuse d'avoir un E, voire pire, un A en botanique.

- Elle a pas tort, je réplique, en me levant et en la suivant vers l'extérieur.

- Hein !? s'exclame Blaise en se redressant brusquement.

Rapidement nous sommes suivis par nos amis qui râlent sur le sérieux de Pansy. Et moi je souris en ressentant cette bonne humeur entre nous.

Dehors il y a une fine couverture de brume qui recouvre le château. L'été touche à sa fin. Sur le chemin des serres, quelques Gryffondors s'approchent de moi et me saluent. Il y a Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat. Ce dernier est un expert en plantes et j'aime bien parler de botanique avec lui. Ron est un garçon un peu bourru, mais avec un bon fond. Quant à Hermione, elle peut rivaliser avec les meilleurs d'entre nous. Je parie qu'elle a déjà pris de l'avance sur le programme.

- Henry ! m'interpelle Neville. Alors ces vacances ?

- Bien. Merci, je réponds. Et toi ?

- Eh bien j'ai continué à travailler sur la Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Elle est magnifique maintenant. J'ai noté toutes mes observations. Je pourrais te les faire lire si tu veux.

Je souris sans grande conviction. Pourquoi ? Parce que devant moi, Draco rigole avec Blaise et Pansy. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'il se retourne, plonge son regard gris dans le mien et me fasse un immense sourire… comme il le faisait il y a peu. Mais Draco ne se retourne pas et m'ignore complètement quand je passe à côté de lui dans la serre.

- Bienvenue à vous les dernières années. J'attends de vous beaucoup de rigueur cette année. En juin vous aurez à passer vos A.S.P.I.C et selon votre choix professionnel, la botanique n'est pas une matière à prendre à la légère. Nous allons commencer ce mois par l'étude de l'aconit. Qui peut me dire à quoi la reconnait-on ?

Aussitôt, deux mains se lèvent. Hermione et Neville bien évidemment. Un peu hésitant, je fais de même, provoquant de l'étonnement chez plusieurs élèves.

- Henry Malfoy, dit le professeur Chourave en me désignant.

- Les fleurs. Violettes ou bleues. Elles… elles ont la forme d'une capuche de moine.

- Exactement. Cinquante points pour Serpentard, enchaîne le professeur. Disposées en grappe, ces fleurs rappellent la forme des capuches des moines. Ses feuilles…

Ce n'est que d'une oreille distraite que j'écoute la suite du cours. Après diverses recommandations sur les propriétés dangereuses, nous nous retrouvons en binôme pour extraire le jus de cette plante. Je me retrouve avec Daphnée, une fille de ma maison. Je sais qu'elle est souvent avec Pansy, mais sans plus.

- Je te laisse couper les feuilles Henry. Je préfère m'occuper des tiges.

- Ok.

D'un geste précis, je coupe les feuilles de la plante et les étale correctement devant moi. Avec un couteau très fin et bien aiguisé, je commence à entailler délicatement les feuilles afin d'en faire sortir la pulpe. Concentré, j'oublie tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Mais rapidement, j'éprouve une certaine gêne dans ma tâche. Peut-être me suis-je reçu une goutte dans les yeux… je ne sais pas trop. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'ils me piquent et que ma vision se floute par moment. Avec ma robe de sorcier, je tente d'essuyer l'origine de cette vision trouble. Puis je reprends ma découpe.

- Henry, fais attention, me dit ma voisine.

- C'est bon.

Sauf que je mens. Ma vue devient de plus en plus trouble. J'ai beau cligner des yeux, rien n'y fait. Les images devant moi ressemblent d'avantage à un brouillard qu'à la serre numéro 2. Ma main droite continue à tracer des sillons dans la feuille, tandis que je me rapproche de plus en plus de mon plan de travail pour mieux voir.

- Henry ?

J'ignore l'interpellation de Daphnée.

- Henry ?

Je crois que ma main tremble, peu sûre d'elle. Le couteau ne trace plus des lignes parfaitement droites. Et au fond de moi je panique. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je déglutis difficilement et lève la tête. Je cherche désespérément le regard de mon frère, mais ce n'est qu'une forme sans contour que je distingue sur ma gauche.

- Henry, attention ! s'écrie ma binôme. Tu vas…

- Aïe !

Une douleur se fait ressentir au niveau de mon pouce gauche. Je crois que je me suis coupé. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir les dégâts que je sens mon corps partir en arrière, sans force. J'entends des voix, des cris. Je crois reconnaître la voix de Draco. Comment m'a-t-il appelé ?

* * *

Je sais c'est sadique de couper le chapitre à cet endroit, mais c'est mon petit plaisir d'auteur.

Sinon vous le trouvez comment ce chapitre ? De quoi a pu rêver Draco ?


	4. Chap 4 : Une brûlure noire

**Titre** : Doublement blond

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

**Rating** : M / NC 17

**Paring **: Harry/Draco

**Note** : Ne tient pas compte de l'histoire originale d'Harry Potter. Les évènements en lien avec Voldemort durant la scolarité d'Harry ne se sont jamais passés.

Un des personnages se nomme Henry. A lire plutôt à l'anglaise et non à la française.

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy n'est pas fils unique. Il a un frère, Henry. Depuis son dix-septième anniversaire, il n'arrive plus à le voir comme avant. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, ni pourquoi il rêve du passé avec un garçon brun et non blond. Quant à Henry, sa vie va prendre un brusque changement la veille de la rentrée scolaire. Pourquoi ce flash vert devant ses yeux et ce cri horrible de femme ? Les Potter ? Tous morts.

* * *

**Review anonymes :**

**_Tintinabule_** : Ah te revoila ! Ne t'ayant pas vu au second chapitre, j'ai eu peur que tu aies déserté ma fic. Mais non, ouf ! Si Henry ne prenait plus sa potion, y aurait une explosion ! Non je rigole, j'en sais rien. Henry commence déjà à faire ce qu'il veut quand j'écris. Mais c'est bon signe, ça veut dire que je gère (même si en fait je ne gère plus, puisque ce sont les persos qui décident de ce qu'il va se passer.) Quant à la raison de cette potion, j'y réfléchis encore.

Sinon tu supputes bien à la fin. ^^

_**Jilly**_ : Je te rassure, tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions à un moment. Ne te prend pas trop la tête non plus.

* * *

_**Une brûlure noire**_

J'ai mal à la tête. Surtout à l'arrière du crâne. Que s'est-il passé ?

Tout en grimaçant, je tente de me souvenir. Je crois que j'étais dans la serre, en cours. Et puis… j'ai eu… tout ce flou…

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, cherchant en premier lieu à vérifier ma vision. Le plafond qui se dessine au-dessus de moi est parfaitement net. J'arrive même à voir une fissure. Une vague de soulagement s'empare de moi. J'y vois toujours.

Une odeur familière vient me chatouiller les narines et je reconnais aussitôt les lieux. L'infirmerie. Encore… Depuis ma première année j'ai pris un abonnement chez Madame Pomfresh. J'ai même un lit réservé. C'est un peu comme mon second dortoir ici. A cette idée, je souris et m'enfonce un peu plus dans les draps. D'un mouvement de bassin, je me tourne sur le côté gauche. J'allais pour fermer les yeux, quand je me rends compte qu'une paire de jambes se trouvent juste à mes côtés. Je me fige brusquement et relève un peu la tête. Que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi Draco se trouve à mon chevet ? Pas que cela me déplaise, mais ne me déteste-t-il pas ? Je l'interroge du regard, n'osant même pas bouger.

- Père voulait que je reste, marmonne-t-il, sans un regard pour moi.

Pourquoi je ne le crois qu'à moitié ? Peut-être parce j'entends encore son cri résonner en moi… Ou alors est-ce l'espoir que les derniers mois n'étaient qu'un mauvais rêve et que je me réveille enfin… Non. Il faut que je me fasse une raison Draco a changé. Pourtant, une question me taraude. Et si j'osais…

- Pourquoi tu as crié ? je demande faiblement.

Draco tourne la tête vers moi et me fixe. Son regard ancré dans le mien me fait frissonner. Je m'accroche à cette fusion, à ce mercure qui s'ouvre à moi. Je vois bien qu'il est surpris, qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre et que ma question l'effraie. Et au fond de moi j'ai envie de pleurer. Tout simplement parce que je retrouve mon frère en cet instant. Sa haine n'existe plus et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle revienne tinter ses iris.

- Je…

Il hésite, mais garde le contact visuel. Ses lèvres se pincent, un bout de langue vient les humidifier. Ses épaules se soulèvent à peine, signe qu'il respire vite. C'est tout l'inverse de moi qui ne peut plus inspirer de peur que cet instant se brise si l'air vient emplir mes poumons.

- Ta magie me faisait mal, débite-t-il à toute allure.

Cette fois c'est à moi d'être surpris. Que veut-il dire ? Je n'ai pas utilisé ma magie. Je fronce des sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Mais j'ai beau ressasser cette matinée, je suis certain de ne pas avoir utilisé ma magie.

- On aurait dit des couteaux, marmonne-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Des couteaux ? je reprends doucement pour moi-même.

L'air se fait rare, j'ai besoin de respirer. Mes yeux se ferment et j'inspire une grande bouffée tout en me mettant sur le dos et en me redressant légèrement dans le lit. J'entends encore son cri dans ma tête. Puis l'air sort brusquement de mes poumons, emportant avec lui un trop plein de je ne sais quoi.

- Quand… quand tu as crié. Tu m'as appelé comment ?

- Henry. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai cru entendre un autre nom. Harry. Mais ça ressemble vachement au mien, j'ai du mal entendre.

- Probablement, souffle Draco, immobile.

- Ah ! s'exclame une voix quelques mètres plus loin, nous faisant relever la tête à tous les deux. Vous êtes réveillé !

Madame Pomfresh s'avance vers moi et soulève le drap.

- Vous nous avez fait une nouvelle frayeur Monsieur Malfoy. Dès le premier jour. Vous commencez bien l'année.

Sa baguette passe sur mon corps et des indications apparaissent au-dessus de celui-ci. Certaines me sont familières.

- Heureusement que le professeur Chourave a réagit rapidement et que le professeur Snape avait préparé des potions en avance. Sinon vous ne seriez probablement plus de ce monde. Quelle idée aussi de se couper le doigt alors que vous étiez en train d'extraire la pulpe de cette plante mortelle.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis tombé. Le poison est vraiment très rapide.

- Enfin, tout semble aller comme il faut. Vous avez mal quelque part ?

- Un peu à la tête.

- ça, c'est la bosse. Rien d'autre ?

Je secoue la tête et sourit à l'infirmière.

- Dans ce cas, vous pourrez retourner avec vos camarades dès ce soir.

Puis Madame Pomfresh s'en va, me laissant à nouveau seul avec Draco. Il n'a pas bougé et semble très absorbé par la contemplation de ses chaussures. Il y a comme un malaise entre nous. Je n'aime vraiment pas cette sensation. Tout était tellement plus simple avant. Draco aurait pris ma main et m'aurait rassuré. Puis il m'aurait raconté tout ce que j'avais raté. Les cours, les blagues débiles de Blaise, les remontrances de Pansy, les tentatives parfois ratées de ridiculiser les autres élèves, la jubilation de Sévérus lorsqu'un Gryffondor rate une potion. Enfin… tout. Et peut-être qu'il se serait même glissé dans le lit, contre moi, juste pour quelques minutes. Puis il serait parti, non sans un immense sourire qui m'est uniquement réservé. Et le soir, après les cours, il serait revenu me chercher et nous serions retournés dans la grande salle ensemble. Mais rien de tout cela ne va arriver.

- La prochaine fois, essaye un peu de retenir ta magie au moins, crache subitement Draco tout en se relevant.

Ses mots me font toujours aussi mal. Alors qu'il me tourne le dos, je demande d'une petite voix :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine et j'en ai assez d'osciller entre eux, marmonne-t-il.

Je reste interdit devant cette révélation. Je ne sais pas si dois rire, pleurer ou crier. Peut-être tout en même temps.

- Bon, je vais aller rassurer tout le monde.

Et il disparait sans que j'aie le temps de demander d'avantage d'explications. Ses derniers mots bourdonnent dans mes oreilles, me vrillent les tympans. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur cogne comme un forcené. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Une de mes mains tremblantes se pose contre ma cage thoracique… je cherche un peu d'oxygène. Mais le seul air qui s'engouffre en moi à un goût d'espoir piquant. C'est à la fois douloureux et salvateur. Un mal pour un bien. Ou c'est l'inverse ? Je ne sais plus, je suis perdu. Tout se mêle et s'entremêle.

Je laisse mon corps glisser sous les draps, n'arrivant plus à le maintenir. Pourquoi grandir est-il si compliqué ?

oOo

- Quoi ?

En face de moi, Blaise fronce une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

- Quoi ? je répète.

- T'as une drôle de tête.

- Tu peux parler ! T'as vu la tienne ?

- Ouh ! J'en connais un qui s'est levé de mauvais poil ce matin.

Je lance un regard noir à Blaise et reprends un toast. Oui, j'ai mal dormi. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai encore fait ce rêve avec cette femme qui meurt devant moi et que la même nuit Draco a aussi fait un cauchemar faisant alors crépiter sa magie. En gros, j'ai dû dormir trois heures. Donc oui ! Je suis fatigué et de mauvaise humeur. Heureusement que ce soir c'est le week-end, je pourrais dormir un peu plus.

Une élève, de quatrième année je crois, s'avance vers nous et se penche vers moi.

- Malfoy ? Tu organises les sélections pour le Quidditch la semaine prochaine ?

Je cligne des yeux et soupire.

- Draco est là-bas, j'indique du doigt, d'un ton las.

- Ah ? Merci.

Elle s'éloigne et je retourne dans la contemplation de mon verre. Les coudes posés sur la table et la tête nichée dans le creux de mes mains, je me perds dans la transparence du verre. Les sons autour de moi s'éloignent progressivement et ne forment plus qu'un brouhaha qui ne m'atteint pas. Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a une petite fêlure. Je me demande bien qui a pu la faire. Un élève ? Un professeur ? Un elfe ?

- Henry ?

Si ma mère voyait ça, elle en ferait une syncope probablement.

- Henry.

Il faudrait sûrement changer tout le service.

- Henry !

Et à moins de trouver exactement les mêmes verres, il faudrait aussi changer les assiettes et les couverts qui vont avec.

- Henry !

Je redresse brusquement la tête en entendant Blaiser crier mon prénom. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et il me dévisage comme si j'avais une énorme pustule sur le front.

- Tes cheveux !

Quoi mes cheveux ? Je n'ai pas eu la force de me coiffer ce matin, mais quand même. Je porte une main sur le dessus de mon crâne et les aplatis. Je ne savais pas Blaise si…

- Aah !

Ce cri me glace le sang.

- Draco !? s'écrie Pansy en se jetant à ses pieds.

Mon frère est recroquevillé sur lui-même et se tient le ventre. Sans réfléchir, je me jette par-dessus la table, envoyant valser les plats, les carafes et je crois qu'au passage, j'ai donné un coup de pied dans le visage d'un premier année.

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je lui demande, affolé.

Accroupi à côté de Pansy, je ne remarque pas tout de suite que cette dernière me dévisage de la même façon que Blaise.

- Quoi ? dis-je d'un ton acerbe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se préoccupe de moi et non de Draco.

- Tes cheveux, murmure-t-elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec mes cheveux ? Ne voient-ils pas que Draco va mal ?

Je reporte mon attention sur mon frère qui gémit de douleur.

- Henry, dit-il avec difficulté. Arrête. Arrête s'il te plait. Ça brûle.

Je prends sa main et la serre fort, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passe. Je crois entendre dans mon dos Sévérus crier après plusieurs élèves, leur demandant de se pousser.

- Draco.

- Ta magie Henry. Elle me brûle, réussi-t-il à dire juste avant de pousser un autre gémissement.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma paume. Mais la douleur que je ressens n'est rien comparée à l'incompréhension qui s'empare de moi. Je ne suis pas en train d'utiliser ma magie. Je ne la sens même pas. Je veux bien l'arrêter, mais faudrait-il encore que je comprenne comment elle est en train d'atteindre Draco.

Son corps se tord une nouvelle fois et je ne peux empêcher une larme de couler sur ma joue.

- Draco, dis-je en sanglotant.

Son autre main se rapproche de mon visage et son pouce frôle ma joue. Quant à ses autres doigts, ils caressent mes cheveux un bref instant. Juste avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et s'évanouisse.

- Poussez-vous ! crie Sévérus juste derrière moi.

Je me tourne vers mon parrain, le visage ruisselant. En silence je l'implore d'aider Draco. D'un mouvement de baguette il soulève le corps inerte de mon frère et me fait un signe de tête. Je me redresse d'un bond et commence à suivre Sévérus qui fait toujours léviter Draco. Derrière moi, j'entends les pas de deux autres personnes qui nous suivent. Je sais déjà que se sont Blaise et Pansy.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh, nous indique un lit vide.

- Encore Henry, soupire-t-elle. Décidemment.

- Euh… non Madame. Je suis là, j'indique en levant la main.

La surprise de me voir en bonne santé dans son infirmerie passée, Madame Pomfresh se met à ausculter Draco. Après quelques minutes de pure angoisse, elle se tourne vers nous et sourit.

- Il va bien. Il est juste inconscient. Vous dites qu'il a senti votre magie le brûler ?

J'hoche de la tête.

- En tout cas, c'est terminé. Il devrait reprendre ses esprits d'ici peu.

Un énorme poids quitte mes épaules. Sévérus se tourne vers nous et lance de sa voix glaciale :

- Mon cours commence dans dix minutes.

Puis il quitte l'infirmerie avec son mouvement de cape légendaire. Blaise se tourne vers moi et me dévisage, suivi par Pansy.

- Henry. Je savais pas que t'étais un métamorphomage ! s'exclame Blaise d'un seul coup.

Hein ?

* * *

On ne tape pas ! Je sais, j'ai refait une fin sadique. mais c'était trop tentant. Je vous promets que le prochain ne finira pas de manière sadique.

Bon sinon, que pensez-vous des mots dits par Draco dans l'infirmerie ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans la Grande salle ensuite ? Je vous laisse supputer... Et si l'envie vous prend de me faire les faire partager, j'en serais ravie.


	5. Chap 5 : L'éloignement

**Titre** : Doublement blond

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

**Rating** : M / NC 17

**Paring **: Harry/Draco

**Note** : Ne tient pas compte de l'histoire originale d'Harry Potter. Les évènements en lien avec Voldemort durant la scolarité d'Harry ne se sont jamais passés.

Un des personnages se nomme Henry. A lire plutôt à l'anglaise et non à la française.

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy n'est pas fils unique. Il a un frère, Henry. Depuis son dix-septième anniversaire, il n'arrive plus à le voir comme avant. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, ni pourquoi il rêve du passé avec un garçon brun et non blond. Quant à Henry, sa vie va prendre un brusque changement la veille de la rentrée scolaire. Pourquoi ce flash vert devant ses yeux et ce cri horrible de femme ? Les Potter ? Tous morts.

* * *

**Review anonymes  
**

**_Batuk_ : **Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais continuer ! Moi aussi je veux savoir comment toute cette histoire va se terminer.

_**Jilly : **_Bah oui, tu penses très bien. Ah que oui, le lien entre leurs magies est fort bien étrange. Mais chut, faut pas en dire plus.

_**Dom **_: Et l'intrigue est loin d'être finie en plus ! Comme tu vois, la suite ne met pas trop de temps à arriver. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

_**Tintinabule**_ : Je t'en pris, triture-toi le cerveau à volonté et sans modération. Alors pourquoi leur connexion déraille-t-elle maintenant ?... Tu peux trouver la réponse. Il faut juste bien croiser les quelques informations que tu as. Alors une idée ?

Apparemment les cheveux d'Henry t'ont pas mal travaillé, lol.

Arf mince pour internet. Mais c'est bon à savoir.

* * *

_**L'éloignement**_

- Pardon ? Un métamorphomage ? Moi ?

J'éclate de rire.

- C'est à peine si j'arrive à lancer un expelliarmus. Impossible que je sois un métamorphomage. Et puis on le saurait depuis longtemps si j'en étais un.

- Mais tes cheveux…, intervient Pansy.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec mes cheveux ce matin ? Je suis pas coiffé, je sais.

Blaise et Pansy me dévisagent.

- Henry, reprend Blaise. Tu avais des mèches noires.

A ses côtés, Pansy acquiesce en silence.

- Des quoi !? je m'exclame.

- Des mèches noires, répète Blaise.

Un miroir. Il faut que je trouve un miroir. Mon corps tourne sur lui-même, mon regard à la recherche d'un reflet. Avec hâte, je me dirige vers la première glace que je trouve.

- Non. Mais y a plus rien Henry ! tente de me calmer Pansy.

Sauf qu'il faut que je vérifie quand même. Le double qui me fait face est blond, entièrement blond. Je suis toujours aussi blond. Mes doigts farfouillent, en vain.

- C'est apparu subitement et ça a disparu de la même façon, m'explique Blaise. Etrange, finit-il dans un murmure, son pouce et son index entourant son menton, comme en pleine réflexion.

Une cloche retentit d'un seul coup dans le château et nous réalisons avec stupeur que nous sommes en retard pour le cours de potions. Sévérus va nous tuer. Avec hâte, nous quittons l'infirmerie, laissant Draco se reposer. J'espère qu'il se réveillera vite.

oOo

Je ne comprends pas. Cela doit bien faire une demi-heure que je suis à la recherche de mon frère et impossible de le trouver. Il a quitté l'infirmerie en milieu d'après-midi, mais ne s'est pas rendu en cours. J'ai fait le dortoir, la salle commune, la bibliothèque, le terrain de Quidditch, sans le trouver. Et personne ne l'a vu. Je me demande bien où il se trouve.

Au détour d'un couloir, je croise Granger, les bras chargés de livres. Je l'évite de justesse, m'attirant des cris de fureur de sa part. Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour les excuses. J'ai besoin de parler à Draco. Peut-être est-il retourné dans notre dortoir entre temps. Je fais demi-tour et ne manque pas de bien éviter Granger cette fois-ci. Arrivé dans les cachots, mon pas s'accélère. Sur le chemin, je passe devant le couloir menant au bureau et à la salle de classe de Sévérus. Je l'entends parler. Il doit être avec un élève. Peut-être que ce dernier est en retenue, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Mais la curiosité me pousse à tendre un peu plus l'oreille. Et la voix qui lui répond m'est bien trop familière pour que je continue d'avancer. C'est même un arrêt brusque que j'effectue en plein milieu du couloir. Lentement, j'avance vers le bureau de mon parrain. J'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas stopper sa conversation.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, dit mon parrain de sa voix froide.

- Tu es sûr ? Peut-être que tu devrais revoir…

- Draco ! rugit Sévérus.

Je suis contre la porte de son bureau et cette dernière légèrement entrebâillée me permet de voir Draco de dos.

- Quand tu auras ton O en potions, on en reparlera. Pour l'instant, c'est encore moi qui sais comme faire cette potion. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il la prend ?

- Oui. Tous les matins, une goutte.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'ils parlent de moi.

- Bon, donc il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire.

Je vois une main se lever, signe que pour Sévérus la discussion est close. Draco fait un pas en arrière et je crois que je fais de même. Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'ils me surprennent en train de les écouter en douce. Sauf que mon frère se stoppe.

- C'est pas normal quand même, reprend-il d'un ton assuré.

Notre parrain se fige et je suis sûr que ses yeux lancent des éclairs en ce moment même. S'il déteste bien une chose, c'est d'être repris ou contredit.

- Sa magie devient instable trop souvent. Et ça me fait mal. Je la sens… m'attaquer, finit-il dans un souffle.

J'ai brusquement envie d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et de le prendre dans mes bras tout en lui disant que je ne lui veux aucun mal… que je ne veux pas l'attaquer. Que je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.

- Ecoute Draco. Depuis tous petits vous avez cette particularité de sentir la magie de l'autre. Probablement à cause de votre gémellité. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle est exacerbée, elle picote l'autre. Mais de là à dire qu'elle t'attaque, tu y vas un peu fort Draco. Si ça peut te rassurer, je parlerai avec Henry.

Je sens que leur échange va se clore d'ici peu et que je devrais filer d'ici en vitesse. Avec le plus de discrétion possible, je retourne dans le couloir principal, puis décide de me rendre dans le dortoir. De toute façon, si je veux aller à Pré-au-lard demain, il faut que je m'avance dans mes devoirs.

oOo

Draco m'ignore encore plus qu'auparavant. Je ne pensais pas cela possible. A croire que l'évènement d'hier matin l'a encore plus éloigné de moi. Du coup je suis morose et peu, voire pas du tout aimable avec les autres. J'ai décidé de me jeter à corps perdu dans mon devoir de botanique. Deux parchemins sur l'aconit pour lundi. Je peux dire qu'avec ma récente expérience, je vais en faire le double au moins.

Ma plume défile à une allure vive sur le papier. Je suis énervé. Sévérus m'a demandé d'aller le voir demain matin dans son bureau et je sais d'avance pourquoi. Du coup je ne suis pas trop concentré sur ma tâche. Je dois faire comme si je n'avais jamais entendu son échange avec Draco hier soir, tout en faisant en sorte qu'il m'aide à mieux comprendre les réactions de mon frère.

Une énorme tache d'encre tombe sur ma feuille et je grogne une nouvelle fois. De rage, je froisse le papier et le jette par terre. Les élèves à côté de moi sursautent et s'éloignent légèrement. Je fais si peur que ça ?

oOo

- Regarde ! Il me faut celle là ! s'exclame Pansy en se dirigeant vers Scribenpenne.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer, qu'elle s'empare d'une de mes mains et me tire vers le magasin de plumes.

- Tu n'as pas fait tes achats de rentrée comme tout le monde, je râle.

- Non, mais celle là... Tu comprends pas ! Il y a toujours des stocks limités.

Je secoue la tête alors que nous pénétrons l'échoppe. Pansy se dirige immédiatement vers le comptoir. Alors qu'elle explique au vendeur ce qu'elle souhaite, je flâne entre les rayons, sans vraiment regarder. Jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat carmin attire mon attention. Je m'immobilise et détaille la plume qui se trouve devant moi. D'une trentaine de centimètres, elle repose sur un support en cristal. Des reflets noirs se dessinent par moments sur les barbes, comme des ondes dansantes, presque hypnotiques.

- Je peux vous aider Monsieur ? me demande le vendeur en se penchant par-dessus mon épaule.

Surpris, je me retourne d'un seul coup.

- Euh…

Je cherche Pansy du regard, mais elle semble prise dans la contemplation de sa nouvelle acquisition.

- C'est une plume très rare. Quetzalcoatl.

- Vous avez dit ?

- Quetzalcoatl. On peut le traduire par serpent à plumes.

Un faible sourire vient orner mes lèvres. Après le serpent à poils, voila le serpent à plumes. Quel sera le prochain ?

- Henry, tu viens ? m'interpelle Pansy près de la porte de sortie.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je au vendeur avant de m'éclipser.

- On va aux Trois Balais ? J'ai envie d'un sirop de cerise soda.

- Avec la boule de glace et l'ombrelle, je complète en souriant. Gourmande.

Elle me donne un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, tout en me tirant la langue.

- Tu peux parler.

Cette fois j'éclate de rire. Cette sortie me fait plus de bien que je ne l'aurais cru. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas Draco… enfin pour l'instant. Car je sais pertinemment qu'il se trouve aux Trois Balais avec Blaise, Crabe et Goyle.

Lorsque je pousse la porte de l'établissement, je repère aussitôt la tête aussi blonde que la mienne, en train de boire ce qui semble être une Bièraubeurre. Pansy s'assoit à côté de Crabe et moi à côté de Blaise. Draco est juste en face de moi. J'ose lever légèrement la tête, espérant au plus profond de moi croiser son regard. Sauf que son ignorance est totale. Il fixe un point au loin, comme si je n'existais pas. J'ai envie de lui crier de me regarder, de le secouer comme un prunier pour qu'il me remarque. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire tant que cela viendrait de lui. Mes yeux me piquent et je sais pourquoi. Parce que j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je ne dois pas. Pas devant tout ce monde, pas devant lui. Pas comme ça. Alors je prends une grande inspiration et commande un jus d'œillet. Je parle avec Blaise et Goyle du dernier match des Frelons de Wimbourne. J'essaye de ne pas faire attention à Draco, à ce qu'il raconte à Pansy et Crabe. J'essaye, vraiment. Mais c'est difficile. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que je suis simplement jaloux de l'attention qu'il leur porte, attention qui était mienne il y a encore quelques mois. Je décroche de la discussion, repartant au moins de juin. C'était la fin de notre sixième année. Une énorme fête se préparait pour notre anniversaire. Nous allions avoir dix-sept ans et la trace serait levée. Nous allions recevoir tout notre potentiel magique – comme tout jeune sorcier de cet âge – et il nous tardait de pouvoir l'utiliser. Enfin, surtout Draco. Moi j'espérais juste que cela ne me causerait pas trop de soucis. Je crois que Draco a commencé à s'éloigner de moi quelques jours avant. Sur le coup, j'ai mis ça sur le compte de l'effervescence due à notre anniversaire. Puis ce dernier est arrivé et nous avons passé une soirée mémorable dans la salle sur demande. Draco est resté à mes côtés tout ce temps, me faisant oublier ce doute qui s'insinuait en moi. Mais le lendemain… le lendemain il était redevenu acerbe avec moi, distant. Et plus les jours passaient et plus je le sentais prendre de la distance avec moi. J'ai bien tenté de comprendre, mais le silence fut sa seule réponse… avec quelques insultes parfois.

- Tu pleures ?

Je relève la tête vers Crabe qui regarde Draco. Alors j'ose un regard en direction de mon frère et remarque qu'une larme coule sur sa joue.

- C'est rien. Je dois avoir une poussière dans l'œil, ça me pique, réplique Draco en se frottant les yeux.

Moi par contre j'ai réellement envie de pleurer.

* * *

Certes, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais c'est pour mieux rebondir dans le suivant.

**Et encore MERCI pour toutes vos belles reviews et messages qui me poussent à écrire encore plus vite pour vous !**

**PS : Gros besoin de reviews car moral raplapla ces derniers jours...**


	6. Chap 6: Le mercure aux reflets émeraudes

**Titre** : Doublement blond

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR

**Rating** : M / NC 17

**Paring **: Harry/Draco

**Note** : Ne tient pas compte de l'histoire originale d'Harry Potter. Les évènements en lien avec Voldemort durant la scolarité d'Harry ne se sont jamais passés.

Un des personnages se nomme Henry. A lire plutôt à l'anglaise et non à la française.

**Résumé** : Draco Malfoy n'est pas fils unique. Il a un frère, Henry. Depuis son dix-septième anniversaire, il n'arrive plus à le voir comme avant. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, ni pourquoi il rêve du passé avec un garçon brun et non blond. Quant à Henry, sa vie va prendre un brusque changement la veille de la rentrée scolaire. Pourquoi ce flash vert devant ses yeux et ce cri horrible de femme ? Les Potter ? Tous morts.

* * *

_******Review anonymes**_

******_Dom_ : **Merci pour ta review. je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Pourtant je sème des petits indices au fil des chapitres. T'as pas des suppositions qui te viennent quand même ?

Et t'inquiète, le moral est remonté.

_**Batuk**_ : Alors c'est prévu dans quelques chapitres que tu en saches un peu plus sur Draco et ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Mais l'histoire reste centrée sur Henry et toujours de son POV. Pour la suite, je ne dis rien et te laisse découvrir ce chapitre.

_**Jilly**_ : Je vais mieux, merci. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu.

_**Guest**_ : Merci pour ta review; Contente que chapiter t'ai plu. Et tu vois je suis encore rapide pour la suite ^^

PS : Mon moral va bien mieux et toutes vos reviews m'ont fait très chaud au coeur.

MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI ! Infiniment.

* * *

_**Le mercure aux reflets émeraude**_

Je baille et frotte mes yeux, pas encore vraiment réveillé. La plus part des élèves autour de moi sont dans un état similaire. Reprendre le rythme scolaire après les vacances est toujours difficile. D'ailleurs, bon nombre d'étudiants dorment encore. Je serais bien resté dans mon lit également, mais Sévérus veut me voir dans une demi-heure.

Tout en grimaçant, je me verse un verre de jus d'orange. Puis je sors la fiole de potion de ma poche, il ne reste plus qu'une goutte. Tout en baillant, je soulève l'opercule et la penche légèrement. La goutte glisse le long du verre, hésite un peu au bord du précipice, puis se jette d'un seul coup dans le vide. Au moment où elle se trouve en pleine descente vers mon jus d'orange, je me surprends à la fixer curieusement. Est-ce que je viens de voir un reflet vert ? Je secoue la tête et referme la fiole tandis que ma potion se mêle à ma boisson. Perplexe, je reste quelques secondes à scruter le flacon. Mais rien ne se produit. Je m'attendais à quoi de toute façon ? Je souffle dans le vide et prends mon verre entre mes doigts. Sans plus de cérémonie, je laisse le jus d'orange glisser dans ma gorge. Je sais d'avance qu'il va avoir un léger arrière goût de fer, trace de mercure magique. Je commence déjà à grimacer, me préparant à… Mais le fer n'est pas sur ma langue. Je ne le sens absolument pas. A la place, c'est une saveur remplie de sucre qui éclate dans ma bouche et me donne presque envie d'en reprendre. Je ne comprends rien à la situation et me remets à fixer la fiole, attendant une réponse de sa part. Bien évidemment, elle ne me répond pas et je reste sur ma surprise. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Bon… au moins j'aurai quelque chose à raconter à Sévérus…

oOo

- Entre, résonne la voix de Sévérus.

Je m'exécute et avance jusque devant son bureau.

- Bonjour parrain.

- Bonjour Henry, me répond-il tout en faisant un signe de main en direction du siège qui se trouve à ma droite.

Je m'assois dessus et attends. Des centaines de scénarios défilent devant moi. Mais lequel va se jouer en réalité ? Je ne sais pas. J'hésite à tout lui dire. Ma vision qui s'est troublée, ce rêve récurrent, le goût de la potion. Les rêves de Draco qui m'empêchent de dormir, sa magie qui me picote un trop parfois.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Je relève la tête, sortant de mes songes.

- Bien.

Apparemment, je n'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant.

- Je voulais te voir au sujet de l'épisode de la grande salle. J'en ai parlé avec Draco et il m'a dit que c'était ta magie qui lui avait fait mal.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement en signe d'interrogation.

- Je ne l'ai pas utilisée. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu l'affecter à ce point alors que j'étais juste en train de prendre mon petit-dèj.

Sévérus me fixe de son regard noir. Il tente de comprendre, de deviner si je mens. Je sais qu'il pourrait utiliser la légimencie sur moi, mais il ne le fera pas. Ses lèvres se pincent en une fine ligne et ses sourcils se froncent légèrement.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué d'inhabituel ?

- Eh bien…

Je peux peut-être lui dire ça.

- Ce matin… la potion n'avait pas le même goût.

Aussitôt, son corps se redresse, signe que j'ai toute son attention.

- Elle avait un goût sucré, je reprends. C'était bizarre.

- Et ?

- Ben c'est tout.

- Je voudrais que tu ailles me chercher tes autres fioles de potion.

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui.

Je me lève et quitte le bureau de Sévérus. J'appréhende la suite. Que va-t-il faire avec la potion ? A-t-elle besoin d'être remaniée ? Est-elle toujours aussi efficace ? Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des problèmes par ma faute. Ma magie fait déjà assez de dégâts comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Sur le chemin du dortoir, des souvenirs me reviennent. Un chaudron qui explose, des sorts ratés, des métamorphoses incomplètes, des chutes de balais. Tous mes déboires en magie envahissent mon esprit. Et c'est plus fort que moi, ça me fait mal. Parce que je suis un fardeau pour mon entourage. La vague de rage et de tristesse qui s'empare de moi est trop forte. Je pleure. D'un geste rageur j'essuie mes larmes et pousse la porte du dortoir. Il y a encore des endormis. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil en direction du lit de Draco et la forme qui bouge sous les draps me stoppe. Il est encore là. Il ne doit pas se rendre compte de ma présence et ne surtout pas voir que je prends les fioles. En silence, je me dirige vers mon lit. Il y a encore des perles salées sur mes joues qui coulent sans bruit. Le plus doucement possible, je sors ma malle et cherche les potions. Je suis tellement concentré dans ma recherche que je ne fais plus attention aux bruits qui m'entourent. Et ce n'est que lorsque je me relève et me retourne que je remarque que Draco est levé et me regarde avec un peu trop d'insistance. Mes doigts serrent brusquement les flacons et je les cache aussi vite que je peux derrière moi. J'espère qu'il ne les a pas vus.

Je fixe, mon frère, attendant une réaction de sa part. Je crois que même une insulte serait bienvenue en cet instant. Au moins cela prouverait que je ne suis pas totalement invisible à ses yeux. Mais ses lèvres ne bougent pas.

Je suis mal à l'aise. Le sang tambourine dans mes oreilles. Ma tête se fait lourde. Je me sens partir en arrière alors que mon corps ne bouge pas. C'est une sensation interne étrange.

Un gémissement qui ne sort pas de ma gorge me fait revenir à la réalité. Devant moi, Draco grimace. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Bordel, marmonne-t-il. Arrête ça.

Ses poings se serrent et ses jambes tremblent. Puis, brusquement, il tombe à genoux dans un bruit sourd. Je me précipite aussitôt à ses côtés, sans réfléchir.

- Draco.

Agenouillé devant lui, je penche la tête sur le côté, cherchant à capter son regard.

- Tu recommences, grogne-t-il.

Quoi ? Ma magie ? Mais… C'est impossible.

- Je te jure que non, je lui réponds, la voix tremblante.

Et je crois que l'émotion qui se traduit dans mes mots me trahi un peu trop car Draco plonge son regard dans le mien, m'envoyant des milliers de frissons à travers tout mon corps. J'y lis de la peur, de l'angoisse. Mais aussi de l'incompréhension, des questions floues. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant dévoilé à moi. Sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement et je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Sa respiration est rapide et saccadée, signe qu'il ressent toujours une certaine douleur.

Puis sa main droite s'avance vers mon visage et frôle ma joue. Son geste est si doux. L'air se bloque dans mes poumons lorsque ses doigts appuient un peu plus sur ma pommette. Et son regard dans le mien. Si intense. Je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher. Je voudrais que cette seconde soit éternelle. Le reste n'a plus d'importance, je viens de retrouver mon frère.

- Tu, souffle-t-il.

Je ? Je n'ose pas parler de peur de briser ce moment.

Son visage se rapproche un peu plus du mien, ses iris toujours ancrés dans les miens. Que fait-il ? Un flot de questions monte brusquement en moi. Pourquoi est-il si proche ? Pourquoi l'air qui s'échappe de ses lèvres me donne-t-il si chaud ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à reculer ? Pourquoi les doigts sur ma joue s'enfoncent-ils un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche ?

Son nez frôle le mien et ce contact m'électrise un peu plus. Mon corps entier est raide, figé, impossible à bouger.

- Tu…

Je ?

- Tu as… des éclats de vert. Dans tes yeux, murmure-t-il si bas que je ne sais pas trop si j'ai bien entendu.

Du verre ? Je crois que j'aurais mal si j'avais du verre dans les yeux.

- Tu as les yeux verts, reprend-il lentement.

Pardon ? J'écarquille les yeux et je crois que je lui offre une meilleure vision du phénomène qui semble se produire devant lui. Son visage se crispe soudainement. Il se recule et la chaleur sur ma joue disparait. La figure enfouie dans ses deux mains, Draco semble souffrir encore. J'ose alors avancer ma main en sa direction et effleure son bras. Mais il me rejette d'un violent revers et me fusille du regard.

- Dégage ! hurle-t-il si fort que je sursaute.

Je crois qu'il a réveillé les derniers endormis au passage.

- Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi, finit-il dans un sanglot étouffé.

Je me redresse, perdu. Je me rends compte que j'ai toujours les fioles dans une de mes mains et que Sévérus doit probablement m'attendre et fulminer contre moi. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Draco qui n'a pas bougé et quitte le dortoir. J'avance dans la salle commune sans regarder et passe le mur tel un automate. Dans le couloir, je croise quelques élèves de ma maison… enfin je crois. Je pense qu'un Gryffondor pourrait se balader par ici que je ne le remarquerais même pas. Peut-être parce que mes yeux sont humides et que les larmes qui menacent de s'écraser au sol rendent ma vision trouble.

Je tourne sur ma droite, puis sur ma gauche et vais à nouveau prendre une bifurcation quand une main ferme me saisit le bras.

- Henry ! grogne la voix de mon parrain.

Je crois qu'il est en colère.

- Tu en as mis du temps pour aller chercher trois malheureuses fioles.

Je relève doucement la tête et regarde Sévérus, sans cacher la tristesse qui s'empare de moi. Je m'attends à une réplique cinglante, un discours sur la fierté de notre maison. Mais rien. Rien ne vient. Sévérus est juste en train de me dévisager de la même façon que Draco quelques minutes auparavant.

- Qu'est-ce que… Donne-moi tes potions, articule-t-il difficilement.

Je m'exécute, apeuré par l'aura qu'il dégage. Il est… effrayant. Je veux dire, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Je n'aime pas ça. Vraiment pas. Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que de nombreux ennuis vont suivre ?

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pour moi ce chapitre est très fort.


	7. Chap 7 : La protection d'un informulé

_****__******Review anonymes**_

_****__******Skyra7 : **_Je te réponds ici car je ne peux pas t'envoyer de message privé. Donc déjà bienvenue à toi sur ma fic et merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ces premiers chapitres t'aient plu. Sinon Draco déteste Harry car... Ah non, je dois pas le dire. Mais tu le sauras à un moment, ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

_**Cline** _: Et moi j'adore ton enthousiasme ! Non sérieusement, merci pour ta review. Si ce que j'écris te plait, alors moi je suis aux anges. J'espère que celui-ci aura le même effet sur toi.

_**Tintinabule**_ : Heureusement que tu as mis dans une autre review que le pavé que je venais de lire était de toi. Je suis contente de te retrouver à chacun de mes chapitres et j'attends ta reviex avec impatience. Et on peut dire que je suis comblée !

Comment ça, ça te rappelle quelqu'un ? Qui ça !? ^^

Oublie Neptune, mais pas ta première idée. Je vois que ça chauffe dans ton cerveau.

Ah ? Tu trouves Henry un peu mou ? Y'es la première à me le dire. Mais je prends ta critique. C'est vrai que c'est le caractère que je lui ai donné et que l'on voit rarement. Mais il est faible magiquement, malade, couvé par sa mère et son père (même si ce dernier reste froid), protégé par son grand frère. Il est devenu introverti par tout ce passé. D'ailleurs tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre. Mais rien n'est figé et le petit Henry va sortir les griffes dans quelques chapitres.

Et je le dis à tout le monde depuis le début ! Il y a pleins de petits indices disséminés dans mes chapitres. Tout est logique. lol

_**Nepheria4**_ : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapite te plaira également.

* * *

_**La protection d'un informulé**_

Je suis assis sur une chaise, Sévérus debout à mes côtés, une fiole entre les doigts. Cela doit bien faire quinze minutes qu'il la détaille tout en fronçant des sourcils. Par moments il me jette de rapides coups d'œil tout en secouant la tête légèrement. Je n'ose pas parler, intrigué par la situation.

Sévérus pose la fiole sur son bureau, prend un vieux tabouret, le met devant moi et s'assoit dessus. Face à moi, il plonge son regard dans le mien et retrousse son nez. Il semble à la recherche de quelque chose. Cette fixation me dérange assez et je finis par détourner le visage, gêné.

- Tu as fait quoi ? me questionne-t-il d'un ton froid.

Je le regarde à nouveau, surpris. Que veut-il dire ? Je crois qu'il s'humecte les lèvres avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme :

- Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps pour me ramener les fioles ?

- Je… je ne les trouvais plus, je réponds avec une boule dans la gorge.

Je ne peux pas lui raconter la vérité. Je n'en ai pas envie. Peut-être parce que j'ai peur qu'il me vole cet instant avec Draco. Une faible seconde où j'ai réussi à retrouver mon frère. C'est ma seconde.

Mais je vois mon parrain faire une grimace et je sais que je ne l'ai pas convaincu. Duper un ancien Mangemort comme lui est impossible. Je frissonne rien qu'en repensant à ce passé sombre dont je ne connais que quelques brides.

- Henry… A la moindre manifestation étrange, tu viens me voir, m'ordonne-t-il.

J'hoche de la tête.

- Que se soit toi qui t'en rende compte ou quelqu'un d'autre. Même si tu penses que c'est rien ou pas important.

J'hoche de la tête une nouvelle fois.

J'ai envie de partir en courant de ce bureau. Un peu d'air frais me ferait du bien.

D'un mouvement de tête, Sévérus m'indique que je peux m'en aller. Je vais pour récupérer les flacons, quand il reprend :

- Non. Tu me les laisses. Je voudrais les analyser en labo. Je te les redonnerais au plus tard demain matin.

Une nouvelle fois, ma tête dodeline et je quitte les cachots sans plus de cérémonie.

Je crois que ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que je retrouve de l'air dans mes poumons. D'un pas lent, je me dirige vers le lac. J'aime bien cet endroit. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il y a peu d'élèves qui s'y rendent ou parce que l'endroit est juste magnifique. Je suis juste bien là-bas. Je m'éloigne progressivement du château, longeant les remparts. Jusqu'à arriver au bord de l'eau. Entouré d'arbres, il est difficile de deviner que je me trouve ici. Aussitôt que je m'immobilise, le regard tourné vers l'étendue d'eau, une vague de bien-être m'envahit. Je pousse un long soupir et lève les bras au ciel. Puis je m'allonge dans l'herbe et fixe les quelques nuages qui dansent au-dessus de moi. Le temps s'écoule sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Est-ce que je suis là depuis quelques minutes ou des heures ? Je n'en sais rien et cela m'est égal. Perdu dans mes pensées, les souvenirs de cette première semaine de cours me reviennent. Le rêve avec cette femme qui m'enserre dans ses bras chaleureux. Ma vision qui s'est troublée en cours de botanique. Ma magie qui semble se manifester sans que je m'en rende compte et que j'en aie le contrôle. Draco qui souffre de ces manifestations alors que l'année dernière ça avait quasiment disparu. Ces soi-disant mèches noires dans mes cheveux et ces yeux verts. La potion avec un nouveau goût. Sévérus qui semble comprendre certaines choses sans vouloir me les dire. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je pousse brusquement un cri. De rage, de désespoir, de peine. Un cri pour me libérer de toutes ces émotions qui m'envahissent et que je n'arrive plus à gérer.

Le souffle court, je serre l'herbe dans mes mains. J'ai encore envie de pleurer. Et sincèrement, j'en ai assez d'être dans cet état. J'ai l'impression de ne rien contrôler, que tout file entre mes doigts sans que je puisse en saisir l'essence. Comme lorsque l'on essaye de saisir le vent, de le capturer. C'est impossible… Et c'est ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment. Je dirais même encore plus que d'habitude. Ma vie n'est qu'une suite d'évènements non maîtrisés. J'ai beau m'accrocher, tendre les bras, tirer de toutes mes forces, je suis toujours le dernier, suivant simplement le cours des choses sans pouvoir y laisser mon empreinte. Parfois je me surprends à ressentir ma vie comme un film dont je suis l'acteur passif. Les images défilent devant moi et je ne peux rien y changer. Extérieur à toute cette vie qui coule dans les veines des autres, j'attends sagement mon tour, tel le parfait fils que je suis. Dix-sept ans que j'attends…

Et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'être projeté dans le film en tant qu'acteur principal. Tout se joue autour de moi, tourne autour de moi. Des scènes des derniers mois dansent devant mes yeux remplis de larmes trop retenues. Je voudrais juste que le tourbillon se stoppe… juste quelques instants…

oOo

Je crois que j'ai cours de DCFM. J'ai encore du mal à croire que je peux assister à ces cours pour mes A.S.P.I.C. Mais j'ai réussi par le plus grand des miracles à avoir un E lors de mes B.U.S.E. Pourtant je reste nul dès qu'il s'agit de lancer un sort.

Je soupire en attendant que les escaliers descendent. Derrière moi, Pansy parle à Daphnée… de garçons je crois. Pas que je ne m'intéresse pas à eux, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à ça.

- Henry, comment tu le trouves toi ?

Mais ce que je craignais, arrive. Pansy veut mon avis. Je me retourne et l'interroge du regard.

- Chambers ! s'exclame-t-elle.

J'hausse les épaules. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir qui c'est.

- Il est à Serdaigle, enchaîne Daphnée avec un grand sourire.

Je souffle et m'avance sur l'escalier qui vient d'arriver.

- Henry, faudrait que tu trouves quelqu'un quand même. T'es toujours vierge.

- Pansy ! je m'écris, rouge de honte. Crie-le dans la Grande salle tant que tu y es.

- Peut-être que quelqu'un se portera volontaire pour te dépuceler.

Je me tape la tête contre ma main et maudis mon amie. Ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi ! Mais apparemment Pansy n'a jamais compris ce concept de vie privée et a décidé de me torturer à ce sujet pour l'éternité. Après l'histoire de mon premier baiser avec une fille, il y a celle de mon premier baiser avec un garçon. Des débats sur mon orientation sexuelle ont eu lieu pendant des mois entiers. Pour en arriver à la conclusion que j'étais bi. Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sérieuses, que se soit fille ou garçon, et jamais bien longtemps au grand damne de Pansy.

- Tu sais, tu devrais le faire avant la fin de l'année, me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Et toi tu devrais arrêter de le faire avec n'importe qui, je lui lance d'un ton acerbe.

Résultat elle me boude. Mais au moins mes relations intimes le resteront pour un petit moment.

Nous arrivons devant la salle de DCFM où la plus part des élèves attendent déjà. Je vois Daphnée faire un petit sourire à un Serdaigle. Ah ! Se serait lui Chambers ? C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas moche. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur le physique de ce garçon, que le prof nous invite à rentrer en classe.

- Bon, comme nous en avons parlé la semaine dernière, nous allons travailler le Petrificus Totalus et Protego en informulé. Mettez-vous par deux. L'un tente d'immobiliser l'un et l'autre de se protéger.

Devant moi, les binômes se forment… sans moi. Personne ne veut être avec moi. Ils ont trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Autrefois, Draco se serait mis avec moi. Mais aujourd'hui, il préfère aller avec Blaise. Je tente de cacher une grimace en voyant les élèves s'éloigner de moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un.

- Malfoy, je crois que je vais devoir travailler avec toi, me dit le Serdaigle à qui souriait Daphnée il y a quelques minutes.

- Ton nom ? je demande.

- Chambers.

- Ah ! C'est bien toi.

Je vois à son regard qu'il est surpris de ma réflexion, mais je n'en tiens pas rigueur.

- Euh… si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je préfère que tu lances Protego. Je voudrais pas…

- Finir à l'infirmerie, je sais, je marmonne.

Ils sont tous pareils.

Nous nous mettons face à face, baguette en main. Je me concentre sur mon sort, ne voulant pas recevoir le sort de Chambers de plein fouet. Je commence donc par faire le vide dans ma tête. Puis je me laisse envahir par la signification du sort, le mouvement de baguette, la sonorité qui s'en dégage. Protego, protego, protego. Je sais qu'en face de moi, mon binôme fait la même chose. Je vois une légère lumière sortir de la baguette du Serdaigle, signe qu'il se débrouille plutôt bien dans l'informulation de son sort. Par réflexe, je commence déjà à serrer les dents. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je n'y arriverai pas. Alors je ferme les yeux, mes doigts se crispant sur ma baguette et j'attends le moment fatidique. Les secondes s'écoulent dans le soupir des autres élèves parfois ponctués de grognements et de marmonnements. Et soudain, plus rien. Un silence pesant règne en maître dans la salle. Hésitant, j'entrouvre un œil et m'aperçois que tous les regards sont posés sur moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Et pourquoi je ne suis pas à terre, mais que c'est Chambers qui l'est, complètement raide et immobile ? Je me tourne vers notre professeur qui me dévisage de la même façon que les autres. Un peu comme si j'étais un… je sais pas quoi d'ailleurs. Il y a de la crainte et de l'admiration dans leurs iris. Beaucoup d'incompréhension aussi. Mes amis ont la bouche entrouverte et semblent stupéfiés sur place. Que s'est-il passé ?

Puis un bruit sourd sur ma gauche nous fait tous sursauter. En une seconde, l'attention de la classe est tournée vers la source de ce bruit. Plus précisément sur le corps qui se trouve allongé au sol, pris de spasmes.

- Draco ! hurle Blaise en se ruant sur mon frère.

Est-ce encore de ma faute ?

- Professeur, il ne va pas bien du tout ! crie Blaise.

Mais je crois que ce dernier est dépassé par les évènements car il ne bouge pas. Et Draco continue de gémir de douleur. Ça me fait mal, au plus profond de mes entrailles. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je rejoins Blaise et me mets à genoux devant mon frère. Je prends une de ses mains dans les miennes et m'excuse :

- Pardon Draco. Pardon. Je suis désolé. Je veux pas. Je sais pas comment faire. Pardon.

Il me semble que les larmes ont rejoint mes supplications.

- Professeur, je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh, informe Pansy juste avant de s'éclipser.

Je continue de serrer la main de Draco qui ne réagit pas à mes appels. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir comme ça. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'avais les yeux fermés, prêt à recevoir un sort de pétrification et lorsque je les aie rouverts, Chambers était au sol et moi je n'avais rien. J'ignore totalement ce qu'il s'est produit durant ces quelques secondes et je m'en moque. Car pour l'instant, c'est l'état de Draco qui m'inquiète le plus. Je sais que c'est de ma faute… encore. Et je m'en veux tellement. Si seulement je pouvais le soulager, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il peut continuer à me haïr, à m'insulter, même à m'ignorer, tant qu'il arrête d'avoir mal à cause de moi. Il peut même me frapper que je ne lui en voudrai pas, si cela pouvait atténuer les maux qui s'emparent de lui.

Je ferme les yeux et me balance d'avant en arrière en continuant à m'excuser dans une litanie sans fin. Par pitié, que cette souffrance s'arrête ! Je prie Merlin et Salazard, n'importe qui. N'importe qui fera l'affaire.

- Henry ? murmure faiblement mon frère.

Aussitôt j'ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans ceux entrouverts de Draco. Un faible sourire vient fleurir ses lèvres et je crois que je deviens fou.

- Merci, me souffle-t-il alors que son corps se détend légèrement et qu'il referme les yeux.

Une vague d'allégresse m'emplit avec un arrière goût de culpabilité. Est-ce un rire qui s'échappe de mes lèvres entre deux sanglots ?

- Poussez-vous bande d'idiots ! crie Pansy derrière moi.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil et aperçois Madame Pomfresh qui nous fixe avec sévérité. Je crains la suite.

* * *

Mais que se passe-t-il avec Henry ?

Et à la fin, pourquoi Draco le remercie-t-il ?

PS : je crois que mes fins de chapitre vont souvent être sadique. Désolée.


	8. Chap 8 : Des bribes derrière un rideau

_****__****__******Review anonymes**_

_****__****__******Dravy : **_Merci pour tes reviews. C'est très gentil de ta part. Ah ? Tu trouves que Draco sait des choses... Qui sait...

_****__****__******Skyra7 : **_Sadique est plus appropriée que cruelle. Et en plus je suis fière de l'être !

_**Dom :** _Eh ! Tu te rapproches de la vérité. Le début de ton hypothèse, c'est pas vraiment ça. Mais la fin, tu as vu juste. C'est bien. Félicitation pour cette découverte. A toi maintenant de trouver pourquoi ils ( et qui est ce "ils") ont fait ça.

* * *

**************Lisez attentivement vers la fin du chapitre ! Sinon vous risquez de ne pas comprendre qui parle à quel moment !**

* * *

_**Des brides derrière un rideau**_

Sévérus me fixe avec un regard noir qui me donne envie de partir en courant. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Draco tout seul. Les iris de mon parrain passent de lui à moi, à une vitesse folle. Derrière, lui Blaise fixe ses pieds, mal à l'aise.

- Reprenez Zabini, ordonne Sévérus.

Mon ami se triture les doigts et se pince les lèvres.

- Eh bien, le professeur nous avait demandé de travailler Protego et Petrificus Totalus en informulé, en binôme. J'étais avec Draco et Henry avec Chambers. Je ne faisais pas trop attention aux autres, je me concentrais sur la façon de faire un informulé. Je crois que de son côté, Chambers se débrouillait pas mal. Henry, j'en sais rien, il me tournait le dos. Mais alors qu'il allait recevoir le sort de Chambers, il y a eu une forte lumière blanche provenant de la baguette d'Henry et Chambers est tombé par terre, son sort se retournant contre lui.

- Et Henry n'a rien dit.

- C'est ça. Il n'a pas prononcé de formule. C'était vraiment… un informulé, finit Blaise doucement.

C'est la troisième fois que j'entends l'histoire et je n'arrive toujours à pas y croire. Je ne peux pas avoir lancé de Protego si puissant et sans le prononcer en plus. J'en suis totalement incapable !

- Et ensuite ? demande mon parrain.

- Draco s'est évanoui et il tremblait. Je dirais qu'il refaisait une de ces crises. Quand la magie d'Henry lui fait mal. A un moment il a repris légèrement conscience et a remercié Henry, mais je sais pas de quoi. Puis Madame Pomfresh est arrivée.

- Vous pouvez partir Zabini, reprend Sévérus, toujours sans un regard pour mon ami.

Blaise me fait un faible sourire, lance un regard en direction de Draco qui est allongé dans un lit et quitte l'infirmerie. Je crois que c'est lorsque la porte s'est refermée, que la boule dans mon estomac est remontée jusque dans ma gorge et qu'une envie de vomir s'est manifestée. Assis juste à côté de Draco, mes doigts frôlant les siens, j'hésite à regarder l'homme qui pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Henry.

Je frissonne. Les doigts de Sévérus s'enfoncent légèrement dans ma peau.

- Nous reparlerons de tout ça ce soir, lorsque vos parents seront là. En attendant, retourne en cours.

Je n'ai pas envie de laisser Draco. Mais la pression faite par Sévérus me dissuade de désobéir. Avec une peine non feinte, je quitte l'infirmerie et me dirige vers la salle de classe du professeur Bathsheba, pour un cours de Runes peu attrayant.

oOo

Je prends une grande inspiration et passe la porte de l'infirmerie. Trois adultes entourent le lit où se trouve Draco. Sévérus et mes parents. A peine ai-je refermé la porte derrière moi que tous tournent la tête vers moi et me fixe. Je ne me sens pas du tout observé, je pense ironiquement. Avec quelques difficultés, je déglutis. Puis j'avance vers ma mère, et la prends dans mes bras tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Ça me fait un bien fou de sentir sa chaleur. L'odeur de son parfum arrive jusqu'à mes narines et discrètement j'inspire son essence.

- Comment vas-tu Henry ? me questionne-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Plutôt bien, je lui réponds avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

Puis je me tourne vers mon père qui me fait un bref signe de tête.

- Henry.

Je regarde Sévérus qui a le visage fermé. Puis j'ose un regard en direction de mon frère. Mais je ne rencontre que des mèches blondes. Assis dans son lit, Draco a le visage baissé. Je retiens ce désir de tout envoyer valser pour un infime signe de sa part.

- Je tiens informé vos parents de tout ce qu'il se passe ici, reprend Sévérus.

- On s'inquiète beaucoup, enchaine notre mère en posant une main sur chacune de nos épaules. On…

- Nous pensons te retirer de Poudlard Henry, lâche brusquement mon père.

J'écarquille les yeux et fixe mon père avec surprise et colère. Draco a relevé la tête et semble dans le même état que moi.

- Père ! je m'exclame. Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Alors moi aussi, me coupe Draco sans que je m'y attende.

Et sa réponse me surprend encore plus. Mes parents et Sévérus le sont également.

- Je refuse qu'Henry soit privé de sa dernière année ici parce que… parce que sa magie me fait mal, finit-il dans un murmure. Et puis tout à l'heure, Henry m'a…

- Monsieur et Madame Malfoy ! s'écrie une voix dans notre dos, nous faisant tous sursauter.

Je me retourne et vois le professeur Dumbledore se diriger vers nous avec un grand sourire.

- Je viens juste d'apprendre que vous étiez ici. Vous venez surement pour l'incident de ce matin. Vos deux fils se portent à merveille. Juste un peu de fatigue peut-être, termine-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco.

Oh non ! Pas lui. Il n'a toujours pas compris que notre père ne veut pas qu'il se mêle de nos affaires familiales. Je vois déjà notre père se crisper.

- Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il en serrant les dents. Nous voulions juste parler un peu avec nos fils.

Il pose une main sur l'épaule du directeur.

- Vous savez, je crois que votre terrain de Quidditch aurait besoin de nouveaux gradins.

- C'est vrai qu'ils datent, enchaîne Dumbledore.

- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose, continue notre père tout en dirigeant le vieil homme vers la sortie.

Quelques minutes après, il revient seul. Le connaissant, une promesse de dons et le vieux fou nous a oublié. Mais cela ne règle toujours pas notre problème. Je vois son regard se poser sur moi avec insistance et je sens que les minutes à suivre ne vont pas être des plus agréables pour moi.

- Sévérus. Merci, dit-il en lui lançant un rapide coup d'œil.

Notre parrain lui répond par un hochement de tête et quitte l'infirmerie.

- Henry.

Bien sur qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié.

Mon père me fait signe de le suivre et nous nous asseyons sur un lit vide, à quelques mètres de Draco. Un rideau tiré m'empêche de le voir. J'entends notre mère se mettre à lui parler, mais je ne comprends pas tout.

- … fatigué Draco.

Et c'est pareil pour les mots de mon frère. Des brides de leur conversation m'arrivent, mêlées au discours de mon père que je connais par cœur. D'une oreille discrète, j'écoute ce dernier, préférant me concentrer pour entendre Draco et notre mère.

- Henry. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec ta maladie. Depuis que tu es né nous tentons de faire en sorte que ta vie soir normale. Mais…

- … des rêves. Etranges. Mère ?

- … tout ça grâce à Sévérus. S'il n'avait pas trouvé cette potion, tu serais mort.

- La potion de sommeil ne fait même pas effet.

- Et de quoi rêves-tu…

- … ne l'oublies pas ?

Je secoue la tête. Je prends toujours ma potion. Même si elle est de nouveau pas très bonne, depuis que Sévérus l'a modifiée.

- … souvenirs…

- … un enfant normal.

- Il est brun. Mais c'est lui. Enfin…

- … prudent quand tu utilises …

- … pas vraiment Henry.

- Tu restes ici. Pour l'instant.

- Ce ne sont que des rêves Draco.

- Hein ?

- Non !

Je fixe mon père, surpris. Je peux rester ici, vraiment ?

- Chut.

- Oui. Mais…

Je n'écoute plus ma mère et Draco et porte toute mon attention sur mon père.

- Pour rester ici, il faut que tu apprennes à mieux canaliser ta magie. Sévérus fait des recherches pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Il se peut qu'il te propose une nouvelle potion, pour tester. Mais en attendant que la situation se calme, j'ai demandé au directeur que tu sois dispensé de pratique.

Je fais un bond.

- Je suis pas un cracmol ! je crie. Je suis un sorcier et ma magie… c'est… c'est…

Une main blanche tire le rideau derrière moi et se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne pour faire face à ma mère qui me sourit tendrement.

- Ce n'est que temporaire Henry, m'explique-t-elle. Tu iras en cours, mais tu ne lanceras plus de nouveaux sorts. Nous voulons économiser ta magie au maximum pour que ton frère souffre le moins possible.

Si c'est pour Draco… alors je ferai un effort. Quelques mètres plus loin, je vois mon frère se lever et enfiler ses chaussures. Puis il se dirige vers nous.

- Mère. Merci de votre écoute. Père… ne soyez pas trop sévère avec Henry, finit-il avant de quitter l'infirmerie sans un regard pour moi.

Je le regarde quitter la pièce, les mots défilant à une vitesse folle devant moi.

- Je ferai attention Père, je marmonne, pas très content de cette décision.

Je me tourne vers ma mère et la prends dans mes bras.

- Ton frère est aussi perdu que toi, me chuchote-t-elle avant de rompre notre étreinte.

Elle sourit toujours alors que je l'interroge du regard. Sauf que je comprends que ma réponse ne viendra pas. Il faudra que j'aille la chercher moi-même.

- Père. Mère, dis-je en les saluant d'un bref signe de tête.

En quittant l'infirmerie, j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus secoué qu'auparavant. Les mots échangés entre Draco et notre mère me malmènent bien trop…

oOo

Il y a une place vide à la table des Serpentards. Normal, Draco est absent. Je n'arrête pas de guetter la porte de la Grande salle, m'attendant à chaque seconde à le voir la franchir. Sauf que les minutes s'écoulent, les plats apparaissent et mon frère est toujours aux abonnés absents.

- Tu sais où est Draco ? me demande Blaise.

Je secoue la tête.

- Je crois avoir entendu un cinquième année dire qu'il avait aperçu Draco au dortoir et qu'il avait marmonné seul qu'il n'irait pas manger ce soir, enchaîne Crabe avant de se servir du poulet.

Je me redresse brusquement, hésite un millième de seconde, puis quitte la table, sans un mot. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il me prend. Je sais juste que je suis en route pour rejoindre Draco et que je vais lui parler. Enfin… le questionner plus exactement. En quelques minutes je suis devant la porte du dortoir.

Je la pousse sans discrétion et vois mon frère sursauter sur son lit. Il va pour parler, mais en m'apercevant il grimace et se recouche… comme si je n'existais pas.

D'un pas rageur je me dirige vers son lit, pour finit planter comme un « i » devant lui.

- Tu veux pas me parler ?

Aucun regard. Aucun son.

- Par contre tu peux toujours te confier aux autres sans soucis. Même à Mère. Pourtant je croyais que j'étais privilégié sur ce point.

Pas de changements de sa part.

- Tu sais, tu devrais lancer un sort de silence sur ton lit.

Un éclair de fureur passe au travers de ses iris qui viennent de plonger dans les miens. J'ai enfin son attention.

- Parce que même si je ne te le dis pas, quand tu fais ce cauchemar la nuit…

Son sourcil droit se fronce légèrement et je jubile.

- Tu me réveilles. Enfin… ta magie me réveille.

Il est étonné. Son corps est en alerte, tendu.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu rêves, mais je t'avoue que j'aimerais bien… que tu me le dises, je finis dans un murmure.

- Jamais ! me crache-t-il au visage.

Je me rapproche de lui et penche mon visage au-dessus du sien.

- Tu rêves de quelqu'un. Une personne aux cheveux noirs.

Son souffle s'accélère, signe que mes suppositions sont justes.

- Je te l'ai dit. Tu devrais poser un sort de silence sur son ton lit. Y compris quand tu te confies à Mère et que je me trouve quelques mètres plus loin.

- Tu nous as écoutés ?

- J'ai pas tout entendu.

Ses épaules se relâchent et je peux lire un certain soulagement dans son regard. Que ma cache-t-il ?

- Cela n'empêche que je veux toujours savoir de quoi tu rêves. Je voudrais bien pouvoir dormir la nuit.

- Si je dors pas, tu dors pas, me lance-t-il avec une lueur de défit.

Mais je ne bouge pas. Les yeux rivés dans les siens, je fulmine intérieurement. J'ai envie de le frapper, mais je ne peux pas. C'est mon jumeau après tout.

- Ne tombe pas où Père va nous gronder ! me crie une voix d'enfant passée.

* * *

Mouhaha ! (rire sadique). Elle est bien ma fin ? Non ? Comment ça je suis trop sadique ? Meuh non. Ah, vous avez envie de me trucider ? Je comprends... Mais que se passe-t-il ? Qui parle ? Qui est cet enfant ?

Hormis cette pulsion que vous n'assouvirez pas pour lire la suite, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Pas trop perdu dans les dialogues à l'infirmerie. Si c'est le cas, dites-le moi, je vous ferais une parenthèse pour que vous sachiez qui parle à chaque fois.


	9. Chap 9 : Il est moi sans être moi

_****__****__******Review anonymes**_

_**Ptitcoeurfragile**_ : Ben voila la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

_**Juju.C**_ : Eh bien tu verras si tu avais raison en lisant ce chapitre.

_**Nepheria4**_ : Merci pour ta review. je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours.

_**Tintinabule**_ : Mais sans la potion, y a plus d'histoire ! Oh pauvres Malfoy et Rogue. Tu connais la présomption d'innocence ? J'adore le hibou qui met la chocogrenouille dans le papier d'alu.

Voldemort qui fait des confitures ? Oo J'ai du mal à me l'imaginer. Je vais en faire des cauchemars ! Bon tu vas savoir un peu plus de choses à Draco. Mais pas tout non plus.

* * *

**************Il y a une baisse de reviews, est-ce normal ? Dois-je m'inquiéter ?**

* * *

_**Il est moi sans être moi**_

Où suis-je ? J'étais dans le dortoir et je parlais à Draco… mais ce n'est plus le cas.

- Fais attention ! Ne va pas plus haut.

C'est étrange, mais cette scène m'est familière. Autour de moi il y a de l'herbe, des arbres et de belles fleurs colorées. Une grande bâtisse floue se dessine au loin sans que j'arrive à bien la reconnaître. Puis je vois une plume blanche, celle d'un paon. Et aussitôt je comprends où je me trouve. Je suis dans le jardin du Manoir.

- Descend vite !

Je lève la tête et remarque qu'il y a un petit garçon sur un balai. Il doit avoir six, sept ans, pas plus. C'est étrange, il me rappelle quelqu'un. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui. Ses cheveux bruns virevoltent devant son visage, m'empêchant de le voir. Par terre, un autre enfant sautille sur place. Il n'arrête pas de regarder le garçon sur le balai tout en tournant régulièrement la tête vers le Manoir. Il semble nerveux. Ses cheveux blonds me font sourire. La coupe au bol me rappelle de vieux souvenirs de mon enfance. Est-ce moi ou Draco ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir. Et puis il y a cette sensation étrange, dérangeante qui flotte dans l'air. C'est comme une odeur subtile, mais présente. Le tout avec un arrière-goût sucré et piquant. Mes lèvres me picotent, l'air est rempli de cette sensation. Je frisonne alors que le soleil est haut et chaud. C'est dérangeant.

Soudain, la scène disparait et je me retrouve devant un immense sapin décorés de bougies et boules de toutes les couleurs. Noël. Deux enfants sont assis devant la cheminée et parlent entre eux. Je n'entends pas vraiment ce qu'ils se disent. Mais au fond de moi je sens que celui aux cheveux blonds rassure celui aux cheveux bruns. Pourtant je n'entends rien. Et à nouveau cette sensation qui vient chatouiller ma peau. Le petit garçon est triste. Il voudrait grandir vite pour aider l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas normal de vouloir aider un inconnu. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas le bon enfant. Et puis aujourd'hui tout a changé.

Je secoue la tête et ferme brièvement les yeux. Ce n'est pas moi qui pense ça. Et ce n'est pas vraiment l'enfant blond non plus. Mais qui alors ?

Le feu s'éteint et je me retrouve alors dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. Il y a un grand lit et une petite forme tremblante au milieu des draps. Je sais tout de suite où je suis. C'est ma chambre. Hormis quelques détails, elle n'a pas changé. L'enfant blond avance à tâtons vers le lit et cette fois je suis sûr. C'est Draco. Et dans le lit, c'est moi, enfant.

- Tu dors ? demande Draco.

La forme dans le lit se redresse. Dans la pénombre je ne distingue pas bien son visage. Difficile de savoir quel âge nous avons.

- Non.

Je discerne un sanglot étouffé dans cette réponse. Draco s'assoit sur mon lit et brusquement la scène se fait plus nette. Il pose sa main sur celle du moi-enfant.

- J'ai senti que tu n'allais pas très bien, murmure Draco.

- Je… J'ai peur Draco.

- De quoi ?

- Et si ça se passe mal ? Et si je fais du mal à un autre ?

Un faible sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de mon frère et mon cœur s'emballe. Je n'avais pas vu cette expression depuis si longtemps.

- Tout ira bien. Sévérus est là-bas et tu as la potion. Et puis moi aussi je serais là.

- Mais…

- Roh t'es énervant ! coupe-t-il le moi-enfant. Ce matin t'étais tout excité à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard et maintenant tu pleures. T'es vraiment lunatique par moments.

Je souris. Je me souviens de cette nuit comme si c'était hier. La veille de notre première rentrée à Poudlard. J'étais excité et effrayé à la fois. Mes parents avaient accepté que j'aille étudier dans cette école grâce à mon parrain qui avait juré de me surveiller. Mais je craignais aussi de créer des catastrophes et de blesser des élèves. Draco était venu me rejoindre dans la nuit en sentant au travers de ma magie que je n'allais pas très bien. Et il était resté jusqu'au lever.

Un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit d'un seul coup et j'ai envie de nous rejoindre, de retrouver ces deux enfants.

- On reste ensemble ? demande le moi-enfant tout en se couchant sur le côté, face à Draco.

- Pour toujours, répond Draco en s'allongeant à son tour, le visage face au moi-enfant.

Les images qui se dessinent devant moi deviennent encore plus nettes et je distingue mieux la forme qui fait face à Draco. Je fronce les sourcils et plisse les yeux. Je crois mal voir. Mais j'ai beau détailler cet autre enfant, je suis certain que ce n'est pas moi. Il a encore les cheveux noirs et son visage est plus rond que celui de Draco. Pourtant c'est bien ma chambre et c'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé la veille de notre première rentrée. Et je sens au fond de moi que cet enfant est le frère de Draco. Mais pas complètement. Car outre cette apparence différente, je ressens que ce garçon est plus sûr de lui, plus affirmé que moi. Un flot de questions m'envahit sans que je ne trouve de réponses. J'ai envie de rester dans cette chambre et de fuir en courant. Ce souvenir est faux ! Ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi. C'est un usurpateur qui est dans ce lit !

Je voudrais repousser l'enfant brun, sauf que je n'y arrive pas. Et à la place se sont deux mains puissantes qui me repoussent. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et vois le visage de Draco crispé, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de colère.

Je suis de nouveau dans notre dortoir. Mon frère a le souffle court, tout comme moi.

- Comment ? articule-t-il avec difficulté.

Que vient-il de se passer ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de voir ?

- Comment as-tu osé ? grogne Draco.

Je cligne des yeux et tente de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit.

Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il vient de se produire.

- Ce sont mes souvenirs !

Hein ? À une vitesse fulgurante une idée s'immisce dans mon esprit. Mais c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas en capacité magique… Et je ne sais même pas comment on fait. Je voulais juste que Draco me parle, qu'il m'explique ce qu'il me reproche.

Devant moi, Draco se relève et me lance un regard rempli de haine. Je tremble. De peur, d'appréhension, d'autre chose ? Je ne sais pas.

- La prochaine fois que tu utilises la légimencie sur moi pour avoir des réponses, je te tue, me crache-t-il avant de quitter le dortoir en claquant la porte.

Je me laisse tomber sur son lit, soufflant un grand coup. C'était bien ça. Je viens de voir des souvenirs de notre enfance. Non… pas de notre enfance. Je m'allonge à la place de Draco et me mets à fixer le plafond. Ce que j'ai vu ne peut être issu de notre passé car je n'étais pas brun, mais aussi blond que lui. Alors si ce n'est pas le passé…

Je voulais connaître ses rêves, comprendre pourquoi il dormait si mal et pourquoi il avait voulu se confier à notre mère. Et c'est à ce moment là… que… je me suis retrouvé… j'ai vu… tout ça. Alors est-ce que ce que je viens de voir n'est autre que des souvenirs de ses rêves ? C'est vraiment étrange.

Pourquoi rêve-t-il de notre passé avec ce garçon brun qui est moi sans être moi ? Je ne comprends rien et je dirais même que Draco est dans le même état. Car si je me souviens bien des cours de l'année dernière sur la légimencie, il est possible de voir, mais également de ressentir les émotions du propriétaire des souvenirs. Donc cette sensation étrange provenait de Draco et non de moi. Il me semble qu'il est à la fois heureux de se souvenir de ces moments fraternels, mais également terrifié car celui qui lui fait face n'est pas tout à fait moi.

Au fur et à mesure que je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de se passer, un mal de tête me prend. Tout en grognant, je me relève et me dirige vers mon lit. Tout ce que je désire en cet instant, c'est dormir. Dormir et oublier mes problèmes l'espace de quelques heures. En espérant qu'aucun cauchemar venant de Draco ou de moi ne viendra me gâcher une nouvelle fois ma nuit.

oOo

J'aime bien le jeudi. Cette année nous finissons les cours un peu plus tôt. Et en fin de semaine c'est toujours agréable lorsque les journées sont moins chargées. Je devrais me réjouir de mon emploi du temps. Et pourtant… je n'y arrive pas. Depuis l'incident au dortoir, Draco m'évite. Il ne reste même plus avec Blaise ou Pansy quand je suis là. Par principe, il s'assoit toujours le plus loin possible de moi. Même nos amis trouvent son comportement étrange.

- Henry, tu viens sur le terrain de Quidditch ? m'interpelle Pansy alors que je la croise dans un couloir.

- Euh… pourquoi ?

- C'est les sélections ! s'exclame-t-elle.

J'avais complètement oublié. Je la suis en direction du terrain où je sais pertinemment que je vais retrouver la plus part des Serpentards, dont Draco.

- Dis, il m'inquiète.

- Hum ?

- Draco ! reprend-t-elle avec insistance. T'écoute jamais toi.

- Désolé.

- Il s'est passé un truc avec vos parents ? L'autre jour. Non parce que depuis le cours de DCFM où tu nous as lancé un Protego informulé et qu'il est tombé par terre, il est étrange.

Je secoue faiblement la tête. Je ne peux vraiment pas lui dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Il ne me parle presque plus. Je trouve qu'il se renferme sur lui. Déjà qu'il est devenu odieux avec toi depuis la fin de l'année dernière, sans raison apparente… Mais là il prend aussi ses distances avec Blaise et moi. Bon il est pas méchant, mais je le trouve moins… heureux, termine-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Pansy, Draco me parle encore moins qu'à vous. J'en sais rien.

- Ouai, soupire-t-elle. Tu as raison. Il me fait juste peur.

Nous arrivons enfin au terrain. Dans les gradins, je vois plusieurs Serpentards, toutes années confondues. Sur le terrain, Draco a revêtu son uniforme de capitaine et fixe ces anciens et peut-être futurs nouveaux coéquipiers. Pour lui, la coupe de Quidditch, c'est du sérieux.

Je rejoins Blaise et m'assois à côté de lui, tandis que Pansy s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Ah ! Vous voila. J'ai bien cru que vous ne viendriez jamais, râle Blaise.

- Monsieur avait oublié que c'était cet aprem les sélections, réplique Pansy en me montrant du doigt.

J'aperçois en contrebas Draco nous jeter un bref coup d'œil, puis s'adresser aux joueurs avec autorité.

- Enfin il se décide à commencer, bougonne Blaise. Le temps se rafraichit.

Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que Draco nous a attendus avant de commencer. Non, il faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées.

Mon frère monte sur son balai et s'élève dans les airs. Il est non loin de nous et je peux lire la concentration sur son visage.

- Il fait peur, souffle Blaise.

Je me tourne vers lui et le questionne en silence.

- Il a les traits tirés. Déjà que depuis la rentrée il semble fatigué, mais là…

Je détaille un peu plus le visage de Draco. Blaise n'a pas tort.

- Peut-être qu'il a une petite-amie qu'il retrouve tous les soirs et qu'ils passent de folles nuits ensemble.

Une main frôle ma nuque et s'abat d'un seul coup sur l'arrière de la tête de mon ami.

- Blaise ! La ferme, le gronde Pansy.

Je souris et m'installe mieux dans les gradins. C'est vrai que l'air se refroidit.

* * *

Fin pas vraiment sadique pour une fois, non ? Je suis gentille hein ? Et puis on apprend certaines choses sur Draco, ça avance. Certes lentement, mais j'aime pas quand tout va trop vite. Et puis ça ne fait que 2 semaines que la rentrée s'est faite.


	10. Chap 10 : L'envol du corbeau

_****__****__******Review anonymes**_

_**Cline**_ : Eh bien ! Merci pour cet enthousiasme ! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Au moins on voit un petit peu ce qu'il se passe du côté de Draco.

Il est vrai que mes chapitres sont courts, mais je poste régulièrement aussi, donc ça compense. Non ?

_**Batuk**_ : C'est rageant de ne pas savoir hein ? Aller, courage encore quelque chapitres et la vérité éclatera.

_**Tintinabule**_ : T'es pas le seul à être perdu, je te rassure. J'adore lire tes idées en tout cas. Je m'amuse comme une folle !

Dans les rêves, il y a quelques indices qui expliquent pourquoi Draco fait la gueule à Henry. Mais c'est vrai qu'il manque une grosse partie pour tout bien comprendre.

* * *

_****__**Alors FF déconne et je ne reçois pas toutes les reviews sur ma boite mail et j'en ai sur ma boite mail qui n'apparaissent pas dans mon compte FF. Donc désolée si je ne vous ai pas répondu, mais difficile de s'y retrouver et il se peut que je n'ai même jamais lu votre review.**_

* * *

_**L'envol du corbeau**_

Dans le ciel, les joueurs commencent à jouer. Un peu en retrait, Draco observe les anciens et les nouveaux. Son visage est tendu et sérieux. Une légère brise vient de se lever et quelques mèches blondes barrent son front. D'un revers de main sec, il les replace correctement. Son corps se penche en avant et il descend de quelques mètres pour se placer à un autre endroit.

Tout au long du match, il réitère cette opération. Il aime avoir une vision globale du jeu de chaque joueur. Une heure plus tard, il semble que le choix est fait. Deux anciens sont remplacés par des nouveaux et l'équipe de réserve est désormais bien remplie. Autour de nous, les élèves quittent progressivement les gradins, tout comme les joueurs quittent le terrain pour le vestiaire. Seul Draco reste dehors.

- Il fait froid, je rentre, dit Pansy à notre attention.

Blaise et moi la saluons d'un signe de main.

- Alors tu penses quoi de la nouvelle équipe Henry ?

- Et bien Crabbe et Goyle sont encore plus effrayants que l'année dernière. Ils envoient les cognards avec une force !

- De quoi faire trembler les autres équipes.

- Pour sur, je rigole.

- Et Nott en gardien ?

- Eh bien… il a une petite faiblesse sur sa gauche. Si les autres le remarquent ils risquent de viser le but de gauche en priorité.

- Mais il est plus rapide je trouve.

- Certes. Il a dû s'entraîner pendant cet été.

- Oh ! Et le nouveau poursuiveur. Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, le regard perdu dans le vide. Devant nous, Draco vole sur son balai, sans nous regarder. De toute façon, il est dans sa bulle, le connaissant. Depuis tout petit, Draco aime voler et lorsqu'il est sur un balai, plus rien n'existe pour lui.

- C'est pas Higgs ? questionne Blaise.

- Higgs ? Comme Terence ? De la famille ?

- Je crois que c'est son cousin ou un truc du genre. Alors ?

- Pas mal. Sa feinte de Porskoff était plutôt bien réussie pour un troisième année.

- Un peu d'entraînement à la Malfoy et il la fera parfaitement, rigole-t-il.

Je me tourne vers mon ami et lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Dis qu'on est des monstres dans ma famille !

- Toi non. T'es un gentil petit garçon. Mais ton frère, lorsqu'il s'agit de la fierté des Serpentards ou de Quidditch, c'est un vrai lion.

J'éclate de rire à l'entende de cette comparaison. Si Draco entendait ça, Blaise aurait du souci à se faire pour se descendance. Il me faut bien quelques minutes pour calmer mon hilarité.

- Bon. Sinon ! C'est quoi le nom de l'autre petit nouveau ? Da… Ha… Haddock ? Non.

- Euh… Attend. Il est en quatrième année je crois. Qui c'est qu'il y a déjà ? Il traîne pas avec Pritchard ?

- Si ! je m'exclame. Euh…

Je cherche le nom de cet élève et inconsciemment, je porte mon regard au loin, dans le vide.

- Bi… Biddo…

Non c'est pas ça. Je fronce les sourcils. Dans mon champ de vision, je vois Draco voler, mais n'y prête pas vraiment attention.

- Peut-être Chaddock, reprend Blaise. Non, je me trompe.

Je secoue la tête en même temps qu'il se corrige. Mais comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Draco semble travailler différentes figures en l'air. Il accélère, monte en flèche, fait des virages en épingle, descend en piquet. Un peu trop vite d'ailleurs je trouve.

Soudain j'écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Mon corps se tend et tous mes sens sont en alerte. Je me moque bien du nom de ce quatrième année. Draco m'inquiète.

- Draco ! je crie à m'en déchirer les poumons.

A mes côtés, Blaise sursaute et se rapproche du bord des gradins. Il crie à son tour, mais nous n'avons aucune réponse de la part de mon frère. Ce dernier a la tête penchée en avant et légèrement sur le côté. Son corps glisse un peu sur la droite et je crains le pire.

- Draco ! j'hurle une nouvelle fois, en vain.

Je dois faire quelque chose, vite, n'importe quoi ou sinon il va s'écraser par terre. Je dois le sauver, je dois… je dois. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, pas comme ça. Et pas avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Une fois que j'aurai compris ce qu'il se passe depuis notre anniversaire, il pourra s'écraser la figure part terre autant de fois qu'il le veut. Mais là il n'a pas le droit. Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser seul. Je refuse de le perdre d'une manière aussi débile.

Un sort, il me faut un sort. Et Blaise qui continue de crier tout en longeant le bord des gradins. Il ne sert pas à grand-chose. Un sort, quel sort ?

Je pointe ma baguette en direction de Draco, la main tremblante. Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine jusque dans mes tempes. Un bref éclair traverse mon esprit et je tente le tout pour le tout. Je sais très bien que mon potentiel magique ne me le permet pas, mais…

- Aresto Momentum ! je crie de toute mes forces tout en fermant les yeux.

Mon corps entier tremble et j'ai mal à la tête. Est-ce que j'ai réussi ? Est-ce que Draco est envie ? Je… je veux juste savoir… trop mal à la tête.

oOo

Une odeur familière vient chatouiller mes narines et je grimace. Encore…

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous m'entendez ?

J'entrouvre un œil et vois Madame Pomfresh penchée au-dessus de moi.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Je grimace une nouvelle fois et tente de remettre mes idées au clair. Pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie ?

- Buvez ça, m'ordonne-t-elle en me tendant une potion.

Je bois cette dernière avec dégoût, elle n'est vraiment pas bonne. Puis je me redresse un peu mieux dans mon lit.

- Vous comptez vraiment me rendre folle avant la fin de votre scolarité, me dit-elle tout en tirant un rideau. Mais bon, soupire-t-elle. Après ce que vous venez de faire, on ne peut pas vraiment vous en vouloir. Par contre en ce qui concerne vos…

- Poppy, le coupe brusquement mon parrain qui vient d'apparaître.

Elle lance un regard accusateur en direction de Sévérus, me fait un petit sourire, puis s'éclipse.

Mon parrain secoue la tête tout en soupirant. Il prend une chaise et s'assoit dessus.

- Henry. Tes parents ne t'avaient-ils pas interdit la magie ?

- Si, mais…

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé déjà ? Je crois que j'étais sur le terrain de Quidditch. Et Blaise était là aussi. On parlait. Je ne me souviens plus de quoi. Et dans les airs… il y avait Draco. Petit à petit, les images de mes derniers souvenirs reviennent. Il était sur son balai et s'entraînait. Et puis… il… a perdu le contrôle. Il allait tomber. Il allait…

- Draco ?

Mes yeux sont écarquillés et je fixe mon parrain dans l'attente d'une réponse. J'angoisse.

- Il va bien, me rassure-t-il. Le sort que tu as jeté a très bien fonctionné.

Ah bon ?

- Il se repose dans un autre lit. En fait il s'est évanoui en raison d'une trop grande fatigue et anémie. Mais maintenant il va mieux.

Je souffle de soulagement. Une main sur ma poitrine, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être encore un petit peu inquiet.

- Mais…, reprend Sévérus attirant mon attention. Ce que tu as fait n'est pas sans conséquence.

Je cligne des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut me dire.

- On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais…

Il attrape un miroir qui traîne sur la table de chevet et me le tend. Sans réellement comprendre où il veut en venir, je le saisis et me regarde dedans. J'y vois un nez fin et légèrement pointu, une bouche bien dessinée avec des lèvres fines, un menton avec sa fossette au milieu, des cernes énormes sous les yeux et…

- Putain de bordel de merde !

Heureusement que ma mère n'est pas là pour entendre mon langage aussi châtié. Mais il y a de quoi ! J'ai… J'ai… une espèce de…

- Pourquoi mes cheveux sont noirs ?

… nid de corbeau à la place de mes cheveux blonds.

- Je ne sais pas, me répond mon parrain en haussant les épaules.

Je passe et repasse ma main dans mes cheveux. Non seulement ils sont noirs, mais en plus ils sont plus longs et plus épais. C'est insensé !

- En vous entendant crier dehors, Blaise et toi, des joueurs de l'équipe sont sortis. L'un deux est aussitôt parti chercher Madame Pomfresh. Et tous disent que tu étais déjà comme ça quand ils t'ont vu dans les gradins. Inconscient et… avec ça, finit-il en pointant du doigt le haut de mon crâne.

- Rase-moi, je lance d'un seul coup.

- Pardon ?

- Rase-moi. Je veux retrouver mes cheveux d'avant.

- Cela ne servirait à rien. Il semblerait que… se soit tes vrais cheveux et qu'ils resteront comme ça.

- Alors teint-les ou pose un glamour dessus. Je me moque comment, mais je veux retrouver mes cheveux d'avant.

Sévérus se lève et pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Henry, tu es sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pour l'instant on ne fait rien. Tu continues de te reposer ici et on en reparlera quand tu ne seras plus sous tension.

J'hoche de la tête tout en faisant la moue, peu convaincu par ses dires.

- Est-ce que je peux voir Draco au moins ?

- Il est sur ta droite, me dit Sévérus avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

J'ai envie de tirer le rideau qui nous sépare, mais j'ai peur. Est-il réveillé ou endormi ? Et comme se sent-il ?

Je remonte le drap sur mon menton et réfléchis à mille à l'heure. Comment se fait-il que je sois devenu brun après cet incident ? Tout doucement, des brides de réponses me parviennent. Blaise et Pansy m'ont dit que j'avais eu des mèches noires il y a quelques jours. C'était juste avant que Draco ne me reproche d'utiliser ma magie et de lui faire mal. Et puis… avant-hier… lorsque j'ai utilisé sans le vouloir la légimencie sur Draco… j'ai vu ce petit garçon brun. Des cheveux aussi noirs et en bataille que les miens. Y a-t-il un lien avec ce qu'il m'arrive ? Peut-être…

* * *

Et une nouvelle étape dans la transformation. Bon là, si vous ne comprenez toujours pas ce qu'il se passe, j'ai du soucis à me faire. Alors, qui est Henry ?

Aller, on attaque le nœud du problème dans les prochains chapitres. Courage, bientôt les réponses à vos questions vont arriver.

Et n'oubliez pas que les auteurs vivent grâce à vos REVIEWS !


	11. Chap 11 : Le réveil du reflet

_**Reviews anonymes :**_

_**La limace**** :** _Tu penses qu'à cause de ça ils sont s'éloigner ? Je sais pas trop moi-même comment ils vont s'en sortir. Mais à un moment ou à un autre, leur relation changera._  
_

En tout cas, merci pour les compliments. Ils me vont droit au coeur. Il est vrai que les chapitres sont courts car c'est plus facile à écrire pour moi. Et puis comme tu l'as remarqué, je poste régulièrement. Ça compense.

Par contre je ne sais pas si tu trouveras tes réponses dans ce chapitre.

_**Dom**_ : Oui, on y est presque. C'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais ça approche à grands pas. Tu vas devoir attendre 2/3 chapitres avant de connaître le début de l'histoire.

_**Nepheria4**_ : Contente que tu aimes toujours. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

* * *

_**Le réveil du reflet**_

Je viens de finir mon repas du soir. Je sais que Draco est réveillé car je l'ai entendu manger. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver le courage pour aller le voir. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. Je finis mon verre d'eau et un elfe de maison apparaît devant moi.

- Monsieur Malfoy a fini de manger ? me demande-t-il.

J'hoche de la tête et la petite créature fait disparaître mon plateau avant de s'éclipser. Je l'entends poser la même question à mon frère qui lui répond faiblement. Un autre pop sonore retenti et je sais que nous sommes seuls désormais.

Une boule d'angoisse se forme dans ma gorge. Je n'ose pas.

- Henry.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais je n'entends que lui. Ainsi que mon cœur qui s'est remis à frapper dans ma cage thoracique.

- Merci.

J'attends une suite, mais elle ne vient pas. Alors, cette fois, j'ose. Je retire le drap de sur mes jambes et pose les pieds au sol. Un frisson à cause du froid des pierres me parcourt. Lentement, je me redresse et fais deux pas en direction du rideau. La main tendue en l'air, je rassemble tout mon courage pour le tirer. Un peu tremblants, mes doigts saisissent le tissu et tirent dessus. Progressivement, le corps de Draco se dessine devant moi. Il a le visage tourné vers moi et je peux lire de la stupeur dans ses yeux. La bouche entrouverte, il ne bouge pas.

Je fais un pas en sa direction et esquisse un petit sourire. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Tu… tu es comme… lui, murmure mon frère.

Aussitôt je comprends de qui il parle. Cet enfant dans ses rêves à qui je ressemble un peu trop désormais.

- Je ne te fais pas peur ? je demande.

- Tu veux rire.

Un rire nerveux sort de sa gorge.

- Je suis effrayé.

Un silence suit son aveu.

- Comment ? reprend-il d'une petite voix.

- On sait pas. Apparemment je suis comme ça depuis que…

- Que tu m'as sauvé, finit-il à ma place.

J'hoche de la tête. De nouveau le silence entre nous. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense. Il semble en pleine réflexion. Peut-être est-il perdu dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être repense-t-il à ses rêves ? Ou alors il se remémore des évènements passés. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions sans réponse qui lui lacère la peau comme moi ? Car en ce moment, c'est ce que je ressens. Je vois des dizaines de mots danser devant moi, former des phrases sans sens, des questions qui s'entrecroisent et où aucune réponse ne vient éclaircir tout ce fouillis.

- Merci encore, souffle-t-il.

Je redresse la tête et croise son regard. Il est sincère et je crois que le faible sourire qui se trouve sur ses lèvres chasse les mots qui me brouillent la vue. Je souris en retour, puis me recule et ferme le rideau. J'ai l'impression que Draco change encore. Il n'y avait pas de mots acerbes, tranchants. Ni de regards noirs remplis de haine. Il ressemblait d'avantage à un enfant en perdition. Comme moi je suppose…

Je me recouche et regarde encore le tissu blanc qui nous sépare.

- Bonne nuit, je murmure.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu. Il n'y a aucune réponse de sa part, mais j'aime à croire qu'il m'a répondu. Je m'allonge dans mon lit et ferme les yeux. Je suis encore fatigué.

oOo

Encore. Je la sens encore. C'est comme une main qui me frôle, m'électrise. Des ongles qui s'amusent à dessiner des arabesques sur ma peau nue. Je grimace et entrouvre un œil. Il fait encore nuit. Un soupir franchit ma bouche et je tourne la tête vers le lit où se trouve Draco. Il recommence…

Une masse noire semble glisser sous le rideau et se répandre sur le sol. D'où vient-elle ? A tâtons, je trouve ma baguette sur la table de nuit et lance un lumos. Il éclaire à peine mon lit. Mais je me rends compte que la masse noire se trouve aussi sur mes draps. Du bout des doigts je l'effleure. A mon contact, elle vibre. J'enfonce un peu plus ma main dedans et esquisse un petit sourire. C'est chaud, doux. J'aime son contact. Et je crois même l'entendre ronronner lorsqu'elle remonte le long de mon bras et se love dans mon cou.

Je me dis que je devrais m'inquiéter, me méfier de cette chose, mais au plus profond de moi je sens qu'elle ne me veut aucun mal. Elle est même contente d'être avec moi.

Un grognement à côté de moi me fait tourner la tête et je sens la magie de Draco venir griffer la masse. Elle n'aime pas vraiment cette sensation, mais est résignée face à ces attaques. Une dernière fois je la caresse, puis me lève et tire doucement sur le tissu qui me sépare de mon frère. Ce dernier est allongé dans son lit. La masse noire est étalée sur le drap et gigote. Elle semble mal à l'aise. Un peu comme si elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable sur le corps de Draco. Je l'entends grogner de mécontentement.

- Chut, je lui chuchote.

Je m'approche d'elle et donc de Draco. Et alors que je la frôle du bout des doigts, ce dernier arrête de se tortiller. Je retire ma main et il se remet à gémir dans son sommeil tandis que la chose remue un peu plus. Et lorsque je la touche à nouveau, le calme revient. Il semble que cette chose recherche mon contact et qu'elle a un impact sur mon frère. J'enfonce un peu plus mes mains dedans et sa chaleur m'envahit brusquement. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi m'est soudainement rendue. Je me sens entier, complet. Je n'ai pas envie que ce moment cesse. Doucement je m'assois sur le bord du lit sans jamais rompre le contact avec cette sensation de plénitude. A mes côtés, Draco se retourne un peu et quelques mèches de cheveux tombent sur son front. J'ai envie de les remettre à leur place. Juste cette fois. Ma main droite est déjà en mouvement, tendue vers son visage. La masse me suit dans ce déplacement, entourant mon poignet, glissant le long de mon bras avant de s'échouer sur le drap. Alors que j'effleure le nez de mon frère, elle glisse un peu de mes doigts et s'étire sur sa peau blanche. Ce contraste est énorme. Je remets les mèches de cheveux en arrière et retire ma main. Je ne veux pas être surpris en train de faire ce geste. Immédiatement, les quelques gouttes noires sur la joue de Draco grognent et je me dépêche de les recueillir avant qu'elles ne l'embêtent encore.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là. Petit à petit le sommeil gagne du terrain et je lutte pour ne pas m'endormir. Je ne veux pas quitter cette masse noire. Et puis je ne veux pas qu'elle ennuie mon frère. Je crois alors que je finis par m'allonger au pied du lit de Draco, lové en boule dans cette noirceur chaleureuse. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse être bercé par les ronronnements de la chose. Cette mélodie est magique.

oOo

Quelque chose me donne des coups dans le ventre. Ce n'est pas très agréable. Surtout au réveil. Mais qui peut bien me donner ces coups ? J'entrouvre un œil et grimace. Où suis-je ? Un coup plus fort me fait gémir et je bouge mes jambes pour avoir moins mal. Mais ces dernières se retrouvent d'un seul coup dans le vide. Brusquement je me réveille et me redresse. Pourquoi suis-je au bout de mon lit et en travers ? Et quelle est cette forme qui remue sous les draps ?

- Dégage !

Je plisse des yeux, mais ne vois pas bien. Autour de moi tout est flou.

- Draco ? je demande en m'avançant à quatre pattes sur le lit.

- Ouai ! Et t'es sur mon lit là ! dit-il d'un ton acerbe.

Je me rapproche encore de lui. Je distingue mal ses traits. Les détails de son visage ne m'apparaissent plus et je n'aime pas cette vision que j'ai de lui. Mon reflet est trouble, flou. Il ne me ressemble plus. Une mèche de mes cheveux tombe devant mes yeux et leur couleur noire me revient soudainement en mémoire. Peut-être est-ce moi qui ne ressemble plus à mon frère.

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Draco et je le fixe droit dans les yeux. Il me semble y lire de la peur. Une très grande peur. Que se passe-t-il ? Il est effrayé. Sa magie vient griffer ma peau, me confirmant mes doutes. C'est moi qui l'effraie. Ses pupilles écarquillées tremblent à une vitesse folle. Pourquoi a-t-il si peur de moi ?

- Draco ?

Il ne bouge pas. Je penche la tête sur le côté, cherchant à capter son attention. Sauf qu'il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

- Draco ?

A une lenteur affolante, sa bouche s'entrouvre et un faible filet d'air s'échappe. Ce dernier vient s'échouer sur ma joue en une caresse brûlante.

Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour lui. Alors j'avance une main en sa direction. Je suis prêt à poser mes doigts sur sa joue lorsque ses lèvres se mettent à bouger.

- Ne me touche pas, murmure-t-il d'un ton sec qui me fige sur place.

La peur a fait place à la haine. Celle que je vois dans son regard depuis trois mois maintenant. Je retire ma main et descends du lit. La tête basse, je retourne vers le mien. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ne le ferai pas. Car j'ai le souvenir de cette nuit qui est encore présent. Et je ressens toujours la chaleur de cette forme noire au plus profond de moi. Certes, elle moins réconfortante que cette nuit, mais elle est là.

Tandis que je me glisse sous les draps, la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie claque et me fait sursauter. Sévérus avance vers nous à grandes enjambées.

- Henry, Draco. Comment vous sentez-vous ? nous demande-t-il à quelques mètres de nous.

Il regarde Draco qui semble toujours perdu, puis se tourne vers moi. Sa bouche forme une légère grimace et je devine que l'état de mes cheveux ne l'enchante pas.

- Henry, reprend-il en s'avançant vers moi. J'ai travaillé sur une nouvelle version de ta potion. Peut-être que cette tignasse brune est un effet secondaire de la nouvelle formule. Essaye, finit-il en me tendant une fiole.

Je verse la goutte dans le verre d'eau qui se trouve à côté de moi et bois le tout cul-sec. Les secondes s'écoulent où mon parrain fixe mes cheveux en fronçant des sourcils. Par moments, Draco jette de rapides coups d'œil en ma direction.

- Pourtant j'avais pensé… souffle Sévérus en secouant la tête.

J'hausse les épaules et les sourcils. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Mais l'air grave et l'inquiétude qui se peignent subitement sur son visage me surprennent et me donnent quelques frissons. Pourquoi fait-il cette tête ?

- Henry.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit ?

Pourquoi cette question ? Il y a eu l'apparition de cette forme noire, mais…

- Que s'est-il passé Henry ? insiste mon parrain en me dévisageant encore.

- Je…

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui dire. J'ai l'impression que ce qu'il s'est passé est trop intime pour être dévoilé.

- Henry.

Son ton est froid, autoritaire.

- Je… J'ai vu une forme noire.

Je remarque que j'ai désormais l'attention de mon parrain, mais aussi celle de Draco. Je déglutis et reprends :

- Draco faisait un cauchemar, ça m'a réveillé. Et c'est là que j'ai vu cette forme noire. Je sais pas ce que c'était, mais ce n'était pas maléfique. Elle était sur moi, par terre et… sur Draco.

J'entends un son s'étrangler dans la gorge de mon frère.

- C'était chaud, doux et elle me demandait d'aller voir Draco. Alors j'y suis allé et la forme s'est mise à ronronner. Elle voulait être contre moi. C'était… étrange.

Un silence suit mes mots. Je suis mal à l'aise. Comme si je venais de me mettre à nu devant eux.

- C'est tout ? me questionne mon parrain.

Il semble surpris, comme s'il ne comprenait pas tout. J'avoue que moi non plus je ne comprends rien.

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Après je me suis endormi sur le lit de Draco et… et…

J'avais oublié…

- Depuis que je me suis réveillé, je vois pas très bien, je termine.

- Henry, intervient mon frère sans que je m'y attende. Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir.

Je prends celui qui se trouve encore sur la table de chevet et l'approche très près de mon visage pour bien y voir. Et là…

Le miroir tombe sur mes genoux. Je ferme les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que je viens de voir. Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce reflet ne peut être le mien. Le garçon que je viens de voir n'est pas moi. Moi je suis comme Draco. Blond, pas brun. Avec des yeux bleus, gris. Pas des pupilles vertes. Non, vraiment. ce garçon brun aux yeux verts n'est pas moi.

- Merde, je souffle.

Une larme coule sur ma joue. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Qui suis-je ? Qui est cet autre qui vient prendre ma place ? Pourquoi la magie me fait-elle ça ? Pourquoi ma magie est-elle aussi horrible avec moi ? Elle qui a failli me tuer à ma naissance. Elle qui m'empêche d'être un sorcier accompli. Elle qui me force à prendre cette potion chaque matin pour ne pas créer d'accidents. Elle qui fait souffrir Draco quand je n'arrive plus à la maîtriser. Elle qui aujourd'hui me transforme en un contraire effrayant.

Je pleure sans me retenir. J'ai une douleur dans la poitrine et un goût acre dans la bouche. Je suis perdu. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Je vois Sévérus agiter sa baguette et ses lèvres marmonner un sort. Mais rien ne semble se produire. Sauf que ça m'est bien égal. Je ne suis pas en capacité de réfléchir. Je veux juste remonter le temps, revenir des années en arrière au temps de l'insouciance. Tout était si simple en cette période.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? demande Draco à notre parrain.

Ce dernier baisse le bras et soupire. Son visage est grave. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage. Je ravale un peu mes larmes et attends la réponse de Sévérus.

- Même ça, ça ne marche pas, grogne-t-il.

Je vois qu'il n'aime pas la situation.

- Les glamours ne marchent même pas.

Je vais donc devoir rester ainsi ?

Sévérus se masse les tempes et s'assoit sur une chaise. L'inquiétude que je peux lire sur son visage ne me rassure en rien. La situation est-elle si grave ? Est-ce que je perds complètement le contrôle de ma magie ?

- Henry, je veux que tu arrêtes toute magie pour l'instant.

J'hoche de la tête. D'habitude, j'aurais refusé, mais vu les derniers évènements, je pense aussi que cette décision est la plus sage.

- Je vais en informer le directeur et tous tes professeurs. Ainsi que tes parents. En attendant, allez en cours, normalement.

- Et pour ma vue ? je demande.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, le fait que je vois flou.

- Oh ça. Euh… je vais appeler un ami qui pourra régler ça. Normalement… termine-t-il dans un soupir. Je vous laisse. Je vais aller…

Il se lève et quitte l'infirmerie sans finir sa phrase. Il doit être vraiment chamboulé.

* * *

Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais la fin n'est pas sadique et le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'hab. Je me bonifie on dirait.

Alors, à votre avis, c'est quoi la masse noire qui vient rendre visiter à nos deux garçons ?


	12. Chap 12 : Renaissance

_****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__**Cline : **_Heureuse que cette suite t'ai plu. Et j'espère que celle-ci aura le même effet. Et tu vas voir que le changement va passer une nouvelle étape.

_**La limace :**_ Mais oui on est dans Harry Potter et oui il y a de la magie. Et tu as bien raison en ce qui concerne cette masse noire; Après à qui elle est... je laisse planer le mystère. Tu le sauras très rapidement.

_**Dom**_ : OUI ! Tu as gagné ! Et en récompense, voila un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

_**Renaissance**_

Je me dirige vers le lac où se trouvent plusieurs élèves en train de discuter entre eux. Le cours de Runes de cet après-midi m'a épuisé. J'ai encore la tête pleine de traductions diverses. Je suis le seul des septièmes années de notre maison à avoir pris cette matière. Et même si je ne raffole pas des traductions sans fin, je sais qu'avec cette matière je ne risque pas de blesser quelqu'un. Depuis jeudi dernier, les cours sont devenus encore plus ennuyeux. L'interdiction de lancer des sorts est toujours d'actualité. Alors j'écoute, je prends des notes, j'observe et je cherche à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Le seul point positif, c'est que Draco n'a pas souffert depuis cet incident.

- Salut, je dis en m'approchant de mes amis.

Ces derniers me fixent quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'aime pas ces regards. J'ai souvent l'impression d'être un inconnu, un étranger à leurs yeux.

- Ah ! Henry ! s'exclame Daphné.

Aussitôt les autres me sourient et je peux même lire des excuses dans leurs regards. Ils ne me reconnaissent plus. Je m'assois à côté de Blaise et replonge dans mes pensées.

Mes parents sont venus me voir le week-end dernier. Je sais qu'ils ont peur pour moi. Et même – peut-être – de moi. Je ne suis plus leur petit garçon blond. Je suis un autre désormais. Mes cheveux sont toujours aussi bruns et mes yeux aussi verts. Je suis même devenu myope. Heureusement, l'ami de Sévérus qui travaille à Sainte-Mangouste a réussi à corriger ma vision sans que j'aie à porter de lunettes.

- Blaise tu me fais de l'ombre, râle Pansy derrière moi.

- Vous faites quoi au juste, je leur demande.

- On bronze, répond Daphné.

Je lève la tête et croise de nombreux nuages blancs ou gris dans le ciel. Ce n'est pas avec ce temps qu'ils vont prendre des couleurs.

- D'ailleurs comme tu as fait pour bronzer toi ?

Je dévisage Pansy, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle veut dire.

- Ben oui, tu as pris des couleurs dernièrement.

- Alors que tu passes tes journées à l'infirmerie, complète Blaise.

Je soulève les manches de mon polo et regarde mes bras. Je ne me trouve pas spécialement bronzé.

- Tu trouves ? je marmonne.

- Hier, je regardais tes bras à côté de ceux de Draco et tu es légèrement plus foncé que lui.

J'essaye de ne pas trop entendre ce qu'elle sous-entend. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes à gérer pour l'instant, pas la peine d'en rajouter un autre.

Alors je porte mon regard au loin et chasse les idées noires qui reviennent à la charge. Des élèves s'éclaboussent avec l'eau du lac et d'autres lisent sous les arbres. Et puis je vois Draco. Il est assis sur un banc avec une fille. Je ne la connais pas. Je plisse des yeux, espérant mieux voir cette fille, en vain.

- C'est qui, je demande.

Blaise redresse la tête et suit mon regard.

- Hum ? Ah. Plan-cul, marmonne-t-il avant de se rallonger dans l'herbe.

- Pardon ?

- Romilda Vane. Gryffondor, cinquième année. Sang-pur. Brune aux yeux marron. Ma voisine Perks sort avec Anthony Vane, le grand frère de Romilda. Et accessoirement futur plan-cul de Draco, débite Daphné.

Le réseau social des filles m'étonnera toujours.

- C'est la fille dont il est amoureux ? demande Blaise.

- Non. Ma voisine m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré Draco avant cette semaine. Son grand frère la surveille beaucoup. C'est une…

- Peste, manipulatrice qui court après tout ce qui bouge, termine Pansy d'un ton tranchant.

- Parfaite pour toi Blaise, j'enchaîne en lui donnant un léger coup de coude et un sourire en coin.

- Eh ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il grogne un peu, puis reprend :

- Donc c'est pas la personne dont il est amoureux. Et il va se la faire quand même ? Il est bizarre.

- Je continue de mener mon enquête, réplique Daphné. Mais j'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive pas à savoir qui cela peut bien être. Mais je ne désespère pas.

Mais je n'écoute déjà plus ce qu'elle raconte. Mon regard est fixé sur Draco et cette fille. Elle est en train de se pencher vers lui et semble prête à l'embrasser. Je détourne mon regard, ne voulant pas voir ça. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois Draco embrasser quelqu'un. Mais aujourd'hui, cette vision ne me plait pas. Et au final c'est cette sensation qui me questionne le plus. Pourquoi je ne veux pas le voir être embrassé ? Est-ce que cela me dérange ? Je n'ose pas répondre. Je serre les dents et ferme les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser ainsi ? Il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut. Oui. Et pourtant… pourtant cela me dérange au plus profond de moi. J'ai l'impression que mon estomac vient de se retourner et que le repas de midi va remonter. Mes yeux me piquent. L'air me manque. Je prends une grande inspiration et souffle lentement. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller à ce sentiment. Je ne dois pas le laisser s'insinuer en moi. Je lance un rapide coup d'œil en direction de mon frère et la scène que je vois me fige. Il a sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, sa bouche collée à la sienne sans pudeur et je crois même qu'il est en train de glisser ses doigts sous son gilet.

Je me lève d'un bond, ne supportant ce débordement d'affection.

- Tu vas où ? me demande Pansy.

- J'ai des devoirs en retard, je réplique sans un regard.

Et je file en vitesse vers le château. Direction la bibliothèque pour étudier. Au moins, là-bas, je serai sûr d'avoir l'esprit occupé.

oOo

- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Je relève la tête de mon livre de potions et me retrouve face à Granger. Je lui souris.

- Oui Granger, tu peux.

Elle s'exécute, mais continue à me fixer.

- Tu me connais ?

Encore cette question. J'en ai vraiment marre.

- Granger, c'est moi, Malfoy. Henry.

- Oh. Désolée, je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

- Je sais, je soupire.

Je me replonge dans l'étude des propriétés de la corne de Licorne et fais abstraction de tout ce qui m'entoure. Il me semble entendre un livre être ouvert et une plume glisser sur un parchemin.

- Hum.

Un raclement de gorge persistant me fait finalement tourner la tête vers ma voisine qui me fait un petit sourire.

- Excuse-moi, mais… Comment ?

J'écarquille les yeux. Que veut-elle dire ?

- Tes cheveux et tes yeux, reprend-t-elle.

- On sait pas. Tu as entendu parler de l'épisode du terrain de Quidditch ?

Elle hoche de la tête.

- C'est arrivé là. Et depuis ça ne veut pas partir. Même les glamours ne fonctionnent pas pour masquer… ça.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant c'est un sortilège très simple et qui fonctionne sans soucis.

- Le Professeur Snape a essayé à plusieurs reprises et rien ne change.

- Il me semble que les glamours ne fonctionnent sur la personne que si elle le désire vraiment, que ce qu'elle veut changer ou cacher est vraiment voulu comme tel.

- Tu sous-entends que je suis content de ne plus me reconnaître dans le miroir tous les matins ? Qu'être dévisagé à chaque fois que je passe une porte est agréable pour moi ? Que je ne veux pas retrouver mon apparence originelle ? je la questionne d'un ton amer.

- Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Mais… est-ce que le Professeur Snape veut que tu redeviennes comme avant ? C'est lui qui lance le sort d'après ce que tu m'as dit.

- Tu le veux toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu voudrais vraiment que je redevienne comme avant ?

- Moi ça m'est égal. Mais comme tu sembles souffrir de cette situation, je dirais oui.

- Alors lance-le.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre.

- Je sais que tu es une magicienne hors-paire. Alors essaye.

Ses joues se colorent doucement de rouge alors qu'elle baisse la tête.

- Merci Malfoy.

- Alors ?

- Eh bien. On peut toujours essayer.

Je ferme brusquement mon livre et en fais de même avec celui de Granger. D'un geste rapide je range nos affaires et la tire en dehors de la bibliothèque.

- Où on va Malfoy ?

- Dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

- Mimi Geignarde ?

- Oui. On sera tranquille.

oOo

Granger a tenté de lancer un glamour au moins trois fois, sans aucun résultat. Elle-même ne comprenait rien. Donc au final je suis toujours brun et avec des yeux verts. Mon reflet me renvoie une nouvelle fois cette nouvelle image de moi. Les mèches sur ma tête partent en désordre. Je regrette vraiment mes anciens cheveux. Si faciles à coiffer. Pas comme ceux là. Je passe ma main dedans pour la énième fois et soupire. Je ne ressemble plus à rien. Mes doigts glissent sur ma joue et mon menton et je me rapproche un peu plus de mon reflet. Alors que je tourne un peu la tête sur le côté, je manque de crier au crime. Mon nez est… mon nez a aussi… il est si petit.

Je recule aussitôt, terrifié par ce qui est en train de se produire devant moi. Le visage qui me fait face bouge, change. Mon menton se fait plus carré, mon front plus large, mes joues plus saillantes. Je crois entendre un hurlement dans la salle commune. Mais je suis bien trop préoccupé par la transformation qui s'opère devant moi pour réagir. Ma respiration est saccadée et une forte chaleur s'empare de mon corps. Je brûle de l'intérieur. Mais je n'ai pas mal. Bien au contraire. Cette chaleur m'est familière. Et c'est alors que la forme noire revient et entoure mes mains. Elle semble sortir de ma peau. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je…

oOo

Je papillonne des yeux. Il y a une lumière qui m'aveugle au-dessus de moi. Je tourne la tête et remarque que le carrelage est bien proche de moi. En réalité je suis allongé sur le dos. Et par terre qui plus est. Je me masse les tempes et me redresse doucement. Rapidement, les souvenirs de ce que je faisais me reviennent. D'un geste brusque qui me fait mal à la nuque, je me tourne vers un miroir. Et c'est hallucinant. L'homme qui me fait face ne ressemble en rien à moi. Et pourtant c'est moi. Je pose mes doigts tremblants sur ma peau et redessine ces traits que je ne connais pas. Que vient-il de se passer ?

Un coup à la porte me fait sursauter.

- Henry ? T'es là ?

- Ou… oui, je réponds.

Ma voix me semble un peu plus grave.

- T'es enroué ?

- Euh… non.

- Ça va ?

- Ouai. Pourquoi ?

- Draco vient de s'évanouir en poussant des hurlements et en criant ton nom.

Ni une, ni deux, je me rue sur la porte, enlève le verrou et sors de la salle de bain.

- Oh merde, jure Blaise en se retrouvant face à moi. Henry ?

- Il est où !?

- Henry c'est toi ?

- Il est où ? je redemande avec insistance.

- A l'infirmerie, me répond mon ami avec une petite voix. Et tu devrais peut-être y aller aussi.

Je crois déceler de la peur et de l'incompréhension dans sa voix, mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Je suis déjà en route pour l'infirmerie.

* * *

Je vous jure que cette fic est une HPDM. Draco avec une fille ? Beurk !

Le prochain chapitre va être riche en révélations, alors il va falloir me motiver pour qu'il soit parfait. Je veux des banderoles d'encouragements, des discours stimulants, des reviews à en pleuvoir et toutes autres marques de soutien que vous trouverez et que je peux voir (parce que crier "courage" à l'auteur devant son ordi, ça marche pas).


	13. Chap 13 : Il y a 16 ans

_****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__**Nepheria4 : **_Merci encore pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapite te plaira autant que les précédents.

_****__**Laurene : **_C'est l'intention qui compte, pas le résultat. Et comme tu as laissé une review, tu as bien fait ton boulot en encouragements. Du coup, tu vois la suite est déjà là. J'espère qu'elle te plaira et n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir.

_****__**Kisis : **_Merci pour ta review. Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre tu vas être contente car des réponses arrivent.

_****__**Cha910 : **_J'aime mon côté sadique. Mais ça je pense que tout le monde s'en est déjà rendu compte. Et comme tu peux le voir, tes encouragements font qu'une suite est déjà postée. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

_****__**Jenna Potter : **_Oh ben oui c'est 1 000 000 000 000 000 000 fois mieux par écrit. Là ça booste pour écrire la suite.

_****__**Cline : **_L'auteur qui poste plus vite que son ombre ? lol Non peut-être pas quand même. Et je te le reconfirme, c'est un HPDM. Et le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli. Et sache que tes reviews me donnent toujours envie d'écrire, alors continue dans ce sens.

_****__**Dravy : **_Merci pour tes reviews. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

_****__**Tintinabule : **_Il faut vraiment que tu règles ton soucis de connexion car ne pas te lire me mine un peu. Bon ça va, pas trop d'overdose de chapitres ? T'es encore là ? Reste sur tes idées premières, ce sont bien souvent les plus proches de la réalité (voire la réalité même). Pour la réaction d'Henry, je te laisse lire et découvrir.

Comme c'est une fic HPDM, rating M, il va bien falloir que j'arrive à un moment à les caser ensemble, les deux loustics. La jalousie est un bon point de départ. Et comme déjà dit, garde tes premières idées en tête. Ce que tu sous-entends vis-à-vis des rêves de Draco est bien !

* * *

_**Il y a seize ans**_

La porte de l'infirmerie frappe contre le mur, renvoyant un bruit sourd dans mes oreilles. Je crois même que plusieurs personnes autour de moi sursautent. Mais je m'en moque. Alors que je fais de grandes enjambées en direction des lits cachés par les rideaux, un corps se dresse devant moi.

- Il est où !? je crie.

- Jeune homme, commence Madame Pomfresh.

- Où est Draco ? je demande.

- Calmez-vous ! hausse-t-elle légèrement le ton.

- Où est-il !? je m'énerve.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? me demande-t-elle.

- Dites-moi où se trouve mon frère ! j'hurle.

- Monsieur Malfoy !? reprend l'infirmière en écarquillant les yeux. Mais…

- Où. Est. Draco ? je redemande en insistant sur chaque mot.

- Henry. C'est vous ?

- Oui, je réponds passablement énervé. Et je voudrais savoir où est mon frère !

Mes poings se serrent, mon corps tremble sur place. Je sais bien qu'elle ne peut pas me reconnaître. Mais pour l'instant, seul l'état de santé de Draco m'inquiète. J'ai envie de tout faire exploser, de tout envoyer valser.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! reprend l'infirmière d'un ton sec et effrayant. Si vous ne vous calmez pas tout de suite, je vous expulse de mon infirmerie pour le reste de l'année. Et je me moque bien de ce qu'il peut vous arriver.

Je me calme un peu.

- Merci. Un peu plus et le château allait nous tomber sur la tête.

Je lève la tête et remarque alors que les lumières au plafond et sur les murs tremblent et que plusieurs élèves me dévisagent avec horreur. Est-ce que j'ai… Non ! Je ne préfère pas penser à cette idée. Je chasse aussitôt ces pensées peu rassurantes et regarde à nouveau Madame Pomfresh. Je prends une grande inspiration et redemande :

- Où est Draco ?

- Est-ce vraiment vous Henry ? dit-elle en me scrutant.

- Première année, cours de lévitation. Ma plume a brulé et mis le feu à celle de Finnigan. Draco s'est retrouvé ici avec un mal de tête et moi les sourcils roussis. Premier cours de vol, tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de me prendre mon balai dans la tête cinq fois de suite, ce qui m'a valu un cocard pendant deux semaines. Deuxième année, cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, sortilège d'Homorphus. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de transformer les oreilles de Goyle en celles d'un chien. Je sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu faire ça. Sortilège Aguamenti, j'ai enfermé une élève dans une bulle d'eau et ai failli la noyer. Cours de Métamorphose, j'ai transformé je sais plus qui en blaireau. En Potions, potion d'enflure, Draco…

- Je vous crois. Venez, me coupe-t-elle.

Je lui emboite le pas et la suit, direction une petite pièce à part. Il n'y a qu'un seul lit avec une armoire, une table de chevet et une chaise. Draco est allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos. Je m'avance immédiatement vers lui.

- Vos amis me l'ont amené ainsi. Ils m'ont dit qu'il avait crié de douleur et vous avait appelé avant de s'évanouir. Cela doit faire trente minutes qu'il est ici. Est-ce que…

- Je crois que ça s'est produit quand je suis devenu… comme ça, je souffle doucement.

La réalité est tellement effrayante.

- Je pense qu'appeler Sévérus…

- Allez-y.

Elle quitte la petite chambre, me laissant seul avec Draco. Je prends la chaise et la mets devant le lit. Puis je m'assois dessus et prends une des mains blanches de mon frère entre les miennes. La différence de couleur de peau me frappe brusquement. C'est vrai que je ne suis plus aussi blanc que lui. Alors j'attends. J'attends qu'il ouvre les yeux et prenne peur en voyant un inconnu face à lui. J'attends qu'il m'insulte et me lacère de ses mots si froids et tranchants. J'attends qu'il me rejette de toutes ses forces. J'attends le moment où je ne serais plus son jumeau. Mais Draco ne semble pas vouloir revenir parmi nous.

- Henry ?

Je reconnais aussitôt la voix de mon parrain. Je tourne la tête vers lui et je peux voir qu'il est effrayé.

- Salut, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Henry ? Tu…

- Je sais. Je… ne suis plus moi.

Sévérus s'avance vers moi tout en fronçant des sourcils.

- Explique-moi.

Alors je me mets à lui raconter les évènements de la dernière heure. De toute façon, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

- Comme ça, tout seul ?

J'hoche de la tête. Oui, c'est arrivé tout seul.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir utilisé ta magie ?

- Certain.

- Tu prends toujours ta potion ?

Je soupire.

- Oui. Tous les matins, une goutte. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut avoir avec tout ça de toute façon ?

Mon parrain grimace, puis se met à fixer mon frère. Il semble en pleine réflexion. Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres.

- Je contacte vos parents dans l'heure. Je… Lève-toi s'il te plait. Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose.

Je m'exécute, peu rassuré. Qu'a-t-il en tête ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il comprend certaines choses, mais ne veut pas me les dire ?

- Amimésis Velum, dit-il tout en faisant un geste ample de gauche à droite avec sa baguette.

Ses lèvres se pincent. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je l'interroge du regard, mais il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

- Sévérus ? je demande faiblement. C'était quoi comme sort ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendu.

Ses iris plongent dans les miens, me faisant frissonner. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu ce regard être aussi sombre. Est-ce là le passé d'un mangemort ?

- Tu restes ici avec ton frère. Tu ne bouges pas, il ne bouge pas, vous n'allez nulle part tant que je ne vous y ai pas autorisé.

Son ordre me terrifie. Que se passe-t-il ? Tout en me rasseyant sur ma chaise, j'hoche de la tête alors qu'il quitte la chambre.

Je me sens vidé de toute énergie. Mon cerveau n'arrive plus à réfléchir normalement. Des idées folles le traversent et commencent à provoquer en moi une migraine. J'ai besoin de m'allonger, de fermer les yeux, d'oublier l'espace d'une seconde tout ce qu'il se passe. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je prends ma baguette et agrandis le lit où se trouve Draco. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait et je ne veux pas savoir. Puis je pose ma baguette sur la table de chevet et me glisse sous les draps, à côté de mon frère. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé dans le même lit que lui.

oOo

- Aaaaaaaah !

Un cri de terreur me réveille brusquement. J'ouvre les yeux, me redresse et me fige aussitôt. Il y a une baguette pointée vers mon front et au bout de celle-ci mon frère qui me dévisage avec horreur.

- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Comment es-tu arrivé ? me demande-t-il sans trembler.

- Draco… je…

- C'est Malfoy. On a pas élevé les scroutts à pétard ensemble.

- Mais tu voulais qu'on élève des Doxis ensemble quand on était petit. Draco, c'est moi. Henry.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent par la stupeur, alors que trois formes pénètrent brusquement dans la chambre.

- Draco ! crie notre mère en nous voyant.

- Ce type prétend être Henry Mère.

- Et il l'est ! s'exclame-t-elle immédiatement.

Draco tourne alors la tête vers nos parents avec ce même regard d'incompréhension et d'effroi. Ma baguette glisse de ses doigts et tombe mollement sur le matelas. Doucement, je la récupère et la range dans la poche de ma chemise.

- C'est un cauchemar, souffle mon frère. Mon cauchemar est vivant.

Notre mère s'approche de lui et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Son geste est tendre et chaleureux. Elle se penche un peu et lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui dit, mais cela a le don de le calmer. Elle lui sourit, puis se tourne vers moi et frôle ma joue du bout de ses doigts.

- Son portrait craché, murmure-t-elle avant de se reculer.

Qui est le portrait craché de qui ?

Sévérus fait apparaître trois chaises autour du lit et me fait signe de quitter le lit. Je m'assois donc sur une des chaises, tandis que le lit reprend sa forme initiale. Je fixe mes parents, attendant de voir ce qu'ils vont me dire. Il y a une certaine tension dans l'air. Je sens que notre père n'est pas ravi de la situation. Quant à notre mère, elle semble un peu plus sereine. Et Sévérus a un regard tellement sombre posé sur moi que j'ai envie de disparaître pour toujours.

- Draco. Henry.

Je me tourne vers notre père qui vient de prendre la parole.

- Nous vous devons des explications.

Je suis toute ouïe. Peut-être vais-je enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe. Quant à Draco qui me tourne le dos, je le vois se crisper à l'entente de ces mots. Tout comme moi, il craint la suite.

- Il y a seize ans de cela, votre parrain, votre mère et moi-même servions un puissant mage.

Je vais pour ouvrir la bouche, mais un geste de main de mon père m'en dissuade.

- Je sais que vous connaissez le passé de notre famille. Mais il est important d'y revenir pour que vous compreniez toute l'histoire.

Je referme ma bouche et attends. Le regard de mon père se perd dans le vide.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était devenu très fort. Il était à l'apogée de son pouvoir. Il terrifiait tout le monde. Y compris nous. Nous qui l'avions suivi des années auparavant en pensant bien faire. Nous avons cru en lui, en un avenir plus sûr pour les Sangs-purs, pour nos futurs enfants. Mais nous ne pensions pas qu'il se ferait au détriment de la vie des Moldus, des Sangs-de-Bourbe et des Sangs-Mêlés. La folie avait gagné Vous-Savez-Qui et le retour nous était impossible. Si nous refusions de le suivre, d'obéir, nous étions puni à coups de Doloris, d'Impérium, voire de sortilège de la mort. Ce sortilège planait au-dessus de nos têtes, mais aussi celles de nos proches.

A cet instant, notre père plonge son regard dans celui de Draco. Mais pas le mien. Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas ?

- Il y a seize ans de ça, Vous-Savez-Qui a entendu parler d'une prophétie qui annonçait sa chute. Au fond de nous, nous espérions qu'elle se réaliserait. C'était notre seule chance de salut. Un garçon, un enfant, menaçait la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cet enfant, c'était Harry Potter. Son histoire est connue de tous. Un enfant d'à peine un an qui arrive à tuer le plus grand mage noir de son temps et qui périt par la suite dans l'incendie qui a ravagé la maison familiale.

Draco et moi-même hochons de la tête. Tout le monde connait cette histoire.

- Mais cette histoire est partiellement fausse.

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris de cette révélation.

- En réalité… Cet enfant… Votre mère a…

Je vois que les mots lui manquent. Notre mère pose une main sur son bras et lui fait un léger sourire. Puis elle nous regarde et reprend :

- J'ai un pouvoir assez rare. Je le tiens de ma grand-mère maternelle. Il saute toujours une génération et ne se manifeste que chez les femmes. Et pas toutes. Enfin… Ce pouvoir ressemble à la Divination. Mais c'est différent. Pour faire simple, il me suffit de penser fortement à une personne et je peux voir son futur proche, comme lointain. Je n'aime pas me servir de ce pouvoir. Il est trop dangereux et le futur n'est jamais prédéfini. Je ne voulais pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaisse l'existence de ce pouvoir. Mais c'était sans compter sur la langue fourchue de ma sœur Bellatrix. Elle a tout dit au Seigneur et il m'a forcé, la veille de l'attaque sur la maison des Potter, à lire son futur. J'y ai vu ses horreurs, son âme noire. Et j'ai vu sa mort. L'enfant de la prophétie allait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais ça, je ne lui ai pas dit. Je lui ai fait croire qu'il avait raison de tuer ce garçon alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Je voulais vraiment sa mort.

Ses derniers mots sont froids. C'est la première fois que je vois ma mère ainsi.

- Mais… alors que je le voyais en train de disparaître, j'ai été happée par la puissante magie de cet enfant. Ce petit garçon m'a attiré dans son futur, à lui. J'ai vu sa famille de Moldus le maltraiter, le punir pour sa nature de sorcier. Je l'ai vu pleurer, demander pardon, espérer échapper à ses tuteurs. Je l'ai vu être terrifié par sa magie dont il ne comprenait même pas l'essence. Puis je l'ai vu rentrer à Poudlard, se faire des amis, retrouver un sourire. Mais j'ai également vu le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'est pas réellement mort. Et dès que ce jeune garçon est rentré dans le monde de la magie, il a su tirer profit de son jeune âge pour retrouver un corps et ses pouvoirs. Et puis il y a eu du sang, des morts, la guerre, la peur. Des larmes. Trop de larmes. Le futur qui attendait cet enfant était si horrible. Personne ne mérite de vivre une vie comme la sienne. Alors… alors nous avons décidé de changer ce futur.

Une larme coule le long de la joue de ma mère.

- Quand Vous-Savez-Qui a été tué, nous nous sommes dépêchés de transplaner devant la maison des Potter. Nous les avons trouvé morts et leur fils vivant. Ce fils est venu avec nous, au Manoir. Nous voulions lui offrir un autre futur. Plus calme, plus heureux. C'est là que Sévérus nous a aidés. Il nous fallait un maître en potions.

Est-ce que l'air se raréfie ? J'ai peur d'entendre la suite. Les battements de mon cœur résonnent déjà dans ma tête.

- Ce petit garçon. Harry Potter. Il était si heureux de vivre. Je me souviens encore comment il a réussi à t'amadouer Draco, enchaîne-t-elle en regardant ce dernier. Quelques sourires, un jouet tendu et tu ne voulais plus le lâcher. Tu cherchais toujours à attirer son attention, même si c'était bien souvent maladroit et que tu le faisais pleurer. Mais cet enfant ne t'en voulait pas. Je crois même qu'il ne t'en a jamais vraiment voulu, finit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin et un regard en ma direction.

Qu'elle se taise ! Mais qu'elle arrête de raconter des idioties ! Les sous-entendus qui planent autour de moi sont faux.

- Sauf que nous ne pouvions pas garder Harry Potter caché éternellement. Nous avons donc décidé de cacher l'apparence de cet enfant, mais aussi sa magie. Pour cela, il nous a fallu combiner un sort à une potion. Un sort de magie noire ressemblant à celui de Désillusion et… du Polynectar arrangé.

- Du… Polynectar, bégaye Draco.

Son corps tremble légèrement et je me demande s'il pense aux mêmes choses que moi.

- Oui.

- Et à qui… à qui vous avez pris…

- A toi, le coupe notre père d'un ton stérile de toute émotion.

C'est comme si un poignard venait de me transpercer en pleine poitrine. J'ai mal au ventre et l'envie de vomir se fait encore plus forte qu'auparavant.

- Nous avons pris tes cheveux et avons fait boire la potion au jeune Potter. Puis j'ai lancé le sort de magie noire, continue Sévérus d'un seul coup. L'enfant est alors devenu ton parfait double. Ton parfait jumeau. Harry Potter est devenu Henry Malfoy.

Ma vision se fait trouble et je n'entends plus rien hormis un bourdonnement incessant. Qui suis-je ?

* * *

Pars vite se cacher...

Alors ? Verdict ? C'est nul ? Mon intrigue est trop pourave ? Ou c'est génial, j'ai eu l'idée du siècle ?

Franchement, je ne sais pas du tout comment vous allez recevoir ces réponses. Review ?


	14. Chap 14 : Qui suis-je ?

_****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__**Cha910 : **_Ah, on peut pas tout avoir. Un chapitre riche en révélations et une fin non sadique, faut pas abuser. J'espère que la réaction d'Henry te plaira.

_****__****__**Cline : **_Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu... une nouvelle fois. Et oui, je continue de poster avec rapidité. J'espère que la réaction d'Henry te plaira.

_****__****__**Nepheria4 : **_Merci pour ta review; Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu.

_****__****__**Batuk : **_Et oui, enfin. Ah toi aussi t'es myope et astigmate. Je vois de quoi tu parles. En tout cas, je suis contente que mes révélations s'imbriquent bien avec le reste de la fic. Par contre, les explications concernant la magie d'Henry attendront un petit peu. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

_****__****__**Guest : **_J'avais promis, les révélations sont arrivées. Par contre, concernant la réaction de Draco, ça va être un peu difficile de savoir puisque tout est écrit en POV Henry/Harry.

_****__****__**Kisis :**_ Et tu vas voir qu'il est bien perturbé notre Henry.

_****__****__**Shishi-sama : **_J'espère que cette suite que tu attends te plaira et sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

_****__****__**Dravy : **_Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, que l'intrigue te plaise. Et j'espère que la réaction d'Henry sera à ta convenance.

_****__****__**La limace : **_Ah c'est sur que là au niveau crise d'identité on peut aller loin. Mais je ne pense pas que je vais trop pousser le sujet car j'en ai pas vraiment envie. Mais y aura des questionnements au niveau idenditaire tout de même.

* * *

_**Qui suis-je ?**_

Qui suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Voila la question que je ne cesse de me poser depuis plusieurs minutes. Les mots de mes parents et de mon parrain résonnement en moi et m'assourdissent. Qui suis-je ?

Je suis perdu dans un brouillard sans fin où leurs mots me lacèrent la peau. Ils m'attaquent de toute part sans que je ne puisse riposter ou me défendre. Et ça fait mal. Terriblement mal. J'entends encore leurs voix me décrire une vérité effrayante. Ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge. Je ne suis qu'un mensonge. Tout ce en quoi je croyais, les personnes en qui j'avais confiance… rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Ma vie n'est qu'une farce amère. Depuis des années j'ai un masque sur le visage. Un masque aux cheveux blonds, à la peau blanche et aux yeux gris. Mais ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas moi. Et je ne suis pas comme lui. Alors qui suis-je ?

Mes souvenirs ont un goût de tromperie et me donnent envie de vomir, de les vomir. Car ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Ces rires, ces larmes, ces joies et ces peurs. Ces regards de complicité, ces moments partagés. Ces années à croire que j'étais maudit. Ces années à me maudire d'être ainsi.

Un hoquet sort de ma gorge. Je crois que l'on me parle. Il me semble entendre des voix autour de moi. Mais je ne distingue rien de clair. Tout est flou. Le brouillard qui m'entoure me rend aveugle et sourd au monde.

Ma vie entière n'est qu'une mauvaise facétie. Je ne suis qu'une mauvaise facétie. Voila qui je suis. Un mensonge vivant depuis seize ans. Et tout ce qui fait que je suis moi n'existe plus désormais. Je ne suis pas le fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. Je ne suis pas le frère jumeau de Draco. Je ne suis pas atteint d'une maladie rare de la magie. Bien au contraire. Celle-ci semble si puissante.

Je lève mes mains pour les mettre face à mon visage. Elles tremblent. Paumes levées vers le plafond, je remarque que la masse noire est de nouveau sur moi. Et je comprends alors qui elle est. Je la sens courir dans mes veines, brûlant dans mon corps et répandant sa puissance. Tel un poison me lavant de ces fausses années, elle reprend sa place en moi, au plus profond de moi. Sa chaleur irradie dans mon corps et me réconforte un peu.

Dans ma main droite une boule se forme, comme si elle se lovait dans le creux de ma main. Puis elle s'étire et s'étale le long de mes doigts, glisse sur le dessus de ma main et s'enroule autour de mon poignet. A mon autre bras, elle forme des arabesques sans fin. Il n'y a presque plus de peau apparente.

Mon sang se rempli d'elle, se gorge de sa force. En moi c'est un feu qui vient de naître. Des flammes qui brûlent mon passé sur leur passage. Et je sens sa colère m'envahir. Où est-ce moi qui le suis ? Je me moque de la réponse. Tout ce dont je suis sûr en cet instant, est que la puissance qui s'immisce dans chacune de mes cellules m'appartient. Elle est vraiment à moi. Ce n'est pas un nouveau mensonge. Elle est de retour chez elle. En moi. Ma magie. Et elle a seize ans à rattraper.

- Henry ?

Je crois que quelqu'un m'appelle. Ma mère peut-être. Non. Ma mère est morte. Celle que je nomme ainsi n'est qu'une usurpatrice. Elle ne mérite pas que cette appellation.

- Henry ?

Je lève la tête, mais je vois trouble. Les images ne me parviennent pas avec netteté. Il me semble sentir quelque chose se rapprocher, essayer de me toucher. Peut-être sa main. Et puis je crois entendre un cri, faible, lointain. Et les sons s'éloignent encore plus. Je ressens juste cette colère, ce sentiment de traitrise s'emparer de moi. Ma magie est furieuse. Cela fait tant d'années qu'elle est bridée. Tant d'années qu'elle ne peut pas s'exprimer comme elle le souhaite. Elle a envie de punir ceux qui ont osé lui faire ça. Elle veut montrer sa puissance. Personne n'a le droit de lui faire du mal, de me faire du mal. Elle est puissante, elle peut nous protéger tous les deux. Et maintenant que les chaines qui la retenaient prisonnière en moi ont cédé, elle est décidé à ne plus se laisser manipuler. Je ne veux plus que l'on me manipule.

Ma respiration s'accélère. Mon sang bouillonne. Ils vont payer pour leurs actes. Ils vont me payer ces seize années de perdues. Mes jambes se tendent et mon corps se penche en avant pour se redresser. Il y a encore des voix autour de moi. Elles crient, semblent effrayées. C'est très bien. D'autres magies se cognent à la mienne, mais toutes se fracassent sans succès. Personne n'aura d'emprise sur moi. Plus personne. Ma magie glisse le long de mes jambes et se répand en une marre sombre autour de moi. Je suis au milieu d'un lac de brume noire qui s'étend de plus en plus. Je crois que je suis dans la pièce principale de l'infirmerie. Je ne sais même pas comment j'y suis arrivé. J'entends encore des cris de peur au loin. Pourtant je ne leur veux pas de mal, à eux. Ils ne m'ont rien fait. Je veux juste… je veux juste…

- Henry.

Je… Je veux juste…

- Henry.

Qui m'appelle ? Qui est cette personne que j'entends parfaitement.

- Henry.

Il faut que je me dirige vers elle. Il faut que j'aille à sa rencontre. Ma magie s'étire jusqu'à cette personne et se met soudainement à ronronner. Elle me tire vers elle, m'attire à elle. Il me semble reconnaître ce timbre de voix, cette odeur, cette magie. La mienne est déjà en train de monter sur ses pieds. Et je frissonne. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais ce contact m'apaise et m'électrise en même temps.

- Henry calme-toi, reprend la voix.

Et cette fois je la reconnais. C'est celle de Draco. Je suis face à lui, peut-être à quelques centimètres.

- Oui. Calme-toi.

Pourquoi ma magie est heureuse de le retrouver ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas en colère contre lui ? Si ça se trouve, lui aussi fait parti du mensonge. Draco, mon frère, mon double, mon… Non. Il n'est plus tout ça. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge de plus.

- Chut.

Alors pourquoi sa main sur ma joue me donne-t-elle envie de revenir des années en arrière ? Pourquoi son souffle sur ma peau me redonne-t-il de l'air dans mes poumons en feu ?

- Draco fait attention avec… cette chose.

Les bourdonnements dans ma tête s'estompent. Plusieurs voix me parviennent et certaines avec netteté. Notamment celle de mon père qui est remplie d'angoisses.

- Elle ne me fera rien. Je le sens.

Ou encore celle de Draco qui se veut rassurante, mais qui ne l'est pas tant que ça.

- Réparo.

Et peut-être celle de Madame Pomfresh.

- Henry. Regarde-moi.

Je me concentre sur Draco et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Et ce que j'y lis me terrifie. Il a peur. Affreusement peur. Et probablement à cause de moi. Mais il s'inquiète aussi. Pour moi. Et pourquoi ses pupilles brillent-elles ainsi ? Est-ce la trace d'une larme que je devine sur sa joue ?

- Tout va bien, me chuchote-t-il en posant son autre main sur ma joue.

Mon visage est désormais encadré par ses deux mains et mes iris sont ancrés dans les siens. Et étrangement, cela me calme. Ma magie cesse de courir dans mes veines et de brûler sur ma peau. Elle vient juste se poser sur les doigts de Draco, les caresser avant de revenir en moi et de disparaître, emportant au passage le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste. Mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je suis épuisé. Mes yeux se ferment lentement sur le visage légèrement souriant de Draco. Il n'a plus peur.

oOo

- J'ai vraiment du mal à croire ce que vous venez de me dire Monsieur Malfoy, dit une voix grave non loin de moi. Henry Malfoy est en fait Harry Potter.

J'ai envie de me lever, mais mon corps ne me répond pas. Je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il semble que je sois encore à l'infirmerie, allongé dans un lit.

- Le Ministère sera prévenu dans les prochaines heures et considérez que vous n'avez plus aucun pouvoir de décision concernant ce jeune homme. Dès à présent ! claque la voix du directeur que je viens de reconnaître.

Puis j'entends des pas qui s'éloignent, une porte qui se ferme. Suis-je seul ?

- Nous devions nous y attendre Narcissa. Les signes nous indiquaient que la potion et le sort faisaient de moins en moins effet. Sévérus nous l'a bien expliqué. Avec l'arrivée de son potentiel magique il y a un mois et demi, Henry a pu se défendre contre tout ça. Et puis, il est grand maintenant. Nous nous doutions bien qu'un jour toute cette histoire ressortirait.

- Mais tu as vu dans quel état il était. Il était si… effrayant. Et cette tristesse dans son regard. Il m'a glacé le sang. Il est vraiment en colère contre nous.

- Il a de quoi.

- Heureusement que Draco était là. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour pouvoir l'atteindre, mais ça a fonctionné.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé est la vérité. Je crois que mes yeux me piquent. Peut-être à cause des larmes qui veulent s'échapper de mes iris.

- Et cette chose noire…

- Sévérus m'en avait parlé dans sa dernière lettre. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou non. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est non plus.

- Mais ça n'a pas fait de mal à Draco. Si c'était vraiment maléfique…

- Je l'espère Narcissa.

Un grognement sort de ma gorge et mes yeux s'entrouvrent.

- Il se réveille.

- Henry ? Comment te sens-tu ? me demande ma mère en se penchant au-dessus de moi.

- Mal, je marmonne.

Dans quel autre état pourrais-je me trouver ? Je viens d'apprendre que toute ma vie est un mensonge, que mes vrais parents sont morts tués par un mage noir fou et qu'en réalité je n'ai jamais été malade.

Elle passe une main sur mon front et je me maudis de trouver ce geste rassurant. Ce n'est pas ma mère.

- Tu nous as vraiment fait peur hier soir, enchaîne-t-elle.

Je détourne la tête et fixe le mur avec intensité. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Je ne veux plus les voir. Qu'ils aillent retrouver leur Seigneur des Ténèbres avec leur potion et leur sort.

- Désolée, me souffle-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, suivie par mon père.

Moi je ne le suis pas.

* * *

Et voila pour ceux qui attendaient la réaction d'Harry, vous êtes servis. Et en plus vous savez désormais ce qu'est la masse noire.

Alors ça vous plait toujours ?


	15. Chap 15 : Officialisation

_****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__**La limace :**_ Si ça te plait, tant mieux ! Et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi.

_****__****__**Kisis :**_ Tu as raison de te méfier. On ne sait jamais comment les gens vont réagir. Enfin, moi je dis ça, je dis rien...

_****__****__**Farah : **_Merci pour ta review. Eh bien je te laisse lire la suite de cette fic pour voir si Harry pardonne à Draco. Même si tu risques d'être un peu déçu par ce qui suit dans l'immédiat.

_****__****__**Cha910 :**_ C'est qu'ils deviennent exigeants ces lecteurs lol ! Bah, j'aime mon sadisme. Et en plus tu sais que me connaissant, tu as raison pour l'épilogue. Il se peut que je pousse le sadisme jusqu'à la fin. Mais j'en sais rien pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas encore comment cela va vraiment finir.

_****__****__**Cat240 :**_ Merci pour l'idée. J'appréhendais un peu, mais ça à l'air de plutôt bien passer. Ouf ! Pour Dumbledore, je te laisse découvrir, car il va apparaître un peu plus que dans les chapitres précédents. Euh... Sévy, tu parles de Sévérus ? Parce que si tu as bien lu, il est dans la fic. Quant à Rémus, je sais pas où il est et le rat doit probablement toujours être un rat. Mais je ne vais pas en parler car je ne trouve pas qu'ils ont leur place dans cette fic.

_****__****__**Dravy :**_ Heureusement que Draco est là ! Comme tu dis, ça aurait mal tourné sinon.

_****__****__**Tintinabule :**_ Bon alors si mes explications te vont, je suis sauve ! Ouf ! Après, pour Harry, c'est plus dur, c'est sûr. Et oui les Malfoys et Sev' ne sont pas méchants ! J'aime bien les rendre humains de temps en temps. Et comme tu dis, maintenant, place à la débauche ! Ah ? C'est pas ce que tu as dit ? Bon pas grave, ça finira en partouze tout de même. Non sérieusement, c'est vrai que maintenant je vais pouvoir passer au couple Harry/Draco. Pour le reste, l'évolution de la vie d'Harry, je te laisse lire.

* * *

_**Officialisation**_

Cela doit faire plusieurs heures que je suis allongé dans ce lit d'infirmerie. Mon regard est encore perdu dans les méandres du plafond. J'ai encore du mal à croire les révélations de la veille. Je ne sais même plus comment réagir. Il est vrai que je suis en colère contre mes parents. En colère parce qu'ils m'ont caché ma véritable identité. En colère car ils ont bridé ma magie. En colère contre tous ces mensonges. Mais je suis triste aussi. Triste pour mes vrais parents décédés il y a longtemps. Triste pour cette vie que je ne connaitrai jamais. Triste d'être seul désormais.

Une main tire le rideau sur ma droite. J'entraperçois le corps de l'infirmière qui soupire.

- Vous n'avez rien mangé Monsieur Malfoy.

Je ne bouge pas.

- Vous devez vous nourrir où je vais finir par vous faire avaler des potions, de grès ou de force.

- A quoi ça sert ? je marmonne.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi manger alors que ma vie n'a aucune existence ?

Elle s'assoit au pied de mon lit et tente de capter mon regard.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je vous comprends, votre situation est vraiment… particulière. Mais je ne pense pas que votre vie soit finie. Peut-être est-ce même l'inverse.

Je me redresse un peu dans mon lit et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

- Je me souviens d'un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds qui pleuraient souvent à cause de ses déboires magiques. Il était si triste de blesser les autres et notamment son frère. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, juste à être comme les autres. Et peut-être même, parfois, il aurait aimé pouvoir protéger ses proches. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

- Et cette vie vient de se terminer, je complète en repensant à mes souvenirs d'enfants.

- Votre magie est impressionnante. Immense. Vous n'imaginez même pas tout ce dont vous êtes capable maintenant.

- Vous croyez ? je lui demande avec une pointe d'espoir jaillissant brusquement en moi.

- J'en suis certaine. Mais pour que vous le découvriez, il vous faut manger, réplique-t-elle tout en déposant le plateau repas sur mes genoux.

- Et Draco ? je demande subitement.

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'épisode catastrophique d'hier. Je ne sais même pas comment il va.

- Il va bien. Il est retourné à son dortoir hier soir et est actuellement en cours.

Puis elle tire le rideau et s'éloigne. Je suis face à face avec mon hachis Parmentier et ma tarte à la mélasse. Soudain je me demande si mes goûts culinaires ont changé. Peut-être que je vais me mettre à aimer la mélasse… Qui sait.

oOo

- Il est encore sous le choc. Je refuse !

Il y a des cris près de l'entrée de l'infirmerie me semble-t-il. Madame Pomfresh semble assez en colère contre je ne sais qui. Les autres voix sont trop loin et trop faibles pour que je devine à qui elle parle.

- Si vous l'énervez et qu'il perd le contrôle, je ne réponds de rien ! continue-t-elle de clamer.

- Tout se passera bien, lui répond ce qui semble être la voix du directeur.

Les ombres se rapprochent de mon lit et je commence à comprendre que les visiteurs viennent pour moi. Le tissu blanc qui me sépare du reste du monde est brusquement tiré. Madame Pomfresh a les poings sur les hanches et fait la moue à côté de Dumbledore et du Ministre de la Magie. Mais que fait ce dernier ici ?

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, dit le Ministre en tendant une main vers moi.

Je la saisis par politesse, mais je suis bien trop surpris pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Et puis comment m'a-t-il appelé ? Madame Pomfresh me lance un regard d'excuse puis s'éloigne alors que les deux hommes prennent chacun une chaise et s'assoient à côté de mon lit.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Monsieur Potter ? reprend le Ministre.

- Qui ça ? je demande, encore perdu.

Et ma question semble aussi surprendre le Ministre car il me fixe avec des yeux ronds.

- Je crois que Monsieur Potter, anciennement Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas encore habitué à son vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? explique le directeur.

Ah oui. C'est vrai que je m'appelle Harry Potter maintenant. J'hoche de la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire de plus.

- Bref. De toute façon je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de ça. Votre arrivée dans le monde magique vient d'exploser comme une bombe. Alors que tout le monde vous croyait mort, voila qu'en réalité vous étiez juste caché sous les traits du frère jumeau de Draco Malfoy. Je peux vous assurer que dehors l'on ne parle plus que de vous.

- Mais… comment ? Déjà ?

- Eh bien des informations se sont répandues malgré toutes nos précautions. Il n'y a encore rien d'officiel et tout ce qui se dit n'est basé que sur des rumeurs. Mais nous ne pourrons pas vous cacher ici éternellement. C'est pourquoi je viens vous voir pour que nous parlions de l'annonce publique qui sera faite demain matin et où vous vous tiendrez.

- Je dois d'abord…

Mais je me stoppe. Que pourrais-je bien dire à mes parents ? Ils ne sont plus censés faire parti de ma vie.

- Après cette annonce officielle vous pourrez reprendre votre scolarité sans soucis. Votre identité a déjà été confirmée par un test de magie. Vos comptes vous seront rendus et vos…

- Comment ça un test de magie ? je le coupe.

- Après votre excès de magie hier soir, j'ai personnellement effectué ce test afin de bien confirmer que vous êtes Harry Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter, m'explique Dumbledore. Ce qui est le cas.

- Un auror viendra vous chercher demain matin à huit heures.

Puis le Ministre se lève, me salue brièvement de la tête et s'éclipse, suivi par le directeur.

Voila maintenant que je me retrouve avec la notoriété de ce foutu gosse qui a tué un puissant mage noir. Ah ben oui, c'est vrai ! C'est moi qui l'aie tué. Prenant subitement conscience de ce fait, mes mains se mettent à trembler. Ma vie tranquille d'avant me manque déjà.

oOo

J'ai affreusement mal dormi. Mes cauchemars sont revenus avec force. Je crois les comprendre maintenant. Cette femme est ma vraie mère. Et ce n'est pas vraiment un rêve, mais plutôt un souvenir. Celui de sa mort. Quel souvenir effrayant pour un enfant.

Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que j'aurais pu lui demander une potion de sommeil pour ne plus faire ce rêve, mais je suis tellement habitué à ne pas pouvoir en prendre que ça ne m'est pas venu à l'idée de le faire.

L'auror chargé de m'accompagner jusqu'au Ministère vient juste d'arriver.

- Bonjour Monsieur… Potter. Je suis l'auror chargé de votre escorte. Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Je serre sa main, réfléchis quelques secondes, puis lui réponds :

- Harry. Potter. Enfin, je crois.

Un rire grave sort de sa gorge et me détend. Même s'il est impressionnant, il n'a pas l'air trop méchant.

- Allez Monsieur Harry Potter je crois. Allons-y.

Je le suis au travers de quelques couloirs déserts de tout élève. C'est étrange de ne croiser personne. Puis nous arrivons devant une grosse gargouille.

- Sorbet citron.

La gargouille s'écarte, et le mur qui se situe derrière se sépare en deux, révélant des escaliers de pierre en colimaçon. Nous montons sur ces derniers et arrivons dans ce que je devine être le bureau de Dumbledore. Je n'étais jamais venu ici. Impressionnant.

- Nous allons transplaner.

Je me tourne vers l'auror et le dévisage. C'est impossible dans Poudlard.

- Exceptionnellement, nous avons une autorisation à partir du bureau du directeur. Accrochez-vous fermement.

Je m'exécute et ferme les yeux alors que je sens les effets du transplanage. C'est toujours aussi désagréable.

oOo

Un énième flash m'éblouit et je grogne discrètement. Il y a bien trop de monde autour de moi et cela me rend mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas l'attention que l'on me porte. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Le Ministre pose une main sur mon épaule et sourit aux journalistes. Toujours aussi avide de pouvoir.

- Monsieur le Ministre pourquoi avoir caché Harry Potter chez les Malfoy ? demande un homme avec un calepin à la main.

- Je porte une entière confiance en Monsieur Malfoy et son épouse. Cela fait de nombreuses années qu'ils aident notre communauté.

- Pourtant il reste toujours une part d'ombre dans leur passé. N'était-il pas risqué de leur laisser le Survivant ?

Je déteste ce surnom. Je le trouve horrible.

- Toutes les charges contre les Malfoy ont été retirées il y a longtemps. Et puis…

Le Ministre se tourne vers moi et me pousse un peu vers l'avant.

- Monsieur Potter pourra vous affirmer que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy sont de bons sorciers.

Le journaliste regarde brièvement son calepin, puis se met à me fixer avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Monsieur Potter. Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir que vous avez été élevé par d'anciens partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, de celui qui a tué vos vrais parents ?

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'assister au procès de mes parents ?

- Je… Mes parents… enfin… ce sont des gens biens.

Des souvenirs de mon enfance m'assaillent de toute part et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

- Ils m'ont apporté tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Draco et moi n'avons jamais manqué de rien.

Une autre journaliste lève la main et demande :

- Les avez-vous déjà vus pratiquer la magie noire ?

Pardon ? Mais c'est quoi ces questions ?

- Euh… est-ce que cette conférence a été organisée pour parler de mon retour ou pour incriminer sans preuves tangibles les personnes qui se sont occupées de moi durant toutes ces années ? je questionne l'assistance avec un regard noir. Non, parce que si c'était vraiment des sorciers maléfiques, je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient pris la décision de protéger le seul sorcier capable de tuer Voldemort ! je m'écrie brusquement, emporté par la colère.

Un silence pensant se fait dans la foule et je réalise alors que je viens de nommer ouvertement le meurtrier de mes parents. Un frisson d'effroi me parcourt l'échine. Je ne me reconnais pas. Moi qui suis si réservé en temps normal, voila que je me retrouve au centre de toutes les attentions. Et petit à petit je me rends compte que je ne suis plus aussi furieux contre mes parents. Je leur en veux toujours, certes. Mais c'est différent. Parce que durant ces seize ans, je me suis senti comme leur fils, leur vrai fils.

Une nouvelle main se lève et un homme aux longs cheveux blancs prend la parole :

- Monsieur Potter. Que pensez-vous des Ronflaks Cornus ? Nos lecteurs sont impatients de connaître votre avis à ce sujet.

Je dévisage l'homme qui vient de poser sa question si… décalée. Les autres journalistes sont tournés vers lui et semblent vraiment surpris par son intervention. Mais l'homme continue de me fixer, attendant apparemment sa réponse avec un sérieux qui me déstabilise.

- Je… je n'en ai jamais rencontré. Mais j'ai entendu dire que ce sont de gentilles créatures, je reprends d'une voix mal assurée.

- Bien, bien, répond le journaliste en hochant de la tête tout en écrivant sur une feuille.

- La conférence se termine ici Mesdames et Messieurs, enchaîne le Ministre en me tirant en arrière.

Merlin, ce cauchemar se termine enfin.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Il ne se passe pas grand chose, certes, mais il faut bien faire des transitions et avoir un minimum de logique dans l'évolution de la fic.


	16. Chap 16 : Choixpeau et balai

_****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__****__**Cat240 :**_Ah d'accord ! Ben Sirius est... euh... à Azkaban ? Comme je t'ai dit, je ne pense pas que ces personnages là vont venir dans l'histoire. En tout cas, ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu.

_**Dravy**_ : Merci pour ta review. Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu.

_**Farah**_ : J'ai fait le choix d'écrire de petits chapitres (ce que je ne fais pas en temps normal), pour trouver l'inspiration et être plus régulière dans les publications. je sais que c'est frustrant, mais je ne changerai pas ce mode de fonctionnement. Et puis comparé à d'autres fics, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé au chapitre précédent puisqu'il est récent (genre là je viens de lire un chapitre d'une fic, je ne me souvenais même plus, sur le coup, de la fic en entier. Et je déteste ça)

_**Huguette**_ : Bienvenue à toi. Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'elle aura le même succès jusqu'à la fin.

_**Tintinabule**_ : J'ai respecté le personnage de JKR concernant Fudge. Pour Dumbledore, je te laisse en découvrir un petit plus dans ce chapitre.

J'ai hésité à pardonner aux parents Malfoys et puis je me suis dit, que se serait vraiment méchant de priver Harry d'une famille. Enfin, ça tu le verras par la suite. Lovegood un jour, Lovegood toujours !

Ce chapitre va t'apporter quelques éléments sur la confrontation Harry/Draco. Quant aux rêves de ce dernier, tu es très très chaude.

* * *

_**Par contre j'ai l'impression que le chapitre précédent n'a pas trop plu car j'ai eu peu de reviews. Du coup je crois que j'ai réécrit ce chapitre au moins 2 fois car je ne sais pas trop si qui a pu déplaire dans le précédent.**_

_**J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, je prends toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives et constructives pour ces dernières, sinon je ne peux pas m'améliorer.**_

* * *

_**Choixpeau et balai**_

Mon reflet me fait face et me renvoie cette image inconnue de moi. Je n'arrive pas encore à me faire à ces traits. Parfois je me surprends à espérer apercevoir mon autre reflet, celui de Draco en quelque sorte. Mais cet espoir est vain. Ce double qui me faisait face depuis tant d'années n'existe plus. Le miroir de mon passé a volé en milles éclats. Les brisures de ma vie s'étalent à mes pieds et me blessent à chaque pas. Je n'ose plus avancer de peur de souffrir une nouvelle fois. Il y a des sourires de ma mère fendus en deux, des regards de bienveillance de mon père auxquels je ne crois plus. Il y a des souvenirs éparpillés au sol, des souvenirs que je ne comprends plus. Sont-ils vrais ou faux ? Peut-on vraiment mentir sans cesse durant seize ans… J'ai envie de croire que non. J'ai envie d'espérer que certains instants sonnent encore juste sur les brisures de verre de mon enfance.

Et puis il y a aussi tous ces moments passés avec mon frère. Ces moments doubles où tout est plus fort que le reste car multipliés par deux. Je refuse de croire qu'il n'y avait que des mensonges dans ses regards, dans ses mots, dans ses gestes et dans tous ses non-dits que j'étais le seul à comprendre. Sauf que la douleur qui pointe en plein milieu de ma poitrine me fait douter. Est-ce que sa récente haine provient de cette vérité que j'ignorais ?

- Hum.

Un raclement de gorge me sort de mes pensées et mon vrai visage me fait de nouveau face. Il faut que j'arrête de ressasser tout ça. Je dois avancer, même si j'ai encore affreusement peur de faire un pas de plus. Je détaille un peu plus ce nouveau visage, ce nouveau corps. Il parait que je ressemble énormément à mon père et que j'ai les yeux de ma mère. Au fond, je suis heureux de leur ressembler. J'ai un bout d'eux avec moi.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux indisciplinés et soupire. C'est une vraie calamité. Mais par chance ils cachent aussi cette affreuse cicatrice sur mon front.

- Monsieur Ma… euh Potter, se reprend l'infirmière en se postant derrière moi.

Je me retourne et souris à Madame Pomfresh.

- Si vous voulez rester ici un jour de plus, je peux trouver une excuse pour vous.

- Merci Madame. Mais… mais je crois que rester ici ne m'aidera pas aller mieux. Je dois aller de l'avant, commencer cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à moi.

Je m'avance près d'une vitre et pose une main dessus. Le regard posé au loin, je reprends d'une voix calme :

- J'ai envie de monter sur un balai, de jouer au Quidditch. Je veux pouvoir passer mon permis de transplaner et passer mes A.S.P.I.C comme les autres. J'ai envie de réfléchir à mon futur, au métier que je voudrai faire après Poudlard. Toutes ces choses auxquelles je me refusais de penser avant car elles n'étaient pas pour moi… Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir été là durant toutes ces années. De m'avoir écouté. De m'avoir fait prendre conscience de ce que je pouvais faire désormais. De m'avoir donné le courage d'affronter tout ça.

- Vous êtes un garçon bien. C'est normal.

Je me retourne vers elle et la remercie d'un regard qui veut tout dire. Puis je me dirige vers le couloir où se trouve Sévérus qui m'attend depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

- Enfin te voila, grogne-t-il en me voyant refermer la porte derrière moi.

Je baisse la tête et fixe mes pieds. Depuis la discussion avec mes parents, je ne l'ai pas revu. Il commence à s'éloigner, mais je ne le suis pas. J'hésite. J'ai peur.

- Sévérus, je demande d'une petite voix.

Il se stoppe, mais ne se retourne pas. Je ne vois que son dos qui semble tendu.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es toujours mon parrain ?

- D'une manière légale, non.

Je ferme les yeux, ses mots me faisant mal. Tous mes repères s'envolent et je ne sais plus à quoi me raccrocher.

- Et d'une manière non légale ?

Cette fois il fait un demi-tour sur lui-même et plonge son regard dans le mien.

- J'éprouve une immense haine envers ton vrai père, James Potter et je t'avoue que ta ressemblance avec lui ne me rappelle pas de bons souvenirs. Mais… tu n'es pas comme lui. Je te connais depuis seize ans et… au fond… toute cette histoire ne change pas grand-chose pour moi. Maintenant tu te dépêches de me suivre jusque dans la Grande Salle, nous sommes déjà en retard.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ses mots. Tout ne sera pas facile, mais il est toujours cet homme étrange qui veille sur Draco et moi et qui est présent pour nous à tout instant. Je lui emboite le pas et prends une grande inspiration. Prochaine étape, affronter les élèves.

oOo

Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté le discours du directeur. Je sais juste qu'il a confirmé ce que les journaux ont déblatéré à mon sujet. De toute façon, si un sorcier n'est pas au courant de la situation, c'est que c'est un ermite. Je fais la une de tous les journaux et ma photo est en première page de chaque bout de papier. C'est horrible de se voir étalé de la sorte. J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande.

- Monsieur Potter.

Je porte mon regard sur la table des professeurs. Au loin il y a une masse d'élèves qui gesticule dans tous les sens. Je ne suis pas rassuré. Mes iris se posent sur Sévérus qui fronce les sourcils et me fait signe avec sa tête.

- Monsieur Potter ? reprend le directeur en me montrant la Grande Salle de la main.

Je me lève et quitte l'antichambre. Au moment même où je passe la porte, un silence angoissant se fait.

- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir faire la répartition. Harry Potter, m'appelle Mc Gonagall.

Je m'assois sur le petit tabouret alors qu'elle pose le Choixpeau sur ma tête. Je ne voulais pas refaire une répartition, mais Dumbledore a insisté et je pense que le Ministre n'est pas innocent dans cette affaire.

- Oh ! Et bien, quelle surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Et encore moins à devoir te répartir une seconde fois. La magie qui camouflait ta véritable identité était vraiment puissante pour que je ne la décèle pas. Mais trêve de bavardages. Où vais-je bien pouvoir te mettre ? Je vois de grandes qualités intellectuelles, une forte envie de faire tes preuves. Très intéressant. Il y a aussi du courage. Beaucoup de courage. Alors… je vais t'envoyer à SERPENTARD ! crie le Choixpeau dans la salle toujours silencieuse.

Aussitôt, je me dirige vers la table de ma maison qui n'a pas changé à mon plus grand soulagement. Je m'assois à côté de Pansy qui me fixe avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Pansy je dois me faire du souci ou ta réaction baveuse est normale.

Immédiatement elle se reprend et se redresse sur le banc. Rapidement je jette un coup d'œil en direction de la table des professeurs. Je remarque alors la mine déconfite du directeur. Il semble vraiment déçu du choix du Choixpeau. Espérait-il que je me retrouve dans une autre maison ? Probablement pour avoir orchestré toute cette mascarade. Quant à Sévérus, son petit rictus me donne bu baume au cœur. Je vois bien qu'il est content pour moi.

- Euh…

Je me retourne vers mes amis et interroge Blaise du regard. Je crains ce qu'il va suivre. Je ne leur ai pas parlé depuis que je suis devenu… Harry Potter.

- Comment on doit t'appeler ? me demande Blaise.

J'avoue que sa question me surprend. Depuis mon changement, tout le monde m'appelle par mon nouveau nom, mais au fond de moi, je ne me reconnais pas. Je reste encore Henry Malfoy, même s'il n'a jamais vraiment existé. Mais je ne peux pas renier mon vrai nom, non plus. Car c'est mon passé, c'est qui je suis au fond de moi. Je crois que je suis un peu des deux.

- Tu préfères quoi ? je lui demande.

- C'est bizarre de t'appeler Henry, car… ben tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout. Mais t'appeler Harry, c'est comme si je me retrouvais face à un étranger que je ne connais pas. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu es, non ?

- Ben non, ça fait au moins six ans qu'on se connait.

- Et si on lui trouvait un surnom ? propose Daphné en levant le nez de son assiette.

- Survivor ! s'écrie Pansy en brandissant sa fourchette.

Je secoue la tête face à sa réaction et soupire. Au moins elle reste toujours la même.

- Mmh… quelque chose qui pourrait te caractériser, enchaine Daphné.

- Brun. Puissant. Destructeur de mage noir, commence Blaise en parlant vite.

- Canon. Ténébreux. Un peu maigrichon, poursuit Pansy dans la foulée à la même vitesse.

- Anormal, marmonne Draco sans un regard pour nous.

- Anor… commence à répéter Blaise un peu plus fort. Hein ? Il est peut-être bizarre, mais t'es pas mieux Draco, se reprend-il.

- Ses prénoms ! s'exclame brusquement Daphné, nous faisant tous oublier l'épisode ronchon de Draco.

- Henry. Harry. Ils se ressemblent énormément. On pourrait faire quelque chose avec ça.

- Oui mais quoi ? demande mon voisin.

- Ryry, propose Pansy avec un sourire étrange.

- L'horreur ! je m'écris.

- H, enchaine Blaise.

- Quoi H ?

- Oui, les initiales, explique-t-il comme s'il était fier de sa découverte.

- Je ne suis pas une lettre, je marmonne. Laissez tomber. Vous m'appelez comme vous voulez, soit l'un, soit l'autre et on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux juste finir mon déjeuner et aller en cours de Sortilèges ensuite, je clos la conversation.

Chacun s'exécute et le repas se poursuit, ponctué par divers sujets à propos des cours ou de ragots. Cette ambiance insouciante me manquait un peu quand même.

oOo

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à Draco, le visage fermé. Derrière lui, il y a quelques membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, tous en tenue. Son regard dévie vers le balai que je tiens entre mes doigts. Je devine l'étonnement dans ses iris.

- Je suis venu voler. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas sur le terrain, je reprends d'une voix remplie d'une confiance nouvelle.

Un de ses sourcils se froncent et l'inquiétude qui se peint sur son visage me donne envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le rassurer. Mais je ne fais rien de tel et enfourche mon balai. En l'espace d'une seconde, je suis dans les airs et tout se passe bien. Un immense sourire se grave sur mes lèvres et je crois que je ne pourrais jamais l'enlever. Rapidement, je prends de la hauteur tout en m'éloignant du terrain afin de laisser les joueurs de Quidditch s'entraîner. En passant à côté des buts, je jette un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi et vois que Draco a son regard rivé sur moi. Eh oui ! Celui qui décollait tout juste du sol peut désormais voler comme les autres. Et j'adore ça !

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je me dirige vers le lac et m'amuse à voler en zigzag au-dessus de l'eau. Sous mes pieds, je peux voir le Calamar géant paresser non loin de la surface. Un de ses tentacules sort de l'eau et m'éclabousse un peu. C'est plus fort que moi, je ris. Je suis vraiment heureux. D'humeur taquine, je me mets à m'amuser avec le Calamar, chatouillant le bout de ses tentacules et lui essayant de m'arroser le plus possible. J'ignore combien de temps je reste avec lui, volant sur mon balai, mais lorsque je décide de survoler le château, le soleil est déjà assez bas dans le ciel. Je pourrais presque l'effleurer de mes doigts et me brûler les ailes. Mais aujourd'hui ma magie est avec moi et mes ailes resteront intactes. Je monte en flèche vers la plus haute des tours, en fais le tour, puis redescends doucement vers la cour de la Tour. Au passage, j'arrache quelques feuilles à une plante qui grimpe le long d'une colonne. Puis je repasse vite fait au-dessus du lac pour dire au revoir au Calamar, mais ce dernier n'est plus là. Juste quelques êtres de l'eau semblent faire une course. Je les dépasse et retourne vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il n'y a personne sur ce dernier. L'entrainement est probablement terminé. Je me dis que je pourrais bien en profiter un peu. Une fois au-dessus du terrain, je commence à réaliser différentes figures, essayant d'imiter les joueurs de Quidditch. Je m'imagine entouré de coéquipiers, une foule dans les gradins, des adversaires qui filent autour de moi et un vif d'or virevoltant près de moi, ne demandant qu'une chose, être attrapé. Je me mets à sa poursuite, évite un cognard lancé par un adversaire, passe derrière les buts de mon équipe, tourne autour d'un pilier où la foule m'encourage, puis file à toute allure vers le sol. Je suis penché en avant sur mon balai et je me rapproche de plus en plus de l'herbe. La vitesse m'électrise et le danger qui fait courir l'adrénaline dans mes veines me pousse à continuer ma descente. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres du point de non retour. Mes sens sont en alertes, prêts à retourner la situation au dernier moment. Encore un petit peu. Encore quelques secondes. Encore…

- Henry ! hurle une voix juste à côté de moi alors qu'une main me saisit par le col et me tire en arrière.

Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est l'idiot qui vient de gâcher mon plaisir et qui nous emmène irrémédiablement vers l'herbe en une pirouette étrange et tout de même un peu dangereuse ? Je sens un corps se percuter au mien et me serrer contre lui. Puis vient le choc de la chute. Je roule sur la terre avec ce corps qui me rappelle des souvenirs, jusqu'à ce que je m'immobilise, moi dessus et lui dessous. Je dévisage alors l'idiot qui vient de nous faire tomber et écarquille les yeux de stupeur.

- Draco ?

* * *

Alors ? Cette fin sadique vous plait-elle ?

Et le chapitre en général ?

Comment pensez-vous que la relation entre Draco et Harry va-t-elle évoluer ?


	17. Chap 17 : Le quotidien défile

_****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_**Cha910**_ : Fin sadique, mais avec une attente assez courte, donc je ne suis pas si sadique que ça. ^^ La relation entre Harry et Draco va avancer à chaque chapitre, mais je ne vais pas parler que de ça. Enfin, je te laisse découvrir.

_**Batuk** _: Tout s'explique ! Ne rate pas ton arrêt. Sinon entre Harry et Draco, les choses vont commencer à bouger. Je te laisse lire tout ça.

_**Huguette**_ : Ne me fais pas une indigestion quand même. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

* * *

_**Le quotidien défile**_

J'ai le souffle court… tout comme lui. Nos respirations saccadées s'entrechoquent entre nos deux visages qui se font face. Le bruit de leur collision me vrille les tympans. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Je ne comprends plus rien. Que fait Draco allongé sous moi ?

Mes iris s'ancrent dans les siens et je suis troublé. Quelle est cette étincelle que je vois dans son regard ? Quels sont les mots qu'il m'envoie et que je n'entends pas ? Ses traits se crispent et je sens son corps se tendre sous moi. Puis deux mains se posent sur mon torse. Est-ce qu'elles tremblent ? Et je me retrouve repoussé en arrière et atterris sur les fesses.

- Espèce d'andouille ! crie-t-il tout en se relevant. Tu pars voler pendant plusieurs heures alors que tu n'as jamais réussi à décoller de cinq mètres. Tu préviens personne et ensuite tu te mets à faire des cascades comme si le danger n'existait pas ! Tu aurais pu te tuer !

Je le fixe, entendant ses mots sans réellement comprendre leur sens. Parce qu'outre leur définition première, ce qui se dévoile à moi me donne envie de rire. Pourtant la situation est loin d'être comique. Et je ne sais plus si je dois m'excuser, l'envoyer balader, l'ignorer ou le serrer contre moi. Je reste assis par terre, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Je continue juste à le regarder tourner en rond, se passant les mains dans ses cheveux tout en les décoiffant. Puis il me jette un dernier regard rempli de colère et s'éloigne à grandes enjambées.

Lorsqu'il a disparu de mon champ de vision, je m'allonge dans l'herbe. Je n'en reviens pas. Il s'est inquiété. Il s'est inquiété pour moi. Je suis persuadé que l'entrainement de Quidditch est terminé depuis longtemps et pourtant il est resté. Il m'a attendu. Et il a même cru que j'allais m'écraser au sol alors que je suis certain qu'il me restait encore quelques secondes pour redresser la situation. Il s'est inquiété pour moi.

Je passe une main sur mon front recouvert de sueur. Pourquoi a-t-il réagi ainsi ? Lui qui me hait tant. Lui qui ne m'adresse presque plus la parole depuis des jours. Lui qui me lance des regards noirs à chaque fois que j'ose croiser son regard. Lui qui m'ignore complètement depuis que je suis devenu Harry Potter. Lui qui vient pourtant de me montrer que je comptais encore à ses yeux.

Je souffle un grand coup et écarte les bras. Tout est si compliqué.

oOo

Je crois que les professeurs ont décidé de nous achever avant la fin du premier trimestre. Les cours s'enchainent à une vitesse folle et les soirées sont remplies de révisions et devoirs en tout genre. C'est à peine si nous avons le temps d'aller à Pré-au-Lard le samedi. Les jours se succèdent sans que j'aie le temps de m'en rendre compte. Une semaine. Deux semaines. Quatre semaines. Nous sommes presque à la mi-octobre. Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait hormis apprendre. Et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état. A côté de moi Blaise peste contre le devoir de Métamorphose qu'il doit rendre demain. Je crois que cela fait une semaine qu'il y travaille. Impressionnant.

Mais au moins, toute cette accumulation de travail m'a permis de ne pas trop penser à mon nouvel état de sorcier célèbre. Petit à petit, les élèves se sont fait à ma présence et leur attitude est presque normale. Il y encore des regards étranges, des chuchotements lorsque je rentre dans une pièce ou des gloussements lorsque je la quitte. Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour m'en préoccuper. C'est à peine si j'ai le temps de me soucier de moi-même de toute façon.

J'attends toujours une lettre de mes parents… enfin ceux qui m'ont élevé. Mais leur réponse ne semble pas vouloir venir. Pourtant cela fait trois semaines que je leur ai écrit. Leur absence de réaction m'attriste un peu. Je me demande si toutes ces années passées avec eux sont si fausses et amères que ça. Est-ce que maintenant que je suis redevenu Harry Potter je ne compte plus à leurs yeux ? Et puis trouver un moment pour parler avec Sévérus est devenu mission impossible. Lui aussi est surchargé de travail. Les rares fois où je me suis rendu dans son bureau pour parler avec lui, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais ça ne l'est jamais. Peut-être est-il revenu sur sa décision d'être mon parrain ? Quant à Draco, depuis l'épisode sur le terrain de Quidditch, je suis persuadé qu'il me fuit. Lorsque je rentre dans une pièce, il se dépêche d'en sortir. Il est toujours levé et couché avant moi et prétexte sans arrêt qu'il a une tonne de travail, ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux. Même Pansy et Blaise trouvent qu'il passe moins de temps avec eux.

Et puis il y a encore et toujours ces rêves. Parfois je prends une potion et je me rendors sans trop de difficulté, parfois je ne me rendors pas vraiment. La nuit, régulièrement, je sens la magie de Draco venir me picoter et je devine que ses rêves sont toujours agités. Fait-il encore ces songes où il me voit enfant, avec mon visage actuel ? Je n'ose pas aller le voir ou lui demander. Alors dans ces cas, je reste allongé dans mon lit et tente de calmer ma magie qui s'agite sur ma peau.

Je m'assois sur un canapé et soupire. Je suis épuisé. Je ne sais pas si mon cerveau pourra enregistrer une seule information supplémentaire. Je tends la main vers mon livre de DFCM et relis le chapitre sur les Inferis. Il y a une rumeur qui court à propos d'une interrogation surprise sur ce sujet.

- Je sais ce qu'on peut leur faire ! s'exclame d'un seul coup Daphné en déboulant dans la salle commune.

Je relève le nez de mon livre, alors que Blaise sursaute et râle en effaçant la tache d'encre qu'il vient de faire sur son parchemin.

- Une pluie de jus de citrouille ! reprend Daphné. Dans tout leur dortoir.

- Et tu fais comment pour y rentrer ? demande Pansy.

- C'est là que j'ai besoin de toi ma chère. Je sais que Draco a appris le mot de passe des Gryffondors par la bouche de Vane. Mais il ne veut rien me dire, prétextant ne plus être un gosse.

- Et tu penses qu'avec moi il va le dire ?

- Je ne doute jamais de tes pouvoirs de persuasion Pansy.

Les filles peuvent vraiment être effrayantes parfois.

- Vous marchez les mecs ?

Blaise peste une nouvelle fois tout en marmonnant qu'il verra une fois qu'elles auront le mot de passe. Quant à moi, j'hausse les épaules. C'est vrai que les farces faites aux Gryffondors sont devenues assez rares. Je peux même affirmer que depuis le début de l'année, aucun septième année n'en a faite. Mais avec tout ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment, je me dis que, peut-être, ça ne me fera pas de mal de m'amuser à inonder les Gryffondors de jus de citrouille. Et puis, pour Halloween, on reste dans le thème.

- Trouvez le mot de passe et je suis de la partie, je leur lance avant de replonger dans ma lecture.

- Yes ! s'écrie Daphné juste avant de tirer Pansy dans un coin, surement pour concocter un plan afin de forcer Draco à révéler le mot de passe.

oOo

- Oui ? Monsieur… Potter ?

Je baisse la tête et m'avance de quelques pas en direction de Sévérus. Les derniers élèves quittent le cachot et je me retrouve seul avec lui.

- Sévérus, je… est-ce que tu sais si mes pa… enfin… s'ils ont bien reçu ma lettre ?

Ses sourcils se froncent.

- Ils ne m'ont rien dit à ce sujet.

- Ah.

Je ne veux pas le montrer, mais je suis déçu. Ce que je craignais est en train de se produire. Mes parents ne se préoccupent plus de moi désormais.

- Il y a encore des journalistes postés devant le manoir, enchaine Sévérus. Je doute de leurs réelles intentions, mais on ne peut rien y faire. C'est le prix à payer pour tu sais quoi.

J'hoche de la tête. Toute leur vie ils regretteront cette décision. Etre mangemort est la pire chose qu'ils aient pu faire.

- Sinon… je… Est-ce que je peux venir te parler demain ?

Une grimace se dessine sur son visage et je redoute une nouvelle fois sa réponse.

- Non. Oublie, je réponds aussitôt, sans lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer.

De toute façon, j'ai aussi beaucoup de devoirs à faire.

- Passe à 8h30. Je n'aurai pas commencé à préparer les potions pour Madame Pomfresh.

C'est plus fort que moi. Un sourire vient fleurir mon visage alors que je prends mon sac et que je le remercie en silence. Enfin. Enfin je vais pouvoir parler avec lui. Enfin je vais pouvoir lui poser les questions qui me hantent depuis des semaines et auxquelles personne ne semble enclin à répondre.

oOo

- Je ne vous le dirais pas, réplique Draco en tournant la tête.

- Mais… geint Pansy. Ce n'est qu'un tout petit mot de passe.

- C'est non ! tranche-t-il tout en prenant sa tasse de thé.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observe la scène et attends la suite. La perfidie des Serpentards coule dans les veines de ces filles avec une force impressionnante. Elles sont prêtes à tout pour parvenir à leurs fins. Draco est prêt à porter la tasse à ses lèvres, quand il immobilise sa main. Je me doutais bien que ce plan ne fonctionnerait pas. Ce n'est pas Londubat non plus.

A ses côtés, Pansy se crispe, comprenant que Draco est en train de comprendre la supercherie. Son cerveau doit être en pleine ébullition afin de trouver une alternative à son plan. Son regard scanne la salle commune, à la recherche d'une idée. Et lorsqu'elle pose son regard sur moi, je me pétrifie sur place. Je n'aime vraiment pas son expression. Ni une, ni deux, elle s'avance vers moi à grandes enjambées.

- Henry ! Viens m'aider !

Elle m'attrape le bras et me tire vers le fauteuil où Draco m'ignore complètement. Puis elle me poste devant lui. Je suis mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas été aussi proche de lui depuis… depuis l'incident sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Draco, à ton avis. Est-ce qu'il doit se couper les cheveux ou pas ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? C'est quoi cette question ? Et puis en quoi l'avis de Draco…

Mais lorsqu'il relève la tête et pose ses iris sur mon visage, c'est comme si je venais de me prendre une claque en pleine figure et toutes les questions que je me posais viennent de s'envoler. Ses joues se colorent légèrement et ses pupilles se foncent légèrement.

- Il… euh… c'est…

Et il se met à bégayer ! Impressionnant.

- Alors ? insiste Pansy.

La main qui tient sa tasse tremble légèrement et il la porte aussitôt à ses lèvres. Et voila, elle a gagné. J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop compris comment, mais Draco a bu son thé et c'est le plus important pour elle.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et constate qu'ils ont encore poussé. Les couper n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

- Tu crois que je devrais ? je demande à Pansy.

- Je sais pas moi. Demande à Draco, me dit-elle en me poussant un petit plus vers lui. Alors il doit se couper les cheveux ?

Je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers lui et je le vois grimacer tandis que son regard devient fuyant. D'une petite voix, il répond :

- Juste un petit peu. Histoire que les pointes arrivent juste dans la nuque.

- Tu trouves que ça lui irait bien ? continue-t-elle.

- Oui.

Elle me dévisage, puis sourit. Le Véritaserum versé dans son thé fonctionne très bien.

- C'est vrai que tu serais canon comme ça. N'est-ce pas Draco ?

- Oui, dit-il dans un souffle et en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Je crois que mes joues peuvent rivaliser avec les tentures des Gryffondors. Draco vient de nous avouer qu'il me trouve canon. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je dois prendre en compte cette révélation.

* * *

Et vous, comment prenez-vous cette révélation ?


	18. Chap 18 : Entretien avec un potionniste

_****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_**Batuk : **_Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu.

_**Nepheria4 : **_Contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant.

_**Dom : **_Moi aussi j'aime la fin de ce chapitre. Faut bien commencer par quelque chose pour qu'ils finissent ensemble.

_**Cha910 : **_Deux mots : la voila !

_**Dravy** _: Heureuse que l'évolution de ma fic te plaise. Quant à la révélation de Draco, il ne l'aurait jamais faite de son propre chef, il fallait bien trouver un moyen pour le forcer.

* * *

_**Entretien avec un potionniste**_

J'ai chaud. J'ai froid. J'ai chaud. J'ai… j'en ai marre ! Depuis que je suis levé, je n'arrête pas d'avoir des sueurs. Mon estomac se tort dans tous les sens et je sais bien que ce n'est pas à cause de la faim. De toute façon, c'est à peine si j'ai pu boire mon jus de citrouille ce matin. Etrangement, depuis que je suis devenu Harry Potter, je le trouve moins bon. Est-ce parce qu'il n'y a plus la potion dedans ? Pourtant j'ai toujours bu du jus à d'autres moments de la journée et sans potion, sans que je trouve le goût étrange. Je ne sais pas trop. Quelques fois je me surprends à chercher la fiole et à paniquer car je ne la trouve pas. Jusqu'à ce que les récents évènements me reviennent et que je me calme. Je n'ai plus besoin de la prendre. Même si parfois j'aimerais bien redevenir Henry Malfoy et effacer ces dernières semaines. Tout serait tellement plus simple.

- Tu vas te décider à rentrer !? s'écrie Sévérus de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je sursaute et pousse la porte du cachot.

- Bonjour… Parrain, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Bonjour… Harry. Désolé, je sais toujours pas comment t'appeler.

Je lui fais un léger sourire.

- Harry ça me va. Je commence à m'y faire. Et puis c'est assez proche de mon autre prénom.

- Oui. C'était fait exprès, lâche-t-il d'un seul coup.

Ses yeux se ferment brusquement et ses lèvres se pincent. Il semble que les mots ont dépassé sa pensée. Mais ça tombe bien, puisque je suis là pour parler de ça. Je m'assois sur la chaise qui se trouve face à son bureau, alors que lui se lève et se dirige vers une armoire.

Il est nerveux. Quand il est mal à l'aise, se tourner vers les potions le rassure. Je le connais bien au bout de seize ans.

- C'est peut-être une bonne chose, je souffle doucement. Si vous saviez que j'allais redevenir Harry Potter un jour…

- On s'en doutait, marmonne-t-il, toujours face à ses fioles.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais si… s'ils ont reçu ma lettre.

- Je leur ai posé la question et ils n'ont rien reçu de ta part. je crois même que ta mère était peinée. Enfin… quand je lui ai dit que tu leur avais envoyé quelque chose…

- C'est bizarre. Ça doit bien faire trois semaines. Et Hedwige est revenue sans. Est-ce qu'elle l'aurait perdue ?

- Je ne pense pas, marmonne Sévérus.

Puis il se retourne face à moi, le visage sévère.

- As-tu lancé un sort de dissimulation dessus ?

- Ben non. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je pense que certaines personnes ont décidé de filtrer tes communications avec… tes anciens parents.

- Mais pourquoi !? je m'exclame.

Mais la réponse me vient aussitôt. Le Survivant et des mangemorts ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble. Une rage s'empare de moi et je serre les poings. Qui peut bien vouloir que je rompe tout contact avec mes parents ? Le Ministère ? Ce n'est pas impossible…

Je secoue la tête et tente d'apaiser ma colère. Je ne suis pas ici pour parler des magouilles de nos dirigeants. Je suis ici pour avoir des réponses à mes questions.

- Bref. En fait, je voulais te voir car… car… je me pose beaucoup de questions.

Il s'assoit dans son fauteuil et plonge son regard noir dans le mien. J'ai toute son attention.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me raconter toute l'histoire. Une nouvelle fois.

Il prend une inspiration, s'installe mieux dans son siège, puis commence d'une voix grave :

- Tu es né le 31 juillet 1980. Ton père était James Potter, un sorcier de sang-pur et ta mère Lily Evans, une née Moldu. Ils se sont connus ici et mariés très jeunes. Ils faisaient partis de l'Ordre du Phénix. Quant à tes parents et moi-même, nous ne t'avons jamais caché ce que nous étions.

- Oui, je chuchote.

- A cette époque, Draco avait tout juste quelques mois et Tu-sais-qui menaçait régulièrement Lucius et Narcissa de le tuer. Ils obéissaient donc, même si tuer des innocents ne leur plaisaient pas. Mais c'était pour leur fils. La peur de perdre un être cher vous pousse à faire les pires horreurs. Par amour, par peur, on peut commettre les pires atrocités. Quant à moi, je venais d'entendre une prophétie concernant un enfant qui allait tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai bien tenté de cacher cette information, voulant aussi stopper toute cette tuerie. Mais il sentait que je lui cachais quelque chose. Et j'ai donc du lui révéler ce que je savais. A partir de ce jour, il s'est mis en tête de retrouver cet enfant, de te retrouver et le tuer, te tuer.

Un silence se fait. Sévérus fait apparaître un verre et y verse un liquide ambré qu'il boit d'une traite.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il te retrouve. C'est là, qu'il a appris pour le pouvoir de Narcissa. Sa sœur Bellatrix lui a parlé de ce don et il l'a forcé à lui dire son avenir. C'est là, qu'elle a vu ton futur, celui d'Harry Potter. A ce moment, j'ignorais leurs plans te concernant. Tu-sais-qui était tellement sûr de la fidélité des Malfoys, qu'il n'a même pas cherché à vérifier les dires de ta mère. Il l'a cru. Et il a attaqué. La suite, tout le monde la connait. Toi, un enfant d'à peine un an, tu as réussi à survivre à un sortilège de mort et tu as tué le Seigneur des ténèbres. Et c'est là, que tes parents sont rentrés en jeu. Ils sont venus te chercher avant l'Ordre et t'ont ramené chez eux. Tout de suite, ils m'ont demandé de venir et je peux te dire que j'étais plus que surpris de te voir. C'est là qu'ils m'ont révélé l'histoire. Et m'ont demandé de les aider. Lucius avait trouvé un livre de magie noire qui traitait de l'usurpation d'identité à long terme. Une potion permettant de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un, mort ou vivant, comme du Polynectar, mais sans certains inconvénients. Elle dure entre vingt-quatre et quarante-huit heures, une goutte à chaque fois suffit et est sans douleur pour la personne. De plus, le sujet grandit, vieilli à son propre rythme. Le morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'identité ne doit pas forcément être… frais. Si tu le fais avec un mort, l'apparence que tu prendras commencera au moment de la mort de l'autre et ensuite tu vieilliras normalement. Mais cela ne te concerne pas, puisque nous avons pris les cheveux de Draco. La potion t'a donné son apparence, mais tu vieillissais à ton propre rythme. D'où les quelques petites différences de morphologie entre vous deux. Contrairement à du Polynectar, tu n'étais pas son parfait double.

J'hoche de la tête, comprenant un peu mieux mon passé.

- Et cette potion combinée avec un sort de magie noire, permet de changer l'apparence, mais aussi la magie de la personne.

- C'est ce que vous avez fait.

- Oui. Nous avons décidé de te faire passer pour le frère jumeau de Draco. Nous aurions toujours des cheveux pour changer ton apparence. Quant à ta magie, elle était déjà si puissante. Nous ne devions pas éveiller les soupçons. Alors quand j'ai lancé le sort, j'ai fait en sorte de la brider. Nous voulions la rendre moins forte… mais pas instable comme elle l'a été.

J'interroge Sévérus du regard. Que s'est-il passé alors ? Pourquoi ma magie est devenue ainsi ? Et comment le lien entre Draco et moi s'est-il créé ?

- je n'en ai jamais eu la certitude car nous ne pouvons pas comparer ton cas avec d'autres. Mais il semble qu'à force de prendre cette potion, les effets du sort se sont modifiés. Ta magie s'est liée d'elle-même à celle de Draco. Cherchait-elle une base solide ? Ou voulait-elle récupérer sa puissance en la puisant en Draco ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais une chose est sûre, ta magie est liée à celle de Draco. Nous avons sorti le prétexte de la gémellité pour expliquer ce phénomène, mais ce n'était pas vrai puisqu'il n'est pas ton frère.

J'assimile progressivement les informations. C'est difficile de tout comprendre, mais je crois saisir le principal.

- La suite, tu la connais, tu l'as vécue.

- Et alors, pourquoi… maintenant ? Que s'est-il passé ? je demande.

- Quand as-tu commencé à sentir des changements ?

- Juste avant la rentrée.

- Le 31 juillet ?

Euh… Peut-être que oui. Je n'ai pas noté la date exacte. Mais je crois que c'est cette nuit là que j'ai rêvé pour la première fois de ma vraie mère.

- J'ai rêvé de ma mère cette nuit là. Ma vraie mère. J'ai… j'ai vu sa mort, je termine dans un murmure.

C'est toujours difficile d'évoquer ce souvenir.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

- Tu es le premier à le savoir.

- Hum. Tu sais pourquoi la trace est levée à l'âge de dix-sept ans ? Car chaque sorcier reçoit la totalité de ses pouvoirs. A partir de ce jour, il est accompli. La trace a été levée à tes dix-sept ans, mais en réalité, tu ne les avais pas vraiment. Lorsque tu as fêté ton anniversaire le 5 juin, ta magie n'avait pas encore atteint tout son potentiel. Elle ne l'a fait que le jour de ton vrai anniversaire, le 31 juillet.

Je comprends mieux certaines choses.

- Il lui a probablement fallu du temps pour briser le sort et contrer les effets de la potion. D'où les différents évènements du mois dernier. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois en pleine possession de ta vraie puissance. Est-ce que tu te souviens du sort que je t'ai jeté à l'infirmerie ce soir là ?

Je plisse les yeux et me souviens vaguement d'un sort inconnu.

- Amimésis Velum, reprend-il. Ce sort permet de révéler la vraie identité de celui qui se cache sous la potion combinée au sort que je t'ai lancé. D'ailleurs je suis le seul à pouvoir utiliser ce contre-sort puisque je suis à l'origine de la potion et du sort.

- Et rien ne s'est produit à ce moment là, je me remémore.

- Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à cacher.

J'hoche de la tête. Je comprends mieux.

- Et…

J'hésite à poser cette question.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai été un fardeau pendant toutes ces années ? je demande d'une voix faible.

- Franchement, tu as commencé à m'exaspérer dès le premier jour. Tu ne voulais pas prendre ta potion et tu passais ton temps à baver sur mon épaule. Et tu avais le chic pour salir ta couche quand tu étais sur mes genoux. Et je ne parle même pas des bêtises que tu faisais quand tu es devenu plus grand.

Je souris car je sais très bien ce que veulent dire tous ces mots. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je les entends.

- Tu étais vraiment un gosse horrible. Tout comme Draco de toute façon. Vous vous étiez bien trouvé tous les deux.

Cette fois je laisse échapper un petit rire. Tout n'était pas si faux que ça. Les images de mon miroir du passé étalées à mes pieds ne me font presque plus mal.

- Et… mes parents ?

- Tu as toujours été leur fils. Du moment où tu t'es installé chez eux, tu es devenu Henry Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas facile pour eux non plus… toute cette histoire.

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir leur parler, je marmonne plus pour moi-même.

- Comme il semble que le courrier est filtré, je peux te proposer d'utiliser ma cheminée.

- Vraiment ! Je… tu crois que…

- Vas-y, me dit-il en tournant la tête vers ses appartements.

Ni une, ni deux, je me lève et file en direction de sa cheminée. Je vais enfin pouvoir parler avec eux.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas paru trop répétitif par rapport au chapitre 13. Je voulais bien clarifier la situation concernant le passé d'Henry, mais d'un autre point de vue, ce qui fait qu'il y a quelques nouveaux éléments.

C'est assez clair ? Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrai (sauf si c'est prévu que la réponse arrive un peu plus tard dans les chapitres).


	19. Chap 19 : Halloween

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**Nepheria4 : **_Toujours ravie de savoir que ma fic te plait._****__****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**Dravy : **_Tu as raison concernant celui qui filtre le courrier. Par contre je n'ai pas écrit l'échange entre Harry et les Malfoys. Pas envie. Pas trop déçue ?

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**La limace : **_Je n'aurais pas qualifier ce chapitre d'adorable, mais c'est très bien aussi. Tant que tu aimes, moi ça me va.

**_Tintinabule_**_ :_ Je pense que tu te doutes de plein de choses, mais quand arriveront-elles et comment, ça, ça reste un mystère. Pour la prochaine étape, tu vas commencer à être servi avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Tu trouves Dumby louche ? Ouais ben t'as bien raison.

Pour Voldemort, il sera abordé plus loin dans la fic. Je ne sais pas trop quand il va commencer à "arriver", mais je pense que c'est prévu. Je ne t'affirme rien car je ne connais pas vraiment la suite de ma fic et les persos ont une forte tendance à faire ce qu'ils veulent. Donc des fois, j'ai des idées pour plus tard et entre temps, il se passe autre chose et mon idée n'est plus compatible avec ce qu'il s'est passé. Du coup, avec ce que je viens d'écrire, j'ai réponsu à ta question sur le fait qu'il soit vivant ou mort.

J'espère que le travail va devenir moins oppressant par la suite.

En tout cas, c'est toujours un réel plaisir de te lire.

**_Kisis :_**Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews. Elles m'ont beaucoup touchée. Je suis contente que ma fic continue de te plaire et que l'évolution des personnages te convienne. J'avoue que c'est pas toujours facile de créer un nouveau personnage à partir d'un ancien. Mais j'aime assez ce que j'en fais. Tu vas voir qu'il y a encore de l'évolution dans l'air et je pense que ce ne sera pas pour te déplaire. Que se soit Harry ou Draco, ça va bien commencer à bouger. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

_**DESOLEE !**_

_**Le chapitre que j'ai posté il y a quelques heures n'est pas la bonne version. Il y manque des éléments. **_

_**Celui-ci est le bon. Donc va falloir que vous relisiez tout. Désolée.**_

* * *

_**Halloween**_

Je le regarde adossé contre le mur, la tête penchée vers l'avant. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombent devant ses yeux clos. Les bras croisés sur le torse, il semble si calme. Pourtant je devine l'énervement et l'impatience en lui. Juste parce que sa jambe droite bouge légèrement. Juste parce que son majeur tapote faiblement son bras. Il ne voulait pas venir. Mais Pansy l'a forcé. Et voila qu'il se retrouve avec moi, devant le dortoir des Gryffondors, à monter la garde. Les filles et Blaise sont à l'intérieur de la salle commune et sont en train de préparer la farce de la pluie au jus de citrouille. Il est prévu que le sort se déclenche à deux heures du matin dans le dortoir des filles, à deux heures quinze dans celui des garçons et à peine dix minutes plus tard dans la salle commune. Dommage que nous ne puissions voir tout ça en direct.

Je pousse un léger soupir. C'est qu'ils en mettent du temps. A chaque petit bruit extérieur je sursaute, m'attendant à trouver un élève, voire un professeur. Et comme nous n'avons rien à faire ici, la sanction risque d'être sévère. En effet, en ce moment, tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle pour le repas et le bal d'Halloween. Et dire que je suis en train de rater la superbe tarte à la mélasse qui me faisait de l'œil depuis qu'elle était apparue sur la table. Mais Pansy a insisté pour s'éclipser à ce moment là.

Je m'appuie un peu plus contre le mur dans mon dos et secoue doucement la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? À quelques mètres de moi, Draco commence sérieusement à s'énerver et ne se prive plus pour le cacher. Je crois même qu'il est en train de marmonner je ne sais quoi. Et c'est plus fort que moi, je souris. Peut-être parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça. Ou alors tout simplement parce qu'il est non loin de moi. Ou encore parce que je sens sa magie venir me chatouiller le dos. J'ai envie de me rapprocher de lui, d'aller le taquiner comme je le faisais avant. Mais je devine déjà les regards noirs et les mots acerbes sortants de sa bouche. Alors je me retiens et continue simplement de ressentir son impatience qui glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mes yeux se ferment et je laisse ma tête reposer sur la pierre froide. Tous mes sens sont tournés vers Draco. Je sens son léger parfum venir frôler mes narines et les affoler car je reconnais le cadeau que je lui ai fait à Noël dernier. J'entends sa respiration un peu désordonnée, le tapotement de son pied contre le sol, le froissement de sa chemise entre ses doigts. Je ressens sa magie cogner contre la mienne dans un bruit assourdissant. Non… Ce n'est pas ça. Ce fracas ressemble plus à un meuble qui explose.

J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je ne vois que du noir. Il n'y a plus de lumière autour de moi. La dernière lampe vient d'exploser à quelques mètres. Et puis il y a tous ces cris. J'ai peur. Je tremble. Que se passe-t-il ? Où suis-je ? Ce tableau qui prend feu me dit vaguement quelque chose. Et ces cheveux qui viennent me caresser le visage me donnent envie de m'y blottir. J'ai froid. Terriblement froid. Et pourtant je ressens une grande chaleur m'entourer, me serrer dans ses bras. Est-ce celle de cette femme qui me porte ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle ?

_- __Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place..._

Non. Pas elle. Non. Je ne veux pas. Non. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. Non.

J'ai mal. Horriblement mal. Je crois que l'air me manque. Je suis en train de revivre le meurtre de ma mère. Une nouvelle fois. Sauf que je ne dors pas, que ce n'est pas dans un songe. Pourquoi ces images m'assaillent-elles maintenant ? La porte claque et j'entends ma mère me dire qu'elle m'aime, que mon père m'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure. Pourquoi faut-il que ce cauchemar se manifeste maintenant ? Brusquement, la date d'aujourd'hui s'impose en moi. 31 octobre. Nuit d'halloween. Nuit de cris et de sang il y a seize ans. C'est la date d'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents.

_- __Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez..._

NON !

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Ma vision est floue en raison des larmes qui dévalent sur mes joues. Je ne peux pas les retenir. C'est bien trop douloureux. Il y a encore du noir autour de moi. A mes pieds, sur ma peau, sur Draco. Draco ? Que fait-il si prêt de moi ? Pourquoi est-il accroupi devant moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien et ses mains sur mes bras tremblants ?

- Harry. Harry. Chut.

- Elle… elle est morte, je sanglote. Elle est morte. Devant moi. Il l'a tuée sans aucune pitié. Il l'a tuée devant moi.

- Harry, gémit Draco en faisant une grimace.

- Elle lui avait demandé pitié. Et il n'en a eu aucune. Il a tué ma mère de sang froid. Elle voulait juste me protéger, je continue en pleurant.

- Calme-toi. Tu…

- Je veux plus voir ça. Je veux plus voir ça. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête.

Que les cauchemars de mon enfance cessent de venir me hanter. Je veux juste vivre ma vie tranquillement, comme n'importe quel sorcier. Passer mes A.S.P.I.C, choisir un métier, avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie, me marier avec, faire des enfants peut-être. Avoir une maison et un chien. Je veux juste être normal.

- Harry… chut.

Je redresse la tête et croise les iris suppliants de Draco. Il y a même quelques perles salées qui s'en échappent. Pourquoi pleure-t-il ? Et puis, pourquoi il y a des taches noires qui s'étalent sur sa peau ? Lentement, j'avance une main vers sa joue et la frôle. Je reconnais aussitôt ma magie qui ronronne à mon contact. Elle quitte la joue de Draco et glisse le long de mon bras. Sa chaleur me donne envie de me blottir dans les bras qui me font face. Mais j'hésite. Je ne veux pas perdre ceux-là. N'avoir qu'un souvenir douloureux de ceux de ma mère est déjà assez difficile à vivre comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir le souvenir d'un refus de la part de celui qui me fait face.

Alors je reste stoïque, tandis que des flashs de la nuit où ma mère est morte devant moi m'attaquent encore. Je crois que ma magie s'étale autour de moi, sur moi, sur lui, en moi… et en lui. Et soudainement, Draco tombe contre mon torse et c'est lui qui se retrouve dans mes bras. Ce contact que je croyais perdu à jamais me donne une énorme bouffée d'oxygène. Il m'a tant manqué.

J'ai le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux et je ne peux pas m'en détacher.

J'ai son cœur battant non loin du mien et j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'en font qu'un.

J'ai ses doigts contre la peau nue de mon cou et c'est comme si des papillons venaient me chatouiller à cet endroit.

Aussitôt, je rejette la tête en arrière et le choc contre la pierre est à peine douloureux. Tout simplement parce que… parce que… j'ai sa magie dans la mienne et je comprends à ce moment là qu'elle ne voulait que ça.

Petit à petit, mon rythme cardiaque se calme et la panique s'envole. Les images d'horreur s'effacent progressivement pour laisser la place à Pansy, Daphné et Blaise qui me fixent avec un mélange de peur et de stupeur.

- Par Merlin, chuchote Blaise, les yeux écarquillés.

- Flippant, enchaîne Daphné de la même manière.

- Et on va se faire griller si on reste tous là, poursuit Pansy, également sur le même ton.

Sa phrase a le don d'être un électrochoc pour tout le monde. Blaise et Daphné se mettent à regarder autour d'eux espérant ne croiser personne. Quant à moi, je voudrais bien me relever, mais j'ai comme un poids mort sur moi. Ou peut-être est-ce vraiment le cas. Je secoue doucement Draco et l'appelle, mais je n'ai droit qu'à un faible gémissement en guise de réponse. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je le serre contre moi, pousse sur mes jambes et me redresse. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Draco est dans mes bras, sa tête contre mon épaule et les bras autour de mon cou. Je sais qu'il est conscient, puisqu'il tente de marmonner je ne sais quoi et qu'il exerce une légère prise sur mon cou. Et tant pis s'il m'insulte après ça. Tant pis s'il me crie dessus. Tant pis s'il me frappe. Tant pis… du moment que je continue à exister pour lui.

oOo

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

J'hoche de la tête alors que je dépose le corps de Draco sur son lit.

- Si Madame Pomfresh l'apprend, elle va te tuer.

- Pansy, ferme-la ! dis-je en haussant le ton. Je sais ce que je fais.

Enfin… je crois.

- Est-ce qu'il…

Je me tourne cette fois vers Blaise et le fusille du regard, ce qui a le mérite de le couper. Je ne veux pas de leurs questions stupides. Je ne veux pas de leur inquiétude infondée. Je ne veux pas qu'ils restent tout simplement.

- T'es chiant, marmonne Draco si faiblement que je crois que je suis le seul à l'entendre.

- Ecoutez. Retournez dans la Grande Salle et si on vous pose des questions sur nous, vous n'avez qu'à leur dire que Draco était fatigué et que moi… enfin je sais pas, quoi. Vous trouverez bien une excuse pour notre absence, dis-je pour tenter de convaincre mes amis de partir.

- Tu es sûr ? me demande Blaise.

Je m'assois à côté de Draco et hoche de la tête. Il va bien, je le sens.

- Dans ce cas… réplique Pansy tout en tirant un peu Blaise.

- On vous laisse, termine Daphnée en quittant le dortoir.

Les voila tous les trois partis, ce qui me laisse une nouvelle fois tout seul avec Draco. Décidemment… J'entends un grognement provenant de ma droite, mais je ne me retourne pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est si proche de moi. Si proche que c'en est troublant. Le regard posé sur les fonds du lac, des dizaines de mots m'envahissent brusquement. J'ai tant de choses à lui dire, à lui demander. Sauf que je ne sais pas comment faire. Parce que je sais très bien qu'il refuse de me parler.

J'ai des lettres au bord des lèvres, des sons étouffés dans ma gorge, coincés dans mes cordes vocales. Je crois même que ma bouche s'entrouvre, que mes lèvres bougent. Mais aucun son ne sort. Je suis pathétique. Je soupire et baisse la tête. Je suis perdu. Parce que je ne le comprends plus, je ne me comprends plus. L'échange que j'ai eu avec mes… parents, il y a plusieurs jours, me revient. Ils étaient vraiment contents de m'entendre. Et c'était pareil pour moi. Parmi tout ce que nous avons pu nous dire, ce qui m'a le plus troublé est le fait que Draco leur parle de moi à chaque fois. Il les informe de ce qu'il se passe à l'école, de comment je vais, de ce que je fais… comme s'il m'observait tout le temps. Pourtant croiser son regard est devenu quasi impossible. Ils m'ont même dit que Draco semblait inquiet pour moi par moments. Et cette révélation a été très déconcertante pour moi. Car il ne me le montre jamais. C'est à peine si j'existe pour lui. Enfin… c'est ce que je croyais. Mais il semblerait que je me trompe. J'en viens même à me demander s'il éprouve réellement de la haine à mon égard.

- Dégage, crache faiblement le corps à côté de moi, me faisant sortir de mes songes.

Je me tourne vers Draco et le dévisage. Il a toujours les yeux fermés et n'a pas bougé. Mais les traits crispés sur son visage m'indiquent bien que je n'ai pas rêvé.

Je devrais peut-être partir. Mais je n'en ai pas envie.

- Casse-toi, souffle-t-il comme s'il y avait une certaine lassitude dans sa voix.

Non. Je n'en ai pas envie.

Un bout de langue vient humidifier ses lèvres, juste avant que ces dernières se forment plus qu'une fine ligne. Je l'énerve. Le fait de ne pas partir l'exaspère.

- Putain, t'es vraiment chiant ce soir, marmonne-t-il. T'as décidé de m'emmerder jusqu'à la fin ?

- Ouai, je lâche dans un souffle qui me surprend.

Ma réponse et mon aplomb m'étonnent. Peut-être parce que je suis fatigué. Fatigué de ces nuits où je dors mal, où il dort mal. Epuisé de ses mots, de ses regards que je ne comprends pas. Lassé de toutes ces tentatives pour le comprendre.

Je gesticule un peu sur le lit, puis finis par m'assoir en tailleur au pied de celui-ci. Je fixe Draco qui ne bouge toujours pas.

- Pourquoi tu me détestes ? je demande d'une voix calme.

Je devine les muscles de son corps qui se crispent brièvement à mes mots. J'attends un coup. Verbal, physique, les deux. Mais rien ne vient. Pourtant je sais qu'il m'a entendu.

- Pourquoi tu me détestes ? je réitère.

Cette fois, ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et j'entends sa respiration s'accélérer. Avec quelques difficultés, ses bras bougent et il prend appui dessus pour se redresser. Semi-allongé, il plante ses iris dans les miens. Son visage est sérieux et je me surprends à regretter quelque peu ma question. J'ai l'impression que je viens de déclencher quelque chose, dont j'ignore beaucoup d'éléments. Mais il est un peu tard pour faire demi-tour désormais.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te déteste ? me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Un frisson me parcourt et j'hoche légèrement la tête.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, je murmure.

En fait, non. Je n'en suis plus très sûr. Voire pas du tout, même. Je crois que j'ai envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et d'oublier tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- C'est pas bien compliqué pourtant, crache-t-il. Je te hais… pour ça, finit-il en me montrant du doigt.

Est-ce moi tout entier qu'il désigne ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il veut dire.

- Je hais Harry Potter. A cause de lui… je ne suis plus moi.

Et bien si nous sommes tous les deux en pleine crise identitaire, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

* * *

Je sais que certains pensaient lire la conversation entre Harry et les Malfoys, mais j'en avais pas envie. Donc désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient à autre chose.

Mais est-ce qu'au final ce chapitre n'est pas mieux ? Moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Et la suite de l'échange entre Harry et Draco suivra dans le prochain chapitre. Promis.


	20. Chap 20 : Comme une histoire défendue

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_**Dravy : **_Et tu vas voir qu'ils ne font pas que parler dans un certain sens. mais en effet, les choses se décantent doucement. Et encore merci pour les compliments.

* * *

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont rajoutée en follow. **

**Y manque plus que les reviews et je serai l'auteur la plus heureuse au monde.**

* * *

_**Comme une histoire défendue**_

Draco pose ses mains sur son visage et se masse furtivement les tempes. J'ai des milliers de questions qui me brûlent les lèvres, mais je me retiens pour ne pas le brusquer. Il a toujours eu besoin de temps pour s'exprimer. Certains pensent qu'il fait ça pour les snober, mais en fait, il cherche juste les mots les plus justes pour répondre… que se soit gentil ou méchant. Ce qui fait que ses répliques cinglantes touchent toujours en plein cœur. Je vois sa langue être pincée entre sa lèvre supérieure et ses dents, puis ces canines frôlent celle d'en bas.

- Tu… Il… Putain, grogne-t-il tout en fermant les yeux.

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je le vois éprouver de telles difficultés à s'exprimer. Est-ce que ce qu'il veut me dire est si difficile pour lui ?

- Est-ce que tu sais exactement depuis quand j'éprouve cette haine à ton égard ?

Je secoue la tête. Je sais que ça a commencé avant la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, mais sans plus.

- Tout a vraiment commencé le premier juin de cette année. Bien sûr, au début, je ne savais pas que j'en viendrais à te haïr. Mais tout a débuté ce jour là.

Je me mets à regarder mes jambes croisées et j'essaye de chercher dans mes souvenirs ce qui a bien pu se passer le premier juin. Mais rien ne me vient. C'était une journée normale, je dirais. Rien de différent. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait, dit, pensé, insinué quelque chose qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état.

- Tu n'as rien fait.

Je relève la tête, étonné. Et je l'interroge du regard car je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir.

- Enfin, toi, non. Mais ta magie, si. Regarde, tu n'arrives même pas à la contrôler correctement sous ta vraie identité.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mes mains et remarque que quelques taches noires se sont formées sur ma peau. Ma magie est sur mes mains et je n'en suis pas rendu compte.

- Alors imagine sous celle d'Henry, finit-il dans un murmure.

Je me concentre afin de la calmer alors qu'elle s'agite sur moi. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à la contrôler. C'est même pire. Elle s'étire et glisse sur mes genoux, jusqu'à mes chevilles, sur les draps, pour finir par remonter le long des jambes de Draco.

- Je… Désolé. Je n'arrive pas à…

Un mouvement de sa main me stoppe. Cela n'a pas l'air de trop le perturber.

- J'ai l'habitude maintenant, chuchote-t-il tout en fuyant mon regard.

Hein ? Qu'insinue-t-il ?

- Comment ça ? je demande.

Il se met à fixer le lac, comme je le faisais quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Quand tu fais tes cauchemars la nuit, elle vient me voir et me grimpe dessus. Toi, évidemment, tu n'en sais rien puisque tu dors. Mais c'est ainsi à chaque fois. Ta magie se matérialise en cette chose noire et chaude et vient sur ma peau. Et puis une fois que tu es calmé, elle s'en va et disparait en toi.

Flippant. C'est tout ce qu'il me vient à l'esprit en cet instant. J'ignorais cela. Je sais que le lien entre ma magie et celle de Draco existe toujours, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle cherche son contact et surtout… surtout comment elle peut être à l'origine de sa haine envers moi.

- Et la première fois qu'elle est venue me voir, c'était la nuit du premier juin.

J'ouvre la bouche en un « O » muet.

- J'ai cru à un rêve. Pendant longtemps. Car après cette nuit là, elle n'est pas revenue. Enfin… jusqu'aux derniers évènements.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? je le questionne d'une petite voix.

- Elle m'a montré qui tu étais. Mais ça, évidemment, je ne l'ai compris que plus tard. Quand tu es vraiment devenu… ça, redit-il en me montrant une nouvelle fois du doigt.

- Te l'a montré ?

- Oui. Dans mes rêves où je revois nos souvenirs d'enfance et où tu es… lui. Enfin, toi maintenant.

Alors ses rêves ont commencé à ce moment là.

- J'ai pensé, à un moment, que c'était dû à l'arrivée de notre potentiel magique. Mais maintenant que je sais que le tien ne s'est manifesté qu'à tes vrais dix-sept ans, dons le 31 juillet, et non le 5 juin, je crois plutôt que c'est ta magie qui a tout provoqué. Moi je ne suis qu'une victime dans cette histoire.

- Parce que j'en suis pas une !? je m'exclame. C'est pas toi qui change de physique du jour au lendemain, qui te découvre tueur de mage noir, qui apprend qu'il a perdu ses parents à l'âge d'un an et qui manque de se faire violer tous les deux jours dans les toilettes des filles ! je débite d'un seul coup.

Draco lève un sourcil et je vois un léger étirement de lèvres, signe d'un sourire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu dire… Oh… le dernier truc.

- Elles voulaient voir ma cicatrice de près. C'est Granger qui les a faite sortir. Un peu plus et j'y passais, dis-je tout en secourant la tête.

De quoi être terrifié par les filles pour des années.

Un silence s'ensuit. Une sorte de gêne s'installe. Un peu plus et nous serions repartis dans une de ces discussions sur les filles et les garçons. Mais cela fait plusieurs mois que nous n'avons pas parlé de cela. Notre complicité d'avant n'est plus. Et même si l'envie de la retrouver est grande, je sens bien que ce n'est pas le moment de tenter de la relancer. Les minutes passent où je fixe ma magie qui semble danser sur nos deux corps et où Draco se perd dans les ondes du lac. Puis je reprends :

- Je ne comprends toujours pas l'origine de ta haine. Pourquoi tu en veux à ma magie ?

Son visage se tourne vers moi et ses pupilles s'ancrent aux miennes. Je frissonne. Le gris est devenu orage et je redoute la suite. Il y a comme de l'électricité dans l'air. J'ai chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Je crois même que c'est ma magie qui est en train de bouillir sur ma peau. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'agite d'un seul coup, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Je sens les picotements caractéristiques de la magie de Draco et je devine qu'elle est en train de se mêler à la mienne. La sensation est vraiment étrange, déroutante.

- Pour ça, répond Draco d'un seul coup en posant sa main droite sur mon bras.

Aussitôt, je sens la chaleur croitre en moi et j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer. Je cherche de l'air, mais ne trouve rien. Il n'y a rien. Plus de dortoir, plus de lac, plus de Draco. Tout est noir. Et soudain, devant moi, une pièce se dessine. Petit à petit, je reconnais la chambre de Draco au Manoir. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Il est assis sur son lit et lit un livre. Il ne porte qu'un boxer, comme il le fait parfois en plein été. Je l'appelle, mais il ne m'entend pas. Je crois que… on dirait… est-ce que c'est un rêve… un de ses rêves ? Pourtant je n'ai rien fait cette fois. C'est… lui qui m'a touché.

Une personne rentre dans la pièce et je suis surpris de me voir. C'est le moi actuel qui s'avance vers Draco. Ce dernier relève la tête et sourit.

- Tu as pu venir, dit-il.

- Tu me manquais trop, je réponds… enfin l'autre moi.

Il rejoint Draco sur son lit et s'assoit à ses côtés. D'une main il repousse le livre, tout en se penchant au-dessus de Draco. Et là… là… je le vois poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco ferme les yeux et enfouit ses mains dans la tignasse brune. Une minute… Pause. Ce n'est pas un souvenir. Je n'ai jamais embrassé Draco. Comment j'aurais pu alors que c'est mon frère… ou qu'il l'était à un moment en tout cas. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette vision ?

- Tu lisais encore un livre sur les potions ? questionne mon autre moi en posant sa tête contre le torse nu de Draco.

- Tu me connais vraiment trop bien, sourit Draco tout en reprenant son livre et en passant une main câline dans les cheveux bruns.

Puis l'autre moi ferme les yeux et un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il a l'air vraiment heureux. Et au fond de moi, je l'envie un peu. Draco ne le hait pas. Bien au contraire même. Il lui parle, il lui sourit et il le serre contre lui. C'est tout ce que j'ai perdu. Tout ce que je voudrais retrouver. Tout ce que Draco me refuse depuis que ma magie lui a montré qui je suis.

La scène s'efface brusquement et je me retrouve dans le dortoir des Serpentards. La lumière est très faible et pourtant je distingue très bien ce qu'il se passe devant moi. Le dortoir est vide de tout élève. Et pour une fois il est extrêmement bien rangé. C'est vraiment surréaliste. Il y a juste Draco et mon autre moi. Et… est-ce que… Non. Ce n'est pas la réalité. Parce que ce que je vois… est… Je détourne brusquement la tête, gêné par la situation. Mon autre moi est dans le lit de Draco, allongé sur lui et bouge les hanches d'une manière qui laisse peu de place à l'imagination. Ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse. Je devine des histoires défendues sous les draps, des mots interdits murmurés dans le creux des oreillers et des regards remplis de sous-entendus s'entrechoquant au milieu des soupirs.

Je crois que mes joues sont en feu. C'est… très érotique. Et lorsque le tissu blanc glisse de sur leurs corps nus, je ne sais plus comment réagir. Il… et l'autre… ses jambes… son… je suis… et il… Oh punaise ! Je suis en train de pénétrer Draco. Enfin, l'autre moi est en train. Mais c'est tout comme. Et même si c'est très troublant de se voir de l'extérieur en pleine action… c'est également très excitant.

- Oui, gémit Draco en s'agrippant brusquement au montant du lit.

Merlin. Je ne savais pas Draco si désirable.

- Doucement, marmonne l'autre moi en nichant son visage dans le cou de Draco.

Je devrais détourner la tête, arrêter de regarder cette scène intime. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Il y a comme une certaine fascination qui m'entoure et m'empêche de bouger. Je suis gêné et excité en même temps.

L'autre moi se met à bouger des hanches avec plus de vigueur et les soupirs emplissent désormais tout le dortoir. Sa main se pose sur le sexe qui se trouve contre son ventre et mon regard suit automatiquement son mouvement. Ses doigts entourent le sexe de Draco et se mettent à monter et descendre.

- Oh oui. Oui, gémit Draco sans retenue.

L'autre moi accélère le mouvement, puis se fige d'un seul coup, son bassin collé contre celui de son amant. Un grognement guttural sort de sa gorge, tandis que du sperme macule ses doigts et coule sur sa main.

- C'était…

- Très bien, termine Draco en soufflant.

Ça avait l'air en tout cas. Merlin, je crois que je bande. C'était tellement… chaud.

Les deux corps enlacés deviennent progressivement flous et laissent place à un Draco rouge qui est en train de retirer sa main de sur mon bras. Suis-je revenu à la réalité ? Je papillonne des yeux et reprends contenance. Oh non. Mais quels sont ces rêves ? Pourquoi Draco nous voit en train de baiser ? C'est… On ne peut pas. C'est comme un ami, un frère. Tout ça est défendu. Je me redresse brusquement et me retrouve debout. Je viens de faire un bond en arrière impressionnant.

- Que… Qu'est-ce… Toi. Moi, je bégaye. C'est… Merlin.

Sur son lit, Draco se rassoit en tailleur et me fixe. Son regard est devenu tempête. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est de colère ou de désir. Et ses joues rouges et son souffle court ne m'aident pas à comprendre ce qu'il peut ressentir en cet instant. Tout cela est tellement déconcertant. Une foule de questions se cogne dans ma tête. Des réponses incertaines se forment, mais je doute toujours. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois comprendre. Et puis ces picotements sur mes bras ne m'aident pas à réfléchir. Ma magie ne semble pas heureuse que je me sois éloigné de Draco. Elle râle, s'étire sur le sol, m'attire vers le lit qui me fait face. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas me rapprocher. Tout simplement parce que je viens de voir Draco avec un nouvel œil et que c'est effrayant quelque part. Je me masse les bras, tentant d'apaiser la masse noire.

- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je te hais, me lance Draco. Parce que tu me fais mal. Elle me fait mal. Ces images qu'elle m'envoie la nuit me font mal. Je le hais. Je te hais, de me faire ressentir… ça.

J'hoche de la tête, même si je n'ai pas tout compris. D'un pas tremblant, je recule jusque dans la salle de bain, sans quitter Draco des yeux, puis je ferme la porte et me laisse alors glisser le long du mur. Un haut le cœur me prend et de la bile remonte dans ma bouche. C'est écœurant. Mes yeux me piquent et je crois que j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Est-ce parce que ses mots viennent de me lacérer la peau une nouvelle fois ? Est-ce parce que leur sens est différent d'avant ?

Mes bras s'enroulent autour de mes jambes repliées et j'enfoui mon visage entre mes genoux. Je suis fatigué, épuisé. Je n'en peux plus. De tout ça… De cette vie que je ne reconnais pas. De ces questions qui ne trouvent jamais de réponses. De ces nuits où je ne dors presque plus. De ces images d'horreurs qui viennent me hanter sans cesse. De ses regards haineux qui me semblent faux. De ses mots qui me griffent au plus profond de moi.

Je n'en peux plus.

Cette fois, mon corps se met à trembler et des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je n'arrive plus à retenir mes émotions. Je suis envahi par elles. Colère, tristesse, incompréhension, dégout, impuissance… Tout se mêle et s'entremêle. Pourquoi toute cette histoire m'arrive à moi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas vivre une existence de sorcier normal ? J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est qu'une suite d'évènements sur lesquels je n'ai aucun contrôle. La prophétie. La mort de mes parents. Ma célébrité pour un acte de mort. Mon changement d'identité. Ma magie instable. Ma magie qui se lie à Draco. Mes cauchemars. La découverte de ma véritable identité. Et ma magie qui continue à faire n'importe quoi… Je n'en peux plus. Je sature.

C'est à peine si j'arrive à savoir qui je suis en ce moment. Je ne suis plus Henry, mais je ne serais jamais Harry. Je reste entre ces deux entités, sans savoir à laquelle je dois me raccrocher. Mon reflet aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bruns me rappelle sans cesse que je suis Harry Potter, mais au fond de moi, je ne me sens pas lui. Je ne sais pas qui il est. Je ne le connais pas. Je ne… me connais pas. Et tout ça n'était pas assez compliqué pour moi, il faut j'apprenne maintenant que Draco fait des rêves érotiques de nous deux. Des rêves où je suis nu, où il est nu et où nous couchons ensemble. Des songes où nous ne sommes plus frères, mais amants. Des cauchemars qui ont poussé Draco à me haïr. Après tout, je peux le comprendre. Il a commencé à revoir notre enfance avec moi, mais dans un autre corps. Et puis ce corps a grandi et les rêves ont évolué vers une relation sexuelle. C'était comme s'il couchait avec son frère.

Je frissonne rien qu'à cette idée. On ne peut pas coucher avec son frère. C'est trop… anormal. Et pourtant, plus je revois ces images qu'il m'a faites partager, et plus je trouve leurs ébats extrêmement beaux. Je secoue la tête. Je ne dois pas penser ça. C'est Draco. On se connait depuis des années. On a tout partagé. Je l'aime comme un frère, pas comme un… amoureux.

Je soupire et me calme progressivement. Je lève la tête et aperçois quelques mèches de cheveux dans le miroir. Il est encore là. Je suis toujours lui. Harry Potter. Il va vraiment falloir que je me fasse à cette nouvelle identité. Mais ce n'est pas facile parce qu'au fond de moi, Henry Malfoy vit toujours.

* * *

TADAM !

Et voila la suite du précédent chapitre. Alors... vous vous attendiez à ça ? Un peu ou pas du tout ?

Et maintenant, comment va réagir Harry ? Que celles et ceux qui aiment faire des suppositions farfelues (ou pas), me disent tout. Et non je ne pense à personne en particulier lol.


	21. Chap 21 : Ce n'est pas un rêve

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Cha910 : **_Je suis contente que ma façon d'écrire te plaise. pour la mise en couple, ça viendra, sinon je le mets où mon lemon chaud bouillant moi ? ^^ Mais tu verras que tout n'est pas si simple. Et encore merci pour les compliments qui me vont toujours droit au coeur.

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Kisis : **_Ben alors, on zappe un chapitre? lol C'est sur que tout ne devait pas êtr très clair. pour les fastames d'Harry, tu verras très rapidement comment ils sont. Ensuite tu n'as pas tort dans ta review. Pour Harry, Draco est toujours Draco, son frère. Enfin, ça tu vas vite t'en rendre compte dans ce chapitre.

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Tintinabule : **_Le déni peut faire beaucoup de ravage sur son passage. La preuve. Et puis tu verras avec ce chapitre qu'il y a une autre constante à prendre en compte. Et pas des moindres ! Après j'ai fait un Draco assez Serpentard, donc réaction logique.

Je crois aussi qu'Harry va pouvoir aller prendre un abonnement VIP à Sainte-Mangouste avec toute cette histoire.

Roh... toute de suite tu vois le pire. Pourquoi il se passerait quelque chose de désagréable ? Le proverbe "lecalme avant la tempête" ? Qui sait... Je ne sais pas si c'est une tempête vraiment négative qui va arriver, mais tu me diras ça.

_**Dravy :** _Bouillant même. Mais comme j'ai voulu y mettre des sentiments, ça passe plus pour du mignon chaud. Disons que leur magie n'est pas plus rapide pour comprendre, mais qu'elle le montre plus rapidement.

* * *

_**Je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte, mais depuis quelques temps, les chapitres sont un petit peu plus long qu'au début. Non, je dis ça car beaucoup se "plaignaient" du fait que mes chapitres étaient courts. **_

_**Vous voyez, je peux être gentille aussi ^^, lol**_

* * *

_**Ce n'est pas qu'un rêve**_

- Assied toi Harry.

Je m'exécute. Devant moi, le directeur de Poudlard me fixe avec un regard amusé.

- Alors. Comment ça se passe ? Tu te plais toujours à Serpentard ? Tes camarades t'acceptent bien ? Et les autres élèves ? En cours, tout se passe bien ? Tes professeurs me font de bons retours sur tes compétences. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

Trop de questions en une seule fois. Je crois même que j'ai oublié les premières.

- Euh… ça va, je réponds un peu perdu.

- Je voulais te voir concernant ton emploi du temps actuel. Tu suis toujours celui de ton ancien toi, Henry ?

J'hoche de la tête. Où veut-il en venir ?

- Lorsque tu as passé tes B.U.S.E en cinquième année, c'était sous le nom d'Henry Malfoy et avec ses capacités magiques à lui. Hors, aujourd'hui, il n'existe plus et tu es un bien meilleur sorcier qu'auparavant.

Je n'aime pas ses mots. Henry existe toujours. J'existe toujours. Je ne peux pas effacer seize ans de ma vie comme ça. Je ne le pourrais jamais. Qui je suis aujourd'hui, je le dois à ceux qui m'ont entouré chaque jour. Mes parents, mon parrain, mon frère, mes amis.

- Du coup, les cours que tu suis actuellement ne sont plus adaptés à tes capacités magiques. C'est pourquoi, avec l'accord du Ministère, tu vas repasser des examens qui vont définir tes réelles compétences. Au vu de ce que j'ai entendu, tu as un grand potentiel. Je pense que tu pourras suivre les cours de Métamorphose et de Sortilèges à la place de matières bien moins pratiques, comme les Runes ou l'Etude des Moldus. Ton examen aura lieu la semaine prochaine.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, assimilant doucement ses dires. J'ai la possibilité de repasser mes examens et de, peut-être, suivre d'autres cours. C'est une chance inespérée. Je pourrais utiliser ma magie, apprendre de nouveaux sorts, faire des études supérieures, devenir… Non. Même si j'ai désormais les capacités pour être un grand sorcier, je ne veux pas le devenir. Il y a assez eu de changements dans ma vie, pas la peine d'en rajouter encore. J'aime bien mon emploi du temps. J'aime bien lire des livres, faire des traductions et des recherches. Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre à me transformer en fauteuil ou en lampadaire pour devenir quelqu'un de bien. Et puis… qui suis-je pour mériter tout ça.

- Après tout, tu es Ha…

Je lève brusquement la main et le coupe. Je ne veux pas entendre ses mots. J'ai eu le temps pour réfléchir à qui j'étais. Et même si certaines zones restent floues, je commence à savoir qui je suis.

- Merci beaucoup. J'entends ce que vous me dites, mais je vais devoir refuser votre proposition. Mon emploi du temps actuel me convient parfaitement et je ne veux pas utiliser ma notoriété pour des fins personnelles. Je vous laisse informer le Ministère de ma décision.

Je me relève et commence à quitter le bureau de Dumbledore. J'ai chaud et mon cœur palpite. J'ai réussi. J'ai pu affirmer mon opinion et j'avoue que cela me surprend moi-même. Mais je ne regrette en rien ma décision. J'ai besoin d'éléments stables dans ma vie. Cette dernière est assez chamboulée comme ça.

C'est avec un petit sourire que je passe la gargouille et que je me dirige vers la Grande Salle où le dîner ne va pas tarder à être servi. Sur le chemin, je repense à l'échange que je viens d'avoir avec Dumbledore et son comportement vis-à-vis de moi. Mes soupçons le concernant se font encore plus grands. J'ai l'impression qu'il souhaite m'avoir dans sa poche. Pourquoi, ça je n'en sais rien. Mais entre l'interview officielle, la répartition suivie de sa drôle de moue lorsque je suis retourné chez les Serpentards, sa proposition de repasser mes examens et de pouvoir suivre d'autres cours, sans oublier le retrait direct de l'autorité parentale de mes parents et cette histoire de courrier qui n'arrive jamais, j'ai l'impression que le directeur n'est pas désintéressé de toute cette histoire.

- Là ! Il est là !

Je me retourne brusquement en entendant plusieurs filles crier dans mon dos. Il y a un groupe de folles qui courent vers moi en criant mon nom. Non ! Pas encore. Et en plus les toilettes de Mimi ne sont pas loin une nouvelle fois.

Je me mets aussitôt à courir, espérant pouvoir les semer sans trop de difficulté. Je glisse dans un virage et manque de rentrer dans une armure. Puis je cours vers les escaliers les plus proches, sans vraiment réfléchir où je me dirige. Du moment que je les sème… Lorsque je commence à reprendre mon souffle, sûr de ne plus être poursuivi par ces hystériques, je me rends compte que je ne sais pas trop où je me trouve. L'escalier où je suis est en train de monter et ne semble pas prêt à s'arrêter. Mais au moins je suis sauf. Je souffle un grand coup et m'assois sur une marche. De toute façon, je ne peux qu'attendre que les escaliers se décident à s'arrêter. Lorsque la chose arrive quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve dans un couloir sombre. Avec un lumos j'éclaire les alentours et avance doucement. Poudlard peut être très farceur par moments. Puis j'arrive devant une immense tapisserie représentant ce que je crois être la stupide tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. D'accord, je suis au septième étage. Eh bien il me reste plus qu'à trouver des marches assez aimables pour me faire redescendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je range ma baguette dans ma poche, puis me dirige vers les escaliers principaux. Ceux là ne sont pas trop capricieux en général. Mais alors que je tourne dans un couloir, je vois non loin une forme blonde très familière. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est Draco. Mais que fait-il ici ? Aussitôt, je me cache derrière une statue et écoute attentivement les bruits alentours. Je crois entendre quelques Gryffondors quitter leur salle commune pour aller manger, puis une respiration qui devient forte. Elle est proche. Très proche même.

- Tu me suis maintenant ? me demande une voix grave dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter.

- Draco ! je crie, surpris. Merlin, tu m'as fait peur.

Une main sur la poitrine, je tente de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. En face de moi, Draco me fixe de son regard noir. Il attend ma réponse.

- Et je ne te suis pas. C'est les escaliers qui m'ont amenés ici. Moi je veux juste aller manger.

Il hausse les épaules et grimace.

- Alors dégage, me crache-t-il au visage.

Je ferme les yeux, recevant son attaque de plein fouet. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre une nouvelle fois contre lui. Ce week-end a déjà été assez chargé en émotions. Un peu de calme n'est pas de refus. Alors je soupire et m'éloigne de lui. Mais qu'il ne croit pas que tout est fini entre nous. J'ai bien l'intention d'avoir une réelle explication avec lui… un jour ou l'autre.

oOo

- Hum.

Non pas encore. Je n'en peux plus.

- Hum.

Qu'il se taise.

- Hum.

Qu'elle se calme.

Un autre gémissement me parvient et je ferme brièvement les yeux. Il n'est que deux heures du matin et je suis une nouvelle fois réveillé. Pas à cause de mes cauchemars cette fois-ci. Mais plutôt à cause de ceux de Draco. De toute façon, quand ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui. Rares sont les nuits où j'arrive à dormir d'une traite.

Ma magie glisse le long de mon lit et se dirige irrémédiablement vers celui de Draco. Elle me tire encore vers lui. Et je suis bien trop fatigué pour lui résister. D'un geste lent et las, je retire les couvertures, me lève et avance jusqu'au lit de Draco. La masse noire s'agrippe aux rideaux et disparait derrière. Je sais qu'elle est sur le corps de Draco. Je sens qu'elle est contente. Doucement, je tire ces derniers. Sous les draps, Draco gesticule et gémit. Est-ce qu'il est en train de rêver… de nous ? Aussitôt, les images qu'il m'a faites partager il y a quelques jours me reviennent. Est-ce qu'on est en train de… Je n'ose même pas formuler ces mots dans mon esprit.

Un nouveau gémissement franchit les lèvres entrouvertes de Draco alors que son visage se crispe. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce songe n'est pas si désagréable que ça ?

Debout, face à lui, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je le réveille ? Est-ce que je retourne dans mon lit et attends que tout ça s'arrête ? Est-ce que j'attends ici ? Je soupire, perdu.

- Viens, me chuchote subitement Draco en prenant ma main dans la sienne et en me tirant légèrement vers lui.

Ses yeux sont légèrement entrouverts et je devine qu'il vient juste de se réveiller. Hein ? Il est réveillé !? Et il me demande de le rejoindre. Au secours ! Mais sa peau brûlante contre la mienne, ma magie glissant entre nos doigts, m'empêchent de réagir. Je me laisse tirer contre son corps. J'ai déjà un genou sur le matelas et une main à côté de sa cuisse en guise d'appui.

- Viens, redit-il en fermant les yeux

- Draco, je…

- Chut.

La situation m'échappe complètement. Draco n'est pas dans son état normal. Peut-être… confond-il la réalité et son rêve. Oui, c'est ça. Il croit qu'il est encore en train de rêver. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je déglutis et prends mon courage à deux mains.

- Draco, tu ne rêves plus là. C'est vraiment moi, dis-je d'une voix grave.

Ses doigts glissent le long de mon poignet et s'immobilisent. Je sens une légère pression. Puis ses paupières se soulèvent d'un seul coup et je vois l'incompréhension envahir ses iris. La bouche entrouverte, son corps tendu, crispé, je devine la panique qui s'empare de lui. À une vitesse affolante il retire sa main de mon poignet et se redresse dans son lit. Sauf que ses gestes sont si rapides qu'il se cogne contre moi et me fait perdre l'équilibre. Ma main gauche qui me servait d'appui glisse et je tombe littéralement sur Draco.

- Aïe ! crie-t-il.

- Putain, je grogne.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là !? me lance-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Je me redresse difficilement, gêné par la situation.

- Y en a qui dorme, marmonne Blaise juste à côté en poussant des soupirs digne d'un bœuf.

Mince. Si en plus je réveille le dortoir, c'est la fin des citrouilles.

Devant moi, Draco me fixe avec un regard vient de lancer un lumos avec sa baguette et je crois deviner quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. Je me redresse et me retrouve à genoux dans son lit. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et puis, je me dis que… quitte à être réveillés tous les deux, bloqués dans ce dortoir, plus ou moins en train de penser à ce qu'il vient de se passer, dont certains rêves que je devine brûlants, autant en parler une bonne fois pour toute. Parce que je ne sais toujours pas comment il vit cette situation. Je comprends mieux sa colère envers moi. Mais il reste certaines zones d'ombres que j'aimerais éclaircir avec lui. Sauf qu'avoir une discussion est redevenue mission impossible depuis la dernière fois. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment, mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien comme on dit.

D'un mouvement de main, je ferme le rideau et lance un sort de silence sur le lit de Draco. Puis je m'assois en tailleur et plonge mes iris dans les siens.

- Tu… fais ça comment ? me demande-t-il.

Je cligne des yeux, puis tourne la tête vers le tissu qui nous entoure.

- J'en sais rien, je réponds en haussant les épaules. Suffit que je pense à un sort, que je fasse un mouvement de main et bien souvent, ça se fait tout seul.

Draco hoche doucement de la tête.

- Tu… tu dois être content de pouvoir faire de la magie sans soucis, souffle-t-il si bas que je me demande si j'ai bien entendu.

C'est vrai que cette partie de ma nouvelle vie est agréable. Mais si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour parler de ça. J'ai envie de lui poser des questions à la chaine, de lui envoyer mes mots en masse. Sauf que je ne peux pas. Il faut que je prenne mon temps, que je ne le brusque pas trop. Sinon je risque de me retrouver face à un mur de pierres. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Je soupire et un silence s'ensuit. Du coin de l'œil, je vois que Draco me regarde. Il attend. Et il n'est pas du tout rassuré. Ses lèvres ne forment qu'une ligne fine, ses mains serrent légèrement les draps et je vois sa cage thoracique se soulever avec force. On dirait presque un enfant qui a peur. Un petit garçon qui attend son inévitable sentence. Et si toute cette histoire n'existait pas, je l'aurais déjà pris dans mes bras. Mais je ne peux plus. Et désormais je sais pourquoi. Parce que je ne suis pas son frère, parce que ce qui nous définissait a pris un autre sens encore indéfinissable.

J'humecte mes lèvres, baisse la tête et prends une grande inspiration.

- Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu me hais, je murmure. Ces rêves… ça doit être effrayant. Nous voir ensemble alors qu'on était frères. Voir tout ça, sans comprendre qui était réellement cet autre mec. Et ensuite… me voir, en vrai. Mais…

J'ancre mon regard dans celui brillant de Draco. J'ai des frissons qui m'envahissent et je ne sais pas comment les interpréter.

- Maintenant que tout est plus ou moins clair, pourquoi me détestes-tu toujours ? je termine avec angoisse.

J'appréhende sa réponse. J'ignore totalement ce qu'elle va être. En face de moi, Draco ferme les yeux et son corps tremble légèrement. Et lorsqu'il soulève ses paupières, je crois y déceler de la tristesse et une larme cachée au coin de l'œil.

- C'est… parce que j'aime ces rêves en réalité, chuchote-t-il tel un secret horrible.

Et c'en est peut-être un. Je reste abasourdit par ses mots. Ma respiration se coupe dans ma gorge et ma tête se met à tourner. Une vague brûlante se met brusquement à courir dans mes veines… ma magie.

J'ai chaud.

Il y a des grésillements dans mes oreilles et des battements de cœur violents. Ai-je mal entendu ? Mais plus je regarde le visage rouge et honteux devant moi et plus je me dis que ce n'est pas un rêve. Ses mots ont un goût étrange en bouche et sonnent comme une cacophonie. Ils dansent devant moi, me narguent de toute leur symbolique. Je ne veux pas y croire, je ne veux pas le croire. Je préférais encore ces phrases de haine crachées avec mépris. Parce que la vérité qui se dévoile d'un seul coup à moi, retirant son habit noir de la haine, est encore plus destructrice que ce que je croyais. Il y a comme un mur qui vient de s'effondrer en moi. Mes faibles barrières de protection n'existent plus. C'est comme si j'étais mis à nu. Ou bien est-ce ce que ressent Draco ? Parce que je suis encore plus perdu que je pensais pouvoir l'être.

J'ai envie de crier, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, mes cordes vocales prisonnières de trop de mensonges.

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais le fleuve de mes larmes s'est tari à force d'entendre toutes ces tromperies.

J'ai envie de frapper, mais ma magie empêche mon corps de laisser libre court à sa colère.

J'ai envie de m'effondrer, mais la main qui s'avance vers moi puis recule aussi vite relance soudainement l'air dans mes poumons

- Alors maintenant déteste-moi aussi et tout sera plus simple, reprend Draco en détournant le visage.

Oui, tout sera plus simple. Alors que ce qu'il vient de me dire tourne en boucle dans ma tête, je me relève et retourne dans mon lit. Avec des gestes mécaniques, je me couche sous les couvertures et enfoui mon visage dans mon oreiller. Il aime ses rêves. Il aime nous voir ensemble. Il aime que l'on couche ensemble. Il aime…

Et moi je le déteste.

* * *

Si vous voulez taper Dumby, n'hésitez pas. Il est là pour que vous vous défouliez dessus. Surtout après ce que je viens de vous pondre.

Bon sinon, comment vous trouvez ces nouvelles révélations et la réaction d'Harry ? Franchement, moi j'adore comment ça évolue entre eux. C'est juste... parfait.

N'oubliez pas la **REVIEW** ! Non parce que je reçois des follows, mais pas de reviews avec... Snif, suis en mode auteur triste du coup.


	22. Chap 22 : Les regards ne trompent jamais

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_**Farah :** _J'aime vous faire partager ce que j'écris. Tu as l'impatience de savoir la suite et moi de connaitre ta réaction. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

_**Guest**_ : Je ne l'aime pas non plus, d'où ce rôle de pourri que je lui donne. Heureusement que Draco ne t'a pas entendu. Sinon il dirait " Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon !".

_**Kisis**_ : Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit copain copain avec Dumby et le Ministère. Pauvre Draco... je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs quand même. Quant à la réaction d'Harry, comme tu dis, c'est logique. Mais ça cache beaucoup de choses comme tu le pressens.^^

* * *

_**Les regards ne trompent jamais**_

- Toi ! s'écrie Blaise dans le couloir en me montrant du doigt.

Je le fixe et écarquille les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Oui, toi. Le crétin d'ami que j'ai envie de baffer depuis deux semaines.

Je soupire et lui tourne le dos. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Alors que je reprends ma marche en direction de la bibliothèque, une touffe noire et une autre blonde surgissent d'un seul coup devant moi et me barrent la route. Pansy et Daphné.

- Et en plus il a le culot de repartir comme ça, dit Pansy en regardant son amie.

- Impressionnant. Il a bien changé depuis qu'il est devenu brun.

- C'est le pouvoir des cheveux noirs, réplique Pansy avec un grand sourire.

- Eh ! s'exclame Daphné. Je ne te permets pas. Le blond, c'est beau.

- Ouai, bof.

- Dixit celle qui craquait complètement sur Henry et Draco y a trois ans, enchaîne Daphné en imitant une midinette.

- Y a que les cons qui changent pas !

J'entrouvre la bouche et lève la main pour parler quand elles se tournent vers moi et me lancent toutes les deux un regard noir. Aïe. Je vais en prendre pour mon grade. Derrière moi, Blaise arrive, tout essoufflé d'avoir couru. Je suis encerclé. Adieu Mère, adieu Père, c'est la fin des haricots. Ce fut un bonheur de vous avoir connu.

Une main s'agite devant moi et je papillonne des yeux. Bon, apparemment, ma fin n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

- Tu vas où ? demande Blaise.

- Réviser à la bibliothèque.

- Alors on vient avec toi.

- Mais c'est les Runes et…

- Très bien ! s'écrie Pansy. J'ai toujours voulu voir un traducteur en pleine recherche et réflexion.

- ça doit être sexy, murmure Daphné en regardant au plafond.

- Mais…

Sauf que je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus que je me retrouve coincé entre mes deux amies et Blaise me pousse gentiment dans le dos.

- Allons étudier, dit-il sur un ton qui me fait esquisser un sourire.

Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je ne vais pas être très productif ? Sûrement parce que leurs sourires sont promesses de futurs fou-rires.

oOo

Je n'y crois pas ! Cela devait faire trois ans au moins. Et tout cela à cause de Blaise et de ses pitreries. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Madame Pince m'a viré de sa bibliothèque ! Et je fais comment pour tenter de continuer ma traduction. Oui, parce qu'avec trois idiots à côté de moi, travailler relevait plus du miracle qu'autre chose. Même Granger était étonnée de me voir partir de la salle sur ordre de la bibliothécaire.

Et maintenant je suis dans le couloir, comme un idiot, mes amis rigolant comme des fous à mes côtés.

- Dommage que Draco n'ai pas vu ça.

Je me crispe à l'entente de son nom. Draco… Des images de nos ébats surgissent brusquement devant moi. Non. Je ne dois pas penser à ça.

- Il est où d'ailleurs ? demande Daphné.

- En train de voler, répond Blaise.

- On va le voir ? propose Daphné.

Non ! C'est un cri que je pousse en silence. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas aller le voir. J'ai encore ses mots sur mes lèvres, sa révélation bloquée dans mes poumons. C'est mon frère... enfin il l'a été. Je ne peux pas… Il ne peut pas.

- Commencez à y aller, réplique Pansy en regardant Blaise et Daphné. Je dois montrer un truc à Harry d'abord.

Je dévisage mon amie. Il y a quelque chose de louche dans ses dires, quelque chose de caché. Je sens qu'elle ne veut rien me montrer, mais souhaite que les deux autres s'éloignent. Pourquoi ?

Blaise hoche de la tête et s'éloigne avec Daphné. En attendant, je peux encore échapper à la rencontre avec Draco.

- Bon ! A nous deux maintenant.

Je savais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Et j'appréhende un petit peu ce qui va suivre. Connaissant Pansy, elle a une idée derrière la tête et c'est mûrement réfléchit.

Je déglutis et lève les yeux au ciel. Un peu comme lorsqu'on est enfant et que l'on croit que si on ne regarde pas les autres, ces derniers ne nous voient pas. Invisible aux yeux de tous. Mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

Sa main se glisse dans la mienne et sa chaleur me fait du bien. Doucement, elle me tire en direction des escaliers et nous nous dirigeons vers l'extérieur du château. Je la suis, sans un mot, toujours mes doigts contre les siens. Où m'emmène-t-elle ?

Nous sommes à l'opposé même du terrain de Quidditch. Un petit slalom entre les serres, nous croisons Londubat qui nous salue brièvement, puis nous nous rapprochons du lac. A quelques mètres de celui-ci, Pansy lâche ma main et s'assoit dans l'herbe. Elle tapote sur sa droite et je la rejoins. Le regard porté au loin, j'attends.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent dans un silence qui ne me rassure pas trop. Mais c'est Pansy, c'est mon amie d'enfance et sa présence apaise mes doutes.

- Ils annoncent un hiver très froid cette année, commence-t-elle.

- On dirait pas, je murmure.

Elle s'allonge et tourne la tête vers moi. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observe.

- Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est en avance sur la saison.

Cette fois je la regarde et hausse les sourcils. Il ne fait pas si froid que ça dehors. Au contraire, je trouve que l'automne est plutôt doux.

- Après Draco, c'est toi qui jette un froid dans l'école.

Ah. C'est de ça dont elle veut parler.

- C'est pas contre vous, je marmonne en reportant mon regard sur le lac.

- Je le sais.

- Ah.

- C'est Draco.

Je me crispe et me force à ne pas penser à lui. Le sixième sens féminin m'impressionnera toujours.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé de nouveau entre vous, mais maintenant c'est toi qui le fuis. Et je t'avoue que je n'aime pas ça.

J'hausse les épaules. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne peux vraiment pas lui raconter… ses rêves. C'est trop… intime. Etrange. Dérangeant.

- Tu sais que Draco ne te déteste pas en vrai ? me questionne-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Ma tête tourne brusquement en sa direction, ce qui me provoque une vive douleur dans la nuque. Comment le sait-elle ?

- Comment tu es au courant ?

- Ah ? Toi aussi ?

Je fronce des sourcils, insistant.

- Déjà c'est facile à voir quand on le regarde et en plus il me l'a dit.

- Et toi tu n'as rien fait ! je m'énerve.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait des raisons personnelles.

Oui, je les connais ses raisons maintenant. Et… elles m'effraient.

- Et…

Mais elle s'arrête et se rallonge totalement. Rah ! Je déteste quand elle fait ça.

- Qu'il faisait ça pour ton bien.

Je ne la crois pas. Enfin, si. Mais je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'elle voulait me dire

- Pansy, je grogne.

Un faible rire franchit ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas changé.

Elle se rassoit et pose un bras sur mes épaules.

- ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça.

- Et c'est tout ? je bougonne.

- Non. Tu sais… il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas.

Sa phrase flotte dans l'air qui nous entoure, semant des doutes et des interrogations sur son passage. C'est presque comme si un ouragan venait de passer sur mon corps. Je suis dévasté. Parce que j'ai peur de trop bien comprendre ses mots.

Lentement, je tourne la tête et plonge mes iris dans les siens. Ses lèvres sont étirées en un sourire mystérieux auquel j'ai envie de répondre. Mais les battements de cœur irréguliers dans ma poitrine m'en empêchent.

- Tu ne me le diras pas, je chuchote.

- De quoi ? répond-elle avec malice.

- Ce que tu as compris avant tout le monde.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai compris ?

- Que les regards ne trompent jamais.

- Tout à fait.

- Et que te dis le mien alors ?

- Qu'il est triste. Qu'il a besoin de temps. Qu'il cherche encore. Mais qu'il doit oublier son reflet aux yeux bleus, car aujourd'hui ils sont verts.

- Il te dit tout ça ? je m'étonne.

- Et bien plus encore. Mais tu ne voudrais pas l'entendre, continue-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je souris et reporte mon attention sur le lac qui s'agite en raison des tentacules du Calamar Géant. Elle m'étonnera toujours.

oOo

L'eau coule sur mes muscles endoloris. Je ne pensais pas que voler sur un balai pouvait être aussi douloureux. Mais ça fait un bien fou. Grâce à ça, j'ai pu me défouler sur le terrain de Quidditch, sans personne pour venir parasiter mes pensées. Depuis que j'ai eu cette conversation avec Pansy hier, la situation est pire. Je fuis toujours Draco qui continue de me regarder avec cette haine non feinte, mais maintenant, Pansy me fixe avec un petit sourire amusé qui signifie qu'elle en sait bien plus qu'elle ne le montre. Je suis pris entre différents coups de feu et ne sais plus où me mettre. Cette situation devient trop oppressante pour moi. C'est pourquoi j'ai fini par m'éclipser en début d'après-midi pour aller voler. La sensation d'être loin de tout, d'être libre de tout est incroyable. Sentir le vent contre mon visage, effaçant toutes les traces de mon passé en une seconde. Croire que cette dernière sera éternelle et que plus rien ne pourra m'atteindre désormais. C'était comme si j'étais seul au monde. Seul. Et puis oser espérer que la suivante sera plus belle que la précédente, encore plus magique. Voir des étoiles en plein jour et prier les astres de veiller sur mon futur incertain. J'ai tendu les mains vers le ciel, manquant de m'écraser au sol à l'instant même car je perdais l'équilibre. Mais ça valait le coup de prendre un tel risque. Parce que l'adrénaline qui s'est brusquement déversé dans mes veines a eu un effet jouissif. Je venais de prendre mon pied, de m'envoyer en l'air au sens propre du terme. Cette expression n'avait jamais été aussi pleine de sens qu'en cette fugace seconde. Et puis j'ai fini par redescendre, par reprendre pied avec la réalité. Et c'est à ce moment là que mon corps s'est mis à crier de douleur, réclamant une douche chaude pour calmer ses courbatures.

Les gouttes continuent de glisser sur ma peau, retirant la sueur qui s'est collée à moi. Le visage tourné vers le pommeau de la douche, je souris béatement. Je crois que je pourrais rester ici durant des heures entières. Mais je pense que si je vide toutes les réserves d'eau chaude des vestiaires de Quidditch, ceux qui passeront derrière moi râleront. D'une main toute molle, je saisis le gel douche et commence à me savonner. Rapidement, des soupirs d'aise franchissent mes lèvres, alors que mes doigts massent délicatement mes muscles. Ils glissent le long de mes bras, de mon torse, de mes jambes. Les yeux clos, je sens progressivement monter en moi une chaleur agréable. Cela fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas fait ça ? Au moins trois semaines… La tension qui grimpe dans mon bas-ventre se fait plus pressante et je commence un léger mouvement de va-et-vient sur mon sexe tendu. Je m'adosse contre le carrelage de la douche et laisse monter le plaisir. Des images envahissent mon esprit. Un homme entre mes cuisses. Des fesses rebondies entre mes mains. Le visage de Draco. Ah non ! Je soupire et me reconcentre sur mes première pensées. Depuis que je sais que Draco fait des rêves érotiques de nous deux, je n'arrive plus à prendre du bon temps, même tout seul. A chaque fois, son visage extatique s'impose devant moi et me coupe toute envie. Sauf que cette fois, j'en peux vraiment plus. J'ai besoin d'évacuer toute la tension accumulée. Je force donc mon esprit à se focaliser sur un charmant Serdaigle de sixième année qui me fait les yeux doux depuis une semaine et qui a réussi à me voler un baiser hier soir, au détour d'un couloir. Il a les cheveux châtains, des yeux noisette, une petite fossette au menton et une bouche à damner un saint. Hum… sa bouche. Ses lèvres. Je l'imagine en train d'embrasser mon torse, se dirigeant lentement vers mon sexe. Puis sa langue le lèche sur toute sa longueur, titille mon gland et mon frein avant de prendre le tout en bouche. Il s'active entre mes jambes, me faisant irrémédiablement monter.

La chaleur dans mon corps augmente d'un cran et je gémis. Mes doigts continuent leur course sur ma virilité qui grossit de plus en plus… jusqu'à la jouissance. Je pousse un râle et rejette la tête en arrière. Mon cœur s'écrase violemment dans ma cage thoracique et je souris. Je suis bien. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti un tel plaisir. Avec quelques difficultés, j'entrouvre les yeux et aperçois que ma magie vient de se manifester. Il y a des taches noires sur mes bras et mon torse et une masse étrange qui gigote à mes pieds. Je secoue la tête et finis de me rincer. Il va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à la contrôler. Mais ce n'est pas le moment.

Une fois propre de toute substance, je sors de la douche et entoure une serviette autour de mes hanches. Le froid du sol me fait grimacer, mais la masse noire qui me suit tel un petit chien me fait aussi sourire. Je la regarde glisser entre mes orteils, puis se diriger d'un seul coup vers l'avant. Je lève un peu les yeux et croise une paire de chaussures noires. Aussitôt, ma respiration se coupe. Je n'ose pas relever complètement la tête… car je crois savoir qui se trouve en face de moi. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut provoquer cette réaction sur ma magie. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la voir en ce moment.

Les habituels picotements refont surface, signe que mes doutes sont fondés. Il y a encore et toujours cette attirance, ce tiraillement dans mon ventre. Elle veut que je me rapproche de lui. mais je ne peux pas. C'est encore trop difficile. Et puis, pourquoi est-il ici d'abord ? Et pourquoi ne part-il pas ? S'il me hait tant que ça, qu'il s'en aille ! Mais les pieds devant moi ne bougent pas.

Je finis par redresser la tête et croise alors le regard mercure de Draco. Sa bouche est entrouverte, ses joues sont légèrement rouges et sa poitrine se soulève à une vitesse incroyable. Immédiatement je me rends compte que je suis très dénudé et que… Est-ce qu'il m'a vu ou ne serait-ce qu'entendu ? Merlin, pitié, pas ça. Qu'il bouge, qu'il réagisse, qu'il s'en aille. Je ferme les yeux, priant intérieurement que ma supplique soit exaucée. Mais à la place de cela, des flashs de nos ébats surgissent brusquement devant moi. Il a sa bouche contre la mienne, ses lèvres glissant sur les miennes, sa langue dansant contre la mienne. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes épaules et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et un faible gémissement en sort. Qu'il se taise !

Sa peau brillante glisse contre mon corps et me donne des frissons. Non, c'est parce que je suis presque nu et que j'ai froid.

Des gouttes de sueur coulent entre nos deux corps qui se meuvent avec perfection. Non, ce sont les restes de la douche que je viens de prendre.

Sa langue caresse mon cou, m'électrisant avec délice. Non, ce n'est que ma magie qui me pique trop fort.

- Je…

Ce n'est qu'un souffle, un murmure, mais il a le pouvoir de me faire sursauter. J'ouvre rapidement les yeux et me retrouve alors dans un lac argent en fusion. Je suis incapable de bouger. Et Draco qui ne semble pas vouloir partir. Une certaine irritation croît d'un seul coup en moi

- J'ai oublié ma chaine. Hier, reprend-il d'une voix rauque.

La colère qui s'immisçait doucement en moi se tait aussitôt. Sa chaine… Pourquoi faut-il qu'il la mentionne ? Pourquoi elle ? Des souvenirs heureux et douloureux remontent à la surface. Son sourire. Un éclat argent et brillant en rencontrant un autre. Un merci chuchoté dans le secret de l'intimité. Deux serpents s'enlaçant pour n'en faire plus qu'un. Un anniversaire rempli d'étoiles plus magiques les unes que les autres.

Il la porte encore… Je ne pensais pas que mon présent soit toujours autour de son cou, caché aux yeux de tous, y compris des miens.

Il y a encore un baiser dans l'air. Mes lèvres se collent brusquement contre les siennes et les dévorent littéralement. J'entends ses gémissements qui meurent contre ma langue. C'est comme une bouffée d'oxygène qui traverse tout mon corps.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Probablement parce que je l'embrasse. Alors pourquoi ma cage thoracique se soulève-t-elle autant ? Est-ce que l'air ambiant m'étouffe à ce point ?

- Tu… Tu l'as vue ? me demande-t-il, la voix tremblante et chargée de…

Non, je rêve. J'ai du mal entendre. Je secoue la tête en guise de réponse, incapable de parler. J'ai bien trop peur de me trahir comme il vient de le faire à l'instant. Son timbre, grave, chaud, rempli d'un désir à peine voilé… c'est surréaliste. Et son regard posé sur moi… c'est trop. L'orage qui gronde dans ses pupilles dilatées me fait déglutir avec difficulté. Une tempête est en train de se déchainer devant moi. Je sens ses rafales contre ma peau, sa fougue venir me serrer avec force et m'emprisonner dans ses bras invisibles. J'entends ses grondements résonner au cœur de mon être et le faire vibrer en une unique secousse. Mais qu'il arrête de me regarder ainsi ! Je… il ne peux pas. C'est… il était… mon frère. Même si je ne le suis plus vraiment, pour moi il le reste. Alors qu'il stoppe ses mots silencieux, ses gestes sans mouvements et que la haine retrouve sa place dans ses iris.

Je me décide à lui lancer un regard noir, espérant le faire réagir. J'oublie tout le reste et ne me concentre que sur la colère. Et afin d'animer cette dernière, je me mets à penser à tous les mensonges de mon existence, aux tentatives de manipulation de Dumbledore, aux regards d'admiration des hypocrites, à mes parents décédés, à ceux qui m'ont élevé. Et à aucun moment Draco ne fait parti de la liste.

Désespéré, je vais pour lui tourner le dos quand il me devance et baisse la tête. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, mais je n'entends rien. Pourtant j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il est en train de dire. J'occulte rapidement cette pensée et attends la suite. Suite qui ne tarde pas, puisque Draco vient de reculer. Je sens ma magie grogner de mécontentement à cet éloignement. Elle tire de toutes ses forces pour que je me rapproche. Mais ce n'est pas à elle de décider. Je lui résiste et Draco finit par quitter les douches. A peine la porte refermée que je m'écroule sur le banc le plus proche. La masse noire se love sur mes genoux et disparait progressivement en moi. Je soupire, épuisé. Et maintenant… qu'est-ce que je fais ?

* * *

Euh... Je crois que y a un Serdaigle qui a tapé l'incruste dans le fantasme d'Harry. Alors on ne me tape pas parce que je suis aussi surprise que vous !

Sinon, comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Moi j'ai adoré écrire la scène dans les douches.

Et on dit merci pour un chapitre plus long que d'ordinaire.


	23. Chap 23 : Le retour des Malfoy

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Tintinabule**_ : Eh bien vas-y, muni-toi d'une barre de fer Elle te sera très utile face à Dumby !

Je crois aussi qu'Harry va finir sur un divan avant la fin de ma fic, lol. Non sérieusement, ça fait beaucoup de révélations en l'espace de 2 mois.

Je peux te dire que cette phase d'évitement va durer un petit peu encore, mais elle ne va pas tarder à se transformer. Je dirais, encore 4 chapitres environ.

**_Kisis_ **: De rien. The girl Power ! lol. je l'aime bien ma Pansy. Mais, oui, Harry va craquer un jour ou l'autre. Mais je ne dis pas quand ni comment. Surprise. Suspens.

Ah, le Serdaigle... je suis encore surprise de son arrivée. Mais au final je ne la regrette pas trop car il va m'aider. Et puis, depuis le début de l'année, il n'a rien fait de... sexuel... Harry, c'est un peu bizarre pour un garçon de 17 ans quand même. Surtout quand on sait tous les élèves que renferme Poudlard.

**_Dravy_ **: Merci. Je suis contente que mon chapitre te plaise. Et tu vas voir, plus on va avancer dans les chapitres et plus l'histoire entre nos deux héros va évoluer.

* * *

_**Le retour des Malfoy**_

Ah ! La journée de cours est terminée. Enfin. Dans un mois c'est les vacances de Noël, du coup chaque professeur nous bombarde de devoirs et d'interrogations. Je ne pensais pas que la dernière année commencerait aussi fort.

Je fais craquer mon dos endolori à cause du cours de soins aux créatures magiques de ce matin. Tout en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite, je descends l'escalier, direction les cachots. Mais alors que je pose un pied sur la première marche, une chevelure blonde un peu trop familière apparait dans mon champ de vision.

- Mère !? je m'exclame. Mais… que faites-vous ici ?

La femme qui m'a élevé, que je continue à appeler Mère, se trouve devant moi.

- Hen… Ha… Harry ?

Je dévale d'un seul coup l'escalier et me stoppe net devant elle. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la serrer contre moi et d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou. Mais la bienséance n'autorise pas ce genre de comportement. Et celle-ci fait partie de mon éducation.

- Ton Père devait régler une affaire privée avec Sévérus. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais… venir aussi.

Je lui souris et jette les convenances par la fenêtre. Elle me manque trop. Son parfum emplit mes narines et je soupire d'aise. Que c'est agréable de savoir qu'elle n'a pas rien changé.

- Eh bien. Tu n'avais pas été aussi câlin depuis des années, rigole-t-elle.

- C'est parce que je ne pensais pas que vous perdre pouvait être envisageable.

- Dis-moi Ha… Euh… Je ne sais toujours pas comment t'appeler.

- Je réponds aux deux noms.

- Alors… si ça ne te dérange pas… je préfère Henry. Même si tu ne lui ressembles plus, tu restes mon garçon tout au fond de moi.

Ses quelques mots me donnent brusquement chaud au cœur. Je suis heureux de les entendre. Pour moi aussi elle restera ma mère pour toujours.

- Tu n'as plus cours si je ne me trompe pas ?

J'hoche de la tête.

- Connais-tu un endroit où nous pourrions discuter tranquillement ? Je ne voudrais pas que n'importe qui nous entende, finit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Je comprends aussitôt son sous-entendu. Alors… un endroit tranquille et discret. Hum… Il y a bien le bureau de Sévérus, mais il doit être occupé par son propriétaire et mon père en ce moment. Il reste donc… la Salle sur Demande.

- Au septième étage il y a une salle qui pourra nous aider.

- Allons-y alors, réplique ma mère en commençant à monter les escaliers.

Sur le chemin, lorsque nous croisons des élèves, ces derniers nous dévisagent avec stupeur. Mais je me moque bien de leurs regards et ma mère les ignore totalement. Elle fait cela tellement bien que s'en est presque comique. Quand nous arrivons enfin devant ladite salle, je fais quelques allers-retours devant elle, puis une porte apparait. Derrière cette dernière se trouve un charmant salon qui ressemble beaucoup à celui du Manoir. Un canapé, deux grands fauteuils, un tapis avec de longs poils et une cheminée au feu crépitant. Sur la table basse, un plateau avec une théière et deux tasses de thé nous attendent. Quelques petits biscuits sont disposés dans une coupelle, attendant sagement d'être grignotés. C'est avec un immense sourire que j'invite ma mère à s'installer et que je lui sers le thé.

- C'est très joli Henry. Merci.

Je m'assois dans l'autre fauteuil et porte la tasse fumante à mes lèvres.

- Comment se passe tes cours ? me demande-t-elle.

- Très bien. J'ai de très bonnes notes et je me suis même amélioré dans les matières pratiques. Ma nouvelle magie aidant.

- Du coup, tu pourrais étudier d'autres matières. Tu as le niveau maintenant.

Je grimace.

- Le directeur m'a proposé de repasser mes examens de cinquième année, mais j'ai refusé. J'aime les matières que j'étudie en ce moment. J'aurais tout le temps après Poudlard pour apprendre le reste. Et puis Blaise, Pansy et Daphné m'apprennent certains sorts. Et avec mes nouvelles compétences magiques, c'est assez facile.

- Je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour ton avenir, donc ?

- Point du tout. Je vais même passer mon permis de transplanage la semaine prochaine. Le Ministère a organisé une cession d'apprentissage spécifiquement pour moi et je n'ai pas pu refuser. Je n'aime pas les faveurs que l'on m'accorde en raison de mon statut de tueur de mage noir, mais pour cette fois…

Un petit rire s'échappe des lèvres de ma mère. Puis elle reprend contenance et une faible lueur d'inquiétude apparait dans ses pupilles.

- Draco ne m'en a pas parlé dans ses lettres. Est-ce récent ?

- Pas vraiment. cela fait trois semaines que je suis ces cours.

- Il ne l'a pas mentionné, murmure ma mère en posant sa tasse sur la table basse. Etrange. Lui qui parlait beaucoup de toi, ne te mentionne presque plus. Il répond de manière évasive à mes questions. Est-ce qu'il ne va pas bien ?

La voila repartie en mode mère poule. Elle s'inquiète toujours pour un rien dès qu'il s'agit de ses enfants.

- Je ne sais pas trop. On ne se parle toujours pas.

- Ah bon !? s'étonne-t-elle. J'aurais pourtant pensé que maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de secrets, les choses iraient mieux entre vous. Je sais qu'il ne voulait plus te parler à cause de ses…

Elle s'arrête d'un seul coup, hésitant à dire la suite. Mais je devine le mot qui suit.

- Vous parlez de ses rêves ?

- Tu es au courant ?

- Oui, je chuchote, gêné.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas facile pour lui de voir votre enfance avec un petit garçon brun et non blond en face de lui. il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle ne semble pas au courant de la partie érotique de ses rêves. C'est peut-être pas plus mal d'un certain côté.

- Maintenant qu'il sait que ce petit garçon c'est toi et que ce n'est qu'une manifestation de ta magie, il ne devrait plus t'éviter. Surtout que tu sembles au courant de ses rêves.

C'est justement parce que je suis au courant de l'ensemble de ses songes que nous ne nous parlons toujours pas. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas lui répondre ça.

- C'est encore difficile pour lui. Je suis son frère et je ne le suis plus. Son jumeau n'existe plus et à la place il y a un inconnu. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien quand même. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps d'accepter la réalité.

Soudain, mes propres mots se retournent contre moi et me giflent sans retenue. Accepter la réalité. Accepter que Draco éprouve du désir à mon égard. Accepter qu'il ne me voie plus comme Henry, comme son frère, mais comme un garçon, comme tous les autres garçons. Ça semble si simple à dire et pourtant, ça ne l'est pas. Car je n'ai pas du tout accepté que Draco me voit différemment.

- Et toi ? Comment tu la vis ? me demande-t-elle tout en prenant un biscuit.

- Je m'adapte, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je m'y fais un peu plus chaque jour.

Un mensonge voilé par une vérité. C'est tout ce que je peux lui dire. Parce que même si le quotidien est plus facile qu'hier, mes lendemains continuent de me faire peur. Les futures heures de la nuit me font déjà frissonner. Que va-t-il se passer cette fois-ci ? Qui va faire un cauchemar que lui seul peut comprendre ? Qui va réveiller l'autre et passer une nuit horrible ? Probablement les deux. A moins que cette nuit ne soit celle de répit. Je devrais peut-être demander une potion de sommeil à Madame Pomfresh…

oOo

- Félicitation Monsieur Potter ! me dit le Ministre en me serrant la main. C'est un très beau transplanage que vous venez d'effectuer. Votre permis vient d'être enregistré à l'instant. Heureux ?

Je souris avec quelques difficultés au Ministre alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les ascenseurs. Les grilles se referment et le mouvement brusque caractéristique de la montée manque de me faire tomber.

- Dites-moi Monsieur Potter, reprend le Ministre. La proposition de repasser vos examens de cinquième année est toujours valable. Dumbledore m'a informé de votre décision, mais je me permets d'insister. Je suis sûr qu'avec votre nouvelle capacité magique vous pourriez choisir n'importe quel enseignement.

- C'est très aimable à vous Monsieur le Ministre, mais…

- Vous pourriez ensuite choisir n'importe quel métier, me coupe-t-il, sans un regard. Auror par exemple. Vous avez déjà tué Vous-Savez-Qui et vous n'aviez qu'un an. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour vous de devenir un auror d'exception.

Les grilles s'ouvrent et il me pousse vers le hall, une main dans le dos, tout en me narrant les avantages de devenir auror. Mais je ne l'écoute même pas. Je ne veux pas devenir auror. Agacé par son comportement, je m'arrête brusquement et plonge mes iris dans les siens.

- Merci de votre proposition, mais je vais devoir la décliner une nouvelle fois. Mon emploi du temps me convient à la perfection et je ne souhaite pas repasser mes B.U.S.E. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, notamment pour aujourd'hui. Avoir organisé une session uniquement pour moi me touche beaucoup. Mais je ne souhaite pas abuser d'avantage de ma notoriété. Merci à vous. Sur ce, je vais vous…

- Monsieur Potter ! crient plusieurs voix non loin de moi.

Je me retourne et me retrouve d'un seul coup devant une foule de journalistes qui agitent leurs mains devant moi.

- Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous au Ministère ? Est-ce que notre communauté rencontre un danger ?

- Monsieur Potter, que pensez-vous des accusations qui circulent à nouveau sur la famille Malfoy ? Selon vous, est-ce qu'ils vous ont accueilli pour se racheter ?

- Etes-vous pour ou contre la nouvelle loi sur la reproduction des lycans ?

Je secoue la tête alors que d'autres questions fusent. Je les déteste. Pour eux je ne suis qu'un objet qui va permettre de faire monter les ventes de leur feuille de chou. Mais je ne peux pas m'en aller comme un voleur. Mon éducation ne me le permet pas. Sauf que je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je n'ai jamais été le centre des attentions.

A mes côtés, le Ministre sourit en entourant mes épaules avec un de ses bras.

- Souriez aussi, marmonne-t-il à mon intention.

Je relève le visage et me force à sourire. Mais c'est un vrai supplice.

- Monsieur Potter est ici car il vient de passer son permis de transplaner, dit-il d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde l'entende. Il se serait fait une joie de répondre à toutes vos questions, malheureusement il doit déjà retourner à Poudlard car son autorisation de sortie touche à son échéance. Merci de votre compréhension.

Puis il me tire à l'opposé même des vautours croassant de mécontentement et je soupire de soulagement. A quelques mètres je vois l'auror qui est chargé de m'escorter jusqu'à Poudlard. Le calvaire touche à sa fin. Je vais enfin pouvoir aller me reposer.

- Merci pour tout Monsieur le Ministre. Au revoir, dis-je tout en lui serrant la main, juste avant de m'éloigner de lui.

Finalement, ma vie à Poudlard est plus calme comparé à ce qu'il peut se passer ici.

oOo

La question que vient de me poser Blaise danse devant moi. Je ne sais pas quoi y répondre. Elle ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit. Mais maintenant…

- Ben je sais pas, je souffle à mon ami en haussant les épaules.

- Tu vas rester ici ?

Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. Une image de Dumbledore avec un immense sourire, un bonnet rouge sur la tête, en train d'allumer les bougies dans le sapin s'impose d'un seul coup en moi et me donne des frissons. L'horreur. Je ne veux surtout pas voir cette vision en vrai.

Je grimace et secoue la tête afin de la chasser de mon esprit.

- Pitié, tout sauf ça, je geins.

- Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- Je…

Je ne veux pas rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Je veux retourner chez moi, revoir ma famille et croire que rien n'a changé.

Je me lève sans un regard pour Blaise et quitte la salle commune. Je crois qu'il m'appelle, mais je ne l'entends pas vraiment. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête. Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore et en parler. Après tout, je suis majeur maintenant et je fais ce que je veux. Mais j'ai toujours ce doute qui est présent en moi. Et s'il trouvait une excuse pour m'en empêcher… Non, je refuse.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la gargouille de son bureau, je me retrouve stoppé car je ne connais pas le mot de passe. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter pour autant.

- Bonbon au citron. Guimauve jaune. Fizwizbiz. Sorbet citrouille.

Pas de réaction.

- Eclairs au chocolat. Religieuse. Tarte à la mélasse.

Je grogne. Toujours rien. Mais quel est le mot de passe de cet idiot de directeur !?

- Framboise acidulée. Pain d'épice. Muffins au…

- Harry ?

Je me retourne vivement, surpris par la voix qui vient de m'appeler.

- Professeur ? Je… je voulais vous voir.

- Ah ? Et tu essayais de trouver le mot de passe de mon bureau ?

- Oui. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Nids de cafards, clame-t-il à la gargouille qui se met alors à bouger.

Ben j'étais bien loin de trouver.

Nous montons jusque dans son bureau et Dumbledore m'invite à m'asseoir tout en me proposant un bonbon à la réglisse que je refuse poliment. Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler Harry ?

- En fait, je voulais savoir si j'étais obligé de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

Droit au but. C'est mieux ainsi.

Le regard du directeur se pose sur moi, intrigué.

- Eh bien… Tu n'as nulle part où aller Harry. Poudlard est ta nouvelle maison désormais.

L'art subtil de détourner la conversation et de ne pas répondre à une question. Mais s'il croit que je vais oublier ma question, il se trompe. Je suis formé pour ne pas tomber dans ses manipulations. Cela fait plusieurs années que mon père a compris comment il fonctionnait et j'ai pu apprendre de lui.

- Dois-je rester à Poudlard ? je réitère en insistant.

Il soupire et s'assoit dans son grand fauteuil.

- Théoriquement, non. Mais où pourrais-tu bien aller ? Tu es orphelin.

J'ai eu la réponse à ma question et j'ai enfin pu répondre à celle de Blaise.

- Dans ce cas, ne me comptez pas dans les effectifs des élèves qui passent les fêtes ici.

J'ai bien l'intention de passer Noël chez moi, avec ma famille et au pire, si elle ne veut pas de moi, j'espère bien qu'un de mes amis voudra bien m'héberger pour l'occasion.

- Tu comptes aller chez les Malfoy ? me demande-t-il en grimaçant.

- Noël n'est-il pas une fête de famille ? je rétorque en me relevant.

Je crois que le message est clair. Il ne me reste plus qu'à demander à mes parents si peux venir au Manoir. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'en viendrais à demander l'autorisation pour venir chez moi.

* * *

Petit chapitre de transition. Verdict ?


	24. Chap 24 : Le sexe rend jaloux

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Kisis **_: Harry s'affirme doucement, mais surement. Et oui, Dumby a la sale rôle et je trouve qu'il lui sied comme un gant.

Ah... j'avais pas pensé que les parents adoptifs allaient devenir les beaux-parents dans un certain sens. Bah au moins, ça reste en famille... ^^

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Nepheria4 **_: Merci d'être toujours fidèle à ma fic et ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu.

_**Dravy**_ : C'est l'effet recherché. Moi il me sort par les yeux. Merci de me suivre en tout cas et d'aimer ce que j'écris.

* * *

_**Le sexe rend jaloux**_

C'est une idée où il fait terriblement chaud ? Pourtant l'hiver commence sérieusement à arriver. Mais quelle chaleur en ce moment ! C'est un vrai brasier qui est en train de me consumer de l'intérieur. Et j'adore ça ! Je sens cette chaleur envahir chacun de mes pores et je crois qu'une perle de sueur glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. C'est délicieux.

Ma respiration s'accélère progressivement sans que j'arrive à la contrôler. Merlin… c'est trop pour moi ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps. Sa langue… Ses regards…

Il faut que je sorte !

Je me lève d'un bond et quitte le dîner sans prévenir. Il faut que je me calme. Respire un bon coup. Expire. Voila, c'est bien. La porte de la Grande Salle se referme derrière moi et je soupire. La tension en moi redescend doucement alors que je m'éloigne de quelques mètres. Un peu plus et…

- Tu vas où comme ça ? me questionne une voix grave dans mon dos, m'envoyant des frissons.

Je me fige sur place alors que l'incendie dans mon ventre reprend de plus belle. Il veut ma mort, c'est obligé.

Je sens son corps se presser contre le mien et son souffle caresse ma nuque. Respire Harry. Respire, c'est la clef.

- Alors ? me souffle-t-il d'un air chaud.

J'expire avec difficulté et me retourne lentement vers lui. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses yeux noisette brillent d'un désir non feint et me donne envie de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Il continue de m'aguicher. Un petit sourire vient fleurir ses lèvres qui me tentent encore plus.

- Harry, chuchote-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Merlin ! Je me sens défaillir. En même temps, cela fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas eu un corps chaud et brûlant de désir contre le mien ? Bien trop longtemps vu la réaction de mon sexe.

- Je… j'allais prendre l'air, je réponds avec quelques difficultés.

- Et si je venais avec toi, enchaîne-t-il en glissant une de ses mains dans la mienne.

- Ok… Xavier.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'extérieur où le soleil est en train de se coucher sur le lac. C'est un spectacle ravissant. Surtout quand Xavier se poste devant moi et pose ses mains sur mes hanches. J'ai beau être dehors, entouré d'oxygène pur, j'ai toujours du mal à respirer. Peut-être parce que la vision qui se trouve devant moi est magnifique. Xavier est entouré d'une lumière orangée et ses cheveux prennent une couleur dorée. On dirait presqu'ils sont blonds. Mais étrangement, leur nouvelle teinte n'est pas aussi belle que je le voudrais. Il manque un petit quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et j'oublie tout. Je ferme les yeux et agrippe la veste de Xavier. C'est encore meilleur que ce que je pensais. Sa langue vient caresser mes dents et j'entrouvre la bouche pour qu'elle rejoigne la mienne. C'est un contact chaud, brûlant et doux. Xavier m'embrasse lentement, me faisant monter encore plus. Dans mon pantalon, mon sexe est horriblement serré. Mais que c'est bon…

Je gémis et plaque ma main gauche sur sa nuque afin d'approfondir ce baiser. Je presse son visage contre le mien, intimant la suite des évènements. Mes doigts s'agrippent légèrement aux mèches qui frôlent sa nuque et je mets plus de fougue dans notre échange buccal. Je suis littéralement envahi par les sensations qu'il fait naître en moi. J'ai envie de lui, là maintenant. Tout de suite. Je veux plaquer son corps au sol, retirer chacun de ses habits. J'ai envie de lécher chaque parcelle de peau nue, d'embrasser ses cuisses et de respirer son odeur masculine. J'ai ce besoin impérieux de me frotter à lui, de me fondre en lui. Que je sois entre ses jambes, mon sexe le martelant avec force. Et jouir au plus profond de son être, le faire mien. Mais ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

Je me recule en grognant et rouvre les yeux. Calme. En face de moi, Xavier me sourit, la tête penchée sur le côté. Ses lèvres sont rouges et il les mordille. Quelle vision extatique. Un de ses doigts frôle ma cuisse, m'électrisant. Je vois clair dans son jeu. Il me veut comme je le veux. C'est du désir à l'état pur, rien de plus. Et pourtant c'est déjà tellement. Son doigt glisse le long de mon pantalon et dérive dangereusement vers mon entrejambe tendu. S'il me touche, je… Oh ! L'air de mes poumons se bloque à cet instant même. Je ferme les yeux et pince les lèvres afin de me calmer. J'ai l'impression de n'être que jouissance, tel un puceau qui est touché pour la première fois.

Xavier se colle à moi, sa main immobile sur mon sexe. Ses dents mordillent mon oreille et je gémis. Je sens son souffle ardent contre ma peau. C'est un vrai supplice à la saveur de paradis.

- Tu es… chaud, me murmure-t-il.

C'est un euphémisme. Je brûle littéralement.

- Xavier, on… on ne…

- Chut, me coupe-t-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Son regard s'ancre au mien et toute pensée cohérente s'envole instantanément. Je suis à sa merci.

- Viens, enchaîne-t-il en me prenant la main.

Je le suis, incapable de réfléchir, de penser. Nous ne devrions pas être dehors à cette heure-ci. Nous risquons de perdre des points et de recevoir une punition. Mais je m'en contre-fiche. Parce que la promesse muette que je viens de lire dans ses iris est plus forte que tout ça. Et ses fesses… ses fesses qui bougent devant moi me donnent le tournis. Il n'y a plus que lui qui compte. Lui et ses mains qui me plaquent contre cet arbre. Lui et ses pupilles dilatées qui me captivent avec ardeur. Lui et sa bouche qui embrasse mon cou. Lui et sa langue qui est en train de me faire un suçon. Lui et ses mains qui s'activent sur ma braguette. Lui qui descend irrémédiablement vers mon entrejambe.

Je me mords les lèvres et un grognement sort de ma gorge. Il est à genoux devant moi, entre mes cuisses. J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux et exerce une légère pression sur sa tête. J'ai envie de plus. J'ai besoin de plus.

Je crois entendre un faible rire s'échapper de ses lèvres face à mon comportement. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser d'avantage de questions car il vient de sortir ma virilité de mon boxer et commence déjà à imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main. Je rejette la tête en arrière et bénis l'arbre qui me soutient dans le dos. J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud. Et lorsque sa bouche entoure d'un seul coup mon gland, l'incendie ravage tout mon corps. Je ferme les yeux et ne suis que ressenti. Sa langue glisse le long de mon sexe, s'enroule autour, lèche mes bourses. Ses joues se creusent et m'aspirent avec volupté, m'emmenant directement sur le chemin de l'extase.

- Oui.

Le rythme qu'il m'impose est juste incroyable. Mes jambes tremblent, mes poings se crispent sur mes cuisses et mes dents malmènent mes lèvres. Je la sens arriver, monter doucement, mais sûrement en moi. Elle est bientôt là. Elle arrive. Encore un peu. Encore quelques mouvements. Encore un regard malicieux en ma direction. Encore un coup de langue sur mon frein. Encore des doigts malaxant mes bourses. Encore…

Je pose brusquement ma main sur la tête de Xavier et la tire légèrement en arrière. Sa bouche se retire, mais pas sa langue qui continue de me faire les pires outrages qui puissent exister. Et c'est dans un long râle que je rencontre la jouissance. Mon sperme coule le long de sa main qui exécute un lent va-et-vient, prolongeant ainsi mon orgasme. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur cogne comme un fou, prêt à exploser. Il y a des étoiles dans le ciel et elles dansent devant moi. Je souffle et laisse mon corps glisser jusqu'au sol. Devant moi, Xavier essuie ses lèvres avec une de ses mains et je lui souris. Je ne dois pas l'oublier non plus.

- Tu as été… génial, je chuchote tout en me penchant vers lui.

Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes et je sens mon propre goût se répandre dans ma bouche. Cette fois c'est à son tour. Je me penche un peu plus et le force à s'allonger sur l'herbe. A quatre-pattes au-dessus de lui, je sens son désir se presser contre une de mes cuisses. Hum… intéressant. Je crois même que ce simple contact me redonne des envies. Ma bouche dérive vers sa mâchoire et migre dans son cou. Je suçote la fine peau de sa clavicule, apposant ma marque comme il l'a fait avec moi il y a quelques minutes. Sous moi, son bassin s'active, impatient. Tout comme mes mains qui sont en train de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture et qui glissent sous ses habits. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres, me faisant sourire. Ce que je lui fais a l'air de lui plaire. Alors je continue et descends le long de son corps. Arrivé devant son sexe, je souffle dessus, provoquant un soubresaut.

- Harry, gémit-il.

J'engloutis d'un seul coup sa virilité et un grognement de satisfaction me répond en retour. Je commence alors à le sucer, y mettant tout mon savoir-faire, reproduisant les gestes qu'il m'a faits il y a peu.

- Harry.

Je creuse mes joues et tente de le prendre le plus loin possible.

- Harry ?

Je ralentis un peu mes mouvements et ouvre les yeux.

- Harry ?

Cette fois je me redresse, ma main s'activant toujours sur son sexe et plonge mon regard interrogateur dans le sien.

- C'est quoi… ça ? me demande-t-il en montrant ses mains.

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris. C'est la première fois que je la vois sur un autre. Et j'avoue que cette vision ne m'enchante guère. J'ai presque envie de crier sur Xavier, de lui demander de retirer ma magie de sur lui, qu'il n'a pas le droit de la toucher. Mais il n'y est pour rien.

- C'est ma magie, je réponds, peu sûr de moi.

Il se redresse sur ses coudes et fronce des sourcils. Je devine dans la pénombre qu'il n'est pas très enchanté de sa rencontre avec elle.

- Désolé, je ne le contrôle pas totalement encore. Mais elle ne te fera rien, elle…

- Elle est glaciale, réplique-t-il en frissonnant.

Dans ma main je sens son sexe se ramollir. Et merde ! Je reprends mes gestes, espérant le faire réagir à nouveau. Mais il me stoppe et me repousse doucement. Ma magie glisse de son corps et disparait en moi.

- Laisse, c'est pas grave.

Il se relève et se rhabille. Je suis dégouté. Je n'aime pas être le seul à prendre du plaisir. Lui aussi a le droit… Une main se tend devant moi et attend. Je redresse la tête et croise le visage souriant de Xavier. Je saisis ses doigts et me lève à mon tour.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, me chuchote-t-il.

- Je me ferais pardonner, je lui réponds en posant mon autre main sur ses fesses et en l'embrassant chastement.

Espérons juste que ma magie ne viendra pas tout gâcher la prochaine fois. Surtout que je compte bien aller plus loin…

oOo

Je jette un énième coup d'œil en direction de Draco. Il faut que j'aille lui parler. J'ai déjà préparé mon discours. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le débiter. Mais ce n'est pas la partie la plus facile. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je me laisse retomber mollement sur la table. Et dire que le Choixpeau trouvait que j'avais beaucoup de courage. Je ne suis pas contre, mais il a dû se tromper ce jour là car je ne trouve pas une seule once de bravoure pour me lancer. Sauf que j'ai vraiment besoin de lui. il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

Je scande des encouragements à mes jambes tout en agitant mentalement des banderoles aux vives couleurs. Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à cela, mais je suis déjà debout et j'avance en direction de Draco. J'ancre mon regard sur sa personne, visant mon point d'arrêt. Le connaissant, il est en train de réviser un cours. Et au vu de la concentration qui émane de ses traits, j'en suis certain. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombent négligemment devant ses yeux et ses dents malmènent ses lèvres. Je prends une grande inspiration alors qu'une image de Draco surgit brusquement devant moi. Il a sa lèvre inférieure prisonnière de ses dents, les yeux brillants d'envies, de désir, une légère rougeur sur les joues, quelques gouttes de sueur qui tracent un sillon tentateur dans son cou. Stop ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça. Il faut que j'arrête de ne penser qu'à ça. C'est Draco. C'est mon frère. Et même si lui ne me voit plus comme tel, toute cette histoire ne peut pas exister. L'air quitte mes poumons et je calme le bruit sourd qui s'accélère en moi. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Encore deux pas. Je tends une main en sa direction quand il se retourne d'un seul coup et plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demande-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Je me fige et ma main retombe mollement. Il y a de la colère dans ses iris.

- Je… En fait… J'ai… Toi…

Adieu beau discours préparé à l'avance.

- Quelle éloquence ! se moque-t-il de moi.

Puis il focalise de nouveau son attention sur le livre devant lui.

- C'est pas mieux que l'autre soir, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.

De quoi parle-t-il ? Rah, il m'énerve. S'il croit que c'est facile pour moi, il se trompe. Las, je m'assois à ses côtés et soupire. Je pose un coude sur la table et niche ma tête dans le creux de ma main. Je le regarde en train de tenter de se concentrer, mais je remarque bien qu'il n'y arrive pas. Ses lèvres se pincent, son index droit corne sans cesse le coin de la page et sa pomme d'adam ne cesse de monter et descendre dans sa gorge. Il est aussi à l'aise que moi. Cela me rassure un peu. Je crois même que je souris face à ses réactions.

- Draco ? je reprends doucement.

- Quoi ? crache-t-il sans un regard.

- Tu écris toujours à Mère ?

Cette fois il me fixe avec étonnement. Je ne pensais pas le surprendre à ce point.

- Oui, répond-il plus calmement.

- Tu pourrais lui demander si je peux venir passer les fêtes au Manoir.

- T'as qu'à le faire toi-même ! rétorque-t-il, ayant retrouvé sa hargne.

- Je ne peux pas. Mon courrier n'arrive jamais au Manoir, tout comme le leur ne me parvient jamais. Quelqu'un…

Je regarde autour de moi, vérifiant que Dumbledore ne traine pas entre les tables.

- … filtre mes communications avec l'extérieur. Et ce quelqu'un ne veut pas que je parle à Père et Mère.

Il fixe à nouveau son livre, la tête baissée.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que ça ne paraitra pas suspect et que connaissant ton don pour manier les mots, tu sauras tourner la chose sans éveiller les soupçons du vieux fou.

- Tu crois qu'il s'amuse à lire mon courrier peut-être, me lance-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Non. Mais il a très bien pu lancer un sort qui lui permet de savoir quand un courrier menace ses plans.

- Ses plans ?

- Je ne les connais pas, mais il est louche depuis qu'il sait que je suis Harry Potter.

Un silence s'ensuit où je dévisage Draco, attendant une réponse de sa part. Je devine le tumulte dans ses pensées et je le trouve mignon à réfléchir ainsi. Hein !? Mignon ? Je me redresse d'un seul coup et porte mon regard au loin. Draco n'est pas mignon. C'est Draco, quoi.

- Tu veux que je leur dise quoi ? demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Si je peux passer les fêtes de Noël au Manoir, avec vous, je réponds, fixant toujours un point imaginaire au loin.

- Tu quoi !? s'exclame-t-il.

Son ton me surprend et je me retourne d'un bond face à son exclamation. Il a le visage crispé et ses iris me lancent des éclairs. Je crois qu'il n'est pas très content de ce que je viens de dire.

- Je veux passer Noël avec vous, je répète.

- Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas de toi à la maison !

- Et tu veux que j'aille où ? je réplique, énervé de son comportement, blessé par ses mots.

- Je sais pas moi. Avec ta pétasse de Serdaigle !

Ma bouche s'ouvre, mais aucun son ne sort. Parle-t-il de Xavier ? Comment est-il au courant ? Je ne suis même pas en couple avec lui. Notre virée dans le parc date d'avant-hier. C'est à peine si je l'ai croisé depuis.

- Oh fait pas l'innocent ! Il suce bien apparemment !

Je tousse à l'entente de ses dires. Je m'étouffe même. Je suis rouge de gêne alors que ses mots cheminent progressivement en moi. Il nous a vus ? Il nous a vus.

- Tu étais dehors ? je le questionne, perdu.

Pourtant je suis parti pendant le repas et Draco était présent dans le Grande Salle à ce moment là.

- Oui.

- Tu m'as suivi ?

Je crois que je tremble.

- Non ! répond-il sans hésiter.

Mais son regard me dit l'inverse. Je peux lire de la jalousie dans ses pupilles.

- Tu m'as suivi dehors pour voir ce que je faisais avec Xavier, j'affirme.

Une sorte de panique s'empare brusquement de lui et il perd la maitrise de son apparence. Ses doigts se triturent entre eux, sa langue passe et repasse sur ses lèvres tremblantes, son regard regarde partout et nulle part en même temps et ses jambes se croisent et se décroisent nerveusement.

- Je m'inquiétais !

Sa révélation a l'effet d'une bombe en moi. Il y a un bruit sourd dans mes oreilles et j'ai mal à la tête. Devant moi, mes mains se couvrent de noir et je me maudis de perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle sur ma magie. En l'espace de quelques secondes elle se retrouve également sur le corps de Draco et je sens son contentement affluer en moi. Mais qu'elle arrête ! Qu'elle stoppe ses apparitions et ses envies d'être avec Draco. Parce que moi je ne veux pas.

En face de moi, Draco a toujours la tête baissée et semble très absorbé par la contemplation de ses mains recouvertes de ma magie. Je crois qu'il y a assez eu de catastrophes entre nous pour l'instant. Je me relève, le regarde, puis reprends d'une voix éraillée :

- Tu leur en parles dans ta prochaine lettre. S'il te plait.

Puis je m'éloigne en grimaçant, ma magie ne voulant pas rompre le contact. Mais je ne peux pas rester à côté de Draco. Je ne peux vraiment pas après ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il s'inquiète pour moi…

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Piouf... Chaud ! Bon à la base il ne devait y avoir qu'un petit baiser entre Xavier et Harry, mais ça a dérapé. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas ma faute, mais le leur !

Et ensuite on a Draco qui nous la joue jaloux. C'est tendu du string là.

Ça vous plait toujours ?


	25. Chap 25 : Un livre déjà vu

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_**Kisis**_ : Oh si ça va finir par créer une sorte de tension. Mais pas négative du tout ^^. Et tu vas voir que dans peu de temps, Harry va changer. Comment ? Ça je ne te dis pas par contre. Bah pourquoi personne n'aime Xavier ? lol

_**Dravy**_ : Meuh, tu l'aimes pas Xavier ? Pourtant il donne du plaisir à Harry, c'est bien ça, non ? lol. Pour le Noël, tu peux déjà deviner où il va le passer avec ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

_**Un livre déjà vu**_

Je feuillète le catalogue de produits de beauté devant moi. Sur les pages des mannequins vantent les produits mis en vente, espérant que j'achète leur article. Malheureusement pour elles, je sais déjà ce que je veux. Je m'arrête sur la page en question où une demoiselle aux cheveux roux me fait les yeux doux. Elle présente entre ses mains un flacon allongé, légèrement courbé, surmonté d'une étoile argentée.

- Entre Ciel et Terre. Un chypré au départ fleuri tempéré par la douceur veloutée de la pêche sur fond de patchouli, musc et mousse. Des notes de freesia, de reseda et d'iris vous envouteront en une perle, déclame le mannequin en vaporisant le parfum sur son décolleté.

Je tique face à la présentation quelque peu osée et donne un coup de baguette sur le produit en question. Et une personne en moins dans la longue liste des cadeaux de Noël à acheter.

- T'as fini de mater ces dindes ! me crie Blaise en passant sa tête entre les rideaux de mon lit.

Je lui jette le catalogue au visage, provoquant des cris et des injures de la part des mannequins qui se trouvent dedans. Mais je m'en moque bien car mon ami me fait un franc sourire et me tend sa main.

- Pansy est sur le qui-vive depuis une heure au moins. Elle veut trouver le max de cadeaux aujourd'hui. Et tu sais comment elle est dès qu'il s'agit de shopping.

Ni une, ni deux, pas besoin de me le rappeler. J'enfile mes chaussures, enfonce un bonnet sur ma tête et referme ma veste jusqu'au menton. Je suis paré pour l'expédition achats de Noël ! Direction Pré-au-lard.

oOo

Je renifle en serrant mon manteau contre moi. C'est bon, l'hiver est là. La preuve, je viens de recevoir un flocon de neige sur le nez et il ne fond même pas. Du bout du doigt, je l'éjecte.

- Et ensuite on va rejoindre Blaise et Draco au Trois Balais, dit Daphné en me tirant chez Gaichiffon.

- Mesdemoiselles, Monsieur, nous salue la vendeuse.

Je me retrouve poussé par Daphné, alors que Pansy s'avance vers la vendeuse.

- Nous venons pour ce jeune homme qui a besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe suite… à une poussée de croissance.

Alors que je retire mon bonnet et ouvre ma veste, la dame me dévisage et je vois ses pupilles s'illuminer de joie. Elle vient de comprendre qui je suis. Au secours ! Mais bon, Pansy n'a pas tort d'un certain côté. Depuis que j'ai changé d'apparence et de morphologie, je n'ai pas changé mes vêtements. Et beaucoup ne me vont plus vraiment. Sauf que je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait refaire ma penderie aujourd'hui.

Quand nous sortons enfin de cet enfer de tissus, je suis exténué et n'ai qu'une envie ; rentrer à Poudlard et fuir les filles pour le reste de la journée.

- Ils doivent se demander ce que nous faisons, dit Daphné.

- Bah, ils doivent discuter entre mecs et être heureux de ne pas être avec nous, les filles, lance Pansy en levant les mains au ciel.

- Eh ! je m'indigne. Ne me mettez pas dans le même panier que vous !

Pansy me fixe et lève un sourcil.

- Chéri, t'es gay. T'es dans le camp des filles pour eux.

- D'abord je suis bi, je la reprends. Et ensuite j'ai des conversations de mecs avec Blaise. Il m'arrive même de parler de filles avec lui.

- Berk, réplique Daphné en tirant la langue et en faisant une grimace.

- Bref, vous pourrez parler de filles, de mecs, de cul et d'animaux autant que vous voudrez, mais au chaud de préférence ! s'exclame Pansy en croisant les bras et en claquant des dents.

J'éclate de rire avec Daphné et nous prenons la direction des Trois Balais. Sur le chemin, nous regardons les vitrines décorées pour les fêtes et scintillant de milles feux. J'aime Noël et l'ambiance qui s'en dégage.

- Tiens, regardez Granger et Weasley. Ils sont ensemble on dirait, nous montre Daphné au travers de la vitrine de Zonko.

- Pauvre fille. Même une Née-Moldue ne mérite pas un tel sort, soupire Pansy avec un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

Mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Parce qu'une devanture vient d'attirer mon regard. Je m'éloigne quelque peu des filles afin de mieux regarder. Je ne savais pas qu'un nouveau magasin venait d'ouvrir ici. Je détaille un peu mieux l'enseigne et remarque que c'est une librairie. Il faut dire qu'avec l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard, un tel commerce a intérêt à proposer des articles inédits. Curieux de voir ce qu'il propose, je fais signe à mes amies de continuer sans moi et pénètre dans la boutique.

- Bonjour jeune homme, me salue un homme d'un certain âge derrière son comptoir.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Vous venez d'ouvrir ?

- Exactement. Cela fait une semaine que je suis ouvert. Que recherchez-vous ?

- Rien de particulier. J'étais juste curieux de savoir quels livres j'allais trouver.

- Eh bien… ce que vous ne trouverez pas à Poudlard, ma lance-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Pas très à l'aise, j'avance dans les quelques rayons, la tête penchée sur le côté afin de lire les titres sur les tranches. Le Kâma-Sûtra pour sorciers. La fellation vue par un gay. L'art du cunnilingus. Je me fige et regarde autour de moi, rouge de gêne. C'est sur que je ne risque pas de trouver cela à Poudlard. Je jette un coup d'œil au vendeur qui me sourit.

- Euh… vous avez le droit de vendre… dis-je en montrant l'étagère du doigt.

- Vous êtes majeur, donc oui.

Comment connait-il mon âge ?

- Il y a une barrière magique posée sur les rayons réservés aux adultes afin que les jeunes sorciers ne puissent pas acheter ces articles, m'explique le vieil homme.

J'hoche de la tête, alors que tout s'explique. Dans ce cas, autant que je continue à regarder.

L'allée suivante est remplie d'ouvrages usés, poussiéreux et dont la moitié des titres sont effacés. Pourtant l'un d'eux m'attire. Il me semble familier. Du bout des doigts je caresse la tranche où des lettres d'or brillent encore par endroits.

- Ve… tues. Atur. Magi… magiques. En. P… ion ? Hein ?

- Les vertus des créatures magiques en potion, reprend le vendeur dans mon dos.

Ma bouche s'entrouvre et je continue de fixer l'ouvrage avec étonnement.

- Je n'en ai qu'un seul exemplaire et je peux vous certifier que le trouver ne fut pas chose aisée. Ce livre n'a été édité qu'une année, en 1980, par un potionniste inconnu. Nombreux ont trouvé ses recherches trop… hasardeuses je crois. Mais moi j'aime bien ce qu'il raconte.

Je prends le livre entre mes mains, le brandissant comme un trophée.

- Je vous le prends ! je m'exclame.

- C'est douze galions, jeune homme.

- Je vous le prends, je répète en posant l'ouvrage sur le comptoir et en lançant un regard noir au vendeur.

Je viens de réagir sur un coup de tête. Mais je m'en moque. Je sens encore cette frénésie courir dans mon corps. Je dois l'avoir, je dois l'acheter. Ça ne peut être une coïncidence. Il doit y avoir un message caché dedans. Et je le trouverais, je comprendrais. Retrouver le livre de potions que lisait Draco dans un des rêves qu'il m'a fait partager n'est pas un hasard. Surtout en sachant qu'il est rare.

Une fois dehors, je m'avance vers le pub pour rejoindre tout le monde et me réchauffer. Dans ma main, j'ai l'ouvrage que je viens d'acquérir. Je sens le côté rugueux de la couverture sur ma peau gelée. Et alors que je passe devant la porte des Trois Balais, je continue ma route vers l'école. Je ne peux pas me retrouver avec lui et encore moins avec ces pages entre nous. Je dois avant tout savoir ce qu'elles renferment.

oOo

Je n'ai même pas fini le premier chapitre tellement c'était barbant. Il n'y a rien de bien intéressant dedans. Ça parle de licornes, de centaures, de lycans, de vampires, de poils, de cornes, de sang, de peau et autres parties du corps de ces créatures et de leur utilisation dans les potions. Et c'est tout. Rien en rapport avec un soupçon de ce qu'il m'arrive. Je me demande bien quel est le lien entre mon histoire avec Draco et ce livre. Apparemment, aucun.

Je me laisse retomber dans les oreillers et grogne. J'entends des éclats de rire et des bruits de pas. On dirait que les élèves commencent à rentrer de leur sortie. La porte du dortoir s'ouvre et Blaise et Draco se figent en me voyant allongé dans mon lit. D'un geste vif je cache le livre sous mon oreiller.

- Ah, t'es là ! s'exclame Blaise.

Draco lui murmure quelque chose, puis s'éloigne. Nos rapports n'évoluent vraiment pas. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. Mais il y a trop de choses étranges entre nous pour que nous ayons des rapports normaux. Mon ami s'assoit sur mon lit et me dévisage.

- On t'a attendu au pub.

- J'étais épuisé de la partie shopping des filles, je marmonne.

- On s'est quand même inquiété. Enfin… surtout…

Mais il se tait, attisant ma curiosité. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et l'interroge du regard. Il y a de la malice dans ses yeux et je maudis l'esprit Serpentard.

- Surtout Draco, finit-il avec un sourire.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Maintenant il s'inquiète pour moi. C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Il va m'avouer qu'il est amoureux de moi ? Je me crispe à cette pensée. Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe-t-il d'un seul coup ? Et pourquoi j'ai envie de sourire béatement ? Je ferme brièvement les yeux, chassant cette idée saugrenue et me relève d'un bond.

- On va retrouver les autres ? je propose à Blaise.

Je ne veux plus entendre ces bruits assourdissants dans ma poitrine. Je ne veux plus sentir ces tiraillements dans mon ventre. Je ne veux plus voir le visage de Draco exprimant la jouissance.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Petit chapitre, mais bon, on peut pas faire des longs à chaque fois.

Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais après ce que je viens de vous écrire dernièrement, on va calmer un peu le jeu quand même. Juste pour pouvoir mieux rebondir ensuite ! Et je peux déjà vous affirmer que la suite va beaucoup vous plaire... Mais je n'en dis pas plus...


	26. Chap 26 : Est-ce un rêve ?

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Dravy**_: Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut.

_**Kisis**_ : Tu détestes vraiment Xavier. Mais tu verras que sa présence n'est pas que néfaste. Et le rapprochement entre Draco et Harry va arriver dans quelques chapitres. C'est sur que la suite promet quand on voit comment chacun réagit face à l'autre.

* * *

**Où sont les reviews !?**

* * *

_**Est-ce un rêve ?**_

Je regarde Madame Pomfresh avec des yeux suppliants, la priant muettement d'accepter.

En vain.

Le regard noir, elle secoue une nouvelle fois la tête. Les poings ancrés sur ses hanches signifient que sa décision est prise et qu'elle ne reviendra pas dessus.

- Juste une dernière, dis-je d'une voix plaintive.

- Non Monsieur Potter ! Non, c'est non.

- Mais…

- Non ! reprend-elle avec autorité et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et si…

- Non !

Je vais pour répliquer une nouvelle fois, mais elle me coupe.

- Non !

Bon, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien comme dit le proverbe. Et aujourd'hui, mes tentatives auront été vaines.

Je soupire et baisse la tête.

- Vous avez assez abusé de la potion de sommeil pour une année entière. J'ignore ce qui vous empêche de dormir, mais prendre une potion n'est pas la solution. Si vous avez envie de parler, je peux être à votre écoute, ou un autre professeur, ou un de vos camarades.

Je grimace car j'en ai déjà parlé à Sévérus, à Pansy, à Blaise et rien n'y change. Je continue de faire des cauchemars où je vois ma mère mourir, où je vois ce flash vert détruire ma vie.

Madame Pomfresh se retourne et plie un drap qui se trouve devant elle.

- D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce que vous avez avec Monsieur Malfoy, si c'est un trait de votre famille, mais l'abus de potion est dangereux pour la santé, marmonne-t-elle.

Draco prend aussi des potions ?

- Draco vous demande des potions ?

Elle se retourne et plonge son regard dans le mien.

- N'essayez pas de lui en prendre, il n'en a plus et je lui ai dit non également. La potion de sommeil, c'est fini pour vous deux pendant un moment.

Je papillonne des yeux, les informations arrivant progressivement à mon cerveau. Je comprends mieux pourquoi depuis quelques semaines ses rêves me réveillent moins. Lui aussi les bloque. Et c'est vrai qu'il a moins de cernes, tout comme moi. Mais maintenant, l'infirmière ne veut plus nous fournir en potions et cela fait trois jours que je dors très mal. Mais pas Draco. Apparemment, son stock a duré un peu plus longtemps que le mien. Sauf que maintenant, lui aussi n'en a plus.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux qui ont encore poussé et jette un dernier regard à Madame Pomfresh qui, cette fois, me fait les gros yeux. Ok, je sors. Tout en passant la porte de l'infirmerie, j'entortille mes doigts dans une mèche de cheveux et me dis que je devrais peut-être les couper pendant les vacances.

oOo

Je fixe les rideaux de mon lit, le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade dans ma poitrine, le corps en sueur. Ce que je craignais vient de se produire. Sans potion, mes rêves remplis de morts sont revenus me hanter. Une main posée sur ma cage thoracique qui se soulève à une allure folle, je tente de me calmer. Mais j'ai énormément de mal. Je sens encore l'odeur de la mort emplir mes poumons et m'empêcher de respirer. Mes yeux me piquent et je me retiens de pleurer. Ça ne changera rien. Mais que c'est dur de ne pas se laisser aller à cette émotion. Elle s'immisce dans chacun de mes pores, voulant que j'éclate en sanglots. Mon cœur se serre, ma gorge se noue… Respire Henry. Respire. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur l'air qui entre et sort de mes poumons en feu. Inspirer, gonfler le ventre. Bloquer. Expirer, relâcher doucement les muscles abdominaux, dégonfler le ventre. Inspirer, contracter les muscles, gonfler le ventre, monter les épaules. Bloquer. Expirer, se détendre.

- Tu comptes m'empêcher de dormir pendant combien de temps encore ?

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et manque de m'étouffer tout seul, tellement je suis surpris d'entendre la voix de Draco si près de moi. Je me redresse d'un seul coup dans mon lit et dévisage le visage qui me fait face. Il est en colère.

- Draco, je murmure.

- Si tu ne calme pas ta magie dans la seconde qui suit, je t'assomme, me menace-t-il.

Aussitôt, je regarde mes mains et soupire en voyant les habituelles taches noires qui se dessinent sur ma peau. Et je devine aisément que Draco doit avoir les mêmes sur son corps.

- Désolé.

Je me concentre et intime à ma magie de revenir en moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est à force d'essayer ou parce que je suis à bout, mais elle finit par glisser de sur la peau de Draco et disparait en moi.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, je souffle, gêné par notre proximité.

La main blanche sur le rideau de mon lit se serre un peu plus, puis retombe mollement le long du corps de Draco.

- Je ne dormais pas, répond-il faiblement avant de fermer le rideau et de retourner dans son lit.

Une boule se forme brusquement dans ma gorge. Interdit, je reste à fixer le tissu vert qui me fait face. Est-ce qu'il a fait un de ses rêves également ? Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça. J'ai assez de soucis avec les miens, pas la peine d'en rajouter avec les siens.

Je me laisse retomber sur le matelas et ferme les paupières, espérant trouver le sommeil sans trop de difficultés.

oOo

Le professeur Binns est en train de nous conter la création du Code international du secret magique de 1692 avec une monotonie digne de sa réputation. Installé vers le fond de la classe, je lutte pour rester concentré. A mes côtés, Blaise est avachi sur sa table et gribouille des petits dessins sur son parchemin. Quant à moi, j'essaye tant bien que mal de prendre des notes, mais je ne sais plus si ce sont les Gobelins ou les Géants qui viennent de cracher sur je-ne-sais-quel-sorcier. En gros, je suis perdu. La plume suspendue au-dessus de ma feuille, j'essaye de rependre le fil de l'histoire pour avoir des notes relativement compréhensibles. Sauf qu'une tache d'encre vient de tomber sur ma copie. Et elle bouge en plus. Hein !?

Je secoue la tête et me frotte les yeux. Voila que j'ai des hallucinations maintenant. C'est bon, je suis fini. Et en plus, elle ne veut pas partir. Lentement, j'avance ma main vers ma feuille et frôle l'encre du bout du doigt. Aussitôt je reconnais son contact. Et j'en suis surpris. Ma magie grimpe sur mon ongle et s'étale sur le dessus de ma main. Mais que fait-elle là ? Pourquoi se manifeste-t-elle ? Je ne suis pas en train de faire de la magie complexe et Draco… Draco… Une étincelle de compréhension surgit brusquement en moi. Il n'y a que lui pour provoquer cela en moi… et hors de moi. J'ignore ce qu'il peut bien faire, mais il va falloir que je lui demande d'arrêter pour calmer ma magie qui commence sérieusement à s'exciter sur mon corps. Tout en bloquant ma respiration dans mes poumons, je me retourne pour avoir une explication brève, mais nette avec lui. Alors que je m'attends à me retrouver plongé dans deux orbes mercures, c'est une touffe de cheveux blonds hirsutes qui me fait face. Déstabilisé, je me fige, la bouche grande ouverte. Et je dis quoi maintenant ? Non, parce que mes mots cinglants non plus lieu d'être désormais. Couché sur sa table, Draco a le visage enfouit dans ses bras croisés et dors profondément. Lui si consciencieux dans ses études est en train de dormir en plein cours. C'est si rare. Il doit être… vraiment fatigué. Peut-être que je devrais le laisser se reposer encore un peu…

Sauf que ma magie me ramène à la réalité en quittant mes bras et en glissant sur la table avant de se lover dans le cou de Draco. Une fois de plus elle se met à ronronner et je la maudis de réagir ainsi. Je me demande si en venant la chercher, elle acceptera de quitter son corps et calmera la chaleur qu'elle fait naître dans ma poitrine. Un peu hésitant, je tends une main tremblante vers le visage endormi, repousse une mèche de cheveux et caresse la fine peau sous mes doigts.

Ce contact m'électrise et je ne comprends qu'à moitié le frisson qui m'envahit d'un seul coup. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, tentant de calmer la frénésie de mon cœur. Je ne dois pas l'écouter. Elle ne comprend pas la situation, que ce qu'elle demande ne peut pas se faire. C'est horrible… Je lui intime en silence de stopper ses agissements… en vain. Elle ne m'obéit pas.

Mais le pire, je crois, c'est que Draco vient de relever la tête et pose brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes en un chaste baiser. Il vient de m'embrasser. Il. Vient. De. M'embrasser.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Et maintenant je vous renvois au titre du chapitre : Est-ce un rêve ?

Que me répondez-vous à cette question ?

**Message important** : Je pars en voyage de Noces à la Réunion jusqu'au 22 mai, donc je ne pourrais pas poster de nouveau chapitre, tout comme écrire ne sera pas ma priorité. Donc, exceptionnellement, pas d'update avant un bon moment. J'espère juste que vous allez exploser ma boite mail avec pleins de reviews !


	27. Chap 27 : La proximité de l'enfance

_______________________Je suis épuisée et, désolée, n'ai pas la force de répondre individuellement. Donc exceptionnellement, je dirais juste merci à Kisis, Nepheria4, Lilou et Dravy._

_______________________Et comme je me sens d'humeur paisible, merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent dans un parfait anonymat qui m'énerve parfois, mais qui me rassure aussi._

* * *

_**La proximité de l'enfance**_

Un tempus lancé en silence, des chiffres qui brillent dans le noir de la nuit, il est deux heures du matin et je ne dors toujours pas. Et pour une fois, cela n'a rien à avoir avec un cauchemar. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à fermer l'œil. Dès que je tente de me détendre, les mêmes images viennent me hanter. Des souvenirs bien réels, vécus il y a peu, il y a quelques heures en réalité. Mes doigts frôlent mes lèvres et je soupire faiblement. Draco m'a embrassé. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ce n'était pas un songe. Il y avait vraiment ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il m'a embrassé en plein cours d'Histoire de la magie, devant la classe entière. Sauf que cette dernière, plongée dans une sorte de léthargie, n'a rien remarqué. Seule Pansy qui se trouvait à côté de Draco a sourit d'une façon mystérieuse avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur Binns. Quant à Draco, il m'a fixé quelques secondes en papillonnant des yeux, puis ses joues sont devenues rouges et il a baissé le regard au moment même où je me retournais face à ma table, tel un robot. Le reste du cours est passé à une vitesse folle – chose incroyable pour cette matière – où j'étais hors du temps et de l'espace. Tout comme le reste de la journée d'ailleurs. En Runes, Granger m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises si je me sentais bien, mon état semblant l'inquiéter. Je ne sais même plus ce que je lui ai répondu. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose pour tout dire. Je sais juste que maintenant je suis allongé dans mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts et qu'il est deux heures du matin.

Je me retourne et pousse un grognement. Il y a encore cette pression dans ma poitrine, cette sensation d'être pris dans un étau invisible et étouffant. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Ou plutôt, je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. Car je sais bien au fond de moi, que cette sensation ne m'est pas inconnue. Mais sa signification est bien trop effrayante pour la laisser s'immiscer en moi.

Une chaleur étouffante envahit petit à petit mes poumons, me brûlant la gorge. J'ai chaud. Et pourtant mes mains tremblent. Il faut que ça cesse. Il faut que tout s'arrête. Mais j'ai beau tenter de contrôler ma respiration, cette dernière devient de moins en moins gérable. Progressivement, je sens cette vague monter en moi, grimper jusqu'à ma gorge, jusque dans ma bouche et exploser dans mes pupilles. Les yeux humides, la gorge nouée, je n'arrive plus à faire face à mes émotions. Tout s'emmêle, s'entremêle et je ne comprends plus rien.

J'ai envie de crier au temps de se stopper.

J'ai envie d'hurler au monde d'aller se faire foutre.

J'ai envie de chuchoter à la vie qu'elle doit me laisser tranquille.

Mais à la place, c'est ma magie qui vient me répondre en sortant de mon corps et en glissant sur ma peau.

- Non, je murmure.

Je la fixe et la maudis en silence. Parce que je devine déjà la suite des évènements. Je sens déjà son envie pressante de rejoindre un autre lit. Pourquoi faut-elle qu'elle complique encore plus les choses ? Je n'ai pas besoin de son intervention douteuse pour être mal à l'aise face à Draco. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il fait des rêves érotiques de nous deux et qu'il les apprécie est troublant. Sauf qu'une fois de plus, ma magie n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Je suis déjà en train de me lever et de me diriger vers le lit de Draco. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, qu'il ne faut pas. Mais je n'arrive pas à résister à ma magie. Mes jambes avancent d'elles-mêmes, guidées par une force nouvelle. Un pas. Puis un autre. Jusqu'à ce que je bute contre le lit de Draco. J'entends sa respiration hachée, son corps qui gesticule dans les draps. Il rêve. De nous. Je le sais, ou plutôt elle le sait et me le fait comprendre en m'envoyant une décharge qui me fait tirer le rideau et m'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle m'énerve à me faire agir ainsi. Mais le soulagement que je ressens lorsque je pose mon regard sur le visage de Draco me fait vite oublier cette exaspération.

Je suis si prêt de lui. C'est tellement troublant. Il a la bouche entrouverte et l'air qui s'en échappe me brûle les doigts. Pourquoi ai-je ma main sur sa joue ? Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Las de me poser toutes ces questions, je relâche les muscles de mon dos et pose mon front sur le matelas. Penché en avant, à moitié couché, je suis encore plus proche de lui. J'ai toujours mes doigts sur sa peau. Et je crois, au fond de moi, que je n'ai pas envie de les retirer. Car dans un certain sens, tout cela me manque. Je voudrais pouvoir retrouver le Draco d'avant, celui qui a grandi avec moi. Revoir ce frère que j'ai perdu et m'oublier une dernière fois contre lui. Autrefois, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je ne le serre contre moi, dans mes bras, sans que mes lèvres ne déposent un baiser sur sa joue. Le premier regard de la journée était pour lui. Tout comme le dernier. Avant, il suffisait que je tourne la tête pour croiser ses iris et faire naître sur ses lèvres un sourire. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai droit à rien. et puis de toute façon, c'est moi qui fuis son regard en ce moment. Le trouble que j'y lis me déstabilise bien trop. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous en arriverions là un jour.

Car auparavant, tout semblait si simple. Je pouvais le toucher sans crainte, me pencher au-dessus de son épaule et coller mon torse à son dos, mes bras entourant sa taille dans une étreinte connue de nous seuls et mes doigts jouant avec le bas de son t-shirt, frôlant par moments son ventre.

Je soupire à cette pensée qui me rappelle un peu trop ses rêves et enfouis un peu plus mon visage dans les draps tout en inspirant fortement. Il y a son odeur qui m'envahit. Je me souviens des chemises qu'il oubliait dans ma chambre, sur mon lit et des t-shirts que je laissais traîner dans son armoire, parmi les siens. Nous savions pertinemment. Ce qui était à nous et ce qui était à l'autre. C'était comme un jeu de porter les habits de l'autre. J'y laissais mon empreinte et je me plaisais à lui voler la sienne. Tout comme il avait capturé la mienne depuis des années.

Le corps de Draco se retourne face à moi et se blottit un peu contre mon torse. Ses doigts se posent sur mes bras en une caresse aérienne. Son visage est devenu paisible et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à une photo qui trône sur ma table de nuit, au Manoir. Mère l'a prise alors que nous avions à peine un an et demi. Draco et moi dormions paisiblement, face à face, en parfaite symétrie vis-à-vis de l'autre. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, cela devait faire peu de temps que j'avais rejoint la famille Malfoy. Est-ce que l'histoire de notre lit commun est vraie ? En fait, selon nos parents, depuis que nous étions nés, Draco et moi dormions dans le même lit. Apparemment, après plusieurs mois de cohabitation, Père avait voulu nous faire dormir dans des lits séparés. Mais Draco ne faisait que pleurer et seulement ma présence à ses côtés le calmait. Résignés, mes parents avaient fini par nous laisser dormir ensemble. Nous n'avons commencé à faire lit à part que quelques mois avant la rentrée à Poudlard, surtout pour nous habituer une fois là-bas. Mais il n'était pas rare que l'un ou l'autre se lève et finisse sa nuit lové contre son double. Un peu comme maintenant. Sauf que le contraste de nos différences est désormais visible et qu'aujourd'hui la signification de tous ces gestes est différente.

Je fixe Draco et souris en repensant à tous ces moments de complicité. Nous étions vraiment très proches… Peut-être un peu trop, même pour des frères jumeaux. Car étrangement, les images de mes souvenirs prennent doucement un autre sens.

Et si notre enfance n'avait été que l'introduction d'une histoire plus grande qui commence tout juste à s'écrire ?

Alors que je continue de regarder Draco, les doigts de ma main gauche replacent une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, glissent jusqu'à ses lèvres et les retracent lentement. Je repense à son baiser de cet après-midi, à son regard embrumé par le réveil et le désir. Et étrangement, je me dis que ce moment volé avait un arrière goût de passé enfantin.

Non, décidément, notre proximité n'a jamais été ordinaire, me dis-je tout en retirant me main et en retournant dans mon lit.

oOo

Ma valise pèse une tonne ! En même temps, avec tous les livres que j'ai pris pour les vacances, c'est logique. Alors que je souffle comme un hippogriffe, Pansy me dépasse avec le double de bagages. Je la fixe, étonné.

- Les sorts d'allègements, c'est pas que pour les filles, me lance-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Je me fige et sors ma baguette. Je n'ai pas encore les réflexes d'un sorcier normal. Je suis tellement habitué à devoir faire sans depuis des années, que lancer un sort pour mon propre confort ne me vient même pas à l'esprit. Un fois le sort lancé et ma malle allégée, je rejoins Pansy qui est en train de monter dans le train.

- Les garçons sont dans le troisième compartiment, je crois.

Je la suis et nous retrouvons Blaise et Draco qui parlent avec entrain. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester des heures entières si proche de lui.

Tandis que je m'installe plus confortablement sur la banquette, Blaise me dévisage en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'interroge du regard.

- Tu as de sacré cernes. Tu fais quoi la nuit ?

J'ai envie de tourner la tête vers Draco et de l'accuser ouvertement de mes maux. Mais je me retiens.

- D'ailleurs Draco, t'es pas mieux toi aussi, reprend Blaise.

Cette fois, j'ose un regard en sa direction. Mais je regrette aussitôt mon geste car nos iris se rencontrent brusquement et s'entrechoquent en un battement de cœur assourdissant. Nous connaissons tous les deux la raison de ces traces violettes. Ses rêves. Mes rêves. Ma magie. Ce picotement familier qui flotte dans nos cous.

Je détourne vivement le regard, gêné. C'est étrange, car il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais tout donné pour vivre cet instant. Et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui le rejette. Plus de six heures de voyage… que le temps va être long.

Après une petite sieste qui m'a permis de récupérer un peu d'énergie, je décide d'aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Et surtout de m'éloigner de Draco. Les regards qu'il me lance régulièrement me brûlent la peau et ça en devient insupportable.

Sans vraiment faire attention, j'avance dans le couloir. Je crois des élèves qui rigolent, qui jouent à des jeux ou qui parlent de ce qu'ils vont faire pendant ces vacances de Noël. Mais je suis extérieur à tout ça. Le regard posé sur le paysage qui défile, je ne fais même pas attention aux mains qui se posent sur ma taille et au souffle qui vient s'écraser au creux de ma nuque.

- Tu es là, me chuchote une voix connue.

Surpris, je me retourne d'un seul coup et me retrouve nez à nez avec Xavier qui me sourit. Sans que j'ai le temps de lui répondre, il colle ses lèvres contre les miennes et entame un baiser renversant. Sa langue s'immisce entre mes dents et vient lécher la mienne en une caresse suave. Petit à petit je m'abandonne à son baiser et me laisse porter par les sensations qu'il fait naître en moi. Mes mains s'agrippent à ses cheveux alors que son bassin se plaque contre le mien et commence un léger mouvement. Je sens son érection et mon corps semble dans un état similaire. Je crois que si nous n'étions pas dans un train, exposés aux regards de tous, je lui sauterai dessus sans hésitation. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors il va falloir calmer un peu le jeu. Sauf que lorsque je tente de repousser un peu Xavier, ce dernier glisse un genou entre mes jambes et appuie sur mon sexe. Un faible gémissement sort de ma bouche, tandis que je rejette la tête en arrière. Je crois que des élèves nous fixent. Je devrais arrêter tout ça, maintenant, mais… c'est trop bon. Et voila que maintenant sa bouche dérive dans mon cou et embrasse ma jugulaire. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. C'est grisant, troublant… glacial. J'entrouvre les yeux et croise alors les iris orages de Draco, à quelques mètres de nous. Il me fixe avec un regard rempli de colère et de dégoût. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, il reste immobile, ses pupilles ancrées dans les miennes. Mais tout ce que j'y lis a le don de me faire reprendre mes esprits. D'une main ferme je repousse Xavier, qui me dévisage, incrédule.

- Pas ici, je souffle, toujours le regard rivé sur Draco.

Puis plus rien. Il n'y a plus qu'une vitre qui me renvoie un reflet flou de mon amant et de moi-même. J'ai honte. Honte de m'être laissé emporter. Honte que Draco m'aie vu ainsi. Et en même temps, je sens comme une certaine satisfaction. Joie d'avoir pu lire au plus profond de ses iris, autant d'émotions à mon égard. J'existe encore pour lui. J'existe dans cette irritation qui me démange.

Il était en colère contre moi, contre Xavier. Il avait envie de me frapper, de le jeter sur les rails. Il était dégoûté de nous voir dans cette position, de nous voir exposer notre plaisir aux yeux de tous. Ses poings se serraient contre ses cuisses. Et puis j'ai vu ce désir voilé, cet embarra quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui. Il était troublé de me voir comme ça. Est-ce que je lui rappelais un peu trop ses rêves ? Mais rapidement, le désir a fait place à la tristesse et c'est à cet instant que mon cœur s'est serré dans ma cage thoracique. Je n'ai pas aimé voir cette émotion sur son visage. Je ne voulais pas le rendre triste. Je ne veux pas… que des larmes envahissent ses prunelles par ma faute. Je ne veux plus jamais voir cette expression. Plus jamais…

Tout en me jurant de ne plus jamais faire pleurer Draco, je suis Xavier dans un autre wagon où il me présente à ses amis. Mais je ne suis plus avec lui. Draco m'a déjà emporté avec lui, il y a de ça quelques minutes, quand une perle salée s'est échappée et a glissé sur sa joue.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Je suis un peu sceptique pour ce chapitre. Je l'aime bien, je suis contente de ce que j'ai écrit, mais je ne sais pas trop si j'ai réussi à faire véhiculer correctement mes idées sur l'évolution de la pensée d'Harry.

Vous avez compris quoi ?


	28. Chap 28 : Les ténèbres de la tristesse

_**Reviews anonymes :**_

_**inconnue93 : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Je comprends ta frustration, mais comme tu le soulignes, ils ne peuvent pas se mettre en couple après 17 ans de relation fraternelle. Ce ne serait vraiment pas réaliste.

Il est vrai que ce chapitre est celui où Harry a vraiment un déclic vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Draco, même s'il y avait des signes précurseurs. L'histoire vient de prendre un sacré tournant et tu vas encore plus t'en rendre compte dans ce chapitre.

_**nepheria4 : **_Merci d'être toujours au RDV et d'apprécier ma fic. J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi.

_**Kisis : **_Harry ne pouvait que suivre Xavier. Il n'a pas encore assez pris conscience de l'ampleur de sa relation avec Draco pour aller s'excuser, le consoler ou autre. De plus, il est avec Xavier, donc son comportement avec le Serdaigle est normal. C'est encore trop tôt pour stopper leur relation. Mais je te rassure, cela viendra. Encore un peu de patience. Le fait justement qu'Harry prétende à la fin du chapiter ne plus vouloir blesser Draco est un grand pas, mais il est assez long à réaliser. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que le pas arrive à son terme.

_**Dravy : **_Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste. Je suis ravie que ce chapiter t'ai plu et que j'ai pu réussir à faire véhiculer les émotions des personnages.

_**Raawr : **_Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ta review. C'était un cri du coeur. Je crois avoir compris que tu n'aimes pas Xavier. Mais bon, il m'est très utile finalement. Moi-même je me surprends à l'apprécier, alors qu'à la base je le détestais. Quant à Harry, il commence à capter qu'il doit se tourner vers Draco. Mais bon, il faut du temps pour cheminer psychologiquement. Et tu vas voir que les choses évoluent plutôt bien dans les prochains chapitres._**  
**_

_**Fan :** _Bienvenue à toi sur ma fic. Déjà, merci pour ta review. Ensuite, je suis contente que pour l'instant elle te plaise. Je comprends que le caractère d'Harry puisse t'énerver, mais c'est ainsi qu'il fonctionne. je n'aime pas quand les choses vont trop vite, ça ne fait pas réel je trouve. Donc il prend son temps. Mais bon, comme tu peux le voir, les choses avancent quand même dans sa petite tête.

Quant à Xavier, tu n'es pas la seule à la détester. je crois que vous aller pouvoir créer un club anti-Xavier. lol. Pourtant, moi je l'aime bien car il m'aide dans ma fic. Sans lui, Draco ne serait pas jaloux, Harry n'aurait pas vu Draco pleurer et ils seraient loin de là où ils en sont maintenant. En fait, c'est GRACE à Xavier si leur relation évolue. Alors, lui en vouloir, je comprends, mais quand même... on peut aussi lui dire merci.^^

Ah ! Et tu parles de première fois. Euh... comment te dire ça... Aucun des deux n'est vierge. Désolée de casser le mythe de la première fois avec l'homme de sa vie, mais il faut être réaliste. On sait qu'Harry est bi, donc ça veut dire qu'il a eu des expériences. Et Draco a eu un plan cul dans un des chapitres précédents. Désolée.

* * *

_**Les ténèbres de la tristesse**_

Je pousse un soupir fort bruyant alors que mon corps tombe lourdement sur mon lit. Enfin à la maison. Enfin les vacances. Après quatre mois d'école non-stop, c'est agréable de pouvoir se reposer.

- Henry ?

Je relève la tête et croise le visage de ma mère qui dépasse de la porte.

- Mère. Entrez.

Elle s'exécute et me rejoint. Assise sur le lit, elle passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je suis content de la retrouver.

- Merci d'être venu à la maison, me souffle-t-elle, la voix remplie d'émotions.

Je souris et me redresse pour lui faire face.

- Merci à vous de me considérer encore comme un membre de cette famille.

- Même si tu n'avais plus voulu entendre parler de nous, ta chambre serait resté telle quelle. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu restes mon fils dans mon cœur, même si je sais depuis toujours que tu ne l'es pas réellement.

Je saisis sa main et la serre dans la mienne, tout en lui murmurant silencieusement des mots d'amour au travers de mes iris. Elle n'est peut-être pas ma mère de sang, mais elle restera toujours ma mère de cœur.

- Tu me sembles fatigué, reprend-elle, plus sérieusement, tout en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Oh, vous savez, les cours… Ne pas avoir de vacances d'Halloween car le Ministère trouve que le programme de dernière année n'est pas assez complet, nous a tous épuisés.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser te reposer un peu, dit-elle tout en se redressant.

Je lui fais un bref signe de main alors qu'elle ferme la porte de ma chambre. J'entends ses pas dans le couloir, un coup contre une autre porte et je devine qu'elle vient d'aller voir Draco. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils se disent et peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. Car je sens que ces vacances ne vont pas être si reposantes que ça. A Poudlard, les journées sont occupées par les cours, il y a Blaise, Pansy et Daphné. Alors qu'ici, nous ne sommes que quatre et passons beaucoup de temps ensemble en temps normal. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter cette proximité qui ne nous convient plus.

Alors que je commence à ranger mes affaires dans mon armoire, le grand miroir qui trône à côté me renvoie mon reflet. La dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, j'étais encore Henry Malfoy. Du bout des doigts, j'effleure le verre. Je me revois, ajustant le col de ma chemise, tirant sur ses pans, passant une main tremblante dans mes cheveux. J'ai énormément changé en l'espace de quatre mois. A cette époque, j'appréhendais ma dernière année. Les choses allaient mal avec Draco et je ne comprenais rien. J'avais peur de la suite des évènements. Et en réalité… cela n'a pas changé. Mes relations avec Draco ne vont pas mieux, je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il se passe et je suis toujours aussi effrayé par l'avenir. Alors que mes pensées vagabondent dans les souvenirs de ces derniers mois, le visage de Draco s'appose sur mon reflet. Ce n'est qu'une fraction de seconde, une image éphémère. Un souvenir encore trop récent. Je revois ses yeux brillants alors que Xavier est contre moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais repenser à cette scène me met brusquement hors de moi. D'un geste rageur je claque la porte de mon armoire tout en poussant un grognement. Pourquoi la goutte qui coule sur son visage me bouleverse autant ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie ainsi, qu'il me voie avec lui. Il aurait dû rester dans le compartiment et continuer à rire avec Blaise. Mais rien de tout cela n'est arrivé. Je serre les poings alors que mon corps est pris de tremblements. Je crois que je viens de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Je ne vois plus que du noir autour de moi. Du noir entourant deux iris orages qui s'inondent sans cesse. Qu'il cesse de pleurer. Qu'il arrête de me transpercer avec ce regard. Ça fait mal, horriblement mal. C'est comme si l'air autour de moi venait de se transformer en flammes. Je suis entouré d'un brasier ardent à la saveur de l'enfer, tandis que ce dernier lèche mes pieds avec volupté. Ou bien est-ce ma magie qui s'étend à n'en plus finir ? Je ne sais plus. Je crie à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales, mais seul le silence me répond en écho. Je supplie aux prunelles grises de stopper leur flot, de ne plus être si tristes. Je ferai tout pour ne plus faire naître ce sentiment en elles. Et je ne sais pas si ce sont mes prières qui sont entendues ou si un ange vient de rejoindre mon enfer, mais un visage familier se dessine progressivement autour des iris.

Draco. Il est là, face à moi. Est-ce un songe ? Ses lèvres bougent, me murmurent des mots. Sauf que l'orage gronde encore et m'empêche d'entendre. Mais cela ne semble pas le décourager car il se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Je suis en train de rêver, c'est impossible. Mais il continue jusqu'à ce que ses bras entourent mes épaules et que son visage se niche dans mon cou. Je crois sentir son souffle tiède sur ma peau. Et ses mots qui vibrent contre mon oreille.

- Harry, chut. Calme-toi. S'il te plait, calme-toi.

Sa voix m'emporte aussitôt à des milles des ténèbres. Le noir qui m'entoure disparait d'un seul coup et seules des traces persistent sur nos corps étroitement collés. Un peu hésitant, tremblant encore de cette rage, j'enserre la taille de Draco. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

- Oui, là, continue-t-il de sa voix apaisante.

Je ferme les yeux et me détends doucement dans son étreinte.

- C'est fini. Tout va bien Harry.

Mes jambes fléchissent toutes seules et je tombe au sol, entraînant Draco avec moi. Mais il ne me lâche pas, persiste à me tenir contre lui. Ma tête tombe lourdement sur son épaule alors que je serre un peu plus son corps contre le mien. Il n'y a plus que lui autour de moi. Son odeur qui envahit mes narines, sa chaleur qui me consume de l'intérieur, sa voix qui résonne agréablement en moi… il s'est immiscé au plus profond de mon être. Et je crois que j'ai envie de me fondre en lui.

- Désolé, je murmure faiblement, sans bouger.

- Tu sais… je crois que je te déteste encore plus, me répond-il d'une voix rauque.

Alors qu'il continue à me haïr de cette façon. Qu'il ne cesse jamais. Tout en ayant cette pensée, je me recule de quelques centimètres et pose mon regard sur son visage neutre de toute émotion. Seuls ses iris brillent d'une lueur dangereuse qui me fait frissonner. Mes doigts serrent sa chemise l'espace d'un instant. Une seconde éternelle où ma haine est devenue encore plus intense à son égard. Un geste fou brisant à jamais notre passé. Une pression furtive contre ses lèvres, ma langue laissant une trace humide indélébile.

- On est deux dans ce cas, je reprends juste avant de me lever et de quitter ma chambre.

Dans le couloir, il me semble croiser mon père. Mais je ne fais pas attention à lui. J'ai juste ce besoin impérieux d'aller dehors, de prendre l'air, de retrouver un semblant d'oxygène dans mes poumons. Parce que le baiser que je viens de donner à Draco m'a privé de mon air.

Et en effet, ce n'est qu'une fois dehors, dans le froid hivernal, que j'arrive enfin à respirer. L'air me pique les yeux et je n'arrive pas à retenir les larmes. Ou bien est-ce un trop plein de tout qui s'échappe ? Je ne veux pas savoir. Le mordant extérieur restera mon excuse.

Les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon, j'avance dans la neige d'un blanc immaculé. J'ai toujours trouvé cette expression de la nature magnifique. Ce grand manteau qui recouvre la terre semble si fragile et pourtant il est si destructeur. Il peut geler les instants et les rendre éternels, tout cela dans une pureté cristalline. Mais à la moindre chaleur, il fond et s'oublie dans les airs, emportant l'immortalité du temps avec lui.

J'ai froid, je grelotte, mais cette sensation est salvatrice. Parfois j'aimerais faire parti des œuvres d'art de l'éternité. Et si la neige venait à éterniser ma magie qui se meut sur elle ? Est-ce que la vie serait différente ? Etre entouré de blanc pour la vie. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve de plus. Je serais entouré de noir à jamais. Alors je me laisse tomber par terre, bras et jambes écartés. Le froid me transperce de toute part, m'électrisant, me gelant. C'est douloureux. Alors pourquoi je souris ? Je dois être fou. Oui, c'est ça. Je suis fou. Je suis fou car je viens d'embrasser Draco et que j'ai envie de recommencer. Je suis fou parce que mon corps et mon cœur hurlent de douleur, mais que je rigole à gorge déployée.

- Tu comptes faire paniquer ta mère pendant combien de temps ?

Je papillonne des yeux et remarque alors que mon père se trouve au-dessus de moi, le regard sérieux. Ses mots trouvent un chemin dans mon esprit fou et le ramènent brusquement à la raison. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je veux tomber malade ou quoi ? Je me relève d'un bond, époussète mes vêtements et retourne au Manoir sans un regard en arrière. J'ai décidé de laisser ma folie à l'éternité et de reprendre là où ma vie s'est arrêtée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver quand c'était…

oOo

Mère me fixe depuis plusieurs minutes, analysant le moindre de mes gestes. J'ai l'impression d'être devant le tribunal, jugé pour un crime que je suis le seul à connaître. Mais depuis l'épisode dans la neige, elle ne passe pas une minute sans moi. En fait, dès que je sors de ma chambre, elle me suit comme une ombre. Père a beau la rassurer, amenant comme argument la pression des derniers mois, elle continue de me surveiller.

Mais d'un certain côté, sa présence m'oblige à moins penser à Draco et à… à notre dernier baiser. Enfin… sauf comme là. Peut-être parce qu'il vient juste de rentrer dans la bibliothèque, les traits de son visage tirés par la fatigue.

- Draco, tu as une mine affreuse, souligne notre mère en le dévisageant.

- Je fais toujours ces… rêves, marmonne-t-il tout en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Immédiatement, le regard de notre mère se pose sur moi. Je devine ses questions et détourne le visage car je ne souhaite pas y répondre.

- Tu n'as pas réglé le problème ? demande-t-elle avec un certain étonnement. Pourtant depuis le temps…

- Mère. Comment réagiriez-si je vous disais que ces rêves prennent une orientation un peu trop intime en ce moment ?

Non !

Non… La bouche légèrement entrouverte, les doigts immobilisés au-dessus d'une page de mon livre, je reste interdit face à ses mots. Il n'a pas osé… Je n'en reviens pas. Comment peut-il parler de ça avec notre mère et sans honte qui plus est.

- Je dirais que tout ce qui est d'ordre intime ne me regarde pas, réplique-t-elle en replongeant son nez dans son livre.

J'écarquille les yeux. Mon regard passe de Draco à notre mère à une vitesse folle. Je suis en train de rêver, ça ne peut être que ça.

- Henry, ferme la bouche s'il te plait. Cette expression ne te sied guère, reprend-elle.

- Mais… Mère ! je m'exclame. Draco. Enfin… il…

- Merci de votre réponse Mère, me coupe Draco.

Puis il s'enfonce un peu plus dans son fauteuil et ferme les yeux. Il ne va quand même pas avoir l'audace de s'endormir ici et de peut-être faire ses rêves en présence de notre mère ?

- Mère… est-ce qu'au moins vous avez…

Le regard noir qu'elle me lance a le don de me stopper une nouvelle fois.

- Henry. Un, nous t'avons appris à t'exprimer avec clarté et non comme tu es en train de le faire. Deux, Draco a le droit de faire des rêves intimes avec des hommes ou des femmes, tant que ce n'est pas un membre de sa famille.

- Mais je suis…

- Tu es Harry Potter, même si je ne te nomme jamais ainsi. Ne l'oublie pas.

Puis elle baisse la tête, rompant le contact visuel et mettant fin à la discussion. Est-ce que ma mère vient de me donner sa bénédiction à Draco et moi ? Impossible…

Je crois que ma tête tourne et que mon cœur résonne bien trop fort dans mes tempes. Mes nuits aussi restent agitées et la fatigue accumulée se ressent énormément en cette fin de journée. Las de lutter, je m'allonge sur le canapé et ferme les yeux à mon tour. Je n'entends plus que la respiration de Draco et les pages qui tournent de temps en temps. C'est comme une berceuse qui me plonge avec délectation dans des ténèbres reposantes. Mais alors que je pensais pouvoir m'assoupir sans crainte, une boule se forme dans ma gorge et provoque une vague de mal-être en moi. Je grimace et tente de repousser cette noirceur destructrice. Finalement, le repos ne sera pas au programme des activités de début de soirée. Enervé contre moi-même, je me lève et quitte la bibliothèque. D'un pas morne, je me rends jusque dans ma salle de bain où je me déshabille et glisse sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Quoi de mieux que l'eau qui ruissèle sur mon visage pour noyer mes larmes. Et je me laisse aller à mes pleurs. Ils m'envahissent sans retenue. Mon corps tremble de toute part et je finis par glisser le long de la paroi glaciale, dévasté par les sensations qui croissent en moi. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, où je suis, où j'en suis. Pourquoi ai-je apprécié quand Draco m'a embrassé ? Pourquoi ai-je encore plus aimé quand c'est moi qui l'aie fait ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je l'ai fait ? Je ne devrais pas. Mais au fond de moi, j'ai envie de recommencer, de croire que ce que je fais n'est pas interdit et que je n'ai qu'à me laisser porter par le flot du temps.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, me posant milles questions sans trouver une seule réponse convenable. Par moments, ma magie glisse hors de moi, mais ne quitte jamais mon corps. Elle trace des arabesques comme si elle dansait. Je ne fais même plus attention à elle désormais. C'est une partie de moi qui s'exprime toute seule. C'est pourquoi, en cet instant, je décide de la laisser tranquille.

Lorsque je me décide enfin à quitter la douche, la nuit est complètement pleine. Un ciel noir se dessine de l'autre côté de la vitre et me donne des frissons. Je détourne aussitôt le visage, ne voulant pas replonger dans mon malaise. Alors que je suis en train d'essuyer mes cheveux, j'entends un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais ce n'est pas celle qui mène à ma chambre. Je stoppe mes gestes et attends je-ne-sais-quoi.

- La prochaine fois que tu décides d'aller mal, attend que j'aie fini de me reposer, grogne la voix de Draco.

Et je me pose alors une question. Depuis quand est-il appuyé contre cette porte ?

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Tadam !

Mes personnages m'étonneront toujours par leurs comportements. Harry qui embrasse Draco. Draco qui révèle à sa mère qu'il fait des rêves cochons avec Harry. Et elle qui dit ok, comme ça. Franchement si vous êtes surpris par ce qu'il vient de se passer, je vous assure que je le suis autant que vous.

Parfois je me demande si je suis bien à l'origine de cette fic ...


	29. Chap 29 : Réveillon en famille

_****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_**Inconnue93 : **_Ils sont tous fous en fait lol. Plus sérieusement, moi aussi je me suis dit ça une fois écrit. Mais la réaction de sa mère m'est venue aussitôt, comme si elle coulait de source. Et ce n'est qu'une fois le chapitre écrit, que je me suis demandée comment j'allais me sortir de ce foutoir. Bon j'ai trouvé la solution et je trouve même que tout s'imbrique bien. Mais sur le coup, j'étais moi aussi sur le cul. ^^

_**Dravy : **_Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. La réaction de Narcissa est juste parfaite je trouve. Même si j'ai été surprise au premier abord.

_**Kisis : **_Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger outre mesure que Draco parle de ses rêves avec sa mère et qu'elle les accepte. C'est marrant comment chacun réagit différemment. Et comme tu le soulignes, Harry doit faire le deuil de son passé, d'Henry.

_**Fan : **_Il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Mais au moins maintenant, tu es prévenue. Et je ne compte pas faire de scène de sexe (la totale) avec d'autres persos que Draco et Harry. Là, j'ai du mal à écrire, j'avoue.

Pauvre Xavier...

Je l'aime bien aussi Narcissa. Dans les Hp d'origine, je l'aime bien aussi car je trouve qu'elle a un bon fond en fin de compte. Elle n'est pas si méchante que ça. Du coup, je me suis demandée comment elle aurait pu être si Voldemort n'avait pas détruit leurs vies.

* * *

_**Réveillon en famille**_

Le paquet qui me fait face est désormais vêtu de son plus bel apparat. Mais j'hésite encore. Est-ce une si bonne idée que ça ? Probablement pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien en faire d'autre ? Mes doigts caressent le papier coloré et je souffle. Je ne sais même pas quelle sera sa réaction. Si ça se trouve, il ne se souviendra même pas de son origine. Et puis… que va-t-il penser s'il fait le lien. Je refuse de lui donner des espoirs auxquels je ne peux pas répondre.

Un coup contre la porte de ma chambre me sort de mes pensées. C'est mon père qui vient de pousser la porte.

- Tu comptes passer le réveillon en ermite ?

- Je… j'arrive Père.

Mais alors que je pense qu'il va refermer la porte et partir, il fait un pas dans ma chambre tout en la détaillant un peu.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant que tout va bien. Ta mère et moi savons très bien que ce qu'il se passe entre Draco et toi est difficile pour vous deux.

Je le fixe, incrédule. Lui aussi ? Et ça ne semble pas le déranger en plus.

- Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise face à cette situation, mais j'ai l'impression que tu l'es encore moins que moi.

J'hoche de la tête, incapable de parler. Il regarde le paquet sur mes genoux et je crois que ses lèvres s'étirent doucement en ce qu'il me semble un sourire. Il vient de sourire ? C'est le monde à l'envers. Demain il va y avoir une canicule et nous ne serons plus Noël.

- Je suis certain qu'il va aimer, me dit-il en montrant le cadeau du menton.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il décide de s'éclipser, me laissant encore plus égaré qu'auparavant. J'ai l'impression que mes parents me cachent quelque chose, qu'ils en savent bien plus qu'ils en ont l'air. Mais les connaissant, ils ne diront rien.

D'un claquement de doigts, je fais disparaître le paquet, l'envoyant sous le sapin du salon. Puis je me lève et me dirige vers la salle à manger où tout le monde doit m'attendre. Je vais vivre mon premier Noël dans la peau d'Harry Potter. C'est une sensation vraiment étrange. Je vais être avec ma famille et pourtant, au fond de moi, je ressentirai le manque de mes vrais parents. Comment se serait passé un Noël chez les Potter ? J'imagine un sapin aussi beau que celui que nous avons décoré il y a quelques jours, brillant de milles bougies, des cadeaux à foison à son pied, attendant d'être déballés. Une table avec des plats préparés par ma mère durant toute la journée. Des rires, des sourires. Des moments de partages incroyables. J'extrapole probablement, mais je me plais à rêver de cette vie que je ne connaitrais jamais. Pas que passer Noël ici me soit désagréable ; bien au contraire. Mais c'est une partie de moi, un bout d'une vie qui aurait pu être mienne.

Je pousse la porte de la salle à manger et me retrouve face à mes parents et à Draco qui discutent calmement. Comme chaque année, ils ont revêtus de beaux habits, même si nous que nous quatre. Mère porte une robe dorée, mettant en valeur son corps de femme. Ses cheveux sont relevés en un chignon élégant et à son cou brille le rubis en forme de goutte que lui a offert Père il y a bien longtemps. A ses côtés, Draco s'est habillé avec une chemise noire en satin et un pantalon gris foncé. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombent sur son front avec souplesse. Et lui aussi porte un collier à son cou. Toujours cette même chaîne qui me renvoie un éclat un peu trop lumineux. Je détourne le visage et porte mon attention sur Père qui a revêtu son costume gris clair et sa chemise verte foncée. Très Serpentard tout ça. Face à cette pensée, j'esquisse un petit sourire, tandis que je m'assois à la dernière place… en face de Draco.

- Est-ce que je me trompe en disant que Pansy n'est pas innocente dans le choix de ta tenue ? me demande ma mère.

Je secoue la tête. Elle a raison. Lors de notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard, elle a refait ma garde-robe et n'a pas omis le choix des tenues spécifiques. Comme pour ce soir.

- Elle a fait un bon choix. Cette chemise verte met vraiment tes yeux en valeur.

- Merci, je souffle, gêné.

Pas par ses mots, mais par le regard gris qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis que je suis rentré dans la pièce. Je sens que le repas ne va pas être des plus faciles.

oOo

- Encore une part de bûche ? demande ma mère à Draco.

Ce dernier hoche de la tête et tend son assiette vigoureusement. Chaque année, Draco réagit de la même façon face à la bûche de Noël. S'il pouvait en avoir une pour lui tout seul, il serait comblé pour les mois à venir. Il est un peu comme un enfant qui s'émerveille devant un stand de sucreries.

Ses yeux brillent d'envie et de gourmandise alors que sa langue lèche ses lèvres plusieurs fois. Il est face à son péché mignon et plus rien n'existe pour lui. Moi y compris. Ce qui, dans un sens, me convient parfaitement. Une minute de plus avec ses iris glissant sur moi et je devenais fou. Mais peut-être le suis-je déjà… Car maintenant c'est moi qui le fixe. Notamment une certaine partie de son visage. Sa bouche pour être plus exact. Je devine l'odeur sucrée qui s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le bout de sa langue glisse vers un coin et recueille les dernières traces de chocolat de la précédente part. C'est une tentation insoutenable. Je me demande quel goût elle a. Peut-être devrais-je aller vérifier par moi-même.

Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend !?

Je secoue la tête vigoureusement et chasse ces pensées inappropriées. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Penser à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois est une mauvaise idée. Et pourtant… Mon cœur s'accélère, mes mains tremblent et mon corps se réchauffe rien qu'à cette pensée.

- Et toi Henry ?

Je me tourne vers ma mère qui attend une réponse de ma part. Que m'a-t-elle demandé ? Sa main au-dessus du dessert me laisse supposer qu'elle vient de me poser la même question qu'à Draco.

- Euh… je… Non merci, je réponds avec quelques difficultés.

- Bien.

Puis elle se met à parler avec Père. Je suis extérieur à la scène qui se déroule devant moi. Draco mange sa bûche avec délectation et mes parents discutent entre eux. Et moi… moi je suis étranger à ces festivités. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'y intégrer. Mon regard dérive sur les murs où les flammes des bougies font danser les ombres. Et je me perds dans leur contemplation…

- On y va ?

Je sursaute alors que la main de mon père vient de se poser sur mon épaule. Je l'interroge du regard, ignorant totalement de quoi il me parle.

- Ouvrir les cadeaux, reprend-il.

- Ah.

J'hoche de la tête et me lève pour rejoindre toute la famille dans le grand salon. Un feu gigantesque crépite dans la cheminée et propage une chaleur rassurante. Au pied du sapin, des dizaines de cadeaux attendent d'être ouverts par leur nouveau propriétaire. Comme chaque année, il y a ceux de nos amis et les nôtres. Il y a les bonbons, chocolats et autres gourmandises que tout le monde offre à tout le monde et puis il y a les présents personnalisés, uniques.

- Honneur aux dames, dit mon père est s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Je me rapproche un peu du feu et m'assois sur le tapis, tandis que Mère se lève et commence à déballer ses cadeaux. Il y a un bracelet offert par Père, une étole par Draco, un ensemble de potions de beauté par Sévérus, un tableau du Manoir enneigé par une de ses amies et mon parfum. Pour Père, les cadeaux sont moins nombreux. Avec mère nous lui avons offert une montre à gousset en or blanc. Quant à Draco, il lui a fait présent d'un nouvel étui pour sa baguette. Puis vient notre tour, à Draco et moi. Les années précédentes, nous alternions l'ouverture des cadeaux. Et le dernier était celui de son reflet. Mais nos miroirs ne se ressemblent plus et notre complicité n'est plus.

- Bon. J'y vais, marmonne Draco en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Il prend un premier paquet qui est le cadeau commun de nos amis. C'est une splendide plume d'aigle de couleur brun-noir. Puis il y a celui de nos parents qui lui offrent trois nouveaux chaudrons avec tout un nécessaire de potions, ainsi qu'un hibou Grand-duc de Verreaux.

- Il est magnifique, souffle Draco en caressant l'animal. Merci.

Puis vient le tour du présent de Sévérus qui reste fidèle à lui-même avec ses potions. Suivi par le mien que j'ai rendu anonyme par peur. Alors qu'il pose sa main sur le paquet, je focalise toute mon attention sur les flammes qui crépitent devant moi. Je ne veux pas voir sa réaction. J'entends le papier être déchiré, puis le silence.

- Qu'est-ce ? demande Père.

- Un livre ? questionne Mère.

- Oui, un livre, chuchote Draco.

Et je sais. Je sais que je viens de faire la pire erreur de toute ma vie. Parce que je devine déjà les questions qu'il est en train de me poser au travers de ses pupilles. Et j'entends ses espoirs être criés dans mes oreilles et me vriller les tympans. Il ne faut pas. Il ne doit pas. Il a compris que ça venait de moi. Je suis même persuadé qu'il a reconnu le livre.

- Il semble fortement usé, continue Père.

- C'est un livre qui a vécu, lui répond Draco.

Qu'il se taise ! Qu'il ferme sa bouche et ne parle plus. Je sais très bien qu'il a vécu.

- C'est de qui ? questionne Mère.

Sauf que c'est le silence qui lui est rendu comme réponse. Draco ne dit rien, comme s'il ne savait pas. Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de me dénoncer. Oui, je suis le coupable de ce crime.

- Moi, je chuchote, fixant toujours les flammes devant moi.

Et de nouveau le calme. Calme qui n'est brisé par Draco que plusieurs secondes après

- Merci Harry.

Et maintenant c'est à mon tour. Je tente d'oublier le trouble qui m'habite depuis qu'il a découvert mon cadeau. Mais c'est difficile. Mes amis m'ont offert une très récente photo de nous tous, posant devant le lac de Poudlard. Ma première photo où je suis Harry. Du bout des doigts, je retrace les visages souriants de mes amis et rigole. Pansy vient de me tirer la langue. Puis j'ouvre celui de Sévérus qui ne change rien à ses habitudes. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire d'une potion d'enflure ? Puis je prends les paquets de mes parents. Le premier est une chouette Harfang des neiges. Blanche et splendide.

- Elle est magnifique.

- Lorsque viendra l'été, vous quitterez tous les deux Poudlard. Alors nous avons pensé que vous offrir à chacun un nouvel oiseau était une bonne idée. Cela vous fera un prétexte en moins pour ne pas nous écrire quand vous serez loin, explique notre Père.

Je souris et secoue la tête. Ils ne changeront jamais.

Puis je m'attaque au second paquet qui est assez volumineux et plutôt long. Et quand je découvre ce qui se cache dedans, je reste sans voix. Les yeux brillants, je caresse le bois.

- Maintenant que tu as tous tes pouvoirs, tu peux voler. Alors voila de quoi t'entraîner.

- Merci. Mais Mère, comment avez-vous su ?

- Dans ses lettres, Draco m'a écrit à plusieurs reprises que tu passais beaucoup de temps sur les balais de l'école et que tu volais très bien pour un novice.

Dans mon dos, j'entends un grognement et après un bref coup d'œil, je remarque que Draco semble bouder. Mais je suis bien trop heureux pour m'en soucier. J'ai mon propre balai. Et un nimbus 2000-V qui plus est !

Après plusieurs minutes à admirer ma nouvelle acquisition, je me mets à chercher le cadeau de Draco. Mais il ne reste que des boites de chocolats et bonbons en tout genre. Il n'y a rien de sa part. Et même si je ne montre rien, la déception m'envahit brusquement.

- Tu n'as pas fait de cadeau à Henry ? dit Mère.

- Je l'ai oublié à Poudlard, répond aussitôt Draco.

Une excuse qui a l'intonation du mensonge. Il n'y a rien pour moi.

Après cela, nous avons discuté, puis chacun est parti se coucher dans sa chambre, emportant avec lui les cadeaux qu'il vient de recevoir.

Je suis en train de ranger mon balai dans un coin de ma chambre quand j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Je me retourne vivement et vois Draco qui se tient de bout dans l'entrebâillement. Il a le visage baissé et est immobile.

- Dégage, je siffle, peu enclin à le voir une seconde de plus aujourd'hui.

Mais il n'en fait rien. Au contraire. Il avance de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à environ cinq mètres de moi.

- J'ai menti, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Mes poings se posent sur mes hanches et j'attends la suite de sa phrase, passablement énervé.

- Pour ton cadeau.

Quoi ? Il vient pour me dire ça ? Je le déteste.

- Je sais. Maintenant que tu as sorti ta connerie de la soirée, casse-toi, je réplique en laissant éclater ma colère.

Mais Draco ne bouge pas. Seuls ses poings se serrent le long de son corps.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Il n'est pas à Poudlard. Mais… ici.

J'allais pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante, quand ses mots me stoppent. Que veut-il dire ? Ici ? il a un cadeau pour moi. Mais pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas donné au salon ?

- Et c'est quoi ? je demande d'une voix froide.

Pourtant c'est un véritable brasier qui est en train de croitre en moi. Et lorsqu'il relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le mien, je me consume en l'espace d'une seconde. Il a les yeux rouges comme s'il venait de les frotter vigoureusement et une nouvelle détermination nait dans ses pupilles. Sa cage thoracique se gonfle, tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent.

- Moi, dit-il d'une voix claire qui m'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps.

Pardon !?

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Fin sadique ? Vous trouvez ? Moi aussi ^^

Bon alors, maintenant vous savez l'histoire du livre trouvé à Pré-au-lard. C'est juste un cadeau. Rien ne se cache dedans. Ne cherchez pas, y a rien.

Sinon, que va répondre Harry ? Va-t-il accepter le cadeau de Draco ? Des demandes particulières ?

D'ailleurs je pense à un truc, vous préférez qui en seme et en uke ?


	30. Chap 30 : S'oublier en un soupir

_****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__**Laurne : **_Eh bien moi si, je m'arrête ! Na ! ^^ Merci pour ta review et tes compliments en tout cas. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Et je prends note de ta réponse à ma question.

_****__****__**Cha910 : **_On ne perd pas les bonnes (ou mauvaises ?) habitudes. ^^ Je prends note de ta réponse à ma question. C'est un point de vue intéressant.

_****__****__**Dravy : **_Je ne sais pas si j'ai du talent, mais merci quand même. Ça me touche énormément. Quant au cadeau de Draco, je te laisse découvrir la suite...

_****__****__**Fan : **_Mais y a pas de soucis que tu reviewes à chaque chapitre, bien au contraire. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue sur ma fic. Allez, l'attente est finie tu vas pouvoir assouvir ta frustration. Et je prends note de ta réponse._****__****__**  
**_

_****__****__**Analyssa Malfoy : **_Je te laisse découvrir si Harry va lui dire oui. Merci pour ta review. Et c'est noté pour ta réponse à ma question._****__****__**  
**_

_**Kisis :**_ Certes, un cadeau ne se refuse. En tout cas, j'adore ta review qui est très simple au premier abord et qui pourtant sous-entend de nombreuses choses.

* * *

_**Chapitre long, on n'oublie pas de dire merci ! :D**_

* * *

_**S'oublier en un soupir**_

Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. Que vient-il de me dire ? Quels sont les mots qu'il a prononcés ? Ce ne peut être vrai. Oui, voila, rien de tout ça n'est réel. Je suis probablement en train de faire un rêve. Alors il suffit que je me pince pour qu'il disparaisse. Mais les ongles qui se plantent dans ma peau et me font mal n'effacent pas le corps de Draco. Je cligne des yeux alors que ce dernier reste immobile. Non, je ne rêve pas.

- Pourquoi ? je demande dans un souffle qui me brûle les poumons.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent où je me demande si Draco m'a bien entendu. Puis il recule légèrement et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Face à celle-ci, il me tourne le dos. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut se passer en lui. Est-il, lui aussi, face à un tourment intérieur ? Je pense que oui. Ses épaules se soulèvent, puis retombent lentement. Il essaye d'avoir la maitrise de lui-même. Mais je sens bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Le connaissant, il est en train de rassembler ses pensées et de former les mots qui vont suivre. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, alors que je devrais être en colère contre lui, lui demander de quitter ma chambre et de me laisser tranquille pour le reste des vacances, je n'arrive pas à lui cracher les mots qui me lacèrent la gorge.

Fatigué, je finis par m'asseoir sur mon lit, le regard rivé sur son dos.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, murmure-t-il.

C'est une vibration à peine audible, mais qui provoque un tremblement en moi. Je devine les émotions dans sa voix. Et cela me trouble bien trop.

- Pour moi, mon frère n'existe plus. Il est… comme mort.

Je sais très bien que son intention première n'est pas de me blesser. Pourtant, ses mots ont l'effet d'un poignard planté en pleine poitrine. Je crois qu'il vient de me tuer sur place.

- Depuis que tu as changé, je ne vois plus Henry. Et même si j'arrête pas de me dire que tu es lui… tu ne l'es pas. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment essayé de me convaincre que tu étais Henry. Vraiment.

Je comprends ce qu'il essaye de me dire et je devine le trouble que toute cette histoire a pu provoquer en lui.

- Pour moi, aujourd'hui, tu es Harry. Un garçon brun aux yeux verts. Un garçon que je connais très bien depuis des années et qui pourtant me surprend depuis quelques mois. Tu as changé, finit-il dans un chuchotement.

Je sais très bien tout cela. Pansy me l'a fait remarquer. Et je m'étonne moi-même de cette nouvelle assurance qui m'habite.

Draco pose une main sur la vitre et ce geste semble suspendre le temps.

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis le début, c'est… c'est que pour moi, nous ne sommes plus frères. Ni de sang, ni de cœur. Tu es comme un ami.

Sauf que pour moi, Draco reste mon frère. Même si mon apparence a changé, le reste non. Et pourtant, entendre ses mots ne me blessent pas autant que je l'aurais pensé. Je crois même que j'ai envie de sourire. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. C'est comme si cette révélation prenait soudainement un autre sens. Et je me demande alors si je considère vraiment toujours Draco comme mon frère. Peut-être que j'essaye de me convaincre de cette vérité passée. Un peu comme si je ne voulais pas regarder ce qui se dessine devant moi depuis quelques temps.

- Bien plus même, reprend-il d'une voix faible.

- Hein ?

Mon éducation me fait vraiment défaut en ce moment. Tout comme mes oreilles semble-t-il.

Alors que les derniers mots de Draco me parviennent progressivement, ce dernier se retourne et plonge ses iris dans les miens.

- J'ai essayé de te détester, de toutes mes forces, reprend-il d'une voix claire. J'ai tenté d'oublier, de me convaincre que c'était mal. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas ressentir… ça. Mais plus je m'éloignais de toi et plus c'était dur. Il y a bien eu des moments de répits, des moments où je pensais avoir réussi. Mais ce n'étaient que des illusions.

Il fait un pas en ma direction.

- Car la nuit, mes rêves finissaient toujours par me rattraper.

Puis un autre.

- Puis ce fut la journée, quand tu étais trop près de moi, que ta magie venait se peindre sur moi.

Et un autre.

- Un vrai supplice. J'avais envie de tant de choses auxquelles je devais résister. Envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

Encore un.

- De t'embrasser à en perdre le souffle.

Encore un.

- De te murmurer des mots que je n'ai jamais pu dire à quiconque.

Encore un.

- De me perdre contre toi.

Ce n'est plus qu'un murmure qui franchit ses lèvres et pourtant je n'entends que ça. Tout comme je ne vois plus que lui. Peut-être est-ce parce que ma magie s'est installée entre nous, autour de nous, sur nous.

- J'ai vraiment essayé de lutter contre ces envies. Et jusqu'à il y a peu, je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal. Mais il a fallu que je dérape l'autre jour.

Il se rapproche encore plus et s'arrête à tout juste un mètre de moi. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, luttant contre l'appel de ma magie, contre l'envoutement du son de sa voix, contre la tentation de son corps.

- Je t'ai embrassé. Puis je t'ai vu l'embrasser. Et… c'est toi qui as fini par m'embrasser.

Les images des différents évènements surgissent devant moi, tels des flashs. Non, décidemment, Draco n'est plus mon frère. On ne vit pas de tels moments avec son frère. On ne ressent pas ce flot d'émotions avec son frère.

- Tu m'as rendu encore plus perdu que je ne le suis, murmure-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Et… je crois que je vais refaire une bêtise si tu ne me hais pas une nouvelle fois, souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres

Je ne vois plus que lui, n'entends plus que lui, ne sens plus que lui. Lui et rien d'autre. Et je suis si bien. Je ne l'ai pas été depuis des mois. C'est comme une onde enchanteresse qui me captive, me capture dans un autre monde. Une sensation d'ivresse qui me pousse un peu plus loin.

- Je crois… que j'ai envie que tu me haïsses encore plus, je lui réponds avant de combler l'espace entre nos lèvres.

Il y a encore la saveur de la buche au chocolat sur sa bouche. Et lorsque sa langue vient caresser la mienne, je ne peux plus résister à l'envie de savoir si le cacao a meilleur gout sur celle-ci. Alors je la laisse venir découvrir la mienne, la caresser et la remplir de son parfum. Mes mains s'agrippent à sa chemise, tandis que je sens ma magie bouillonner sur ma peau. Elle court sur nos corps et danse à nos pieds. Alors que mes yeux se ferment doucement, je sens le corps de Draco s'alourdir contre le mien. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et ses doigts s'ancrent dans ma peau. La pression qu'il exerce est à la fois douloureuse et salvatrice.

Parce que je ne devrais pas me laisser aller ainsi.

Parce qu'il ne devrait pas répondre à mon étreinte.

Parce que ce baiser à un gout d'interdit et de chocolat.

Et surtout… parce que je suis en train d'approfondir notre échange et que Draco n'émet aucune résistance.

Bien au contraire… Il pose un genou sur le matelas, à côté de ma cuisse gauche. Et c'en est trop pour moi. Mes doigts glissent le long de ses cotes, provoquant un frisson sur son corps et dérivent dangereusement vers ses fesses. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas. Que je ne devrais pas continuer sur cette pente. Que je ne devrais pas écouter cette voix en moi, celle qui me dit de tout stopper. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas laisser Draco poser son autre genou sur le matelas. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas tenter de le repousser. Ou peut-être que je devrais simplement arrêter de penser à ces "peut-être".

- Tu veux ma perdition, je lui souffle, en posant mon front contre le sien.

- Totalement, me répond-il en accrochant son regard au mien.

Ses pupilles d'un gris que je ne leur connaissais pas me fixent avec intensité. Chaque question, chaque doute est instantanément consumé par les flammes qui brillent en elles.

- Dors avec moi, je lui demande subitement.

Ses yeux papillonnent de surprise et je sens son corps se tendre.

- Juste comme avant, j'enchaîne dans un murmure, peu sûr de moi.

Pour tout dire, je suis terrorisé. Mes propres mots me surprennent et m'effraient. Mais cette pulsion est une vérité que je ne peux nier.

- D'accord.

Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagé, heureux ou encore plus perdu qu'avant.

- Juste le temps de me changer, finit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Et je me dis en cet instant que Draco est probablement dans le même état que moi. Alors qu'il se relève et quitte ma chambre, ma magie remonte le long de mes bras et se love dans mon cou. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais sentie aussi comblée. Mais le pire, c'est que lorsque je me lève à mon tour, je me rends compte que mon sexe, lui aussi, n'est pas resté insensible au baiser. Est-ce que Draco s'en est rendu compte ? J'espère que non ! Tout en me maudissant, je me déshabille, puis enfile mon pyjama avant de me glisser sous les couvertures. D'un mouvement de main, j'éteins les lumières principales et laisse uniquement allumer celle sur la table de chevet. Lové sur le côté droit, je tourne le dos à la porte de la salle de bain. J'entends l'eau couler, le grincement d'une porte, un juron étouffé, puis le silence. A-t-il changé d'avis ? Et pourquoi cette pensée m'enserre-t-elle la poitrine ?

Puis il y a de nouveau de faibles bruits. Une poignée abaissée, une lumière qui s'éteint, une porte sui se ferme, des pas hésitants, des draps qui se soulèvent et enfin un corps qui se glisse à côté du mien. Et maintenant ? La respiration bloquée dans ma cage thoracique, je n'ose pas bouger. Parce que j'ai peur. Parce que j'ai peur de lui faire peur. Parce que je me pose mille questions et que les réponses ont un goût d'inquiétude.

Il n'y a plus que sa respiration en réponse à mes doutes silencieux. Je le devine aussi tendu que moi, ne sachant pas quoi faire désormais.

- Bonne nuit… Harry, murmure-t-il.

- Bonne nuit, je lui réponds un peu froidement, tout en éteignant la lumière.

Je crois que mettre un peu de distance entre nous est tout ce qu'il me reste pour faire face aux émotions qui ne cessent de m'envahir, le seul comportement qui calme un peu ma magie qui s'est remise à vibrer entre nous.

oOo

j'ai chaud. Je suis en nage. Et tellement mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est en train de m'enserrer le cœur, de le presser entre ses mains pour le réduire en miettes. J'essaye de remplir mes poumons d'air, en vain. Et puis il y a ces yeux qui m'effraient au plus au point. Ils sont si terrifiants. Sans parler de la haine qu'ils me renvoient. J'ai envie de pleurer, tel un petit garçon qui voit un monstre. Sauf qu'une main se pose sur ma joue et me caresse doucement. Le contraste entre ce regard et ce frôlement me surprend. Je crois entendre une voix familière, des murmures flottants dans l'air qui m'entoure. C'est une chaleur réconfortante qui m'enveloppe d'un seul coup, chassant aussitôt les iris menaçants. Je me fonds avec volupté dans cette dernière, alors que l'oxygène circule à nouveau librement dans mon corps. Alors qu'au fur et à mesure le calme retrouve sa place en moi, effaçant ce songe au goût de vérité cachée, je prends conscience des nouvelles sensations qui s'emparent de moi. Je les reconnais immédiatement. Je suis partagé entre me laisser au creux de leur chaleur et les repousser. Petit à petit, à force de penser, d'hésiter, mon esprit se réveille, m'envoyant un flux impressionnant d'informations.

Je suis dans mon lit, le corps bouillant, en sueur et… et dans mon dos… je sens le corps de Draco collé au mien. Il a un bras autour de ma taille et sa main posée sur mon ventre. Je sens son souffle irrégulier dans ma nuque, m'indiquant qu'il ne dort pas. Dois-je le repousser ? Ou bien continuer à écouter mon esprit qui souhaite se rendormir ? Le doute en moi s'accentue et l'air se bloque d'un seul coup dans mes poumons. Il est si prêt. Bien trop prêt. Il ne devrait pas être ainsi. Et surtout, je ne devrais pas apprécier ce rapprochement physique. Il faut que je stoppe tout. Il faut que…

- S'il te plait. Juste cette nuit.

C'est une prière murmurée, un souffle apeuré et chargé d'appréhension. Il craint ma réaction. Mais je ferme les yeux et reprends une respiration presque normale. Les secondes s'écoulent et progressivement les doigts sur mon abdomen cessent leur pression angoissante. Quant à la caresse aérienne sur ma peau, elle se fait plus douce, me chatouillant un peu. Du coup, je bouge légèrement la tête afin de ne plus sentir cette sensation peu agréable, sans pour autant perdre la délicieuse brûlure qui me picote. Doucement, je me sens plonger dans un sommeil paisible. Je crois que je pourrais rester ainsi pour une éternité figée.

oOo

lorsque j'ouvre les yeux ce matin là, jour de Noël, les évènements de la veille m'assaillent aussitôt. Chaque seconde, chaque détail est d'une précision qui me coupe le souffle. J'ai envie de sourire et de me maudire en même temps. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai dormi avec Draco, si c'est parce qu'il est resté dans mon lit, si c'est parce que je suis seul en cet instant ou encore parce que je regrette son absence. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres, tandis que je roule sur le dos et fixe le plafond.

Cela faisait combien de temps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi ? Hormis ce reste de songe dérangeant, je me sens parfaitement reposé. Même la potion de sommeil n'est pas aussi efficace.

Après plusieurs minutes à profiter de cette sensation de plénitude, je finis par me lever et m'habiller; lorsque j'arrive dans la salle à manger, un des elfes de maison est en train de débarrasser la table.

- Jeune Maître Henry ? Dobby ne savait pas que vous alliez venir prendre le petit-déjeuner. Dobby va vite aller le préparer.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Dobby disparait avec la vaisselle sale et revient quelques minutes après avec un copieux petit-déjeuner. Seul dans la pièce, je savoure ce moment de tranquillité si rare. Manger dans le silence le plus pur est parfois agréable. Je me plais à savourer chaque bouchée et à me perdre dans l'océan de sensations qui m'emporte à chaque fois.

Quand j'ai fini de me restaurer, plus de trois quart d'heure se sont écoulés et il est presque 10h45. Père est probablement dans son bureau, réglant les affaires importantes quotidiennes. Quant à Mère et Draco, ils peuvent être dans la bibliothèque, dans le jardin d'hiver ou encore dans le parc. Il ne me reste plus qu'à les trouver.

Après avoir arpenté quelques couloirs, je les trouve tous les deux, assis dans le jardin d'hiver où le soleil pénètre agréablement au travers des vitres.

- Enfin levé, sourit ma mère en me voyant. Tu sembles bien reposé.

Je lui souris et m'assois dans un fauteuil. Draco est juste à côté de moi, le nez plongé dans la Gazette du sorcier. Et je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire ou faire. La nuit passée est encore bien trop étrange. Je me demande même si je n'aurais pas dû le rejeter lorsque j'en avais l'occasion.

- Les garçons, Sévérus passera nous voir cet après-midi.

Je redresse la tête, tout comme Draco, étonné par les dires de ma mère. Pourquoi Sévérus passerait au Manoir pendant les vacances et qui plus est, le jour de Noël ? Il est plutôt du genre à rester enfermé chez lui dans le noir, loin de tout le monde.

Je fronce les sourcils et détaille le visage sérieux de ma mère. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Y a-t-il un souci Mère ? demande Draco.

Elle se pince les lèvres, nous regarde alternativement, puis sourit faiblement.

- Non. Tout va bien. Il vient juste pour parler affaires avec votre père.

Mentir n'a jamais été son fort. Je devine les mensonges qui se cachent derrière chaque mot. Et même si ce qu'elle vient de dire est peut-être en partie vraie, je la soupçonne de nous omettre plusieurs éléments.

- D'ailleurs… je crois que je n'ai plus de potion pour faire pousser les cheveux. Je devrais peut-être demander à Sévérus de m'en ramener, dérive-t-elle d'un seul coup, tout en se levant.

Nous n'avons même pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que se soit, qu'elle est déjà partie. Je me retrouve donc seul avec Draco. Une sorte de gêne flotte dans l'air, me rendant mal à l'aise. Il faut que j'aborde le sujet de cette nuit. J'ai besoin d'éclaircir les choses.

- Draco… je… pour cette nuit…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me coupe-t-il sèchement, son regard froid posé sur moi. C'est déjà oublié.

Puis il replonge le nez dans le journal, me laissant abasourdit. Comment ça ? Comment peut-il oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est impossible. Mon cœur rate un battement avant de reprendre sa folle course. Il cogne comme un dératé, faisant pulser mon sang dans mes veines. Et je me demande même si la pression n'est pas trop forte car ma magie commence déjà à s'étaler sur mes mains tremblantes. Pourquoi tremblent-elles d'ailleurs ? Il n'y a pas de raison. Enfin… c'est ce que j'essaye de me convaincre. Parce que mes yeux me piquent, ma gorge s'assèche et mes oreilles bourdonnent.

- Oublier, je marmonne.

Je fixe Draco qui feint de ne pas me voir ou m'entendre.

- Oublier, je répète dans un murmure.

Et brusquement, une vérité s'impose en moi. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, depuis que je suis Harry Potter, je suis certain d'une chose. Jamais je n'ai été aussi sûr de moi, de la décision qui vient de s'imprégner dans ma chaire. Peu importe ce qu'il dira, ce qu'il se passera, j'ai pris ma décision.

D'un bond, je me redresse et fais un pas en direction de Draco. Ma réaction semble le surprendre quelque peu car il vient de relever la tête et m'interroge du regard.

- Et si je ne veux pas oublier ? je le questionne avec détermination.

Il papillonne des paupières, entrouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort. Et moi j'attends la réponse à ma question. Le souffle tremblant, je tente de maitriser l'angoisse qui croit en moi. J'appréhende la suite. Parce que je sais très bien que je ne suis pas en position pour exiger quoi que se soit de lui. Mais j'ai cet espoir au fond de mes entrailles qui me pousse à oser y croire. Je ne sais pas en quoi je dois espérer, mais je n'ai plus que ça en cet instant.

- Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas oublier ? me renvoie-t-il, toujours avec ce même regard.

- Je ne sais pas, je souffle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Alors fais comme moi. Oublie.

Et il rompt le contact visuel, indiquant qu'il clos la conversation. Sauf que je ne suis pas de cet avis. Il est hors de question de perdre cette nuit.

- Non.

Mais il ne réagit pas. Je pose mes mains sur l'accoudoir de son siège et reprends d'une voix plus forte :

- Non ! Je refuse d'oublier cette nuit !

Cette fois, il plonge ses iris dans les miens. J'y lis de la colère et de la tristesse.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi.

Je soupire et baisse la tête.

- Je ne sais pas je t'ai dit.

- Dans ce cas…

Il ferme le journal et commence à prendre appui sur les accoudoirs, ses doigts frôlant les miens. Je sens qu'il va partir, qu'il va m'échapper et que si je ne le retiens pas maintenant, je risque d'avoir espérer en vain. Alors, d'une main ferme, je bloque sa progression.

- On a pas fini, je lance d'une voix empreinte d'énervement.

J'ignore ce qui me pousse à agir ainsi. Peut-être est-ce l'expression de ma magie qui me brûle à m'en faire grimacer. Ou bien je me sers juste d'elle comme excuse car tout est encore trop flou pour être dévoilé au grand jour.

Les pupilles de Draco sont en fusion. Le gris de ses yeux me renvoie des étincelles transparentes, telles les étoiles d'une nuit d'été.

- Lâche-moi, me demande-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Non.

- Lâche. Moi, insiste-t-il.

- Non.

- Harry… je… laisse-moi.

- Je ne veux pas.

Soudain ses iris s'écarquillent et je devine l'air qui vient juste de s'engouffrer avec violence dans ses poumons et qui se bloque dans sa gorge. Puis il ressort au bout de quelques secondes et Draco détourne le regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Tu ne cesses de me montrer que tu es dégouté par moi, par mes rêves, par ce que je ressens. Et maintenant tu ne sembles plus si écœuré. Alors qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? finit-il en ancrant une nouvelle fois son regard au mien.

Je reste silencieux, formulant des dizaines de réponses dans ma tête, mais n'arrivant pas à en sortir une seule.

Une de ses mains se pose sur mon torse et me pousse doucement en arrière. Je me laisse faire, envahit par les mots qui résonnent en moi. Puis Draco s'éloigne quelque peu de moi et il me semble retrouver un peu d'air dans mes poumons. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que ma respiration était devenue difficile.

- Je crois que j'ai envie…

Mais la suite ne vient pas. Et en me voyant bloqué dans ma phrase, un rire nerveux s'échappe des lèvres de Draco.

- Tu ne sais pas ce dont tu as envie ! me crie-t-il d'un seul coup dessus. A peine tu apprends la vérité sur la raison de la distance que j'ai mise entre nous, que tu en rajoutes encore plus alors qu'à la base tu ne souhaitais qu'une chose, être de nouveau proche de moi ! Tu me regardes avec dégoût alors que je n'avais jamais vu cette expression dans ton regard ! Et quand je finis par arriver à te regarder à nouveau, cette fois c'est toi qui me fuis ! Et je ne te parle même pas de ces derniers jours ! Tu me dis me haïr, mais tu m'embrasses de ton propre chef ! Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre dans tout cela, moi !?

- Je…

- Mais non, ça ne te suffit pas. Parce que tu en rajoutes une couche en sortant avec ce Serdaigle. Il se pavane à tes côtés et toi tu lui souris gentiment. J'espère que c'est un bon coup au lit au moins ! me crache-t-il littéralement.

- Draco, tu…

- Je n'ai pas fini ! Je ne suis pas une putain que tu peux décider de prendre dans ton lit sur un coup de tête alors que tu sais pertinemment que l'avenir n'a pas sa place ! Je te déteste. D'une force que tu ne peux imaginer. Parce que… parce que…

Sa voix est éraillée et tremble. Les étoiles dans ses yeux brillent de plus en plus et je crains qu'elles ne s'écrasent au sol.

- Mais merde ! je m'exclame d'un seul coup en m'avançant brusquement vers lui. Tu vas m'en laisser place une !

Son corps se fige et les astres de la nuit se raccrochent difficilement à ses cils.

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi !? Je suis aussi perdu que toi, même si je le montre pas ! Et puis d'abord je n'ai pas couché avec Xavier et tu n'es pas une putain. Bien loin de là. Et je te ne te regarde pas, parce que je ne sais pas ce que je vais te faire voir de moi. Car… car…

- Je suis quoi alors ? reprend-il d'une voix plus douce.

- Pardon ?

- Si je ne suis pas une putain, qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

Ma langue passe entre mes lèvres asséchées et je déglutis avec difficulté. La réponse qui s'impose brusquement en moi est si violente que je la rejette aussitôt, effrayé. Je ne suis pas prêt pour accepter cette vérité.

Je fais un pas en sa direction, mais il recule de la même distance. Sauf que la détermination qui m'habite est toujours aussi forte. Alors je reprends mon avancé, tandis que lui continue de reculer. Sauf qu'il finit par se retrouver acculé contre une vitre, prisonnier. Derrière lui, le paysage enneigé du parc est d'une immortalité majestueuse. Et je me surprends à vouloir emprisonner Draco dans celle-ci.

- Harry, chuchote-t-il.

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres où l'air va-et-vient à une allure folle.

- Tu veux savoir qui tu es pour moi ?

Il hoche de la tête et je lis l'appréhension qui s'installe en lui. il redoute tant ma réponse. Tout comme moi.

- Tu es Draco, le petit garçon que je connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Tu es celui avec qui j'ai grandi, avec qui j'ai tout partagé. Tu es le frère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir.

Une larme vacille et menace de lâcher prise. Je me suis promis de ne plus le faire pleurer.

- Mais… mais je crois que… tout ça… c'était bien avant. Et aujourd'hui, ça ne l'est plus. Je… tu es…

Je ne sais pas comment formuler mon ressenti. Et les lèvres tremblantes qui me font face ne m'aident pas.

- Tu es une personne unique pour moi. Unique en tout, je finis dans un soupir voilé de doutes, alors que j'enserre ses épaules entre mes bras et que je niche mon visage dans son cou.

Je suis aussi terrifié que lui. et ce n'est que lorsque ses mains se posent dans mon dos et serrent légèrement mon t-shirt que je m'autorise à laisser la pointe d'espoir fleurir en moi.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Vous n'avez quand même pas pensé qu'ils allaient vraiment coucher ensemble ? Ça n'aurait pas collé avec l'évolution des personnages. Mais bon, je trouve que leur baiser était quand même chaud dans un sens.

Et puis leur relation bouge sérieusement maintenant. Et je peux vous assurer que la suite va également vous plaire. Enfin... j'espère...

Prochain chapitre : **_Occlumancie vs légilimancie_**

Sachant que je ne choisis pas les titres de mes chapitres au hasard, à votre avis, que va-t-il pouvoir se passer dans le prochain ?


	31. Chap 31 : Occlumancie vs légilimancie

_****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__**Inconnue93 : **_Alors tu les sa relu une seconde fois ? Ils te plaisent toujours ? J'espère en tout cas. Et as-tu trouvé la patience pour attendre ? lol

Alors, sache queu'une review n'est jamais longue et moi j'aime quand les lecteurs disent ce qu'ils aiment ou pas d'ailleurs. Et puis avec tout ce que tu as écrit dedans, je ne peux qu'être aux anges. Merci à toi de me lire, de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews. J'en suis tr_ès heureuse.

_****__****__**Kisis : **_Un lemon à cet endroit aurait vraiment été en décalé par rapport à toute la fic. Mais tu vois j'ai quand même été gentille et je les ai fait dormi ensemble après un bisou assez chaud. Et puis Harry prend conscience de l'évolution de leur relation et l'accepte, comme tu le soulignes. Tout va bien dans un certain sens...

_****__****__**Fan : **_Frustration comblée, auteur charmée, lol. Et en plus c'était vraiment un très gentil chapitre.

il est vrai que Draco montre un peu son caractère, mais il en avait besoin le pauvre. Car mine de rien, il encaisse beaucoup depuis le début. Fallait que ça sorte. On pète un bon coup, ça pue un peu, mais qu'est-ce qu'on se sent bien après ! Non ? ^^

Pour le chapitre qui suit, c'est pas vraiment ça. Sévérus ne sert pas à grand chose.

_****__****__**Dravy : **_Oui ! Enfin ils se sont rapprochés ! Cette fois c'est bon. Piouf, ce fut long et laborieux, mais j'y suis arrivée. lol

Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas.

* * *

_**Occlumancie vs légilimancie**_

Je fronce les sourcils en apercevant le visage grave de Sévérus qui est en train de quitter le bureau de Père. Voila près de trois heures qu'il est arrivé et s'est enfermé dans cette pièce avec Père et Mère. Intrigué par cette réunion, je suis resté dans le petit salon, au cas où. Draco, lui, est parti faire ses devoirs de vacances avant que celles-ci ne se terminent. Du coup, je suis seul dans le petit salon et désormais face à mon parrain.

- Parrain.

- Harry.

- Te voir ici est assez inhabituel.

- Je devais parler avec tes parents.

- Je l'ai remarqué.

Puis il fait quelques pas en s'éloignant de moi et finalement se stoppe et se retourne vers moi.

- Tu continues à prendre de la potion de sommeil ?

Je cherche dans ma mémoire quand j'ai pu lui parler de cela, mais ne m'en rappelle pas.

- Madame Pomfresh m'a informé de ta forte consommation, réplique-t-il, comprenant mon interrogation.

- Ah. Non, je lui réponds en secouant la tête.

- Tu arrives à dormir ?

- Plus ou moins, je soupire.

- Tu les prenais pourquoi ?

- Des mauvais rêves. Je continue de voir le meurtre de mes vrais parents. C'est… épuisant.

Je le vois plisser les yeux et se pincer les lèvres, signe qu'il est en intense réflexion. Et je n'aime vraiment pas cet air grave qui se peint sur son visage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec cette expression. Beaucoup trouvent que Sévérus ressemble à un vampire qui voit en chaque humain sa prochaine victime. Il est vrai qu'il ne sourit pas facilement et ne parlons même pas de rire. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'aime pas ses proches et ne le montre pas… à sa manière.

- Ah bon ? souffle-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis il plonge son regard noir dans le mien, comme s'il cherchait à sonder mon esprit et reprend :

- C'est assez étrange que tu cauchemardes en boucle. Il semblerait que ton inconscient t'envoie ce message pour une raison que j'ignore encore.

Tout en passant rapidement une main sur son visage, il s'assoit dans le fauteuil qui me fait face.

- As-tu essayé de bloquer ton inconscient ?

J'écarquille les yeux, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir. De quoi parle-t-il ?

- Pratiquer l'occlumancie sur toi-même en quelque sorte.

Cette fois je suis totalement, complètement à l'ouest. Je me demande si Sévérus n'est pas en train de perdre la tête. Et je dois faire une drôle de tête car un rictus assez étrange vient d'apparaître sur son visage.

- Oui, l'occlumancie. Protéger ton conscient de ton inconscient et lui interdire l'accès. Je t'avoue que j'ignore si cela peut fonctionner, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et comme tu ne peux pas prendre la potion de sommeil pour le restant de tes années à vivre, j'essaye de trouver une autre solution à tes cauchemars.

J'hoche lentement de la tête et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je comprends ses dires ou si c'est pour lui faire plaisir.

- Avant de t'endormir, pratique l'occlumancie.

- Et comment fait-on ? Je te rappelle que jusqu'à il y a quelques mois j'en étais parfaitement incapable. Et personne ne me l'a appris depuis.

- Draco saura t'expliquer.

Ben oui, c'est aussi simple que ça. Draco. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tout bonnement parce que notre relation est encore étrange, instable et résolument compliquée.

A peine Sévérus vient-il de me donner sa solution, qu'il se relève et s'éloigne, probablement pour rentrer s'enfermer chez lui ou dans son bureau à Poudlard. Et moi, je me retrouve comme un idiot parce que je dois aller voir Draco et lui demander de m'apprendre l'occlumancie. Comment vais-je faire ?

oOo

Noël est passé et avec lui une nouvelle nuit affreuse. Pour faire simple, elle fut blanche. Du coup, j'en ai profité pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs.

- Tu as une mine affreuse, souligne ma mère en me détaillant.

Je la regarde du coin de l'œil et lui envois un regard noir. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Vas te recoucher, m'ordonne mon père. Je sais que l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, mais surement pas à ceux qui ressemblent à un cadavre.

Tout en bougonnant dans ma barbe naissante – je ne me suis pas rasé ce matin – je me lève et quitte la table pour me rendre dans ma chambre et tenter de trouver un sommeil paisible. Alors que je monte l'escalier qui mène à l'étage, une paire de chaussures apparait dans mon champ de vision. Et je sais déjà qui se trouve en haut des marches. Draco.

Aussitôt, je me stoppe et relève la tête. Il me fixe, comme suspendu dans le temps. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillent d'un seul coup lorsque nos regards se croisent. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et j'entends l'air être aspiré avec violence. Je suis si affreux que ça ?

- Tu… commence-t-il, hésitant.

- Nuit blanche. Retourne au lit.

Puis je reprends mon ascension. Alors que je passe à côté de lui et que son parfum emplit mes narines avec délice, les paroles de Sévérus me reviennent brusquement en mémoire.

- Doit te voir. Sévérus. Occlumancie. Mais après dodo, je termine dans un soupir avant de repartir vers ma chambre.

Je crois voir Draco me dévisager avec incompréhension, tenter de me parler, mais je ne suis vraiment pas en état. Il va vraiment falloir que je teste l'occlumancie avant de m'endormir.

oOo

Je grogne et me retourne dans mon lit. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Pourtant cela fait plusieurs minutes que je suis réveillé et bien reposé. Mais une sorte de flemme s'est emparée de mon corps, l'empêchant de quitter le cocon chaud des draps.

Un autre coup contre le bois de la porte de ma chambre me fait soupirer. J'ignore qui se trouve de l'autre côté, mais il est en train de m'énerver. Tout simplement parce que je vais devoir me lever pour aller lui ouvrir. Bougon, je finis par rejeter violemment les couvertures et sors de mon lit. Le froid du marbre au sol me fait frissonner. Si je suis malade, se sera de sa faute.

Et c'est donc passablement énervé que je retire le verrou magique en le frôlant du bout des doigts et ouvre la porte sur un Draco au poing en l'air. Aussitôt, nos regards rentrent en collision. Ses pupilles s'écarquillent de stupeur et glissent sur mon corps. C'est alors que je me rends compte que je suis uniquement vêtu de mon boxer. Je ferme brièvement les yeux et me maudis mentalement. Je n'aide pas la situation en me baladant à moitié nu.

- Bouge pas, j'ordonne à Draco, juste avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

A une vitesse folle, je me rhabille, puis retourne lui ouvrir la porte. Il n'a presque pas bougé. Seul son poing n'est plus en l'air et sa tête est désormais baissée.

- Tu veux quoi ? je le questionne sèchement.

Je n'aime pas le ton que je prends, mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Certes, j'accepte d'être bien à ses côtés, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce besoin de proximité. Enfin…

Je soupire et m'appuie un peu contre la chambranle de la porte.

Etre près de lui à toujours été vital pour moi. Tout comme pour lui d'ailleurs. Des moments passés surgissent lentement et me font doucement sourire. Nous étions toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

- Tu voulais me voir… je crois, murmure-t-il, sans bouger.

Ah bon ? Je me frotte les tempes, cherchant un tel souvenir. Ah oui ! Ce matin. Bon, ben maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à… qu'à lui demander de m'aider. Et merlin, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Mal à l'aise, je me dis que rester entre ma chambre et le couloir n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de cela. Je décide donc de m'écarter et l'invite, par ce geste, à rentrer dans ma chambre. En me voyant bouger, Draco relève la tête et me détaille légèrement. Ses doigts jouent nerveusement avec le bas de son t-shirt, tandis qu'il avance, hésitant. Une fois l'entrebâillement passé, je ferme la porte. Et maintenant ?

Je fixe le bois qui me fait face avec fascination. C'est à moi de faire le prochain pas. C'est à moi de lui dire pourquoi je voulais le voir.

- Je… j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service, je souffle faiblement, craignant sa réaction.

En une fraction de seconde je sens l'air autour de nous s'agiter et entends son corps se retourner. Il est face à moi, dans mon dos et je ressens son regard posé sur moi. Il me brûle avec délicatesse.

- Lequel ?

Une grande inspiration et tout le courage que je possède en cet instant serrés entre mes mains, je me retourne à mon tour. Mes iris plongent dans deux océans bleus qui me coupent le souffle. Il a les yeux si clairs aujourd'hui. Et je trouve cette couleur magnifique.

- Peux-tu m'apprendre l'occlumancie ?

Voila, c'est fait. Soit il dit non et je suis dans la bouse de dragon parce que je devrais continuer à passer des nuits difficiles, soit il dit oui et je suis aussi dans la bouse de dragon, cette fois parce que se sont mes journées qui risquent d'être difficiles.

- Pourquoi ?

Et si en plus il faut que je lui explique tout…

Je soupire et vais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil, près de mon bureau.

- La raison est importante ?

- Oui, répond-il si rapidement que j'en suis surpris.

Et à la vue de l'expression qui se peint sur son visage, il est dans le même état que moi. Pourquoi est-ce si important ? A quoi pensait-il quand il m'a répondu ? Mais j'ai beau détailler ses traits, je n'arrive pas à deviner la raison de cette réponse lancée à la volée.

- Pour ne plus faire de cauchemar, je marmonne car je suis en train de me dévoiler.

La tête basse, je détaille mes pieds et attends sa réponse avec anxiété.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment cela va t'aider, mais… d'accord.

Je relève aussitôt mon visage pour le remercier, mais je m'arrête en voyant qu'il s'est rapproché de moi et qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Les traits de son visage sont si sérieux.

- Mais la méthode à employer risque de ne pas te plaire.

Je papillonne des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il veut en venir.

- Pour t'apprendre l'occlumancie, le seul moyen est que je pratique la légilimancie sur toi. Et je doute que tu acceptes que je pénètre ton esprit.

Il n'a pas tort. Et en même temps, c'est Draco. Depuis dix-sept ans, je suis comme un livre ouvert pour lui. Il n'y a que ces derniers mois qui sont plus voilés car notre lien s'est étiolé. Mais peut-être qu'une certaine façon de le renouer se dessine au loin.

- Je prends le risque, je réponds avec détermination.

- Dans ce cas, commence-t-il en s'asseyant dans un autre fauteuil, ses iris ancrés aux miens avec une force attractive qui me fait oublier tout ce qui m'entoure. J'aime vraiment ce bleu dans ses yeux…

_- Mère !_

_- Henry, attention à la… marche._

_Je tombe par terre, le nez en premier et pousse un cri de douleur. J'ai mal. Je viens de m'écorcher les genoux sur les graviers de l'allée. Aussitôt, ma mère s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Sa chaleur, son odeur, sa voix… tout me rassure et calme ma peine de petit garçon._

_- Si ton père était là, il te dirait qu'un Malfoy ne…_

_- Court pas ! je m'exclame avec un immense sourire. C'est les autres qui l'attendent._

_Elle me sourit en retour et me serre contre sa poitrine._

_- Tu as raison mon fils._

La scène s'effaçe pour laisser la place à une autre.

_Je suis assis à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, penché sur un parchemin. Mon regard passe de ce dernier au livre qui est ouvert à côté de moi. Et je soupire. Un peu trop fort apparemment car une fille non loin de moi me lance un regard noir. Elle est à Gryffondor, en première année, comme moi. Granger, je crois._

_- __Wingardium Leviosa._

_Rien ne se passe._

_- Wingardium Leviosa._

_Toujours rien. La plume devant moi reste immobile. Et plus je répète le sort de lévitation en vain, et plus je m'énerve et moins je suis concentré._

_- Henry, calme-toi, me souffle Draco à côté de moi._

_Mais je ne l'écoute pas et m'acharne sur ma plume._

_- Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium Leviosa. Wingardium Leviosa. __Wingardium Leviosa. Wingar…_

_Un mal de tête impressionnant me foudroie et je grimace. Ma baguette tombe par terre, alors que Draco gémit au même instant. Devant moi, le professeur Binns tangue. Non, en fait c'est toute la salle qui ressemble à un navire en mal de mer. Je crois que j'en ai encore trop fait. Je crois… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'étaler en supposition car je sens mon corps tomber lourdement sur mon bureau et mon esprit échapper à tout contrôle. Encore…_

L'air qui sort de mes poumons est brûlant. Je fixe Draco, interloqué. Est-ce ça la légilimancie ? J'ai le souffle court et je peine à reprendre une respiration normale.

En face de moi, Draco est calme. Tout l'inverse de moi.

- Alors ? me demande-t-il avec son petit air narquois qui ne sert qu'à cacher son trouble.

Je sais encore déchiffrer ses défenses. Il reste, lui aussi, un livre ouvert pour moi.

- Tu…

Mais je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots, tellement je suis envahi par un flot d'émotions folles.

- Je viens d'utiliser la légilimancie sur toi. Et tu n'as rien fait pour me contrer.

- Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu. Je n'étais pas prêt ! je m'exclame.

Il relève un sourcil et je m'énerve. Je déteste quand il me fait cette expression là. C'est trop… Malfoyen.

- Tu m'as demandé de t'enseigner l'occlumancie. Et c'est ce que je fais. Maintenant que tu sais un peu à quoi t'attendre, essaye de me repousser. De toutes tes forces.

J'écarquille brusquement les yeux. Et si je ne voulais pas ? Parce qu'étrangement, je vois un autre sens à ces derniers mots. Je n'ai plus envie de le repousser. Je ne veux plus être en conflit avec lui, jouer à un jeu qui nous rend tous les deux malheureux. Surtout en sachant qu'être proche de lui m'apporte bien plus que je ne l'aurai pensé.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'étaler sur ce sujet que Draco reprend son assaut, sans que j'arrive à lutter. Je revois des souvenirs d'enfance.

Mon père qui me sermonne car il vient de me surprendre avec un balai dans les mains. Et Draco qui lui demande de ne pas me punir, qui lui explique que c'est lui qui m'a forcé à aller jouer avec lui.

Pansy qui parle de garçons avec Daphné et qui me demande si je préfère les filles ou les garçons. Et moi qui devient rouge comme une tomate car je ne suis jamais posé la question et que je ne trouve personne qui m'attire vraiment.

Draco qui m'explique comment préparer l'antidote à la potion d'Enflure. Et moi qui le regarde avec un grand sourire, sans vraiment l'écouter car je me dis que je suis bien avec lui, juste lui et que je ne voudrais pas changer notre lien, même pour tout l'or du monde.

- Repousse-moi, dit Draco en haussant le ton. Tu ne fais strictement rien.

Avec quelques difficultés, je reprends mon souffle. Je suis submergé par tous ces souvenirs.

- Tu n'es pas censé avoir un potentiel magique incroyable maintenant ? enchaine-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

C'est ce que tout le monde me dit. Mais moi… moi je continue de me voir comme le gamin dernier de la classe qui rate tous ses sorts sans le vouloir.

A cette pensée, une boule se forme dans ma gorge et je sens des larmes venir chatouiller mes cils. Sauf que je n'ai pas le temps de me laisser envahir par cette sensation car il vient de poser une main sur la mienne. Je relève aussitôt la tête et me retrouve face à un immense sourire.

- Calme-toi. Personne n'y arrive les premières fois. Il faut que tu visualises une barrière autour de toi, de ton esprit. Comme des remparts infranchissables. Mais attention, ce n'est forcément à prendre au pied de la lettre.

Je cligne des yeux, chassant les perles salées qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues.

- On dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles, je murmure, toujours empreint de plusieurs émotions contradictoires.

Un faible rire franchit ses lèvres et cela suffit pour me redonner du baume au cœur.

- Comment crois-tu que j'ai appris la légilimancie ? Il m'a fallu apprendre l'occlumancie également. Je suis passé par là moi aussi.

Logique…

- Et donc tu te crées une sorte de barrière quand tu veux protéger ton esprit ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, rétorque-t-il en reprenant sa pose initiale.

Bien adossé dans son fauteuil, il me scrute avec un petit sourire en coin. Il me cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr.

- Tu penses à quoi, pour ta barrière ?

- C'est un secret, me répond-il sur un ton mystérieux. Peut-être que je te le dirais un jour.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent où il laisse planer le suspens, sans bouger, son regard toujours rivé au mien.

- J'y retourne ? finit-il par me demander tout en reprenant un air plus sérieux.

Pas très enclin, j'hoche tout de même de la tête et me prépare à devoir contrer son intrusion.

_- C'est qui ? je demande._

_Blaise redresse la tête et suit mon regard._

_- Hum ? Ah. Plan-cul, marmonne-t-il avant de se rallonger dans l'herbe._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Romilda Vane. Gryffondor, cinquième année. Sang-pur. Brune aux yeux marron. Ma voisine Perks sort avec Anthony Vane, le grand frère de Romilda. Et accessoirement futur plan-cul de Draco, débite Daphné._

_- C'est la fille dont il est amoureux ? demande Blaise._

_- Non. Ma voisine m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré Draco avant cette semaine. Son grand frère la surveille beaucoup. C'est une…_

_- Peste, manipulatrice qui court après tout ce qui bouge, termine Pansy d'un ton tranchant._

_- Parfaite pour toi Blaise, j'enchaîne en lui donnant un léger coup de coude et un sourire en coin._

_- Eh ! s'exclame-t-il._

_Il grogne un peu, puis reprend :_

_- Donc c'est pas la personne dont il est amoureux. Et il va se la faire quand même ? Il est bizarre._

_- Je continue de mener mon enquête, réplique Daphné. Mais j'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive pas à savoir qui cela peut bien être. Mais je ne désespère pas._

_Mes pupilles sont fixées sur Draco et cette fille. Elle est en train de se pencher vers lui et semble prête à l'embrasser. Je détourne mon regard, ne voulant pas voir ça. Parce que cette scène me dérange au plus profond de moi. J'ai l'impression que mon estomac vient de se retourner et que le repas de midi va remonter. Mes yeux me piquent. L'air me manque. Je prends une grande inspiration et souffle lentement. Je lance un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Draco et la scène que je vois me fige. Il a sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, sa bouche collée à la sienne sans pudeur et je crois même qu'il est en train de glisser ses doigts sous son gilet._

_Je me lève d'un bond, ne supportant ce débordement d'affection._

_- Tu vas où ? me demande Pansy._

_- J'ai des devoirs en retard, je réplique sans un regard._

_Et je file en vitesse vers le château. _

Le décor change à une vitesse fulgurante.

_Je regarde Draco avec une pointe au cœur. Il est en train de parler avec Blaise, de rire avec lui. Et moi je suis étranger à tout cela. Je n'ai plus ma place auprès de lui._

_Son dos tremble légèrement et je comprends aussitôt ce que ce geste signifie. Alors je continue, j'insiste._

_- Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, je marmonne._

_Draco penche la tête sur le côté et étire sa nuque. Je l'énerve, j'en suis sûr. Mais il ne me regarde toujours pas. _

_- Regarde-moi bordel, je reprends, bougon._

La scène s'efface une nouvelle fois.

_- T'en ai un ! s'exclame Pansy en me montrant du doigt, un immense sourire aux lèvres._

_Pardon ? Je suis quoi ?_

_Je la détaille avec des grands yeux interrogateurs._

_- Recto-verso._

_Je cligne des yeux, cherchant à comprendre ses mots. Elle soupire et pose ses poings sur ses hanches._

_- A voile et à vapeur. Banane et moule, reprend-elle en s'énervant un peu._

_Oh ça._

_- Comment tu le sais ? je lui demande._

_- Je t'ai vu reluquer les fesses de Diggory hier. Bon choix au passage._

_- Je sais, mes goûts ont toujours été excellents, je rétorque en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_- Donc les filles…_

_- J'aime bien._

_- Et les garçons…_

_- Aussi._

_- Et Draco ?_

_- Au courant depuis six mois. Depuis que je l'ai découvert moi-même en fait._

_Pansy pose une main sur mon épaule et me lance un regard rempli de sous-entendus. Maintenant qu'elle connait mon orientation sexuelle, elle ne va pas me lâcher._

Je dois empêcher Draco de voir d'autres souvenirs.

_- __Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place..._

_J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas revoir ce cauchemar._

_- __Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez..._

_Un flash vert illumine la pièce et ma mère biologique tombe au sol._

_J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Le souffle court, je pose une main tremblante sur la poitrine. Je viens à nouveau de faire ce rêve d'un passé effrayant. _

- Tu veux continuer ?

J'avale ma salive et prends une grande inspiration. Sous mes yeux, mes mains tremblent et j'ai l'impression que mon cauchemar m'a suivi jusque dans la réalité.

- C'est… Je ne pensais pas… murmure Draco en se passant une main sur le visage. C'est… horrible, finit-il dans un souffle.

Puis il se lève, s'agenouille devant moi et ses mains emprisonnent les miennes dans leur chaleur et les posent sur mes genoux.

- Je comprendrais si tu souhaites arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas te faire revivre ça.

Je secoue la tête et serre ses doigts.

- C'est justement pour ne plus voir ce souvenir que je t'ai demandé ton aide.

- Comment l'occlumancie va-t-elle pouvoir t'aider ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Sévérus m'a dit que, peut-être, en pratiquant l'occlumancie au moment de l'endormissement, je pourrais empêcher mon inconscient de venir attaquer mon conscient et ainsi arrêter de faire ce cauchemar sans cesse.

- Ce n'est pas impossible.

Un silence s'ensuit où Draco laisse ses mains au contact des miennes et je me surprends à vouloir éterniser cet instant. Mais il finit par y mettre en fin.

- Alors ? me questionne-t-il tout en se redressant.

- Je… on continue, je réponds avec appréhension.

Mais je ne veux plus revoir la mort de ma mère. Je ne veux plus jamais craindre mes nuits et avoir peur au réveil.

- Ok.

_Je suis assis sur un muret, les jambes pendant dans le vide et se balançant légèrement. Draco est juste à côté de moi, sa main enlacée à la mienne._

_- Tu crois que c'est comment Poudlard ? je lui demande d'une petite voix._

_- Immense. Magique._

_- Tu crois qu'on sera dans la même maison ?_

_- Assurément. _

_- Et si jamais…_

_Il se tourne vers moi et me fusille du regard._

_- Je t'interdis de penser à ça. On sera dans la même maison, un point c'est tout._

_Si Draco le dit…_

_Je lui souris et serre sa main un peu plus fort._

Et le paysage devient flou pour un tout autre décor.

_Je suis sous la douche dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. L'eau chaude coule sur mes muscles endoloris. Mais j'aime vraiment voler. Alors peu importe si après j'ai mal partout. C'est une douleur bienfaitrice. _

_Mes mains recouvertes de mousse savonnent mon corps avec volupté. Et petit à petit elles descendent irrémédiablement vers mon entrejambe qui me fait frissonner. Mes doigts entourent mon sexe palpitant et le serre légèrement. C'est si bon. Je gémis sans retenue et m'appuis sur le carrelage de la douche. Puis je commence à imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient dessus. Le plaisir monte par vagues à une vitesse fulgurante. Et sans que j'aie le temps de vraiment m'en rendre compte, je jouis d'un seul coup. Le souffle erratique, je me laisse glisser le long des parois de la douche et murmure :_

_- Xavier._

Non ! Draco ne doit pas voir ça.

_Xavier me plaque contre le mur d'un couloir désert. Il fait nuit et nous sommes seuls. Quoi de plus normal après l'heure du couvre-feu._

_- On va se faire prendre…, dis-je avec difficulté alors qu'il glisse un genou entre mes cuisses._

_- Et si c'était ce que je voulais. Que tu me prennes, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes._

_J'écarquille les yeux, comprenant aussitôt le sens de ses mots. Je vais pour répliquer quand sa langue s'engouffre dans ma bouche et me coupe le souffle. Je ferme les yeux et gémis. Le brasier en moi vient de se transformer en véritable incendie. Et ses mains… ses mains sur mon corps. Je m'agrippe à ses cheveux alors que je réponds avec fougue à son étreinte._

- Espèce de… de…

Draco a les yeux écarquillés, la poitrine qui se soulève avec rapidité et les poings serrés. Il me lance un regard noir alors que je suis pris d'un malaise. Il… il… je ne voulais pas. J'ai vraiment essayé de le contrer. Sauf que je n'y arrivais pas. Et maintenant… il est en colère. Mais le pire… ce sont ces perles salées qui coulent en silence sur son visage en fureur.

Je secoue la tête et me pince les lèvres en lui demandant muettement de me pardonner.

- Ça te plait tant que ça de me montrer que tu es heureux avec ton Xavier !? me crache-t-il avec rage. Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis heureux pour toi !?

En l'espace d'une seconde il se retrouve penché au-dessus de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je peux sentir son souffle rapide et brûlant sur ma peau. Je crois même qu'une larme vient de s'écraser sur une de mes mains et m'attaque avec violence. Où est-ce ma magie qui se répand à mes pieds dans un tourbillon infernal ?

- Je le déteste ! Toi. Lui. Je… Vous…

Son poing se dresse devant moi, prêt à s'abattre sur ma mâchoire. Et je comprends parfaitement son geste. Je ne lui en veux même pas. Alors je ferme les yeux, serre les dents et attends le choc. Sauf que la rencontre entre nos épidermes est bien trop douce. J'ouvre subitement les yeux car ses doigts effleurent ma joue et dérivent lentement vers mes lèvres. Et je ne sais pas si ce contact est plus douloureux qu'un coup de poing. Peut-être… Probablement. Car j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et l'envie de serrer Draco contre moi en lui promettant de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir. Sauf que je sais très bien que c'est impossible. La preuve se trouvant juste en face de moi. Je viens de le faire à nouveau pleurer.

- Je n'arrive même pas à te faire mal, murmure-t-il tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Et alors qu'il va pour se reculer, je pose ma main sur son bras et le retiens. Immédiatement, il détourne le visage et ce geste me fend le cœur. J'ai envie de lui crier de me regarder.

- Arrête ça, lâche-t-il d'une voix lasse. Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses.

Je resserre ma prise, de peur qu'il m'échappe.

- Tu me fais mal.

Est-ce mon geste impulsif ou ma poigne ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il parle de cette pulsion incontrôlée ?

- Je sais que ce que je vais te dire est impossible, mais… mais plus jamais tu ne pleureras à cause de moi.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, je me lève, le tourne face à moi et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Tandis que je ferme les yeux, une dernière vision de lui s'imprime sur ma rétine. Il ne luttera pas.

Je pourrais en profiter, abuser de la situation, laisser parler mes pulsions primaires. Sauf que ce n'est pas ce que je veux au fond de moi. Je refuse de reproduire ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de la veille de Noël. Difficilement, je me détache de sa bouche et rouvre les yeux. Il va pour parler, mais je pose un doigt sur celle-ci, le coupant.

- Je sais bien que ma promesse est ridicule et je m'excuse déjà pour toutes les fois où je n'arriverai pas à la tenir. Et pardonne-moi d'agir sans réfléchir, tel un stupide Gryffondor. Mais je ne veux plus te perdre. Je veux que tu continues à me regarder comme tu le fais en ce moment. Je veux que nous réapprenions à nous connaître.

- Harry, je ne suis…

Je fronce des sourcils, lui intimant de me laisser finir.

- Pas en tant que frères. On ne l'est plus depuis un certain moment. Non. Plutôt en tant… qu'amis. Même si cette définition ne me convient pas du tout. Mais c'est la seule qui me vient en cet instant.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? me demande-t-il en se dégageant de ma poigne et en fronçant les sourcils.

Je soupire parce que je n'arrive pas trouver les bons mots.

- Je… Lis en moi, je lui lance d'un seul coup.

Il cligne des yeux, puis prend un visage sérieux tandis que je clos mes paupières. Une seconde. Un souffle. Un soupir. Un rêve qui me dérangeait et qu'aujourd'hui je chéris. Une étreinte partagée entourée de mots flottants entre lui et moi. Un battement de cœur plus fort que les précédents. Et un corps qui se colle un peu violemment au mien.

- D'accord. On peut essayer… comme ça, me chuchote-t-il au creux de mon cou, me faisant frissonner et sourire.

Et mes bras entourent sa taille pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Encore un très long chapitre. N'en prenez pas l'habitude, c'était exceptionnel.

Sinon, vous en pensez quoi ? Je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça en lisant le titre.

Prochain chapitre :**_ Bulle de neige_**

* * *

**_Petit apparté  
_**

Voila, j'ai un nouveau projet de fic Drarry qui me tient assez à coeur, que j'ai commencé il y a peu et je vous avoue, il me tarde de vous la faire découvrir. Mais voila, gérer 2 fics publiées en même temps, c'est pas toujours simple. Du coup, je voulais savoir si ça vous dirait que je poste aussi cette fic, tout en sachant que publier tous les 3 jours en moyenne pour celle-ci ne sera plus possible. Peut-être tous les 5/6 jours. Chose sûre, jamais plus d'une semaine. Et pour l'autre fic se serait le même rythme de publication.

Par contre, si je ne poste pas cette nouvelle fic, la publication de Doublement blond restera inchangée.

Alors ?** Deux fics avec un temps d'****attente de 5/6 jours (grand grand max une semaine) entre chaque chapitre. Ou une seule fic et une publication tous les 3 jours en moyenne ?**


	32. Chapt 32 : Bulle de neige

_****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__****__**Helarya : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir. Je suis ravie que ce que j'écrive te plaise. Et je pense que tu pourras répondre la question 1 qui suit car tu es directement concernée ^^.

_****__****__****__**Dravy : **_Merci d'être toujours là et de me laisser des reviews. Et comme en plus ça te plait, alors je suis aux anges.

_****__****__****__**Kisis : **_Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que leur complicité grandit de jour en jour. En tout ca, moi aussi j'aime prendre mon temps pour les faire avancer dans leur relation.

_****__****__****__**Nepheria4 : **_Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que ce nouveau te comblera.

* * *

_**Petites questions.**_

_**1. **Quand je vous dit qu'il y a trois jours d'attente, vous êtes nombreux - si ce n'est pas tous - à me dire que c'est déjà long comme attente. _

_Alors... vous faites comment pour les fics où c'est une semaine, voire parfois des mois !?_

_**OOO**_

_**2. **J'ai des lecteurs qui reviewais régulièrement et qui ne donnent plus de signe de vie depuis quelques chapitres. _

_Dois-je lancer un avis de recherche ? Ou est-ce "normal" ?_

* * *

_**Bulle de neige**_

- Vous sortez encore ?

Draco se retourne et se crispe en voyant notre mère, les mains sur les hanches et la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Euh…

J'avale ma salive avec quelques difficultés, jette un rapide coup d'œil à Draco, puis décide de prendre la parole.

- On veut profiter de ces vacances au maximum Mère. Et comme en plus on s'entend de nouveau bien Draco et moi, on a du temps à rattraper.

J'espère que cette explication lui suffira.

Et vu le sourire qui vient illuminer son visage, je pense que oui.

- Vous avez raison de profitez de l'un et de l'autre. Surtout par ces temps-ci, finit-elle avec un bref éclair de tristesse dans son regard.

A mes côtés, Draco lève un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

- Le froid est mordant cette année. Couvrez-vous bien, réplique-t-elle en guise de réponse à notre questionnement.

J'hausse les épaules et ferme le dernier bouton de mon manteau. Draco enfouit son nez dans son écharpe et pousse la porte du Manoir.

Une fois dehors, le froid de l'hiver nous assaille aussitôt et ne m'incite vraiment pas à avancer.

- Tu viens ? me demande Draco d'une voix douce, en me tendant sa main.

Un rapide regard derrière moi pour vérifier que la porte est bien fermée et je saisis ses doigts entre les miens. A peine nos peaux s'effleurent que j'oublie l'air glacial qui m'entoure. Parce qu'il n'y a plus que Draco. Nos deux mains enlacées et cachées dans la poche de son manteau, nous avançons tranquillement dans le parc. Autour de nous, tout est blanc. J'aime vraiment l'hiver et son manteau de pureté.

- Tu n'as pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit, me souffle Draco en s'immobilisant subitement.

Je me stoppe aussi et papillonne des yeux. Comment peut-il être au courant ?

- En effet.

- C'est grâce à l'occlumancie ?

- Je ne pense pas. Je n'arrive toujours pas à te contrer quand tu utilises le sort de légilimancie. Certaines nuits sont parfois calmes.

Il hoche de la tête et ses doigts se serrent un peu plus contre les miens.

- Je me demandais…, je reprends, hésitant.

Aussitôt, ses iris plongent dans les miens, signe que j'ai toute son attention. Je me perds quelques instants dans le mercure si intense.

- Comme je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver une barrière qui fonctionne, je me disais que, peut-être, en me disant ce qu'est la tienne, je pourrais mieux avancer sur ce point.

Y a-t-il de l'orage ? Parce qu'il me semble qu'une tempête est en train de naitre dans ses pupilles. Ma demande est-elle si dérangeante ? La chaleur dans ma paume s'éloigne d'un seul coup et ma main se retrouve seule, à l'air libre. Je suis déjà en train de regretter mes mots.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, je débite à toute vitesse, voulant faire taire le malaise qui semble s'immiscer entre nous.

Un petit sourire se pose sur ses lèvres, mais je vois bien dans son regard que la tempête est toujours présente. Ce n'est pas de la colère, mais plutôt… de la peur. Ou de l'appréhension. Il fait un pas en arrière et baisse la tête.

- C'est juste que… c'est… enfin… Je crois que se serait plus simple si je te racontais toute l'histoire.

A peine vient-il de finir sa phrase qu'il se dirige vers un banc et jette un sort de réchauffement dessus avant de s'y asseoir. Toujours mal à l'aise, je ne bouge pas car je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Et finalement, c'est sa main qui tapote le bois à côté de lui qui me fait avancer et m'asseoir à mon tour. Les pouces serrés dans la paume de mes mains, j'attends la suite de notre échange.

A ma gauche, Draco fixe ses doigts qui jouent entre eux, signe de son trouble. A ses lèvres, un nuage de vapeur se forme, contraste entre le froid ambiant et la chaleur qui émane de son corps. C'est un voile fin qui crée subitement une illusion. Nous sommes seuls au monde. Juste pour une seconde. Juste l'instant d'un souffle apeuré. Mais je me plais à croire en cet égarement.

- Comme je te l'ai dis, Sévérus m'a appris l'occlumancie avant la légilimancie. Et tout comme toi, je n'arrivais pas à me défendre contre ses attaques. J'avais beau penser à toutes sortes de protections, de barrières, rien ne fonctionnait. Et puis il y a eu un soir… J'étais épuisé de ma journée. Tu m'avais épuisé pour ainsi dire.

Je me crispe en repensant à tous ces instants où Draco s'est inquiété pour moi, subissant mes pannes de magie quasi quotidiennes. Mais la main qui se pose sur la mienne et le petit sourire qu'il me lance chasse immédiatement ces souvenirs. Il ne m'en veut pas. Il ne m'en a jamais voulu. Ce n'était pas de notre faute de toute façon.

Puis il rebaisse la tête, mais nos peaux restent en contact.

- Sévérus n'arrêtait pas de pénétrer mon esprit et je ne cherchais même plus à lutter. Je n'avais qu'une envie. Retourner au dortoir, me glisser dans ton lit, contre toi et m'endormir paisiblement. Je ne voulais que ça… te retrouver et dormir. Et je ne pensais plus qu'à ça, qu'à toi, finit-il dans un souffle à peine audible, tout en plongeant ses iris brillants dans les miens.

Que dois-je comprendre ? Est-ce que la supposition qui germe en moi est juste ? Suis-je sa protection ?

Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, mais aucun son ne sort. Les mots bloqués dans la gorge, je détaille Draco qui finit par hocher doucement de la tête.

- Mais à l'époque, tu… nous… je bégaye, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

- Tu étais mon frère et uniquement mon frère. Mais je crois que déjà à ce moment là, tu avais une place toute particulière en moi.

Ses doigts tremblent contre les miens et c'en est trop pour moi. Ce qu'il vient de me dire me chamboule bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. En une fraction de seconde, je serre son corps contre le mien et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Son odeur m'emplit aussitôt et je crois que je souris béatement. Probablement parce que ses bras entourent ma taille et que son souffle caresse la peau de ma nuque.

- Alors peut-être que je devrais me mettre à penser à toi pour contrer ta légilimancie, je murmure avec un sourire non feint.

Je sens contre mon épaule sa pomme d'adam monter et descendre à un rythme fou. Et son cœur qui cogne dans sa poitrine. Ou bien est-ce le mien ? Je ne sais plus trop en réalité.

- Tu veux qu'on essaye ? chuchote-t-il en se détachant de moi.

J'hausse les épaules, puis réponds :

- Pourquoi pas.

Aussitôt, un air sérieux se peint sur son visage et je me mets à penser à Draco à tous les bons souvenirs que j'aie de lui. Je vois ses yeux rieurs, son sourire, ses mots dédiés à ma personne. Je sens son parfum, entends sa voix, ressens sa chaleur.

_Draco est allongé dans son lit, à Poudlard et s'agite dans ses draps. Son visage est recouvert de sueur et ses traits sont crispés. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, un air brûlant vient me frôler les doigts suspendus dans le vide._

_- Arrête ça, je soupire._

_Ma magie s'enroule autour de mon poignet et tombe en fines gouttes sur son menton. Je l'entends vibrer et un gémissement résonne faiblement dans le dortoir. Interdit, je fixe Draco qui semble éprouver un plaisir non feint._

Je cligne des yeux et me retrouve face à un Draco aux joues rouges et au regard rempli de gêne.

- Je… je... je… désolé, marmonne-t-il tout en détournant le visage.

Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir ce souvenir. Et maintenant que je vois Draco d'une autre manière, je l'apprécie fortement. La vision que vient de m'offrir à nouveau Draco est tellement érotique. Et étrangement, j'aime ça.

- Je-je sa-savais pas.

Sa cage thoracique se soulève d'un seul, puis ses épaules retombent lourdement en même temps qu'il expire l'air qui vient juste de s'engouffrer dans ses poumons.

- C'est… gênant.

Je secoue la tête et souris. Il est vraiment adorable ainsi. Doucement, je pose ma main droite sur sa joue et je l'intime à tourner la tête vers moi. Ses pupilles fuient les miennes et ce geste me blesse énormément. J'ai soudain l'impression d'être revenu à cet été.

- En fait, ça ne l'est plus trop maintenant, je réplique. C'est vrai que, sur le coup, je l'étais aussi. Mais là… je crois que j'aime bien en fait.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire, ce qui a le don de le dérider un peu.

- Mais du coup, je ne fonctionne pas ? reprend-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pardon !?

- Oui, pour l'occlumancie.

- Ah. Ben… apparemment, non. Pourtant j'ai vraiment pensé à toi. Dommage.

Je vois sur son visage une certaine déception se dessiner et je le comprends parfaitement. Moi aussi, je le suis un peu. J'aurai bien aimé qu'il soit ma barrière contre la légilimancie. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- C'est pas grave ! s'exclame-t-il d'un seul coup en se redressant et en affichant un sourire mitigé.

Je me lève à mon tour et saisis sa main dans la mienne. Mes lèvres claquent sur sa joue en un baiser sonore, tandis que je lui chuchote :

- Merci quand même.

Merci de m'avoir choisi comme protection. Merci de me considérer comme un être unique. Merci de vouloir m'aider. Merci d'être là.

oOo

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur les coussins du lit de Draco. Pour tout dire, cette partie de son caractère ne m'avait absolument pas manqué. Mais maintenant que nous passons le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, je retrouve les joies – ou pas – de côtoyer Draco Malfoy.

- Non, pas celle-ci.

Une chemise vole dans la chambre et s'échoue lamentablement sur une chaise

- Celle-là ? Non.

Une autre rejoint la première et tombe à ses pieds cette fois-ci.

- Peut-être… Non ! Voyons, je suis bête.

Je confirme. Mais je m'abstiens de le lui signifier.

- Ou alors… Oui, celle-là.

Il enfile une chemise noire aux lisérés argent. Devant son miroir, il penche la tête de gauche à droite et je devine déjà qu'il n'est pas totalement convaincu. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il en attrape une autre, puis se retourne, face à moi. Uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et d'une chemise, je déglutis difficilement.

- Tu préfères laquelle ?

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Je n'ai jamais été une victime de la mode. Je crois que j'aime bien la noire.

- La noire, je réponds en haussant les sourcils.

- Donc l'autre, répond-il du tac-au-tac.

Je tique face à sa réplique. Je ne sais pas trop comment la prendre d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il se retourne et commence à retirer la chemise noire, je me mets à marmonner entre mes dents :

- De toute façon, je te préfère sans rien.

Mais je regrette aussitôt mes mots car je viens de réaliser brusquement ce que je viens de sous-entendre. Devant moi, Draco est figé en pleine action et son regard est posé sur moi, au travers de son reflet. Et en cet instant, je sais qu'il m'a entendu.

Lentement, mon regard dérive sur la droite et ma tête suit le même mouvement. J'ai les joues en feu. Et lorsque j'ose un coup d'œil au reflet de Draco, je remarque qu'il est dans un état similaire au mien. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges, il ne bouge plus. Est-ce que je viens de l'achever ? Puis ses doigts finissent finalement par reprendre leur activité, mais ses iris ne me quittent pas. Un fin sourire se peint sur ses lèvres et je crains la suite.

- Des promesses en l'air, chuchote-t-il juste avant de rompre le contact visuel.

Et moi, je reste crispé dans son lit. C'est la première fois que nous avons une allusion d'ordre sexuel. Et vu ce qu'elle vient de provoquer, je redoute la suite. Surtout parce que je crois que mon cœur s'emballe, que ma magie s'affole et que mon sexe palpite d'anticipation.

- Respire Henry, je marmonne très faiblement cette fois-ci, afin d'être sûr de ne pas être entendu.

Je ne voudrais pas me trahir une nouvelle fois.

oOo

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

Je fais un immense sourire et hoche de la tête. Oh que si ! Je vais oser et même recommencer. Rien que pour entendre ce cri absolument pas masculin.

- Putain Harry ! hurle Blaise en sautillant sur place et en gesticulant étrangement. C'est gelé, geint-il.

- ça s'appelle la neige, je rétorque, fier de moi.

- Tu vas voir ! crie mon ami en prenant une motte de poudreuse dans sa main et en commençant à la tasser en une boule.

J'éclate de rire et cours me cacher derrière Draco qui parle avec Pansy et Daphné. A peine ai-je posé mes mains sur ses épaules et collé mon corps au sien, que Pansy m'envoie un magnifique sourire et que Daphné écarquille les yeux.

- Vengeance ! s'époumone Blaise en courant vers nous trois, une énorme boule de neige entre les mains.

- Tu oses me lancer cette chose et je te castre sur place Blaise, le menace Pansy en lui lançant un regard noir.

Mais trop tard, la boule vient d'être projetée dans les airs et se dirige à une vitesse folle dans notre direction. Contre moi, je sens Draco reculer et se coller un peu plus à moi. Sa chaleur m'enveloppe d'un seul coup et j'ai brusquement envie d'entourer sa taille, de glisser mes mains sous son manteau et de nicher mon visage dans son cou. Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls. Et puis ce genre de contact physique, autrefois anodin, prend désormais un autre sens que je ne sais pas encore comment définir. Parce que la pointe de désir qui s'immisce en moi lorsque je sens ses fesses se coller contre mon entrejambe est bien trop délicieuse.

- Ne bouge pas, je susurre contre l'oreille de Draco.

- Blaise ! hurlent Pansy et Daphné en même temps alors que la sphère blanche rencontre un mur invisible devant nous et ricoche. Direction l'envoyeur. Une seconde plus tard et c'est Blaise qui pousse à nouveau un cri de fillette en détresse. Et en réponse à ce glapissement, j'éclate de rire.

- C'est toi Harry ? me demande Draco en se retournant face à moi.

J'hoche de la tête, incapable de parler.

- Tu as fait comment ? renchérit Daphné qui ne cache pas sa joie de voir Blaise se tortiller comme un fou parce que la neige glisse sous ses habits.

Je reprends ma respiration et calme mon fou-rire.

- Un simple protego avec un sort d'expulsion.

- Sans baguette et sans formule ? s'étonne Pansy.

- Et je le refais quand je veux, je réplique, évitant de répondre à sa question.

Je sais très bien que mes pouvoirs ne cessent de croitre et cela m'effraie un peu parfois. Mais c'est tellement agréable de faire de la magie à volonté, sans contrainte.

- Alors si on fait une bataille de boules de neige, on perdra forcément contre toi ?

- Assurément ! je réponds avec un pouce en l'air.

- Harry ! grogne Blaise en se dirigeant vers nous. Je vais te la faire manger cette poudreuse, me menace-t-il.

Je souris une fois de plus et tire Draco contre moi.

- Je me mets avec Draco, que le meilleur gagne ! je lance juste avant de m'éloigner en courant, ma main serrant celle de Draco.

Et le rire qui résonne soudainement dans mes oreilles me fait oublier que l'hiver est à son paroxysme. Tout simplement parce qu'un feu immense vient de s'allumer en moi.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Je reviens à des longueurs de chapitre plus dans mes normes.

Après les 2 derniers assez riches, voila un chapitre de transition tout doux. Mais cela va-t-il durer ?

Prochain chapitre : **Il court, il court le passé**

Ah ! Et je sais enfin où je vais dans ma fiction. Les prochaines grandes lignes sont définies. Par contre, je peux pas vous dire combien de chapitres il y aura. Mais je pense que vous allez devoir me supporter encore pendant longtemps. lol

Et je ne poste pas mon autre fic pour l'instant, vu que vos réponses.


	33. Chap 33 : Il court, il court le passé

_****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_**Jayisha2 : **_Je ne demande pas à ce que tout le monde me laisse des reviews de 50 lignes à chaque fois, mais un simple "j'aime" de temps en temps me rend heureuse. Et même ça, ça devient difficile à avoir (je parle en général, je ne te vise pas spécifiquement). Et moi, même si tu te répètes, je ne le ressens pas comme tel. Car au moins je sais ce que tu penses du chapitre et j'en suis ravie. Et comme en plus l'évolution de leur relation te plait, moi je suis aux anges._**  
**_

_**Lucia : **_Ce fut bonjour puisque j'ai lu ta review le matin, au réveil et vu ce que j'ai lu, ça a vraiment été un bon jour.^^ Il faut oser dans la vie, sinon c'est triste. Même si tu m'écris juste "j'aime", moi j'en suis contente. Au moins je sais ce que tu as pensé du chapitre et pour moi c'est le plus important. Je ne demande pas des rviews de 50 lignes. Mais après si l'envie te prend, tu peux aussi... ^^

En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir pu avoir ton avis et de savoir que ma fic te plait.

_**Nepheria4 : **_Quel enthousiasme ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que ce chapitre t'ai autant plu. Et peut-être que tu as raison pour ma 2nd question...

_**Rawr : **_Waouh ! Je crois que le message est bien passé là, lol. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas.

_**Inconnue93 : **_Oui tu dois le redire car je ne suis pas dans ta tête et tu es la seule à pouvoir me dire ce que tu penses de ce que j'écris.

Tu m'as fait rire avec ta fin de review. On est jamais vieille ! Et j'ai toujours raison ! Na ! ^^

Après, je trouve ta comparaison avec tes premiers amours plaisante car pour eux, c'est comme un premier amour. Donc malgré le fait que pour moi ça remonte à pas mal de temps, j'ai réussi à retranscrire ça comme si j'étais encore une ado. Suis trop forte lol !

_**Dravy : **_Je ne sais pas si Draco serait content de t'entendre dire qu'il est mignon...

Et merci pour les délais de publication. Encore heureux que c'est raisonnable comme attente. Après ça s'appelle de l'esclavagisme.

_**Kisis : **_Oui, ils réapprennent à être ensemble, mais sous une autre forme de relation.

Je n'ai pas oublié le cas Xavier et ne t'en fais pas, je sais comment le régler.

_**Fan : **_Il faut bien faire des allusions pour ensuite en venir aux faits ;).

Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça tourne mal pour eux maintenant ? T'es pas la seule à penser ça et franchement, après ce qu'ils ont vécu, un peu de douceur est bienvenue et peut même s'installer. Mais bon, après, peut-êter que tu as raison. Ou pas...

Pour l'autre fic, je vais attendre un peu pour la publier du coup. Mais je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, donc je pense qu'elle va arriver sur FF avant que Doublement blond ne soit terminée. En plus, pour cette dernière, j'ai toute la trame de tracée, donc, pour moi, c'est bien plus simple que jusqu'à présent, où je ne savais jamais ce qui allait se passer dans la suite.

* * *

_**Message à lire :**_

Alors, je le dis pour tout le monde et une seule fois. Je ne veux blesser personne et si jamais je le fais, c'est pas volontaire.

Donc concernant l'absence ou le faible nombre de reviews, j'entends toujours la même excuse : c'est bien et écrire que c'est bien à chaque fois, vous trouvez ça nul.

Alors j'en suis très heureuse que ma fic vous plaise, sincèrement. Mais si vous me le dites pas, je ne peux pas le savoir. Et je me moque bien de lire à chaque fois les mêmes reviews. Il y a une lectrice qui, la plus part du temps m'écris simplement "j'adore" et ça suffit pour me faire sourire et me donner du baume au coeur. (j'espère qu'elle se reconnaitra ;) ). Parce que je sais que le nouveau chapitre ne l'a pas déçue et c'est le plus important pour moi. Tout comme je n'attends pas à ce que tout le monde me laisse une review de 50 lignes à chaque fois, bien loin de là. Mais de temps en temps, une petite review pour dire si ça plait toujours ou pas, ça prend 10 secondes et ça me fait sourire pour une semaine.

Alors après je ne force personne à laisser une review, mais voila, j'ai poussé mon petit cri, qui n'en est pas vraiment un.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture.**  
**_

* * *

_**Il court, il court le passé**_

Il fait noir. Complètement noir. Où suis-je ? Je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis arrivé ici. Je crois que j'étais dans mon lit. Et puis… ce noir. Est-ce que je rêve ? Non, impossible ! Depuis quand se demande-t-on si on rêve lorsque c'est réellement le cas ? Donc je ne suis pas dans un de mes songes. Et assurément, je ne suis pas dans mon lit et encore moins dans ma chambre ou au Manoir.

Ne comprenant plus rien à la situation, je croise mes bras contre mon torse et frotte mes mains sur mes épaules dénudées. Surement parce que je frisonne à cause de l'air froid qui vient de tournoyer autour de moi. Une seconde… pourquoi je suis torse-nu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !?

Tout en tournant sur moi-même, je cherche un indice quelconque. Sauf que seules les ténèbres glaciales me répondent.

- Draco ? Mère ? Père ?

Personne ne répond à mon appel qui se meurt rapidement.

- Merlin ? j'ose.

La situation est loin d'être comique, mais j'ai besoin de me rassurer et tous les moyens sont bons.

Sauf que cette fois-ci aussi, le silence est l'unique retour à ma question.

Encore moins rassuré qu'il y a quelques minutes, je me recroqueville sur moi-même et m'accroupis. Progressivement, mais rapidement, une peur sans nom s'empare de moi. Mon corps tremble et des larmes menacent de couler sur mes joues. J'essaye de lancer divers sorts, du plus simple au plus complexe. Mais rien n'y fait. Comme si la magie n'avait aucune emprise sur ce monde noir.

- Harry, résonne brusquement une voix grave qui me fait frissonner.

Je relève la tête, cherchant l'origine de cet appel. Mais je ne vois rien.

- Harry, reprend cette même voix.

- Qui… qui est là !? je demande, effrayé.

Parce que le timbre de cette voix me donne encore plus froid dans le dos. C'est un appel digne de la mort.

- Harry. Je te rencontre enfin.

Je me redresse, les muscles tendus à l'extrême. Mentalement, je me prépare à devoir affronter quelqu'un ou… quelque chose. Ma respiration est forte, bruyante. Mes poings sont serrés le long de mes cuisses. Et chacun de mes sens est en alerte, prêt à bondir à la moindre menace.

- Harry. Cela fait si longtemps que je t'attends, rigole la voix.

Et cette fois, j'en suis sûr. Je suis dans le monde de la mort. Tout ce que je ressens n'est que froideur.

- Tu… tu es la mort ? je bégaye.

Le rire rebondit une nouvelle fois contre les murs invisibles, me frappant de sa noirceur à chaque fois.

- Non. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Parce que je devrais ? Est-ce que cela signifie que je connais le propriétaire de cette voix ?

- Pas… pas vraiment. On… on s'est dé-déjà vu ?

- Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, débite-t-il. Je suis déçu. Tu m'as oublié ?

Je n'en sais rien moi ! Il est marrant lui. Comme si je me rappelais de toutes les personnes qui m'ont un jour parlé. La colère commençant à s'immiscer en moi, je pose mes poings sur mes hanches et redresse le buste. La tête légèrement levée, je tente de regarder autour de moi, espérant trouver une réponse à la situation.

- Pourtant, moi je ne t'ai pas oublié durant toutes ces années.

Ah ! Un indice. Je le connais depuis longtemps. Une vieille connaissance ? Peu probable. Et puis, comment me connaitrait-elle sous ma nouvelle identité ?

- Tu me connais depuis combien de temps ? je questionne d'une voix forte et un peu plus assurée que précédemment.

- Longtemps. Très longtemps.

- Plus précisément ? Et puis ce ne serait pas trop vous demander d'allumer la lumière ? je réplique avec une pointe d'agacement dans la gorge.

- Harry. Je te connais depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Alors… as-tu une idée de qui je suis ?

Je secoue la tête, n'arrivant toujours pas à me souvenir. En même temps, qui se souvient de sa plus tendre enfance ?

- Peut-être qu'avec ça, tu comprendras mieux, résonne une fois de plus la voix de l'inconnu.

Et le ton qu'il emploie en cet instant est vraiment terrifiant. Sa voix est plus grave, plus noire que précédemment. Je ne pensais pas que seule une intonation pouvait me faire frémir à ce point.

Et alors que mes mains se posent sur mes avant-bras où mes poils se hérissent, devant moi se dessinent deux yeux.

Ces yeux…

Ce regard…

Cette lueur…

Cette haine…

Est-ce lui ? C'est lui. Ce sont eux.

Je tombe brusquement à genoux, tétanisé sur place. Oui, je me souviens. Je me souviens de ces pupilles. Ce sont celles qui sont venues me hanter la nuit de la veille de Noël. Et elles sont toujours aussi terrifiantes. Mon corps est de nouveau pris de soubresauts incontrôlables, tandis que mes yeux me piquent affreusement. Je ne suis plus qu'un petit garçon face à son pire cauchemar. Mais le pire… le pire c'est cette douleur qui me vrille. J'ai mal… affreusement mal à la tête.

- Tu as peur Harry ?

Je suis incapable de répondre, voire de bouger.

- C'est très bien si tu as peur. Tu peux avoir peur de moi ! Parce que ce que tu ressens en cet instant n'est rien comparé à ce qui va suivre.

- Harry !

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, tiré de mon cauchemar par le cri déchirant de Draco qui est penché au-dessus de moi. Le souffle court, les yeux remplis de larmes, le corps tendu à l'extrême, je reprends doucement pied avec la réalité. Cette fois, je suis bien dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. Une vague de soulagement s'empare de moi et je craque. Je ne me retiens plus et pleure sans me soucier des regards incrédules posés sur moi.

- Harry. Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que ça va ? Harry, parle-moi. Dis-moi quelque chose. Je t'en pris, parle Draco à toute vitesse.

- Dra… co, je réussis à prononcer entre deux sanglots.

Ses bras entourent mes épaules et je sens son corps tremblant se coller au mien. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi semble-t-il si apeuré ?

Petit à petit, l'angoisse s'évapore de mon être pour ne laisser qu'une impression de malaise. Je pose mon regard sur mes parents qui nous détaillent avec appréhension. Je crois lire une douleur maternelle dans les iris de ma mère et une colère noire dans celui de mon père. Ce dernier ne m'enchante guère et me pousse à demander des explications.

Doucement, je repousse Draco et lui souris. J'espère que ce geste le rassura un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? je demande en scrutant les iris orages qui tremblent encore de peur.

- Tu… tu ne te rappelles pas ? s'étonne Draco.

Je secoue la tête.

- Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? réplique mon père.

J'hausse les épaules.

- Neuf heures. Dix heures.

Quelque chose de pas très loin de mon heure de réveil habituelle.

- Treize heures, me répond-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et nous sommes ici depuis deux heures et demie.

Comment ça ? Qu'insinue-t-il ? Je plisse des yeux, attendant la suite de l'histoire.

- En fait, commence Draco, je suis venu te voir vers 10h30 parce que tu n'étais toujours pas levé. Et comme ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te lever tard, je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien faire. Sauf qu'en rentrant dans ta chambre, tu dormais toujours. Je me suis dit que tu ne m'en voudrais pas trop si je te réveillais.

Il marque une pause et je vois ses joues se colorer de rouge. Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que son réveil devait être assez taquin et intime ? Probablement parce que c'est ce que j'aimerais au fond de moi.

- Mais tu ne bougeais pas. J'avais beau tout tenter, rien. C'est là que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Alors j'ai appelé Père et Mère.

- Nous avons aussi essayé de te réveiller, en vain, enchaîne notre Mère.

- Et puis… tu… tu…

La voix de Draco se fait tremblante.

- Tu t'es mis à grimacer, à t'agiter. Tu secouais la tête dans tous les sens et t'entortillais dans les draps. Comme… comme pris dans un cauchemar. Et tu ne te réveillais toujours pas.

Il étouffe un sanglot et serre les poings sur ses cuisses. Je devine sa colère contre lui-même, son impuissance face à la situation. Mais il n'a rien à se reprocher.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, termine-t-il dans un murmure de rage à peine voilée.

Lentement, les explications sur la situation m'arrivent. Et pourtant je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Las, je passe une main dans mes cheveux et repousse les quelques mèches qui me tombent sur le front. Mais je me fige en voyant les yeux de Draco s'agrandir de stupeur. La bouche entrouverte, il pointe mon front.

- Ta… ta cicatrice.

Je passe dessus et grimace en sentant une légère brûlure me piquer la peau. Et le regard que se lancent mes parents n'aide en rien à me rassurer.

Mère détourne brièvement la tête, une main sur sa bouche, tandis que Père fait apparaître deux fauteuils. Il s'assoit dans l'un deux et intime à ma mère de faire de même. Quant à Draco, il a déjà ses doigts sur les miens et sur ma cicatrice, la caressant doucement en un geste apaisant. Ce contact me fait un bien fou et je soupire d'aise.

- Henry.

Je me retourne vers mon père qui est devenu extrêmement sérieux.

- Que s'est-il passé quand tu dormais ?

Alors je leur raconte tout. Les yeux rencontrés la nuit de la veille de Noël, la peur, les ténèbres, cette voix glaciale et terrifiante, ma peur. Je leur raconte tout. Et au fur et à mesure que je parle, je vois le visage de ma mère devenir livide et celui de mon père se peindre d'un air grave.

- Draco, Henry, commence notre père.

Je me tends, appréhendant la suite de notre échange.

- Il y a quelques jours, lorsque votre parrain est venu nous voir, votre mère et moi, ce fut pour nous parler d'un évènement important et… grave.

- Lucius, dit notre mère en posant une main sur la sienne.

- On ne peux plus le leur cacher, lui répond-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Puis il se retourne vers nous.

- Je disais donc… Il y a quelques jours de cela, nous avons eu la confirmation qu'il est de retour.

Qui ça ?

- Le Seigneur des ténèbres est de nouveau parmi nous et il ne souhaite qu'une chose.

Je frisonne à l'entente de cette révélation.

- Quoi ? j'ose demander d'une petite voix.

- Ta mort, tranche mon père d'une voix froide qui a le don de me poignarder sur place.

Et les doigts qui écrasent les miens à m'en faire mal me confirment que Draco est dans le même état que moi.

Alors le Seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas mort…

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Bam ! Voila, la bombe est lancée.

Alors...

Prochain chapitre : **Un nouveau couple**

**_Note à lire_** : Je vais avoir une fin de mois un peu chargée, donc il se peut que j'ai parfois un peu de retard. Je vais essayer de ne pas en prendre, mais je ne garantie rien.


	34. Chap 34 : Un nouveau couple

_****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**Lucia : **_Je sais que Lucius peut paraitre froid, bien souvent, mais je tiens à préciser qu'il est gentil. N'oublions pas qu'il a aussi recueilli Harry et en a fait son fils. Disons juste qu'il n'est pas démonstratif.

En tout cas, tous tes compliments me vont droit au coeur. Merci beaucoup à toi.

_****__****__****__****__****__**Dravy : **_Et oui, Voldy est de retour ! En effet, c'est pas pour tout de suite les vacances au soleil au bord de la plage et avec les doigts de pieds en éventail. ^^

Au fait, tu dis qu'ils sont amoureux, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ?

_****__****__****__****__****__**Cha910 : **_Voldy arrive au chapitre 33. Ça ne coulait pas de source ? lol Hum... la suite... Un nouveau pouvoir ? Peut-être... Mais Harry n'est-il pas déjà puissant ? Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix lui donner de nouveaux pouvoirs ? Moi j'ai prévu quelque chose d'un peu différent. Mais je te le dis déjà, va falloir attendre un bon beau de temps pour que tu saches réellement ce que je vais faire de ses pouvoirs. Après, tu peux peut-être avoir des idées en repensant aux premiers chapitres de la fic. Bref, j'en dis pas plus pour garder le suspens.

_****__****__****__****__****__**Fan : **_Remise du chapitre précédent ? En ce qui concerne le titre de ce chapitre (celui où tu es), je vais bien sur parler de Draco et Harry. Mais est-ce vraiment eux le nouveau couple ? Je te laisse le découvrir et me dire ce que tu en penses.

Et c'est vrai que tu as raison. Bien souvent, après le calme vient la tempête. Tu as pu t'en rendre compte avec l'arrivée de Voldemort. Pour ce qui concerne l'évolution de leur relation, ne soit pas trop négative s'il te plait. Tu te ferais du mal pour pas grand chose.

_****__****__****__****__****__**Kisis : **_J'ai hésité un petit peu à faire revenir Voldy, mais en fin de compte, c'est ce qui collait le mieux avec ma vision de HP et ce que j'ai fait avec ma fic. Et comme tu le dis, ça va peut-être permettre de rapprocher d'avantage Draco et Harry.

_**Valentine**_ : Une vie est toujours intéressante. Sinon c'est triste. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et que j'arrive à te surprendre dans mes chapitres. Je suis un peu étonnée que tu aimes Lucius car je ne l'ai pas vraiment développé et il reste très effacé comme homme. Et c'est normal que Narcissa accepte la relation entre ses "fils". Une mère sait tout sur ses enfants. Tu comprendras mieux ultérieurement. ;)

_**Rawr**_ : Je reviens à des longueurs plus raisonnables pour moi. J'avais prévenu. Et là, c'est sur que pour relancer l'histoire, ça la relance. J'espère que ce qu'amènera ce rebondissement te plaira.

* * *

**Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci et encore merci pour toutes ces belles reviews. Je n'en reviens toujours pas du nombre de lecteurs qui m'en ont envoyée une. Si tous les chapitres pouvaient être aussi riches en reviews, je serais l'auteur la plus heureuse au monde.**

**MERCI ! **

**Mille fois, merci !**

**Et pour tout ça, je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre avec un jour d'avance. **

* * *

_**Un nouveau couple**_

- Alors c'est vrai, murmure Daphné en nous regardant tour à tour.

Pansy hoche de la tête et pose sa main sur la sienne. Personne n'ose prononcer quoi que se soit après l'échange que nous venons d'avoir. La réalité est bien trop sombre et terrifie nos cœurs d'enfants.

Je me rapproche de Draco, collant mon corps au sien et serre son bras droit entre les miens. Je crois que je tremble un peu. Les souvenirs de ce cauchemar à la saveur de désespoir me hantent encore. C'est pourquoi, j'ai besoin de sentir en cet instant, que je ne suis pas seul.

Un regard appuyé de Draco et je suis aussitôt apaisé. Il est là, avec moi. Je lui souris faiblement, peut-être pour le rassurer. Ou bien est-ce moi que je tente de calmer par ce geste ?

- Ma mère m'a demandé de ne plus vous parler, face aux rumeurs qui circulent, dit Blaise.

- Mais qui n'en sont pas en fin de compte, complète Pansy.

- Sauf que je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais laisser tomber mes amis, même si Vous-Savez- Qui est de retour, reprend mon ami.

Je leur lance un petit sourire, puis me blottis un peu plus contre Draco, alors que mon regard se perd dans le paysage qui défile devant moi.

Un nouveau silence se fait dans le compartiment où chacun semble plongé dans ses pensées… moi le premier. Je suis déjà loin. Je repense aux mots de mes parents, à la vérité qui s'impose à moi depuis quelques jours.

Il est de retour.

Il n'est pas mort.

Et la marque des ténèbres sur les bras de mes parents est devenue nette et horrible. Je frissonne de dégoût.

- Tu as froid ? me demande Draco.

Je secoue la tête. Je devrais dire que j'ai peur. Mais je ne veux pas me montrer faible devant lui. Parce que je sais que lui aussi n'est pas rassuré. Je refuse d'être un poids pour lui.

Les minutes s'écoulent dans un silence à la fois effrayant et rassurant. Seules nos respirations régulières résonnent dans l'air. Et puis, il y a aussi les battements de cœur de Draco. C'est comme une douce mélodie qui me maintient entre deux mondes. Somnolant, je me laisse bercer par ce rythme chaud, m'enfermant dans leur chanson. Doucement, mon corps se détend et ma prise sur le bras de Draco se fait plus légère. Ce même bras vient alors entourer mes épaules et me pousse encore plus contre le buste qui me fait face. Le visage enfouit dedans, je glisse irrémédiablement vers un calme apaisant. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'atteindre. Je me love encore plus et finis la tête sur les genoux de Draco, le corps en boule, plaqué au maximum contre le sien. Je suis si bien. Je pourrais rester ainsi durant une éternité. Et je me plais à appeler cette dernière, espérant au fond de moi qu'elle vienne nous capturer et nous enferme dans le creux de ses bras. Sauf que la porte du wagon qui s'ouvre à la volée dans un bruit assourdissant et la voix perçante qui résonne dans mes oreilles me sortent brusquement de mon calme.

Je me redresse, sans me décoller de Draco et fixe l'importun qui vient de me déranger.

- Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclame Xavier.

Je lui lance un regard noir, tandis que je sens Draco se crisper. Et moi qui pensais que je pouvais attendre d'être à Poudlard pour résoudre le problème Xavier… Je soupire et me lève.

- J'arrive, je lance, las.

Mais avant de refermer la porte derrière moi, je jette un dernier regard à Draco et lui souris. Je ne serais pas long. Quelques pas dans le couloir et Xavier se poste devant moi.

- Tu m'as manqué, me murmure-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

- A… attend, dis-je en mettant mes mains entre nous.

Au moins, ce geste le stoppe, évitant les malentendus et donnant le ton de la suite. Devant moi, Xavier me dévisage, les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ? T'es pas content de me revoir ? Tu préfères dormir sur les genoux de Malfoy ?

Est-ce de la jalousie que je décèle dans sa voix ?

- Ecoute Xavier, je commence, mal à l'aise. T'es un mec génial et j'ai passé de très bons moments avec toi, mais…

- Tu me largues ! me coupe-t-il, en colère.

Au moins il a compris ce que je veux lui dire. Reste à voir sa réaction.

- C'est pas contre toi, je reprends, peiné de lui faire du mal. C'est juste que… enfin… il s'est passé des choses…

- Quoi ? Il s'est passé quoi pendant les vacances ? me demande-t-il d'une voix plus calme. Tu m'as trouvé un remplaçant ?

Gêné, je baisse la tête. Il vient de taper dans le mille. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est Draco qui a pris sa place. Je ne sais même pas si nous pouvons nous considérer comme un couple. Nous ne sommes pas prêts pour définir notre relation. Pour l'instant, notre maître mot est de laisser les choses venir, vivre l'instant présent et remettre les doutes et les questions au lendemain.

- Je le connais ?

Je reste silencieux. Sauf que deux doigts viennent de se poser sous mon menton et me font relever la tête. Les iris de Xavier plongent dans les miens.

- Harry.

- Harry, t'en mets du… temps, termine Draco en nous dévisageant, les yeux écarquillés et furieux.

- Je… j'arrive, je bégaye, complètement désemparé.

Mais Draco ne me regarde plus. Il fixe Xavier et je jurerai entendre des sortilèges de mort fuser au travers de ses iris. Les doigts contre ma peau retombent doucement et se referment en un poing.

- Je t'attends là-bas, me lance Draco avant de faire un demi-tour sur lui-même et de repartir en direction de notre compartiment.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il a disparu que Xavier reporte son attention sur moi. Ses pupilles me scrutent, comme à la recherche d'une réponse qu'il semble d'ailleurs trouver.

- C'est lui.

Son affirmation me déstabilise. Sommes-nous si transparents ?

- Tu sors avec lui.

- No… non.

Et d'un certain côté, je ne mens pas.

- Tu sais que c'est ton frère.

Pas vraiment.

- Même si vous n'êtes pas liés par le sang, je crois que les Malfoy restent tes parents. Donc lui, c'est ton frère. Et tu m'as remplacé par… ça ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

- ça ne te regarde pas, je marmonne, souhaitant mettre fin à cet échange au plus vite.

- Oh que si ! J'ai le droit de savoir qui a pris ma place et ce qu'il a de plus que moi.

- Xavier, je soupire. Je ne t'ai jamais fait de promesse et toi non plus que je sache, je reprends d'une voix plus forte et claire. C'est fini entre nous. Point.

- Je n'ai même pas droit à un dernier baiser ? me dit-il, taquin, tout en se rapprochant de moi.

Acculé contre un mur, je me maudis d'être aussi faible. Je suis épuisé de devoir lutter contre tout et n'importe quoi. Est-ce trop demandé que d'avoir une vie tranquille, paisible, ennuyante même ? Apparemment.

Xavier a déjà posé ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête et se rapproche dangereusement. Je dois le repousser, ne pas le laisser faire. Mais je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Rompre avec lui l'a déjà blessé et je ne souhaite pas en rajouter. Mais il le faut pourtant. Alors que je ferme les yeux et me prépare à mettre mes mains entre nous deux, c'est un corps entier, en tension, qui m'écrase contre le mur. J'ouvre subitement les yeux et me retrouve face à une chevelure blonde qui m'est très familière.

- Draco ? je couine, surpris.

- Tu le touches encore une fois et je ne donne pas cher de ta descendance, crache Draco en direction de Xavier qui crachote, accusant probablement le choc physique qui vient de se passer.

- Sa… salop, répond Xavier avec quelques difficultés. J'allais pas te l'abimer. Et puis tu sais… on a fait bien plus que ça.

Les muscles du dos de Draco se crispent encore plus et je n'ose pas bouger. Il me fait mal, m'aplatissant toujours contre le couloir. Et je sens sa colère qui nous entoure. Je suis heureux et apeuré à la fois.

- Sauf que maintenant il n'est plus avec toi !

Un rire étranglé sort de la gorge de Xavier que je n'arrive toujours pas à voir puisque Draco me cache la vue.

- T'es pitoyable. Ça ne te suffit pas de sauter n'importe qui, il faut que tu te fasses aussi ton frère maintenant.

Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de me crisper. Draco a eu de nombreuses conquêtes, je le sais très bien. Jusqu'à présent, cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie d'étrangler toutes ces filles qui sont passés dans ses bras. Je comprends mieux la réaction de Draco en cet instant. Alors je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et effectue une légère pression.

- Draco, c'est bon.

Je le pousse légèrement et me redresse. Je vois Xavier qui se tient contre une vitre, la lèvre tuméfiée. Je crois qu'il a assez pris pour aujourd'hui.

- Xavier, au revoir, je lui dis d'un ton sec, tandis que je glisse ma main dans celle de Draco et tire ce dernier en direction de notre compartiment.

- Ne t'approche plus de lui, menace une dernière fois Draco dans mon dos, me faisant un peu sourire.

J'aime bien ce côté jaloux.

- Et toi arrête de faire cette tête, me dit-il en retirant violemment ses doigts liés aux miens et en se mettant à ma hauteur.

- Draco, c'est bon.

- Non ! T'allais le laisser t'embrasser ! T'es sûr que t'étais en train de rompre avec lui ? Parce que moi j'ai des doutes là !

- On avait déjà rompu. Et j'allais le repousser je te signale. Mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai vu. Tu faisais rien. Presque tu attendais avec impatience son baiser ! Et après tu allais faire quoi ?

Je pousse la porte de notre compartiment, stoppant les discussions en cours.

- Draco. J'ai rompu avec lui. Point. Finito.

- Répond à ma question !

- Mais laquelle !?

Il commence sérieusement à m'énerver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire après ? redit-il tout en fermant la porte d'un coup sec.

- Mais rien ! je m'écris. Rien de rien.

- Tu allais le laisser faire donc.

Je soupire et secoue la tête. Je sens les regards de nos amis dans mon dos, mais ne m'en formalise pas.

- Non. J'allais lui dire au revoir. Je l'ai quitté, c'est fini. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?

Le regard ancré au sien, je vois une étincelle briller avec force et je déglutis péniblement. Un fin sourire vient fleurir ses lèvres, me faisant regretter mes paroles. Il fait un pas en avant, mais je ne bouge pas, affrontant ses iris en fusion. Puis un autre et le voila à quelques centimètres de moi. Son souffle s'écrase avec bestialité contre mes lèvres tremblantes.

- Embrasse-moi, me murmure-t-il si bas que je suis certain d'être le seul à l'entendre.

Sauf que pour moi, c'est comme s'il venait de me crier ces mots. J'écarquille les yeux, surpris par sa demande. A-t-il oublié que nous ne sommes pas seuls ?

- Je…

- Tu ne veux pas ? continue-t-il sur le même ton.

Là n'est pas la question. Je ne suis jamais contre un baiser avec lui, mais…

Sauf que je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser d'avantage car sa bouche vient de se coller à la mienne et qu'une de ses mains s'est faufilée sur ma nuque, empêchant toute fuite. Le retour en arrière est impossible.

Je crois entendre des bruits étranglés derrière moi et je me sens à la fois complet et honteux. Je devrais le repousser, lui rappeler la présence de nos amis qui ne savent strictement rien quant à nos rapports intimes. Je devrais retirer la main qui se pose sur ma hanche et qui colle mon bassin au sien en un geste plus qu'équivoque. Je devrais… Mais je me laisse complètement faire, laissant la possessivité de Draco envahir tout mon être. Incapable de contrer son attaque, je pose mes doigts contre sa robe de sorcier et m'y agrippe désespérément, tandis que sa langue s'immisce entre mes lèvres. Un gémissement de plaisir franchit ces dernières et me pousse un peu plus dans la volupté de son baiser.

Je sens au travers de ses gestes qu'il me désire, me marque comme sien. Je suis à lui… tout à lui. Et j'aime ça.

J'aime ce côté jaloux, possessif.

J'aime qu'il prenne le dessus, que se soit lui qui décide.

J'aime ses mains qui me retiennent, me soutiennent et me protègent.

J'aime sa langue qui lèche chaque partie de ma bouche avec une sensualité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Parce que tout ça me chamboule bien trop. En un mot, je suis retourné. Surtout que ma magie s'est étalée sur nos corps et se fait un plaisir à courir sur nos peaux, affichant ouvertement sa joie de nous voir ensemble.

Finalement, c'est un raclement de gorge assez fort de Pansy qui fait reculer Draco. J'entrouvre les yeux, ne me souvenant même pas de l'instant où je les ai fermés. Devant moi, Draco a les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées. Un désir ardent brille dans ses pupilles devenues comme du mercure. Je crois que si nous étions seuls, je me ferai un plaisir de lui montrer que son baiser a eu un effet ravageur sur ma libido. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Euh… ose commencer Daphné.

- Vous… enchaîne Blaise sans plus d'éloquence.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! réplique Pansy. Mais la prochain fois, prévenez-nous au moins.

Draco et moi sourions à notre amie qui a tout compris et probablement avant nous lorsque je repense aux échanges que j'aie pu avoir avec elle. Tout en nous asseyant sur la banquette à côté de Daphné qui continue de faire la mimique du poisson rouge, je remarque que Blaise et elle ont interverti leur place.

- Tu vas gober une mouche Daphné, rétorque Draco à son attention.

Aussitôt, elle ferme sa bouche, sans pour autant continuer à nous fixer avec un regard incrédule.

- Mais… vous… enfin… quand… tente Blaise sans grande réussite, tout en faisant des gestes désordonnés avec ses mains.

- Du calme Blaise, intervient Pansy en posant une main sur une de ses épaules. Draco et Harry sont ensembles. Vous me dites si je me trompe, nous lance-t-elle. Et il n'y a rien de choquant là-dedans puisqu'ils sont consentants et simplement amis.

- Mais ils étaient…

- Sauf qu'ils ne le sont plus et ne l'ont jamais réellement été.

- ça reste…

- Troublant, finit Daphné. Et puis ce truc…

- Noir sur vous, termine cette fois Blaise, provoquant un sourire sur les visages de Pansy, Draco et moi-même.

- C'est ma magie, j'explique. C'est pas méchant et, désolé, mais je n'ai pas de contrôle sur son apparition.

- En tout cas, vous voir finir les phrases de l'un et de l'autre, c'est tout aussi bizarre, rétorque Draco en montrant Daphné et Blaise du doigt.

A peine vient-il de parler que je vois les deux intéressés échanger un bref regard et Daphné rougir.

- Moi je dis qu'on est pas les seuls à s'être rapprochés pendant ces vacances, je lance, taquin.

- Mais-mais-mais, non ! s'exclame Blaise bien trop rapidement.

- Tu te sens visé Blaise ? demande Draco. Harry n'a pas cité de nom.

- Si on peut même plus avoir une vie privée, bougonne Blaise en croisant les bras sur son torse, provoquant l'hilarité de Draco, Pansy et moi-même et une plus forte coloration des joues de Daphné.

Il semble bien que nous ne soyons pas le seul nouveau couple.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Vous étiez au courant vous, que Blaise et Daphné se tournaient autour ? Moi, pas du tout ! Je viens de l'apprendre en même temps que tout le monde. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris comment j'en suis arrivée là...

Bref...

Vous la trouvez comment la scène de rupture avec Xavier ? Et le baiser ensuite ? Heureux que le Serdaigle aie dégagé ?

Prochain chapitre : **Pouvoir**


	35. Chap 35 : Pouvoir

**____****__****__****__****__****__****Reviews anonymes :**

**____****__****__****__****__****__****Dravy : **Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce nouveau.

**____****__****__****__****__****__****Inconnue93 : **Ok je prends note de tes vacances. Merci de m'en tenir informée, c'est gentil. je suis ravie que cette partie de Draco te plaise. J'avoue que je l'aime bien moi aussi. Pour le reste, je te laisse le découvrir. J'avoue qu'en ce qui concerne la réaction des élèves, j'y suis pas encore. je n'y avais même pas pensé. Du coup tu viens de soulever un problème et j'arrive pas à trouver de réponse en plus. Rah ! Ces lecteurs... lol

**____****__****__****__****__****__****Fan : **Merci d'avoir répondu à mes petites questions concernant le chapitre. Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. C'est vrai que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à détailler un Draco jaloux et chaud comme la braise. D'ailleurs, il m'a surpris par son comportement. Mais j'aime bien.

Ne te fais pas trop mal quand même. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'abimes par ma faute.

**____****__****__****__****__****__****Elodie : **Bienvenue sur ma fic alors. Donc en premier lieu, merci d'aimer et merci de me laisser une review.

Ah ! La magie d'Harry. C'est presque un personnage à elle toute seule. Et en plus, elle a un rôle important dans la fic.

je n'aime pas non plus quand ça va trop vite entre les persos. C'est pas réaliste. Je crois même que parfois je prends un peu trop mon temps...

_**Valentine**_ : Je suis contente que le baiser entre Harry et Draco t'ai plu. C'est un moment que j'apprécie particulièrement aussi. On voit une facette du caractère de Draco, on en appren un petit peu plus sur lui.

Pour Lucius, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un bon père, mais je ne l'ai pas fait tyrannique, ça c'est sûr. Il est juste... pas trop méchant et avec un bon fond.

* * *

**_Pouvoir_**

Je lève ma main et fais léviter Pansy à quelques centimètres du sol, alors que de l'autre je formule la métamorphose d'un lustre en lit que je fais ensuite glisser sous Pansy pour l'y déposer le plus délicatement possible.

- Aïe ! s'écrie-t-elle lorsque ses fesses tombent un peu lourdement sur le matelas.

Je lui lance un regard contrit et m'excuse par un sourire. Puis je baisse les bras et pousse un énorme soupir bruyant avant d'essuyer la sueur qui glisse le long de mes tempes.

- Eh bien Monsieur Potter ! Cinquante points pour Serpentard, s'enthousiasme le professeur de DCFM. Voila une utilisation fort intéressante de la magie sans baguette et informulée. Je dois reconnaître que vous surpasser bon nombre de sorciers aguerris, y compris moi-même. Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir et vous reposer.

J'hoche de la tête et rejoins ma place, entre Draco et Blaise. Ce dernier a encore la bouche entrouverte.

- Blaise, tu imites un peu trop Daphné, lui lance Draco.

Un grognement digne d'un buffle résonne et je ne peux retenir mon rire. Depuis que nous savons que Blaise et Daphné sont plus ou moins ensemble, nous n'arrêtons pas de leur lancer des piques. Surtout que Blaise réagit toujours au quart de tour et que Daphné arbore une jolie teinte rouge quasi-permanente.

- Monsieur Malfoy, si vous voulez bien venir faire l'exercice, nous interrompt le professeur.

Je suis du regard Draco qui se dirige vers le centre de la salle, baguette en main.

- Bien. Avec baguette et en informulé, je veux que vous lancier un sortilège de brouillard anti-gravité.

Je l'encourage avec un immense sourire et observe chacun de ses mouvements. Sa posture est correcte. Bon point. Je lis la concentration sur son visage et devine la tension dans sa nuque. Puis, doucement, un jet de brume sort de sa baguette et se répand sur le sol, sans sortir de la zone protégée. Il a magnifiquement réussi l'exercice.

- Bien, le félicite le professeur tout en faisant disparaitre le brouillard. Toujours avec baguette et sans formulation, je vous demande maintenant un sort un protéiforme sur cette table. Je veux… un chartier.

- Un chartier !? questionne Draco, autant surpris que moi.

Le niveau a considérablement augmenté. Je ne sais pas si Draco pourra le faire. C'est vraiment complexe. Mais il est déjà en position et une forte concentration peint son visage. J'ai envie qu'il réussisse. Si seulement je pouvais l'aider. Juste un petit peu…

Tout en focalisant toute mon attention sur Draco, je sens un picotement familier dans ma nuque. Je grimace et repousse l'envie de me retourner et de fusiller Xavier du regard. Je sais qu'il me regarde, mais notre histoire est terminée et je ne rentrerai pas dans son jeu. Alors je me mets à encourager Draco mentalement, même si cela ne sert à rien. Je suis concentré sur sa main droite. Et je ne comprends pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais ma magie se matérialise d'un seul coup sur ma main droite et s'enroule autour de mes doigts, alors qu'au même instant, un chartier apparaît devant nous et se met à nous injurier de tous les noms, blessants mes pauvres oreilles pour le reste de la journée.

- Félicitations Monsieur Malfoy ! s'étonne le professeur. Vingt points pour Serpentard. Je vous avoue que vous m'étonnez fortement. Il va falloir que j'augmente encore la difficulté il me semble. Et si nous tentions la magie sans baguette ? Avec formule bien évidemment.

Alors que je masse ma main et intime à ma magie de disparaître, j'écarquille les yeux à la demande du professeur. Autour de moi, un brouhaha s'est levé. Hormis moi, aucun élève n'a fait d'exercice de ce style. Mais c'est parce que je lui avais parlé il y a une semaine, lors de la rentrée de mon retour de vacances, des sorts que je lançais sans baguette et en informulé.

- Je ne sais pas monsieur, hésite Draco.

- Un simple sort de lévitation sur ce parchemin.

- Ce parchemin ?

- Oui Monsieur Malfoy.

Il soupire, tourne la tête vers moi, puis hoche celle-ci après avoir croisé mon regard d'encouragement. Il pose sa baguette sur le bureau du professeur, puis se frotte les mains tout en pinçant ses lèvres. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il pouvait être désirable quand il est concentré. Je chasse immédiatement cette pensée et me reconcentre sur Draco. Je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à moi ou non, mais ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Rapidement, ma magie se manifeste à nouveau, cette fois sur mes deux mains. Elle bouge rapidement, mais ne me quitte pas. Je sens ses picotements remonter le long de mes bras, tandis que Draco tente de faire de la magie sans baguette.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent, sans succès.

- Désolé Monsieur, je n'y arrive pas, souffle Draco.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui sourit le professeur. Retournez vous asseoir.

Une fois à mes côtés, un autre élève, de Serdaigle cette fois-ci est appelé.

- Tu as été impressionnant, je lui chuchote.

- Pas autant que toi, me répond-il sur le même ton.

- Je n'ai pas de mérite, je comprends à peine comme je fais.

- Dis…

- Hum ?

- J'ai cru t'entendre m'encourager tout à l'heure. Mais…

- Je n'ai pas parlé.

Aussitôt, je fais le lien entre mes encouragements mentaux et cette voix. Se peut-il…

- Je dois avoir rêvé, finit-il.

Peut-être que oui. Ou peut-être que non… Je ne sais pas trop.

oOo

Ma langue passe et repasse sur mes lèvres, alors que le déjeuner se matérialise devant moi. Je suis affamé ! Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me sers copieusement. Poulet rôti, pommes au four et haricots verts. Un délice. Face à moi, Blaise me dévisage.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce tu crois ? Faire de la magie sans baguette ça creuse, je lui lance.

Puis je mords dans la cuisse de poulet qui a rejoint mon assiette et ne parle presque plus pendant le reste du repas.

Ce n'est qu'une fois mon estomac rassasié que je m'autorise à participer à la conversation.

- Vous tenez tant que ça à aller vous entraîner par ce temps ? grogne Daphné, peu enchantée.

- C'est rare d'avoir un cours qui saute et en plus le jeudi après-midi, explique Blaise.

- Mais tu fais même pas parti de l'équipe, répond-elle du tac-au-tac.

- Draco a besoin de moi pour son entrainement. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul quand même ?

- Si, rétorque Daphné.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande, ne comprenant pas vraiment leur échange.

- Querelle d'amoureux, m'explique Pansy, s'attirant aussitôt deux regards noirs. Draco a demandé à Blaise d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch pour l'aider à son entrainement et Daphné ne veut pas parce qu'il neige fort depuis ce matin.

- Et alors ?

- Elle s'inquiète pour son chéri.

- C'est pas mon chéri ! s'énerve Daphné.

Sauf que la moue que vient de faire Blaise me peine.

- Tu viens Draco, lance-t-il au concernant, la tête basse et le ton morne.

Alors qu'il se lève, suivi par Draco qui me fait un immense sourire et un bref signe de main, je me tourne vers Daphné.

- Tu l'as blessé.

Elle croise les bras sur son torse et boude.

- Tu devrais aller t'excuser, enchaîne Pansy.

- De quoi !? grogne Daphné.

- D'avoir sous-entendu qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, je rétorque.

- Mais il n'y a…

Sauf que le regard que Pansy et moi-même lui lançons la stoppe net.

- Je crois que vous devriez avoir une discussion et mettre les choses au clair. Vous êtes ensemble ou vous ne l'êtes pas. Mais ne faites pas comme si un jour vous étiez fou l'un de l'autre et que le lendemain c'est juste un copain.

Pansy la sage est de retour. Mais elle n'a pas tort.

- On pourrait aller les voir, je propose.

- Par ce temps ? s'étonne Daphné.

- Tu ne veux pas voir ton homme en plein effort, les cheveux au vent, chevauchant un balai ? rigole Pansy.

Daphné se met aussitôt à rougir et bégaye :

- Si-sisi.

- Alors debout demoiselle. Nous avons des mâles à aller admirer.

- Et moi !? je couine, me sentant un peu exclu.

- Oui, toi aussi tu viens, me sourit mon amie en me tendant sa main que je saisis aussitôt.

Mais alors que nous allons passer la porte de la Grande salle, le professeur Binns m'interpelle.

- Monsieur Potter.

- Oui Professeur ?

- Le Directeur souhaite vous voir dans son bureau. Maintenant.

Mon regard passe de Binns à mes amies et je finis par leur lancer un sourire d'excuse.

- On se retrouve après, leur dis-je, juste avant de m'éloigner et de me diriger vers les escaliers, Binns à mes côtés.

Lorsque nous arrivons devant la gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, Binns prononce le mot de passe et m'invite à rentrer sans lui. Je m'exécute tout en me préparant mentalement à une discussion vide et futile.

- Harry. Bonjour, me salue le directeur.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Assied-toi. Un bonbon au citron ?

Je refuse de la main et attends la suite des évènements.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances de Noël ?

- Oui. Merci.

- Pas d'évènements étranges pendant cette période ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Où veut-il en venir ? Est-il au courant pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Impossible. Et mon rêve ? Encore moins.

- Vu tout ce qui t'est arrivé depuis la rentrée…, continue-t-il, la phrase en suspens.

- Non, rien.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui Professeur. Est-ce tout ce dont vous souhaitiez me parler ?

- Pas vraiment. je suis juste étonné par tes propos. Je pensais… mais je me trompe apparemment. En fait, je voulais te voir pour deux choses. L'une concerne le cours de DCFM du mal de ce matin et l'autre… nous y reviendrons après.

- Je vous écoute.

Je m'installe confortablement dans le siège et croise les jambes. Il est important de faire croire à son interlocuteur qu'il a toute notre attention, même si ce n'est pas le cas. Et il ne faut pas dénigrer une conversation car elle peut recéler des messages cachés. Préceptes de mon père.

- Ton professeur m'a rapporté tes prouesses magiques de ce matin et je suis moi-même étonné par toute cette puissance. Je me demande même si tu as encore ta place dans cette école.

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu passais tes A.S.P.I.C maintenant, je pense que tu les aurais sans soucis. Mais là n'est pas la question. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus avancer une date d'examen officielle pour un seul élève, aussi doué soit-il. Je me dis juste que l'enseignement qui t'es fourni dans notre établissement n'est probablement plus adapté à tes capacités et… qu'il te faudrait un enseignement privé.

Je n'aime pas ses mots. Vraiment pas du tout. Mes lèvres se pincent et je le pousse du regard à continuer à exposer son idée.

- Je pourrais t'apprendre des sorts qui ne sont pas au programme, te faire évoluer dans ta pratique de la magie.

- Et pourquoi donc ? je questionne d'un ton calme alors qu'une colère s'insinue doucement en moi.

- C'est là où j'en viens à la seconde raison de ta présence ici.

Il se lève et se dirige vers son phénix qu'il caresse, puis se tourne vers moi.

- Beaucoup pensent que lorsque tu as renvoyé le sortilège de mort à Tu-sais-Qui alors que tu n'avais qu'un an, il est mort, détruit par son propre sortilège. Hors… je mène des recherches depuis de nombreuses années. Je connaissais bien l'élève qu'il fut autrefois et ce que je redoutais s'est avéré vrai. Il a trouvé un moyen d'échapper à la mort.

Je me crispe sur le siège. Alors il sait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour.

- Et il a refait surface pendant ces vacances, finit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Que dois-je faire ? Dire la vérité ou mentir ? Je ne sais pas.

- Mais ça… je pense que tu le sais déjà, non ?

Apparemment, mentir ne serait pas judicieux.

- En effet.

- Avec des parents et un parrain ex-mangemorts, quoi de plus normal, se dit-il à lui-même tout en retournant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Donc je ne te cache pas qu'une nouvelle guerre se prépare. Voldemort va vouloir reprendre là où il s'est arrêté. Je sais que les Malfoy ont choisi en te cachant de désobéir à leur Maître, même s'ils m'ont refusé de me dire pourquoi toute cette mascarade. Soi-disant pour te protéger. Mais comme ce qui devait être ton futur a été changé, personne ne peut savoir réellement de quoi tu as été protégé. Bref. Je pense que tu as reçu une éducation aristocratique, mais du bon côté. Ma question est donc : avec ta puissance magique, acceptes-tu de nous aider dans cette guerre ?

J'ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Si tu nous rejoins, je pourrais te faire progresser et t'apprendre à maîtriser toute cette puissance.

- Je… je sais pas, je murmure.

- Tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Prend-le. Prend tout ce dont tu as besoin.

J'hoche de la tête et me lève. Le regard perdu dans le vide, je quitte son bureau et me dirige vers le dortoir, tel un automate. Je sais que je devrais aller sur le terrain de Quidditch. Mais j'en suis incapable. Pour l'instant, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer, de faire le vide dans ma tête.

oOo

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, l'air bloqué dans mes poumons et le corps en sueur.

- Harry ?

Je me tourne vers l'origine de la voix et me retrouve nez à nez avec Draco, allongé à côté de moi. Je le dévisage quelques secondes, étonné de sa proximité.

- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, me dit-il en passant une main douce sur mon visage.

Je ferme aussitôt les yeux et m'appuis un peu plus contre cette caresse.

- C'était ta mère ou…

- Ma mère, je chuchote.

- C'est fini, dit-il tout en me prenant dans ses bras et en se serrant tendrement.

Je me laisse aller à cette étreinte, profitant de sa chaleur. Depuis que nous sommes revenus de vacances, nous ne dormons plus ensemble, même lorsque l'un de nous fait un rêve dérangeant. Cela me peine un peu, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous afficher librement devant tout le monde. Alors les mains enlacées et les baisers volés se font rares. Il ne nous reste plus que les regards et quelques mots. Sauf comme dans ces moments où nous arrivons à nous retrouver. Et je crois même que c'est encore plus agréable.

Je me blottis un peu plus et soupire d'aise. Sa main joue avec mes cheveux, les entortillant entre ses doigts.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu sur le terrain ? me demande-t-il.

Aussitôt, je repense à mon entrevue avec Dumbledore et me crispe.

- Je… Dumbledore, il sait, je lance d'un ton las. Pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sait qu'il est de retour et veux que je participe à la guerre en rejoignant le côté du bien.

- Ah.

- Et il veut m'apprendre pleins de sorts qu'on enseigne pas à Poudlard.

- Ah.

- Alors je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas.

- Ah.

Un silence s'ensuit où je devine le trouble croissant qu'essaye de masquer Draco dans son attitude désinvolte.

- Tu devrais peut-être le dire à Père et Mère, je reprends. Pour les tenir informé.

Cette fois, il se redresse, me forçant au passage à m'asseoir aussi.

- J'attends encore la lettre de Mère. Elle n'a pas répondu à la mienne. Ça fait une semaine.

Je sens une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Elle ne met jamais aussi longtemps.

- Peut-être qu'elle a eu un contretemps. Attend encore un jour ou deux, dis-je en me penchant au-dessus de lui et en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Peut-être, soupire-t-il tout en se rallongeant.

Je reprends ma pose initiale. Draco est allongé sur le dos et je suis lové contre lui, une main posée sur son ventre. Alors que mes doigts tracent des arabesques inventées, je me perds dans les souvenirs de mon enfance. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je me mets à penser à ces instants. Peut-être parce que je sens encore l'étreinte de ma mère biologique… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me pose de nombreuses questions sur elle, tout comme sur mon père. Je me demande comment ils étaient, quel était leur caractère, leur façon de voir la vie et de la vivre ? Est-ce que mon éducation aurait été stricte et ponctuée de moments chaleureux ?

- Harry.

Mais de toute façon, je ne le saurais jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais me souvenir des vacances passées ensemble ou des Noëls en famille. Je ne connaitrais jamais les lettres racontant les moments passés loin de chez moi et les joies des retrouvailles auprès d'eux. Est-ce que j'aurais eu des frères et sœurs ?

- Harry.

Je ferme brièvement les yeux, chassant ces questions futiles. Sauf que de nouvelles viennent m'envahir et celles-ci prennent un autre tournant. Quelle aurait été ma vie si Père et Mère ne m'avaient pas recueilli et cachés ? Dans quelle famille me serais-je retrouvé ? Je sais que je n'ai plus de proches sorciers, alors ai-je des proches moldus ? Ou est-ce que mon enfance se serait déroulée dans un orphelinat ? Et puis, est-ce que j'aurais été heureux en grandissant avec cette vérité sur ma famille ?

- Harry, s'il te plait, grogne Draco sans que je ne l'entende réellement.

Quand je serais allé à Poudlard, me serais-je tout de même retrouvé à Serpentard ? Peut-être pas puisque mon éducation aurait été différente et donc mes valeurs et mon caractère aussi. Je me demande bien quel individu j'aurais pu devenir ? Et Draco ? Est-ce que nous serions tout de même devenus amis ? Aurait-il été le même, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu de frère ?

- Arrête ça. Tes doigts…

Et en cours ? J'aurais probablement eu de meilleures notes, ma magie étant complète. Mais aurait-elle été si puissante qu'aujourd'hui ? Je me demande vraiment quelle aurait été ma vie, telle que l'a vue Mère dans sa vision. Elle refuse toujours de me dire cette partie de moi, ce bout de passé changé pour soi-disant un meilleur. Je sais très bien qu'elle fait tout ça pour me protéger, mais ça me manque de ne pas savoir. Savoir si j'aurais été heureux malgré les épreuves que j'aurais eu à surmonter. Savoir si mon autre vie…

- Et merde !

Je cligne des yeux, ne comprenant plus à rien. Pourquoi suis-je allongé sur le dos, Draco à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, ses mains emprisonnant les miennes au niveau de ma tête ?

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, me murmure-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Aussitôt, une chaleur enivrante nait au creux de mes reins et j'oublie toutes mes questions. Parce que Draco vient de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et me domine de tout son poids, de tout son être. Et j'aime ça… J'arrête de réfléchir et laisse mon corps plonger dans cette volupté qui me fait chavirer. Au diable le passé et bonjour le présent. Mes mains glissent dans le dos de Draco et s'immiscent sous sa chemise alors que sa langue joue lentement avec la mienne, m'envoyant des milliers de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Mes doigts se plantent dans ses omoplates et je rejette la tête en arrière tout en poussant un gémissement impudique. Merlin… ses mains… ses doigts… sa langue… ses iris… Tout son corps est un appel à la luxure et me pousse d'avantage dans le plaisir de la chair. Je veux le sentir sur moi, contre moi. J'ai ce besoin de contacts avec lui. Il me le faut... Il faut que Draco soit contre moi. Alors j'écarte les jambes et lui laisse alors toute la possibilité de s'installer entre elles. Je veux l'emprisonner, qu'il ne soit qu'à moi.

Uniquement à moi…

Et alors qu'il bouge ses jambes et son bassin pour trouver une position agréable, son sexe dur se presse hasardeusement contre ma cuisse. Immédiatement, un gémissement franchit ses lèvres et il niche son visage dans mon cou.

- Tes doigts m'ont achevé, grogne-t-il, le souffle court.

Je fronce les sourcils, cherchant en quoi mes doigts sur son dos peuvent être responsables de son état. Puis, d'un seul coup, je fais le lien entre les arabesques que je traçais sur son ventre il y a quelques minutes et notre position devenue soudainement très intime. Ma réaction est immédiate : je suis gêné et heureux. D'une certaine manière, je suis le responsable de l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouve Draco et même si je n'ai jamais voulu que nous en arrivions là à la base, j'en suis très satisfait. Je crois même que je suis content de savoir qu'il éprouve du désir pour moi. Et je me demande… jusqu'où je pourrais aller comme ça…

Me sentant d'humeur joueuse, je laisse mes doigts dériver jusqu'à ses fesses que j'effleure doucement avant de migrer vers le devant de son corps. Je ne touche pas son sexe, mais n'en suis pas loin. J'ai les pouces accrochés à la ceinture de son pantalon, griffant légèrement sa peau brûlante et humide et les autres doigts qui reposent sur son aine, sans bouger. Je sens le tissu se tendre sous ma peau et je devine son érection qui vibre de frustration. Il y a sa chaleur qui s'échappe au travers de ses habits et la mienne monte de plusieurs crans aussitôt. Surtout que la bouche dans mon cou n'est pas inactive et commence sérieusement à me faire durcir. Sa langue lèche, suce et mordille ma clavicule que je lui offre sans aucune retenue. C'est si bon… La peau du cou a toujours été une zone extrêmement sensible. Je ferme les yeux et tente de calmer mes ardeurs. Je ne dois pas céder. Je ne dois pas… Trop tard. Pantelant, je gémis et me cambre contre Draco, frottant mon érection par de légers mouvements de bassin. Mes doigts s'enroulent dans les draps et seul le feu dans mes reins compte.

- Harry, gémit Draco en embrassant brièvement mes lèvres.

- Oui, je souffle.

- Tu sais ce qu'on est en train de faire ? me demande-t-il tout en décalant légèrement son bassin afin que nos sexes soient en contact et calquant son rythme sur le mien.

- Oui, je gémis.

Et je ne sais pas trop si je viens de répondre à sa question ou si c'est un cri d'extase qui vient de sortir.

- Tu es vraiment sûr ? reprend-il tout en posant son front contre le mien.

- Certain, je réponds cette fois en accélérant la cadence.

Et nos virilités tendues de désir, serrées dans leur prison de tissus se frottent l'une contre l'autre. Rapidement je sens le plaisir monter et je crois que ma magie qui, une fois de plus s'est manifestée, n'aide pas à calmer mes ardeurs. Les mains agrippées aux draps, je me frotte outrageusement contre Draco qui se met à trembler et ferme les yeux.

- Je… tente-t-il. Je…

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus que je le sens se crisper contre moi et appuyer fortement contre mon sexe, m'emmenant sur le mont de la jouissance en un éclair. Je me mords les lèvres et relâche les malheureux draps torturés, alors que Draco retombe lourdement sur moi. Encore fébrile, j'arrive néanmoins à enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille et à le serrer doucement.

- Tu as vraiment un pouvoir délicieusement effrayant sur moi, soupire-t-il, me faisant sourire.

S'il savait seulement que la réciprocité est en train de fleurir en moi…

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Piouf ! Fait chaud, non ?

Franchement, plus ça va et moins je les contrôle. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient si vite sur ce point là. Mais bon, je ne pense pas que ça vous déplaise...

C'est quand même pas allé trop vite dans leur relation ?

Prochain chapitre : **Le trouble d'une nuit**


	36. Chap 36 : Le tumulte d'une nuit

_********____****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_********____****__****__****__****__****__**Batuk : **_Batuk ! J'avais commencé à rédiger un avis de recherche te concernant. J'espère que cette fin d'année scolaire c'est bien passée pour toi. C'est vrai que tu as manqué pas mal de choses depuis la dernière fois et Harry et Draco sont ensembles désormais. Les choses sérieuses commencent..._********____****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_********____****__****__****__****__****__**Lucia : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que l'évolution de la relation Harry/Draco te convienne. C'est pas toujours facile de trouver le juste milieu. En tout cas, je suis ravie que ces 2 derniers chapitres t'aient plu.

_********____****__****__****__****__****__**Dravy : **_Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce nouveau.

_********____****__****__****__****__****__**Nepheria4 : **_Merci pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce nouveau.

* * *

_**Je suis désolée pour le retard !**_

_**Comme je le pensais et comme j'avais prévenu, j'ai eu une fin de mois assez chargée avec des journées de 30 heures qui ne suffisaient pas. Et ouai !**_

_**Du coup, pas le temps d'écrire et retard oblige. Désolée.**_

* * *

_**Le trouble d'une nuit**_

Draco se pince l'arrête du nez et soupire. Je sens qu'il est fatigué, mais refuse de me le montrer. Cela doit bien faire deux heures que nous sommes dans cette salle de classe désaffectée du quatrième étage. Deux heures que nos regards s'affrontent dans une lutte silencieuse qui nous malmène physiquement et psychologiquement. Deux heures que des gouttes de sueur coulent le long de mon dos tendu. Deux heures qu'un air concentré est peint sur le visage de Draco qui, malgré la situation refuse de s'arrêter là. Sauf que moi aussi je commence à saturer.

Je pousse un long soupir et m'assois sur une chaise, sans aucune grâce.

- On y retourne, me dit Draco en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Non, pitié, je marmonne. Je n'en peux plus.

- Tu veux continuer à passer de mauvaises nuits ?

- Non. Mais… juste une pause s'il te plait.

Draco ancre ses iris aux miens, puis finit par me rejoindre, s'asseyant à son tour sur une chaise. Sa main se pose sur la mienne et ses doigts enlacent les miens. Lentement, je laisse ma tête partir en arrière et je ferme les yeux. Je profite simplement de cet instant de répit et de proximité. Et puis… je crois que je suis un peu fatigué aussi. Pour tout dire, je continue de faire des cauchemars. Mais maintenant, j'ai du mal à savoir si ce sont des souvenirs ou des images inventées. Le jour de la mort de mes parents passe en boucle devant moi et pourtant il est chaque fois différent. Au début, je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué. Mais quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a adressé la parole, me demandant comment je trouvais la mort de ma mère, j'ai compris que je n'étais plus vraiment seul dans mon esprit. Je crois qu'il a trouvé un moyen de venir me hanter dans mes propres cauchemars, les modelant à sa guise pour qu'ils soient encore plus terribles. Et il faut l'avouer, il y arrive très bien. La nécessité de bloquer mon esprit est alors devenue encore plus évidente. C'est pourquoi je suis avec Draco, dans cette salle de classe, essayant de contrer ses attaques de légilimens. En vain.

- Si je dors un tout petit peu, tu m'en voudras ? je chuchote en sentant mon corps se détendre progressivement.

- Si tu rêves de moi… ça me va.

J'esquisse un léger sourire face à sa réplique et laisse mon buste glisser vers ses genoux. Couché sur ces derniers, le sommeil m'envahit rapidement. Dans mon cou, ma magie se love et ronronne comme un chat, me berçant tendrement, tout comme la main qui s'est posée sur ma tête et caresse mes cheveux. Et alors que je sombre dans un repos que j'espère bienfaiteur, une voix menaçante résonne aussitôt.

- Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de si tôt.

Je m'agrippe au t-shirt de ma mère qui me sert contre elle. Par terre, il y a un homme brun, probablement mon père

- V… vous ? je bégaye via mon corps d'enfant.

- Tu n'es pas content de me voir Harry ? Je suis déçu, soupire-t-il en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Sortez d'ici ! j'hurle d'un seul coup. Sortez !

- Je vais sortir Harry. Quand j'aurais fini de tuer ton père et que ta mère aura souffert.

- Non, non, dis-je en secouant la tête sans pouvoir quitter les bras de ma mère.

- Oh si, regarde Harry.

Aussitôt, le corps à terre se met à trembler et des gémissements de douleur bien trop réalistes me frappent avec violence. J'enfouis mon visage dans le cou de ma mère qui se crispe contre moi. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas voir ce massacre.

- Regarde Harry. Regarde comment il agonise. N'est-il pas magnifique ?

Mais je ne bouge pas, pétrifié. Et je sens sa colère se fracasser contre les murs, faire voler la maison en éclats. Il y a des flammes qui nous entourent et qui se meuvent sur le corps de mon père. C'est horrible. Il ne bouge plus.

- Déjà fini, rétorque le Seigneur des Ténèbres en boudant. Bon, tant pis. Il ne me reste plus que ta mère.

A peine vient-il de prononcer ces mots, que cette dernière me pose dans mon lit et me sourit tendrement. Puis elle se tourne vers son tueur et crie :

- _Je vous en supplie. Ayez pitié ! __Je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place..._

- Mais avec plaisir, réplique-t-il. Sauf qu'avant…

Le corps de ma mère se tort devant moi et du sang gicle au sol. Un cri déchirant me rend sourd et je pleure car incapable de faire quoi que se soit.

_- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez..._

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure alors qu'elle tombe par terre et qu'une marre de sang l'entoure.

- NON !

Je fais un bond, tombe au sol et regarde autour de moi, effrayé. Il semble que je sois à Poudlard. Dans une salle de classe. Et il y a Draco, assis par terre, d'une manière étrange.

- Harry ? me fixe-t-il incrédule.

Un rêve. Encore un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un nouveau cauchemar. Rien de plus. Une main sur la poitrine, je tente de retrouver de l'air. Puis je sens une paire de bras m'enserrer et un corps qui me presse contre le mien. Incapable de retenir ma souffrance et ma peine plus longtemps, j'éclate en sanglots. Je ne veux plus revivre ces scènes de tortures et de morts.

oOo

- Tu veux bien… encore ? je demande, hésitant, le regard fuyant.

A côté de moi, debout, Draco me sourit et hoche de la tête. Il fait nuit et les lumières du dortoir sont éteintes depuis plus d'une heure. Seule ma baguette éclaire faiblement l'espace autour de moi. Tout ça parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, craignant de chuter dans des cauchemars teintés de rouge. Alors je l'ai appelé, je lui ai encore demandé…

Je me pousse légèrement et Draco grimpe dans mon lit, pour la seconde nuit consécutive. J'ai honte de lui demander de rester. Mais j'ai tant besoin de lui en ce moment. Je redoute tellement la nuit et le sommeil. Je sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va encore venir me hanter dans mes songes, faisant souffrir mes parents sans aucune limite. Parfois, le jour, je vois encore des taches rouges danser devant moi et rire de ma peur.

- Arrête d'y penser, me murmure-t-il tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je crois que je tremble d'anticipation. Ces images sont si horribles. Mais de savoir Draco près de moi, de sentir ses muscles me tenir, me retenir, me calme un peu et apaise mes battements de cœur affolé. Tout en priant en silence que cette nuit soit calme, je ferme les yeux et serre le pyjama de Draco entre mes doigts. Son souffle effleure ma peau avec une brûlure tentatrice. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour laisser le désir m'envahir. Probablement parce que la peur ne m'a pas quitté et que la fatigue est bien trop présente.

Tout en refermant les rideaux de mon lit d'un mouvement de main et en lançant un sort de silence, je me love d'avantage contre les battements de cœur réguliers et calmes, n'écoutant plus que leur mélodie enchanteresse.

Mais, malgré sa présence, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'endormir. Cela doit bien faire deux heures que Draco m'a rejoint et s'est endormi comme un bien heureux. Sauf que moi, j'ai beau fermer les yeux, me focaliser sur sa respiration régulière, ne penser à rien, je n'y arrive pas. Je tourne en rond dans mon lit, me battant quelques fois avec les draps qui s'entortillent dans mes membres. Et Draco dort. Paisiblement.

Quelques lueurs sont apparues dans le lac et illuminent le dortoir d'une douce lumière irréelle. Baigné dans cette dernière, je vois les remous de l'eau danser lentement au travers de mes rideaux. Epuisé, éreinté, je me perds dans leur contemplation. C'est vraiment magnifique… Un peu comme le sourire qui nait sur les lèvres de Draco. Ou comme cette mèche de cheveux qui glisse le long de sa joue et s'échoue doucement sur l'oreiller. Ou bien encore comme ce gémissement qui frôle mes oreilles.

…

En un geste vif, je me mets à fixer Draco, surpris par ce que je viens d'entendre et ce qui se dessine devant moi. Il… Oh Merlin !

Son visage se crispe légèrement et sa bouche s'entrouvre pour laisser passer un air chargé de tensions. Tout doucement, ses joues se colorent de rouge et sa respiration s'accélère alors que ses mains s'agitent dans les draps.

- Oui, souffle-t-il, tel un appel à la luxure.

J'écarquille les yeux, comprenant aussitôt ce qu'il se passe. Il est en train… de faire un rêve érotique.

- Harry, chuchote-t-il.

Et de nous deux si j'en crois ses paroles. Est-ce que je devrais…

- Là, dit-il tout en se cambrant d'une manière indécente, alors qu'une de ses mains glisse vers son entrejambe, repoussant le drap qui le recouvre.

Malgré moi, mon regard suit cette main, tandis que ma langue passe sur mes lèvres pour les humidifier. Il semble que la température vient de monter de quelques degrés. Et lorsque ses doigts sur son pyjama se mettent à caresser son sexe, je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres. Il est si désirable, si beau, si… excitant.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mes doigts glissent dans mon bas de pyjama et entourent ma virilité déjà humide. Sans quitter des yeux la main qui s'agite devant moi, je me mets à bouger la mienne, sur mon propre sexe, m'envoyant des milliers de papillons dans le ventre. Je ne devrais pas agir ainsi. J'ai presque l'impression de profiter, d'abuser de lui. Mais j'en ai tellement envie. Et je crois que le manque cruel de sommeil n'aide pas à me résonner. J'agis selon mes pulsions primaires, rejetant toute morale ou convenance.

Seul ce brasier qui envahit mes reins compte.

Seule la main sur mon sexe compte.

Seule sa main qui accélère compte.

Seul ce regard qui vient de se poser sur moi compte…

Je m'accroche à ses iris orages, prenant à peine conscience de la situation. Et je continue, incapable de m'arrêter, incapable de me détacher de lui. Jusqu'à ce que la jouissance m'emporte et me dévaste. Mon sperme coule entre mes doigts, tandis que mon cœur s'écrase violemment dans ma poitrine dans un fracas assourdissant. Une certaine honte grimpe en moi, remontant dans ma gorge. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Les dernières minutes m'assaillent tels des flashs et une boule de bile se forme dans mon estomac. Je ne veux pas affronter la suite, le regard de haine que va me lancer Draco.

- Harry.

Sauf que le gémissement qui effleure ma joue me fait rouvrir les yeux. Draco s'est redressé et me dévisage avec incompréhension. Ses pupilles reflètent un désir non feint. Non… on ne doit pas… Mais ma main maculée est déjà emprisonnée dans la sienne et il la dirige vers son sexe. Alors que je frôle ce dernier, peau contre peau, sa bouche se pose délicatement sur la mienne, me faisant frissonner. Je tremble et je ne sais pas si c'est de peur, d'appréhension ou de désir. La seule chose dont je suis certain est que Draco m'embrasse et qu'il vient de jouir entre nos deux mains enlacées. Les doigts poisseux, je n'ose pas bouger. Je suis comme pétrifié et ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai toujours cette impression d'abus qui me paralyse. Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? Draco va désormais me haïr, ne plus vouloir me parler ou même me regarder. Alors j'attends l'explosion. Une gifle, des cris, un sort cuisant, des coups dans le ventre. Tout serait compréhensible. Enfin… tout sauf cette caresse aérienne sur mes lèvres et ce chuchotement qui me donne envie de pleurer :

- Merci.

Puis il se recouche, me tournant le dos et semble se rendormir aussitôt. Et moi, j'ai encore son frôlement au bord des lèvres et une larme prête à rouler sur ma joue. Je suis complètement perdu.

oOo

Je secoue la tête et chasse les images de cette nuit troublante. Depuis ce matin, je n'arrête pas de détailler Draco, cherchant un indice pouvant m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé cette nuit. Mais Draco se comporte comme d'habitude, comme si ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous était normal. Au réveil, il m'a souri, m'a embrassé chastement, puis est allé prendre une douche, m'a laissé prendre la mienne et nous avons retrouvé nos amis pour aller prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner. Et en ce moment même, Pansy et Daphné parlent avec lui du cours de métamorphose et Blaise, comme à son habitude, tente de ne pas piquer du nez dans son bol de lait. Un début de matinée ordinaire. et pourtant… je ne suis pas serein.

Au fond de moi, je ressens ce besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, d'évoquer avec lui le sens de nos actes. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que je suis un pervers profiteur ou un détraqué sexuel. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher notre nouvelle relation. Et même si j'ai peur de la confrontation, que je ne trouve pas encore les mots que je pourrai lui dire, j'ai cette certitude en moi. Il faut juste que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que je me lance.

Tout en mâchant lentement mon croissant, je m'imagine différents scénarios, cherchant lequel serait le plus adapté pour discuter de cette nuit. Je pourrais l'emmener dans une salle de classe vide, le plaquer contre un mur, l'embrasser et puis, innocemment, dériver sur cette nuit. Ou bien je pourrais aborder le sujet de la masturbation avec Blaise et, une fois chose faite, demander à Draco ce qu'il pense de cette pratique sexuelle, pour ensuite, en privé, continuer sur ce sujet. Ou encore, je pourrais aussi le remercier en lui faisant un clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendus. Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !? Tant que j'y suis, je lui chope l'entrejambe devant tout le monde et je lui roule le patin du siècle.

- Harry !

Je sursaute en entendant Draco crier mon nom. La bouche grande ouverte, je le fixe, incrédule.

- Tu viens ?

Où ça ? Je dois avoir raté un passage.

- Tu sais. Pour le travail en métamorphose.

Mais je n'ai pas de cours de métamorphose moi ! Puis d'un seul coup, ses mots prennent un tout autre sens. Oh ! Ça… Pour justifier nos absences régulières à nos amis, Draco leur a expliqué qu'il me donnait des cours de métamorphose. Mais en réalité, nous travaillons sur l'occlumancie.

En l'espace d'une seconde, je suis debout et au garde à vous. D'un signe de main, nous saluons nos amis, puis nous quittons la Grande Salle, direction le quatrième étage.

Sur le chemin, je suis Draco en silence, continuant à réfléchir au moyen d'aborder le sujet de cette nuit. Lorsque nous arrivons devant la pièce qui sert à nos entrainements, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponse. D'un geste machinal, je verrouille la porte et lance divers sorts de silence et de protection. Nous ne faisons plus vraiment confiance en qui que se soit.

- Alors ?

Je relève la tète, étonné de la question et du ton employé par Draco. Ce dernier est appuyé contre une table, les bras croisés sur le torse et me fixe en fronçant les sourcils. Avec difficulté, je déglutis.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive depuis ce matin ? Tu as décidé de me faire la gueule ?

Je papillonne des yeux, étonné de sa réplique.

- Non ! je m'exclame aussitôt. Non, je termine cette fois doucement.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

C'est peut-être le bon moment…

- Parce que je m'en veux.

- De quoi ? hausse-t-il les épaules.

- De… de ce que je t'ai fait cette nuit, je débite à toute vitesse.

Et comme je regarde avec passion mes pieds, je ne vois pas sa réaction. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une paire de chaussures de luxe apparait dans mon champ de vision, que je comprends qu'il s'est rapproché de moi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre la suite. Je suis déjà prêt à recevoir son poing contre ma mâchoire.

Mais la douceur de son contact me surprend une nouvelle dois. Deux doigts sous mon menton me font relever la tête et mes iris tombent immédiatement dans les siens.

- Et je crois t'avoir dit merci, me souffle-t-il, à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

Je frissonne et me maudis de ressentir encore du désir.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, je marmonne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est mal, dis-je en détournant le regard ne pouvant plus supporter le mercure de ses yeux.

- En quoi me donner du plaisir est mal ?

Et sa voix continue d'être douce. Et ça m'énerve qu'il reste si calme alors qu'en moi c'est un vrai tumulte. C'est pourquoi je me recule et rejette ses doigts d'un revers de main.

- Tu comprends rien ou quoi !? je m'écris d'un seul coup, le faisant sursauter.

Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je m'énerve. Sa main est figée dans le vide et les mots semblent bloqués dans sa gorge.

- Ah ! Tu sais plus quoi dire maintenant ! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux encore me parler après cette nuit. C'était… si… horrible, je finis dans un souffle de colère.

Un éclair de douleur semble briller dans son regard pendant une faible seconde, puis c'est face à une fusion en colère que je me retrouve.

- Horrible !? C'est tout ce qu'il te vient à l'esprit pour définir ça ? Horrible ?

Ses mains tremblent et je me prépare au rejet qui va suivre.

- Je… je me donne à toi, en entier. Je te donne tout de moi et tu trouves ça horrible ?

Hein ? Mais que veut-il dire ?

- Donc je suis horrible ? C'est ce que tu veux me dire depuis ce matin ?

- Mais non ! je lui réponds aussitôt. C'est moi qui suis horrible. Pas toi !

Il va pour parler, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. La main tendue entre nos deux corps qui tremblent retombe lourdement. Il baisse la tête et un silence s'ensuit. Pourquoi ne me frappe-t-il pas ? Qu'attend-il ? Et lorsqu'il finit par relever la tête, ce sont deux pupilles remplies de larmes qui me font face.

Je viens à nouveau de le faire pleurer…

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voldy qui continue de martyriser not' petit Harry.

Et la relation entre Harry et Draco qui reste malgré tout bancale.

Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?

Prochain chapitre : **C'est nous !**


	37. Chap 37 : C'est nous

_****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Lucia : **_Voldemort ne sera pas un grand personnage non plus. Il restera une sorte de fantôme qui fait du mal à distance. Mais je n'en dis pas plus à ce sujet...

Tu vas voir qu'Harry comprend quand même qu'il s'exprime mal envers Draco. Après réflexion... Il reste un peu Gryffondor quand même. Et je pense par contre que si tu vas aller réconforter Draco, Harry ne sera pas content.

J'espère que les journées pluvieuses non plus lieux d'être par chez toi et que le soleil brille bien haut.

_****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Rawr : **_Merci pour ta review. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Harry va remédier à ce soucis de larmes.

_****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Batuk : **_Oui, oui, tu faisais partie des lecteurs recherchés. Mais bon, je t'ai retrouvé, donc je suis rassurée. Profite bien de tes vacances.

Concernant Harry et Draco, ils avancent à reculons, mais parfois ils courent. Comme tu dis, c'est plus naturel. Comme tu l'as fait, si on se met vraiment à leur place, on comprend bien mieux la bipolarité de leurs émotions.

J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

_****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Dravy : **_Oui, pauvre Draco. Mais bon si on se met à la place d'Harry, on comprend mieux. il y a comme une sorte de Cipolarité des sentiments qui se trouve en lui.

* * *

_**Ça sent les vacances, autant au niveau des reviews que des visites...**_

_**Profitez-en bien et n'oubliez pas de nourrir vos auteurs en reviews.**_

* * *

_**C'est nous !**_

Je passe une main fébrile dans mes cheveux et me mords les lèvres. Dans ma poitrine, un étau insupportable m'enserre le cœur. Je viens de trahir ma promesse. Encore. Je suis vraiment ignoble. Je m'en veux tellement. Pour tout. Pour mes mots qui le blessent, pour mes actes qui le salissent, pour mes regards qui le font pleurer. Je ne veux plus voir cette expression sur son visage. Je ne veux plus le faire souffrir…

- Draco, je tente en tendant une main en sa direction.

Mais le regard noir qu'il me lance, me fige sur place. Il me hait. Voila tout ce que je lui inspire. Un simple retour des choses. Le passé m'a rattrapé en une fraction de seconde. Non… Pas vraiment. Il y a autre chose dans son regard. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est la première fois que je la vois. Cachée derrière sa colère, tremblant au fond de ses iris, elle me donne envie de réaliser l'impossible. Juste pour elle… Sauf que je n'ai pas le temps de saisir sa signification car Draco vient de me dépasser et se dirige vers la porte de sortie. Où va-t-il ? Est-ce la fin ? Non…

Un haut le cœur me prend alors que je réalise ce qu'il va se passer. S'il quitte cette pièce, j'ai l'impression que je l'aurai perdu pour toujours. Et je ne peux accepter cette idée. C'est pourquoi je fais un demi-tour sur moi-même et me jette littéralement sur lui, enserrant sa taille de mes bras, le retenant de force contre mon corps. Je tremble, incertain de la suite. Tout comme lui. Sous mes doigts, sa cage thoracique se bloque quelques secondes, puis se remet à se soulever à un rythme effréné. Je devine la tension dans sa respiration. Il est troublé par notre proximité et les muscles de son dos se tendent dangereusement. Au moindre faux pas il n'hésitera pas à me rejeter. Et même si je viens de gagner quelques minutes, je redoute la suite. Ma seule certitude est que je ne veux pas le perdre. Pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu, bons et mauvais moments. Je dois juste…

Je pose mon menton sur son épaule droite et ferme les yeux. Ma prise sur sa taille se ressert légèrement, signe de mon angoisse.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je murmure contre son oreille. Pourtant… j'essaye. Vraiment. De ne pas te faire pleurer. Mais il semble que je ne sois qu'un imbécile qui te fait toujours du mal.

J'inspire profondément et reprends :

- Et je n'aime pas ça. Te voir dans cet état est vraiment insupportable. Alors pardonne-moi. Encore une fois. Désolé de ne pas arriver à te faire sourire comme je le voudrais. Désolé de ne pas être comme tu voudrais.

J'ai envie de pleurer moi aussi. Probablement parce qu'un flot d'émotions contradictoires m'envahit et me bouleverse.

Devant moi, Draco bouge légèrement, mais je sens qu'il ne partira pas. Alors je relâche ma prise sur lui et le laisse se tourner face à moi. Les bras ballants le long du corps, j'ose un regard en sa direction. Sauf qu'il a la tête baissée. Ne pas pouvoir plonger mes yeux dans les siens me blessent bien plus que je ne l'aurai pensé.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être un autre Harry, commence-t-il d'une petite voix encore teintée de colère. C'est juste que… je ne te comprends plus parfois. Je ne sais plus comment réagir face à tes mots, face à tes gestes. Tu es tellement différent d'avant.

Je serre les poings contre mes cuisses, énervé. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ses mots me mettent dans cet état, mais…

- Excuse-moi d'être différent ! je crache. C'est vrai que ces six derniers mois n'ont aucunement influencé ce changement !

Je sens que je vais encore regretter mes paroles. Sauf que j'ai besoin de les faire sortir.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas haï du jour au lendemain, sans explication. Si Père et Mère ne m'avaient pas caché ma véritable identité pendant dix-sept ans. Si tu ne t'étais pas mis à faire ces putains de rêves érotiques de nous deux. Si le Lord n'était pas revenu me hanter dans mes cauchemars. Si… si… si tu ne m'avais pas montré que nous pouvions avoir une autre relation. Tout ça. On en serait pas là aujourd'hui !

L'air râpe ma gorge et me donne envie de tousser, de cracher.

- Parce que tu crois que c'était simple pour moi !? s'écrie Draco, sans prévenir, me surprenant. Je n'ai rien demandé. Et sans que je comprenne quoi que se soit, je me mets à éprouver du désir pour un inconnu qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Un garçon, Harry. J'aime les filles, pas les garçons. Et ça tu le sais ! Alors imagine ce que j'ai pu vivre en me rendant compte que je voulais un homme dans mon lit et qu'il s'agissait qui plus est de toi. Tu ne crois pas que je suis aussi déstabilisé, perdu que toi !?

Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Pour moi, ma sexualité est définie depuis quelques années et aimant les filles comme les garçons, être avec Draco ne m'a pas gêné. Mais lui… Il n'a jamais été attiré par les hommes. Et il finit par être avec moi.

- J'ai changé pour toi ! De mon plein grès. Parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, même après… tout ça ! Je me moque que tu sois Harry Potter, tueur de mage noir. Je m'en fous que tu aies de grands pouvoirs ou que ta vie soit menacée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout ce que je veux… c'est toi. Et même si tu as changé et que tu changes encore… se sera toujours toi. C'est comme ça. Je me suis fait une raison.

Mon cœur vient de s'accélérer et j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Comme un idiot, je souris, recevant agréablement l'impact de ses dires. Tout en se rapprochant de moi, il continue :

- Je ne te demande pas de changer parce que… parce que je t'aime tel que tu es. Tu ne seras jamais horrible à mes yeux, Harry. Jamais. Alors je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer cette nuit pour que tu en viennes à penser ça, mais je t'interdis de me refaire un tel coup, me menace-t-il, le col de mon t-shirt enserré dans son poing, juste avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrase sur les miennes en un baiser possessif.

Son corps me plaque contre la porte et ses dents mordent mes lèvres avec une violence nouvelle. Je sens sa colère dans ses gestes et le picotement qui nait brusquement dans le bas de mon dos me fait grimacer. Si en plus ma magie s'y met… a deux contre un, ce n'est pas du jeu. Je tente de repousser Draco, mais il ne me laisse pas le choix. Son bassin se colle au mien, me pressant un peu plus et un genou glisse entre mes jambes, m'empêchant toute échappatoire. Les mains sur mes épaules me bloquent encore plus contre la porte et je ne peux que subir ses assauts. Il y a encore sa langue dans ma bouche, impérieuse, violente. Elle me malmène avec délice et possessivité, tandis nos dents s'entrechoquent et m'envoient des électrochocs dans tout le corps. Je ne suis qu'un pantin entre ses mains, contre son corps. Une marionnette sur laquelle il exprime sa colère amoureuse. Car oui, j'entends toujours les mêmes mots dans ma tête. Il vient de m'avouer ses sentiments. Et je dois reconnaître que cela me rend à la fois heureux et anxieux. Parce que je ne sais pas si je l'aime de la même façon. Il est vrai que j'apprécie nos moments d'intimités et de complicités retrouvés qui parfois tendent vers une certaine nouveauté agréable. Mais suis-je amoureux ? Peut-être… J'aimerais, je crois.

Le baiser se stoppe aussi brutalement qu'il a commencé et Draco pose son front contre le mien, son regard gris ancré à mes pupilles.

- Alors… selon toi, pourquoi es-tu horrible ? me demande-t-il dans un souffle où il n'y a plus une seule once de rancœur.

Peut-être que mon comportement de ce matin a été excessif. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû me poser toutes ces questions et avoir autant de doutes concernant cette nuit. Peut-être que ce qui s'est passé est tout simplement normal.

Encore un peu mal à l'aise, je détourne la tête et chuchote :

- Tu dormais. Tu faisais encore un rêve… de nous. Et… je me suis… soulagé devant toi, sans te demander ton avis. Et puis après… j'ai l'impression d'avoir profité de la situation. Presque abusé de toi.

- Si c'est de cette manière, tu peux abuser de moi autant de fois que tu veux, me souffle-t-il, la voix chargée de désir.

J'écarquille les yeux et dévisage Draco, les joues en feu.

- Mais… mais, je bégaye.

Tout en secouant la tête, il se recule légèrement et reprend d'une voix posée :

- J'ai aimé cette nuit Harry. J'étais parfaitement conscient de ce que tu te faisais et de ce que tu m'as fait ensuite. Et puis, il me semble bien que c'est moi qui aie mis ta main sur mon érection. Non ? Donc arrête de te triturer le cerveau. C'était bien. Très bien, même. Et on était tous les deux consentants. Ça te va ?

J'hoche de la tête, préférant ne pas parler car je sens déjà mon corps me trahir d'une délicieuse façon.

- Bon ! soupire-t-il en s'éloignant. On a une séance d'occlumancie à commencer il me semble.

Vu l'état dans lequel je me trouve, je ne sais pas si je vais être très opérationnel. Et lorsque mon regard se pose sur la bosse qui déforme le pantalon de Draco, je me dis que lui non plus risque de ne pas être trop concentré.

Mais quand il faut y aller… faut y aller. Alors je m'assois sur une chaise et chasse toutes les pensées qui ne me permettraient pas de réussir à fermer mon esprit. Enfin… j'essaye…

Face à moi, Draco a repris son visage sérieux, mais quelques rougeurs persistent sur ses joues, signe de son trouble. Je sens que cette séance ne va pas être de tout repos…

Et comme je le pressentais, ce fut le cas. Il est presque onze heures et je suis toujours en érection. Tout comme Draco d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ? Parce que chaque souvenir qui est apparu dans mon esprit fut d'ordre sexuel. Que se soit des baisers avec d'anciens amants, ma première relation sexuelle, ma première fellation reçue et ma première fellation donnée, mes séances de masturbation dans mon lit, dans les douches… Que se soit avec des inconnus ou d'anciennes relations… A chaque fois, la tension ne faisait qu'augmenter. Et la colère, la jalousie que je pouvais lire dans les pupilles dilatées de Draco ne faisaient qu'accroitre cette tension sexuelle entre nous. Et je ne parle même pas quand nous sommes arrivés aux souvenirs nous concernant. C'était encore plus troublant, dérangeant et excitant. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de faire une pause. Le besoin de calmer nos ardeurs devient vraiment pressant.

Nous sommes chacun à une extrémité de la salle, préférant mettre de la distance entre nous. Un quart d'heure que je suis allongé sur le carrelage, que je fixe le plafond et que je m'efforce de faire le vide dans ma tête. Ma magie qui s'était étendue sur nos peaux et à nos pieds s'estompe, signe que la situation s'apaise. En tout cas, pour au moins l'un de nous deux. Car je vois encore ses baisers sur mes lèvres, dans mon cou. Je sens encore ses mains sur mon corps, sa langue sur ma peau, son sperme entre mes doigts. Inspire Harry, c'est la clef comme te le dit sans cesse Pansy. Et j'expire. Puis j'inspire à nouveau, lentement et expire une fois de plus. Je suis loin. Loin de Draco, loin de Poudlard. Mes muscles se détendent progressivement alors que je me sens partir, sombrer dans un sommeil bienvenu. A quand remonte une vraie nuit de repos ? Je suis incapable de répondre. Je suis bien trop épuisé pour le faire.

Où suis-je ?

Il y a des cheveux qui me caressent le visage, une odeur familière qui flotte dans l'air. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je me love dans cette atmosphère rassurante.

- Harry. Tss, tss, tss, siffle une voix dans mon dos, me faisant me crisper. Harry, Harry, Harry, c'est pas bien de se cacher. Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien.

Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui, je crois, me sourit. Et cette vision m'envoie un éclair d'effroi dans tout le corps. Il fait vraiment peur. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser aller à cette dernière. Alors je lui lance un regard noir et jure en silence qu'il paiera un jour pour tous ses crimes.

- Oh ! Comme c'est adorable. Le petit Harry n'est pas content. Et je crois qu'il ne va pas l'être d'avantage.

Tout en s'éloignant de ma mère et de moi, il fait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Je le devine en train de réfléchir au prochain scénario qu'il va exécuter devant moi, sans que je ne puisse intervenir. Comme à chaque fois. J'ai déjà de la bile qui remonte dans ma bouche. Non, je ne veux pas les voir mourir devant moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il leur fasse encore du mal, sans que je puisse les aider. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse crier ma mère et que le sang coule le long de son corps. Je ne veux plus voir ces images d'horreur que je sais fausses, mais qui me semblent si réelles. Et c'est même pire. Parce que je vois et revois leur mort de milles façons, toutes plus écœurantes les unes des autres. Je commence déjà à trembler, appréhendant la suite.

Mais je sens une main dans mes cheveux, me caressant doucement la tête. Et ce n'est pas ma mère. J'entends un chuchotement, une vibration qui résonne dans mon être qui me rassure d'un seul coup. Que se passe-t-il ? Je cligne des yeux et vois le décor devenir flou autour de moi. Tout comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui grimace et grogne de mécontentement. Suis-je en train de quitter mon cauchemar ?

- Si je ne peux pas t'avoir ici, se sera dans la réalité que tu souffriras, me lance-t-il juste avant de s'évanouir.

Et puis plus rien. Juste le noir total, calme et apaisant. Une profondeur enveloppante sans limite. Une chaleur rassurante qui me donne envie de sourire.

Mon corps flotte dans cet espace infini, léger comme une plume. Et il y a toujours cette main dans mes cheveux et cette pulsation régulière qui bat dans mes oreilles. Je ne pense plus à rien. J'ai déjà oublié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, oublié mes parents sur le point de mourir, oublié la peine et la douleur. Seule une paix sereine m'enserre le cœur avec délice.

Je suis si bien…

- Harry ? Harry ?

J'entrouvre les yeux et me redresse lentement. Devant moi, Draco me dévisage avec un fin sourire.

- Mmh ? je gémis, sortant de mon sommeil.

- Tu te sens comment ?

- Etrangement… reposé, je marmonne.

Les mains posées sur son torse, je n'ai pas envie de quitter la chaleur qui continue d'affluer en moi.

- Tant mieux alors, finit-il par répondre en déposant un furtif baiser sur mes lèvres. Dis…

Je penche la tête sur le côté, attendant la suite.

- Tu as rêvé de quoi ? me demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

J'écarquille les yeux et m'éloigne brusquement de lui, stoppant aussitôt la vague de réconfort qui me berçait encore.

- C'est… Tu-Sais-Qui. Il allait tuer mes parents. Encore… Mais… Il n'a pas eu le temps, le rêve s'est stoppé d'un seul coup, tout seul.

- Je sais, me surprend-t-il. Tu avais le sommeil agité… comme à chaque fois. Et tu marmonnais des paroles incompréhensibles. Alors je t'ai dit que c'était un mauvais rêve, que tu pouvais le quitter si tu voulais, que… que j'étais là, qu'il ne t'arriverait rien avec moi. Et là, ta magie s'est mise à circuler sur toi, puis sur moi et tu t'es apaisé.

Que dois-je comprendre ? Est-ce grâce à Draco que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas pu manipuler mon rêve ? Alors que ses mots cheminent progressivement en moi, semant des questions et des vérités qui me donnent envie de sourire et de me cacher en même temps, il se relève d'un bond et secoue la tête.

- Bon, on a un entrainement en occlumancie à poursuivre !

Avec quelques difficultés, je chasse les pensées qui tourbillonnent en moi et me redresse à mon tour.

- Prêt ? me demande Draco.

J'hoche de la tête et me prépare à devoir repousser son attaque. Sauf que je ne suis pas vraiment concentré. Parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à sa main dans mes cheveux, à ses mots contre mon oreille, à sa chaleur sur ma peau. Je nous vois mains dans la main, marchant dans le parc du Manoir. Nous échangeons un baiser à la saveur de neige fraichement tombée. Puis ses bras m'entourent et me serrent contre son corps et je niche mon visage dans son cou où je dépose une myriade de petits baisers volages. Je repense à ces nuits passées ensemble, lovés l'un contre l'autre, profitant simplement de se retrouver ensemble. Il y a aussi ces instants plus intimes, plus brûlants. Ces moments nouveaux qui me portent doucement vers un battement de cœur différent. Il est plus fort, plus violent, plus noir. Il pourrait faire mal, mais je l'apprécie. Peut-être parce qu'il bat pour moi…

- Je… je…

Je fixe Draco, étonné de la situation. Il est appuyé contre un mur, le souffle court et quelques mèches de cheveux tombent devant son visage légèrement baissé. Ses pupilles dilatées montent et descendent sur moi à une vitesse folle. Est-ce que…

- Tu…

J'entrouvre la bouche, abasourdi. C'est donc ça…

- Je n'y arrive pas, termine-t-il dans un souffle avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

Cette fois, son regard est accroché au mien et des milliers de questions s'y reflètent.

- Je… j'ai réussi à te repousser ? je demande, interloqué.

Il hoche de la tête, reprenant son souffle. Un peu hésitant et submergé par les émotions que je viens de comprendre, je m'avance vers lui et m'accroupis à ses pieds.

- ça va ?

- Oui, me sourit-il tout en posant une main une de mes joues. J'ai juste essayé de pénétrer ton esprit avec force, voyant que je rencontrais une résistance et je n'y suis absolument pas arrivé. Alors, à quoi as-tu pensé ?

- A toi, je lui révèle dans un murmure apeuré.

Ses sourcils se froncent, signe qu'il ne comprend pas.

- A toi, à moi. Nous en fait. C'était pas juste toi, mais nous. Ensemble. Tout seul tu ne m'apportes rien, mais avec moi…

Je me tais, sentant que mes mots vont bientôt finir par dépasser ma pensée et que me maudire pour des décennies ne serait pas suffisant après ça.

- Nous, répète-t-il dans un chuchotement. Nous.

Ses doigts caressent tendrement ma joue et j'ose me lover contre elle, tout en fermant les yeux.

- Alors se sera nous, murmure-t-il juste avant de frôler mes lèvres avec les siennes et de poser un genou à terre, ses bras entourant ma taille avec force.

Mes doigts s'agrippent à ses épaules et je me laisse totalement faire lorsqu'une pression s'exerce sur mon torse et que je bascule en arrière, un poids s'étalant sur moi. Il n'y a plus que lui... lui et moi.

Nous.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Et voila, maintenant vous savez quelle est la "barrière" d'Harry.

Et pour ceux qui craignaient pour leur couple, vous voyez, tout va bien. On peut même dire que ça va très bien.

Prochain chapitre : **Enfin une lettre !**


	38. Chap 38 : Enfin une lettre !

_****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_**Dravy : **_Merci pour ta review. Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et que tu aies pu ressentir les émotions des persos.

_**Inconnue93 : **_Tu as été gâtée au moins ! Je suis ravie de te revoir sur ma fic. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu voulu dans ce chapitre montrer que ce n'était pas non plus toujours facile pour Draco. Sinon toi qui te poses des question sur les Malfoy et Voldemort, tu vas êt(re servie dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira.

_**Fan : **_Décidément, vous avez tous "décidé" de ne plus avoir internet au même moment lol. Bon je suis rassurée que ton absence n'était pas de ma faute, mais celle de la technologie. Pour la réaction d'Harry, c'est qu'il est encore dans une certaine bipolarité sentimentale. Il est encore dans cet entre-deux d'amour fraternel et d'amour d'un amant. Du coup, parfois, il se perd et ne sait plus comment réagir. Il doute encore. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

_**Lucia**_ : Eh bien, quel enthousiasme ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise à ce point. Merci à toi pour ta review. j'espère que ce nouveau chapiter te plaira aussi.

* * *

_**Je sais je suis affreusement en retard et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Disons juste que depuis la mi juin et jusqu'à la mi juillet, mon emploi du temps est très très chargé.**_

* * *

_**Enfin une lettre !**_

Lorsque je passe les portes de la Grande Salle ce matin là, un immense sourire est collé à mes lèvres. Je viens de passer une nuit fabuleuse ! Je me suis couché vers 11h et ne me suis réveillé que lorsque mon réveil a sonné. Pas de rêve, pas ce cauchemar et pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une nuit parfaitement parfaite. Et je pense que tout ça, c'est grâce à Draco. Enfin… grâce à ses cours d'occlumancie et à la barrière que j'ai enfin trouvée. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'il a encore dormi avec moi cette nuit. Tout ça pour dire que je me sens reposé et prêt à affronter n'importe quoi.

Tout en m'asseyant sur le banc à côté de Draco, je me sers un grand verre de jus d'orange et prends plusieurs tartines de pain que je beurre généreusement.

- Eh bien y en a qui sont pas au régime, lance Daphné en grimaçant un peu.

- Blaise te trouve grosse ? je demande juste avant de croquer dans ma tartine.

Aussitôt, je me retrouve avec deux paires d'yeux qui me lancent des éclairs.

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! hurle Blaise

- Tu me trouves grosse ? couine en même temps Daphné.

Oups.

- Non Daphné. Te crouve bien moua, je réponds la bouche pleine, m'attirant une tape derrière la tête de la part de Draco.

- Aïe ! je geins en boudant.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, me lance-t-il. Si Père te voyait il en ferait une syncope.

Je grogne et mords une nouvelle fois dans mon pain, vexé. Un hululement au-dessus de nos têtes nous annonce l'arrivée du courrier. Les hiboux du matin rentrent en trombe dans la Grande Salle et je reconnais aussitôt celui de nos parents qui fait quelques tours avant de se poser devant Draco. Après avoir remercié l'animal, il décroche la lettre et commence à la lire.

- Tu vois. Mè'e qu'a 'épondu.

Je me reçois un nouveau regard noir pour avoir reparlé la bouche pleine, juste avant que Draco ne se mette à lire la missive de Mère. Savourant mon petit-déjeuner, je jette par moments de rapides coups d'œil à Draco. Son visage est inexpressif, mais l'indexe qui tremble légèrement contre la feuille m'inquiète. Qu'a bien pu écrire notre Mère ? Les nouvelles sont-elles mauvaises ?

Alors que Draco devient encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'est déjà, je pose une main sur son bras. Immédiatement, son regard se pose sur moi et je devine que quelque chose de grave s'est passé. Et quand il se lève, sans un mot, je comprends que la situation est vraiment très grave.

D'un bond, je le rejoins dans l'allée et le suis jusque dans un couloir désert. Ce n'est que là qu'il s'autorise à se laisser un peu aller. S'adossant contre un mur, il me tend la lettre, sa main tremblant légèrement. Le regard perdu dans le vide, j'appréhende la suite.

A une vitesse folle, je survole les mots écrits par notre mère. Elle s'excuse de répondre tardivement. Elle nous demande de ne pas nous inquiéter, qu'ils vont bien. Mais elle nous explique aussi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de reformer son armée de Mangemorts, armée dont ils faisaient parti auparavant. Et il est en colère contre eux. Pour m'avoir caché durant toutes ces années, pour lui avoir menti sur son futur, pour l'avoir trahi. Je blêmis au fur et à mesure que je commence à comprendre où cette lettre est en train de me mener. Elle tente de nous rassurer une fois de plus, mais je ne le suis pas du tout. Elle continue en nous expliquant que Sévérus est aussi dans le même cas. Mais que pour lui, il y a Poudlard qui le protège. Alors qu'eux… Le Manoir n'est plus assez sécuritaire. Il y a eu plusieurs tentatives de pénétrations qui ont toutes échoué. Les affaires de Père se portent au plus mal car plusieurs familles de Sang-pur ont stoppé leurs contrats avec lui. Je tremble, de peur, d'angoisse. Puis elle finit en nous disant qu'ils vont quitter le Manoir pour une autre maison que nous-mêmes ne connaissons pas. Seul Sévérus est au courant et est le gardien du secret. Nous ne pourrons plus les contacter directement. Si nous avons besoin de leur parler, Sévérus se chargera de transmettre le message. Puis elle nous embrasse très fort et nous demande de faire attention à nous, de veiller l'un sur l'autre.

Cette fois, je ne me retiens plus. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et mon corps en entier tremble. Je… je ne veux pas les perdre eux aussi. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je prends la main de Draco dans la mienne et marche d'un pas vif vers les cachots.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que…

Mais un regard lancé en sa direction le stoppe. J'ai peur. Pour eux, pour lui, pour moi. Pour l'avenir. J'ai peur que ce passé qui ne me hante plus se reproduise. Et cette fois, je refuse de rester sans rien faire.

Après quelques minutes à marcher dans les couloirs, je me stoppe devant la porte du bureau de Sévérus. Une grande inspiration, une pression plus forte contre les doigts de Draco et…

- Tu étais au courant ! j'hurle en faisant sauter la porte, sans prévenir.

Devant moi, mon parrain sursaute et écarquille les yeux. Tout en brandissant la lettre, je reprends :

- Tu étais au courant et tu ne nous a rien dit ! Espèce de… Non ! Tu ne mérites même pas que je t'insulte. Tu comptais nous le dire un jour ? Ou tu préférais attendre qu'il arrive un malheur pour nous annoncer tout ça !?

- Harry. Draco. Je vous en pris, entrez.

Je le fusille du regard, vraiment pas d'humeur. Une rage sans nom est en train de grandir en moi et me dévore, me consume petit à petit. Ma colonne vertébrale craque brusquement et la chaleur qui s'échappe aussitôt de mon dos m'envoie des milliers de picotement dans la nuque. Je grimace et m'avance vers Sévérus, lâchant la main de Draco.

- Harry ?

Je ne me retourne même pas face à l'appel de ce dernier. D'un geste rageur je plaque la lettre sur le bureau, face à mon parrain.

- Depuis quand ? je demande. Depuis quand ça va mal au Manoir ?

- Une semaine après la reprise des cours, me répond-il sur un ton calme.

Comment peut-il être si détaché ? Mes parents, ma mère, risquent leur vie chaque jour. Et lui est au chaud, dans son fauteuil en cuir, protégé par les barrières les plus puissantes du pays.

- Tu souhaites leur faire parvenir un message ?

- Pardon !?

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris et outré de sa demande. Un message ? Mes doigts se crispent contre le bois et le papier sous eux se froisse malencontreusement. L'air sort à une vitesse folle de mes poumons, m'arrachant les cordes vocales, la langue, le palet, les dents. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser les mots qui viennent de me gifler.

- Harry.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et mes paupières se ferment aussitôt. Il n'aurait pas dû s'approcher. Draco vient de commettre une erreur et je pense qu'il commence seulement à ressentir les effets néfastes de son geste. Toujours enfermé dans la nuit que je viens de créer volontairement, je sens des ténèbres délicieuses venir se répandre sur mon corps. Tel un poison mortel, ma magie courre dans mes veines, s'échoue sur mes lèvres et ravage tout sur son passage.

Elle est en colère. Je suis furieux.

Elle me murmure des mots de haine que je bois avec avidité. Je marmonne des paroles incompréhensibles, priant pour que Draco comprenne ma demande.

Elle se nourrit des pulsations assourdissantes qui vrillent mes tympans. Je dévore…

- S'il te plait, murmure Draco dans mon dos, alors que je sens ses doigts trembler.

Brusquement, je reprends pied avec la réalité. En face de moi, Sévérus s'est éloigné de plusieurs mètres et pointe sa baguette sur moi. Il me fixe avec une certaine peur palpable.

- Merci.

Ce n'est qu'un souffle contre mon oreille. Et Draco tombe lourdement contre mes épaules. D'un geste vif, je récupère son corps mou. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se vient de se passer. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je le sais très bien. Sauf que cette vérité que je croyais disparue revient bien trop violemment pour que je l'accepte. Agenouillé au sol, je replace Draco d'une manière plus confortable, autant pour lui que pour moi. Ses iris sont plantés dans les miens et un doux sourire que j'ai envie d'embrasser nait sur ses lèvres.

- Désolé, je marmonne. Désolé. Je… je voulais pas. Désolé.

Lentement, il secoue la tête et ferme brièvement les yeux. Une main sur sa joue, je repousse une mèche de cheveux, espérant qu'au travers de ce geste il me pardonne.

- C'est juste de la fatigue, me murmure-t-il. J'ai l'habitude.

Sévérus s'accroupit en face de nous et pose le bout de sa baguette sur le corps de Draco. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, je crois comprendre qu'un trouble s'agite en lui.

- Il va vite récupérer, dit-il. Comme les autres fois.

J'hoche de la tête et intime à la dernière tache noire sur le dessus de ma main de disparaître. Elle a assez fait de dégâts pour aujourd'hui.

- Ce que je comprends pas… c'est comment ça se fait que tu aies pu… refaire ça.

- Je ne sais pas, je réponds.

Sévérus se relève et se poste devant une armoire contenant plusieurs potions.

- Tu ne prends plus la potion. Le sort est levé depuis des mois. Ton état est stable. Ta magie est… dans un certain sens normal. En tout cas, plus aussi faible qu'auparavant. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça se reproduit ? se demande-t-il à lui-même.

Mais je me moque bien de la raison de ce revirement de situation. Tout ce qui n'importe est la sécurité de mes proches. Je veux juste qu'ils aillent bien, que les gens que j'aime ne souffrent pas. Et ce souhait est loin d'être exaucé. Tout en serrant un peu plus Draco dans mes bras, je tourne la tête vers Sévérus.

- Parrain ?

- Mmh ?

- Je veux voir Père et Mère. Tout de suite.

- Je suppose que si je te dis que ce n'est pas possible, tu vas te mettre en colère ?

- Tu supputes fort bien, je rétorque.

- Et Draco ne supportera pas une nouvelle intervention de ta… magie, finit-il en grimaçant.

- En effet.

Mon parrain soupire et secoue la tête.

- Tu as vraiment décidé de me pourrir l'existence.

- C'est un travail quotidien, je réplique.

- Tu sais à quel point tu m'exaspères, dit-il tout en me prenant un bras. Serre-le fort contre toi.

Et alors que je m'exécute, je me sens attiré dans le tourbillon caractéristique d'un portoloin. La pièce tout autour de moi se met à tourner à une allure folle et je serre Draco contre moi, comprenant que je ne dois surtout pas le lâcher. Le décor change rapidement et laisse place à un jardin entièrement blanc. Où sommes-nous ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser d'avantage de questions que Sévérus vient de prendre Draco dans ses bras et commence déjà à avancer.

- Dépêche-toi ! aboie-t-il sans un regard.

Un peu hagard, je le suis tout en grelottant. J'ai froid.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voila la suite de l'histoire des Malfoy. Ça vous a plu ?

Et la fin avec le malaise de Draco et la magie d'Harry, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

Prochain chapitre : **Le pouvoir d'une mère**

* * *

**NEWS IMPORTANTE !  
**

Je viens de poster une nouvelle petite fic qui s'intitule

_Peter, Paul & Mary. Qui seras-tu ce soir ?_

Vous pouvez aller la lire via mon profil. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Surtout que pour l'instant je n'ai eu qu'une review et que je me demande du coup si c'est si bien que ça...


	39. Chap 39 : Le pouvoir d'une mère

_****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

**Dravy : **Merci pour ta review. Et oui, Harry s'affirme de plus en plus. Et il se laisse aussi vite emporter par ses émotions. Surtout lorsque ça concerne sa famille. Mais ça tu le verras très bien dans plusieurs chapitres. J'en dis pas plus...

**Nepheria4 : **Merci pour ta review et d'être toujours là. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce nouveau.

* * *

J**e suis encore en retard et désolée.**

Mais en ce moment, même si c'est plus tranquille pour moi, j'ai un peu moins l'envie d'écrire. Je sais pas si c'est la chaleur qui arrive soudainement ou le fait d'avoir perdu 1 chapitre entier à cause de mon put**n d'ordinateur ou parce que je n'ai pas vraiment eu de réactions face à ma nouvelle fic et que je me demande si je n'ai pas écrit de la merde... mais voila. Alors pardon si je mets un peu plus de temps à poster.

* * *

_**Le pouvoir d'une mère**_

Les mains tendues vers le feu de la cheminée, j'essaye de réchauffer mon corps glacé. Nous avons marché plusieurs minutes dans la neige, sans manteau. Et je dois avouer que je suis bien content d'être au chaud. A mes côtés, Draco est emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture et reprend des couleurs. Dans les deux fauteuils qui trônent non loin, nos parents nous fixent. Père regarde les flammes dans le feu, son visage inexpressif et Mère ne cesse de promener son regard sans arriver à me regarder dans les yeux. Il y a une sorte de gêne entre nous. Quant à Sévérus il a marmonné qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici et est parti dans le jardin.

- Pourquoi ? finit par demander Draco, d'une voix faible.

Voila, c'est lancé. Père grimace et Mère se tord les doigts.

- Soit plus concret dans tes demandes, Draco, réplique Père d'un ton sec.

Draco se redresse un peu et colle sa cuisse à la mienne par inadvertance. Ce contact m'électrise et je sens déjà ma magie s'énerver, bouillonner en moi. Elle n'est pas encore complètement apaisée et cette proximité lui met, me met les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Pourquoi ne nous prévenir que maintenant ? Pourquoi vouloir nous cacher vos soucis avec le Lord ? Pourquoi ne pas nous faire confiance ? Cela est-il à votre convenance Père ?

- Oui. Et nous avons décidé de vous prévenir quand nous avons jugé que la situation devenait dangereuse et sérieuse. Nous ne vous cachons pas les problèmes que nous rencontrons avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisque la lettre est assez explicite à ce sujet il me semble. Quant à la confiance, nous l'avons en vous, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Cela répond-il à tes questions ?

- Partiellement, bougonne Draco discrètement.

- Ce qu'essaye de dire votre Père, c'est que nous n'avons pas voulu vous inquiéter pour ce qui étaient des futilités au début. Comme il vous l'a dit, nous avons confiance en vous. Et puis… vous êtes encore des enfants… finit-elle dans un souffle, tout en détournant le visage.

- Je n'ai plus cinq ans ! s'exclame Draco, vexé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à sa moue, digne d'un enfant. Elle n'a peut-être pas si tord que ça. Tout en posant une main sur la cuisse de Draco, j'hésite à parler de mes rêves à nos parents. Mais, après tout… Ils ont été honnêtes avec nous, même s'ils ont mis un peu de temps. Et disons que je vais leur rendre la pareille dans un certain sens.

- D'ailleurs, je commence d'une voix assurée qui me surprend, attirant tous les regards sur moi. Moi aussi j'ai un élément à propos du Lord qu'il me semble important à vous signaler.

Le corps de Père se tend et Mère porte une main contre son ventre.

- Il vient me rendre visite dans mes cauchemars depuis Noël. C'est quasi-quotidien. Ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances s'est reproduit à de nombreuses reprises.

Père fronce les sourcils et réplique :

- Pourtant Sévérus ne nous a jamais…

- Il n'est pas au courant, je le coupe, m'attirant un regard noir pour mon audace. Il n'y a que Draco. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à nous faire des cachoteries. Moi aussi j'ai cru à des futilités au début.

Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je m'affirme autant devant mon père et qu'en plus de ça, j'arrive à lui couper le sifflet. Alors qu'il referme sa bouche, ne trouvant pas de réplique, je sens ma magie se calmer en moi. A croire que cette mini joute verbale lui a fait du bien.

- Et… tu… commences ma mère avec une inquiétude non feinte dans la voix.

- Mais tout va bien maintenant, rassure aussitôt Draco. Il est devenu occlumens depuis hier. Et il arrive à bloquer les attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Enfin… ce n'est que la première nuit que j'y arrive, je complète. Et puis, c'est peut-être aussi parce que tu étais avec moi, dis-je en m'adressant à Draco.

Mais lorsque je vois son visage se décomposer en face de moi, je comprends que je viens d'aborder un sujet épineux qui risque fort de créer des tensions avec nos parents. Après tout, ils ne savent toujours pas que nous sommes ensemble.

D'ailleurs, lorsque je croise les iris interrogateurs de notre mère, je ne peux m'empêcher de me justifier.

- C'est… c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! C'est pas comme si on dormait toutes les nuits ensemble.

Juste les trois, quatre dernières, je pense.

- Il… et puis c'était parce que…

Mais le sourire immense qui nait sur les lèvres de notre mère et la main que se passe notre père sur son visage avec une certaine lassitude me stoppent. Pourquoi cette réaction ? À mes côtés, Draco ne comprend pas plus leur soudain comportement. Et quand notre mère finit par rire, c'est le summum de l'incompréhension. J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un énorme passage.

- Vous croyiez que nous n'avions rien vu !?

Je crois que je blêmis, tandis que je sens les doigts de Draco se retirer des miens en un geste vif et son corps se décoller du mien. Cette réaction me peine énormément, même si je ne montre rien. Enfin… je suis impassible, mais pas ma magie qui gronde subitement et sort sur mon bras droit pour glisser vers Draco et grimper sur lui, le retenant, l'attirant à moi. Ma respiration s'accélère à cette réaction si soudaine. Une vague de chaleur vient de s'emparer de mes poumons et me les écrase fortement. Je demande à ma magie de revenir en moi, de se calmer, en vain. Elle tire encore plus fort que Draco qui résiste alors que ça en devient douloureux, autant pour lui que pour moi. Les traits crispés, il plante ses ongles dans le cuir du canapé, comme pour s'y ancrer. Son regard dévie légèrement vers moi et c'en est trop. Je n'e peux plus de ressentir ce besoin oppressant. En un bond je comble la distance qui nous sépare et me serre contre son bras.

- Non, murmure-t-il tout en fermant les yeux en en se détendant.

- Cela ne nous dérange pas, dit notre père, me faisant reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Alors que le brasier qui s'écoulait dans mes veines se calme, je papillonne des yeux, surpris. Sont-ils au courant ? Un regard en direction de Mère et je la soupçonne de nous cacher autre chose. Son regard est devenu fuyant et ses doigts jouent nerveusement avec le bas des manches de sa robe.

- Mère ? demande Draco qui a aussi remarqué son comportement suspect.

- Disons que lorsque Henry a repris sa véritable identité, je me suis inquiétée. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais utiliser ce pouvoir, mais… le jour où vous serez parents vous comprendrez l'inquiétude qui peut habiter un père ou une mère quand il s'agit de ses enfants. J'ai donc utilisé mon pouvoir de voir l'avenir. Et même si je n'ai pas poussé bien loin car je craignais de ne pas m'en remettre, je vous ai vu. Tous les deux, ensemble. Comme là. Amoureux.

- Ne croyez pas que nous avons accepté votre futur du premier coup, rétorque notre père. Mais… vous n'êtes pas frères après tout et si… vous êtes heureux, grimace-t-il… alors ça nous va.

- Je pensais que tu te marierais avec Pansy, enchaîne Mère en regardant Draco.

Ce dernier retrousse le nez et tire la langue.

- C'est une amie, je ne peux pas… Et puis… il y a Harry maintenant, marmonne-t-il.

Entendre ces mots me donnent envie de sauter partout, d'étaler ma joie devant tout le monde sans pudeur. Mais je me retiens, sachant pertinemment que ce genre de comportement n'est pas accepté par Père. Je me contente juste de serrer un peu plus le bras de Draco entre les miens et de sourire béatement, tout en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

- Donc… que nous soyons ensemble ne vous indigne pas ? questionne Draco.

- Aujourd'hui, point du tout, renchérit Mère avec un sourire qui efface mes derniers doutes.

- Mais cela ne vous donne pas pour autant le droit à des démonstrations affectueuses débordantes devant nous, complète aussitôt Père.

Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, comme dit le proverbe.

Après cette discussion qui nous a pas mal chamboulés, un silence apaisant s'installe. Nos parents vont bien et sont en sécurité dans cette maison. Finalement, ils sont au courant pour notre relation naissante et l'acceptent. Il y a toujours la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes, mais en cet instant, il est très loin de nous. Nous savons que nous Sévérus va bientôt venir nous chercher pour nous ramener à Poudlard et que nous ne reverrons pas nos parents avant longtemps. Les vacances de février et de pâques se feront à l'école. Quant à cet été, rien n'est certain. Je pense que tout dépendra de l'évolution de la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour l'instant, hormis les anciens Mangemorts et Dumbledore, personne n'en parle. Un peu comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant. Peut-être est-ce vraiment le cas. Et cette insouciance ne me rassure pas du tout.

oOo

Le mois de février commence tout juste, amenant avec lui un froid encore plus glacial que la veille. Dehors, c'est une tempête de neige qui fait ravage. Mais cela n'a pas empêché le match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Poufsoufle de commencer. Assis dans les gradins, je serre la main de Pansy, les yeux rivés sur Draco qui lutte contre le vent et les flocons tourbillonnants. Les autres joueurs et le score m'importent peu. J'espère juste que Draco ne va pas avoir d'accident. Le temps est vraiment mauvais et je peine à suivre ses déplacements sur le terrain. Un cognard passe brusquement non loin de sa tête et je me précipite au bord des gradins, affolé. Qui est le responsable ? Qui a osé faire ça ? Les yeux passants d'un joueur à l'autre, je cherche un signe qui m'indiquera le fautif. Quand je tombe sur un Poufsoufle, batte en main et tête basse, je comprends aussitôt que c'est lui. Une colère sans nom surgit brusquement dans mes entrailles et une chaleur sourde envahit mes tympans. Je n'entends plus les cries de la foule, ni le vent qui souffle, ni les balais qui sifflent, ni les acclamations des élèves. Il n'y a plus que cette folie qui rugit en moi, qui se répand sur ma peau, déversant une encre noire folle de rage. J'ai envie que ce Poufsoufle paye pour son affront. Il pourrait se recevoir tous les cognards présents sur le terrain. Au moins, il comprendrait ce que ça fait de s'en recevoir un.

- HARRY !

Je papillonne des yeux et me retrouve presque nez à nez avec Draco. Perché sur son balai, il tente de rester sur place. Je secoue la tête, reprenant pied avec la réalité.

- Je vais bien ! me crie-t-il. Tu t'assois et tu bouges plus ! m'ordonne-t-il juste avant de repartir sur le terrain.

Un peu hagard, je m'exécute, tiré par Pansy qui marmonne des paroles que je n'entends pas. Le match se poursuit sous mes yeux, mais je ne réagis plus à rien. Je suis encore perdu dans cette sorte de brouillard noir qui me lèche doucement les pieds. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Que se passe-t-il ? Plus ça va et plus je perds rapidement le contrôle sur ma magie. La moindre émotion forte la fait apparaître et je ne suis plus maître de moi-même. Comme guidé par mes instincts, je suis sourd et aveugle au monde. Seul Draco reste visible et audible.

Ce n'est que lorsque des cris encore plus forts retentissent autour de moi, que je réalise que le match vient de se terminer avec une victoire de notre maison. Mes amis crient et sautent partout, suivis par l'ensemble des Serpentards. Sans trop réfléchir, je suis Blaise dans les gradins, me mêlant au reste des élèves. Ce n'est qu'une fois que nous sommes sur la terre ferme et que mon regard tombe sur le groupe des enseignants que mon esprit se réveille totalement. Je fixe Sévérus quelques secondes, puis détaille le directeur qui se trouve à sa droite.

- Je vous laisse, je lance à mes amis en m'éloignant d'eux.

D'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers le directeur. Je dois lui parler. J'ai pris ma décision hier soir. Je n'en ai parlé à personne car je devine déjà les réactions qui vont fuser. Alors pour l'instant, je préfère me taire.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! j'interpelle.

Ce dernier tourne la tête vers moi et se stoppe.

- Oui Harry ?

- Je voulais vous voir pour vous parler de quelque chose.

- Bien sur Harry. A quel propos ?

- Au sujet de votre proposition, dis-je avec un sérieux qui me surprend encore.

Les iris du directeur se mettent aussitôt à pétiller.

- Tu n'as qu'à venir me voir dans mon bureau dans une heure. Le mot de passe est caramel mou.

- Bien Professeur, j'hoche de la tête, juste avant de retourner vers ma maison et Draco qui me dévisage en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Bon voila, ceux qui se demandaient pourquoi les parents avaient un comportement un peu étrange à Noël, vous le savez désormais.

Sinon, quelle va être la décision d'Harry ? Que va-t-il répondre à Dumby ?

* * *

**N'oubliez pas ma nouvelle fic, j'aimerai vraiment avoir d'autres avis pour savoir si ça vaut vraiment le coup de continuer ou pas.**


	40. Chap 40 : Ma décision

_****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_**Fan : **_Pourquoi passerait-il moins de temps avec Draco s'il accepte la proposition de Dumby ?

C'est pas la fic qui me chiffonne. Je sais où je vais. C'est plus que je ressens moins le besoin, moins l'envie d'écrire, et ce de manière générale.

Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

_**Nepheria4 : **_Heureuse de te voir toujours présente et que ce chapitre t'ai plu.

_**Dravy : **_Je ne peux te dire qu'une chose : lis ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

_**Ma décision**_

La gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau du directeur me fait face, attendant patiemment que je lui donne le mot de passe. Elle me défit de toute sa hauteur, comme si elle espérait que je fasse demi-tour. Sauf que ma décision est prise et plus rien ne pourra la changer. Aujourd'hui, en cet instant, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. Peu importe ce que me réserve l'avenir, à quoi ressemblera demain, j'ai décidé d'aller de l'avant. Pour eux, pour lui. Pour ne plus avoir peur la nuit.

- Caramel acidulé, je lance d'un ton ferme à la gargouille, provoquant son mouvement.

L'escalier menant au bureau apparait et je m'y engouffre sans aucune hésitation. Au-dessus de moi, j'entends une horloge sonner. Il est 18h. Parfaitement à l'heure. Comme toujours. C'est bien un des seuls préceptes de mon père que j'arrive à respecter. Un Malfoy est toujours à l'heure. Jamais en retard, pas en avance. Juste là quand il doit l'être.

Tout en pénétrant dans la pièce qui me fait face, je prends une grande inspiration et rassemble tout mon courage. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Je dois être ferme sur mes positions et ne pas me laisser prendre au jeu de Dumbledore. Quoi qu'il dise, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Harry, je t'en pris assied-toi, me dit le directeur dès qu'il me voit, une main tendue vers la chaise qui fait face à son bureau.

Je m'exécute, tout en tentant de garder un certain calme en moi. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, mais je ne dois rien laisser transparaître. Le regard bleu qui me fixe est d'un sérieux qui me surprend. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Et étrangement, il me rappelle quelque… quelque chose. Cette attitude, cette posture, cette façon d'ancrer ses iris aux miens et de s'y agripper avec une force étrange. Non… Il n'ose tout de même pas… Comment peut-il… ? Je n'y crois pas. Il est en train d'essayer de lire en moi, d'utiliser ouvertement la légilimancie. Sauf que je ne me laisserai pas faire. S'il croit qu'il peut connaître mes pensées, il se trompe. Sa fourberie et ses paroles mielleuses ne m'atteignent pas. J'ai lu clair dans son jeu et je n'y rentrerai pas.

- Vous faites quoi professeur ? je demande d'une façon nonchalante tout en m'adossant un peu mieux à ma chaise.

- Tu voulais me parler ? Je t'écoute.

- Ah ! Vous écoutez, je réponds immédiatement, me surprenant moi-même de mon audace. Mais je crois que vous n'entendez rien. C'est dommage que mes pensées soient muettes pour vous.

Son corps se crispe brusquement et je sens sa tentative de pénétration s'effacer. Mais ses lèvres restent scellées en une fine ligne et aucun mot ne sort.

- Ne retentez plus jamais ça, dis-je sur un ton sec mêlé à de la colère. Je ne suis pas un de vos chiens. Je vais donc aller droit au but.

Dumbledore croise ses mains et recule légèrement dans son fauteuil, signe que j'ai toute son attention.

- Je me moque de votre ordre machin chose, de votre guerre et du reste. Je ne veux pas devenir un sorcier plus puissant et je n'ai surtout pas besoin de votre aide pour le devenir. Comme vous venez de vous en rendre compte… Je refuse d'être un de vos gentils toutous qui vous obéit aveuglement et qui risque sa vie à chaque instant. Je n'aime pas la guerre, je n'aime pas ce qu'elle fait aux gens.

- Je vois que tu as bien réfléchi à notre discussion et que ta décision est prise.

- Mais… mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas éviter le combat, je reprends plus calmement. Mes parents ont déjà subit les conséquences de leurs actes. En me recueillant, ils sont devenus des traîtres et Vous-Savez-Qui ne souhaite qu'une chose… leur mort. Tout comme à Sévérus Snape. Il y a eu plusieurs attaques au Manoir, en vain. Sévérus est protégé grâce à Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas le cas de mes parents. J'ai déjà perdu une famille à cause de cette putain de guerre et je refuse que cela se reproduise ! Je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire !

Le directeur se penche en avant et je devine la malice qui brille doucement au fond de ses pupilles. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Mais ma décision est prise.

- Alors… alors je veux bien rentrer dans votre ordre à la noix si vous protégez ma famille. Je veux que mes parents soient sous la protection de l'ordre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Ce n'est qu'à cette condition que j'accepterai de rejoindre vos rangs.

- Je protège les Malfoy des Mangemorts et tu deviens mon toutou, reformule Dumbledore en hochant légèrement la tête et en passant ses doigts dans sa barbe.

A l'entente de ses mots, je me crispe et mes ongles s'enfoncent dans le bois du bureau.

- Ne t'offusque pas, c'est toi-même qui a parlé de toutou. Je ne reprends que tes mots.

Et dans un certain sens, il n'a pas tort…

- D'accord, finit-il par répondre en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Sans un mot, je me lève, hoche une fois de la tête, puis quitte son bureau. Je viens de me vendre au diable pour ne plus faire de cauchemars.

oOo

Cela doit bien faire vingt minutes que Draco me fixe avec son regard noir. Depuis mon entretien avec Dumbledore dont il ignore tout, il se doute que quelque chose ne va pas, mais n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Et le fait que je ne lui dise rien le met hors de lui. C'est pourquoi il ne cesse de me regarder avec cette colère que je suis le seul à comprendre. Et le pire, c'est que je comprends parfaitement sa réaction. Mais je ne lui dirai rien. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Parce que je connais déjà sa réaction. Il se mettra à me crier dessus et me demandera de ne pas rejoindre l'ordre du phénix. Il me dira qu'il me hait et que je ne pense qu'à moi, tout ça pour cacher ses propres émotions. Alors je me tais et lui souris doucement, comme si je ne remarquais pas sa colère.

- Tu me passes l'eau, steup, je demande à Draco en soutenant encore plus son regard.

- Langage ! me dit-il d'un ton sec.

- Pourrais-je avoir la carafe d'eau s'il te plait Draco, je répète avec un sourire narquois.

Sa bouche se tord en une grimace peu agréable et il me tend le pichet.

- Merci.

Un grognement me répond, juste avant qu'il ne rompe le contact visuel, encore plus énervé contre moi.

- T'es mal baisé ou quoi ? lui demande Pansy à sa gauche.

- Ah ben ça faut voir avec Harry, hein ! réplique Blaise sans réfléchir.

L'eau qui est en train de couler dans ma gorge emprunte brusquement le mauvais passage et je manque de m'étrangler.

- Crie-le encore plus fort, marmonne Draco en reportant toute sa colère contre lui.

Tous les regards, y compris le mien, sont rivés sur Blaise et lui lancent des éclairs. Une chance que personne ne semble avoir entendu ses mots. Non, mais quel idiot. Tant qu'il y est, il n'a qu'à faire une déclaration publique, un communiqué de presse. Draco Malfoy et son anciennement frère jumeau, Harry Potter sont en couple !

L'idiot en question fait un petit sourire d'excuse à Draco qui pour toute réponse se lève et quitte la table, sans un mot ou un regard. Il est vraiment énervé.

oOo

Allongé dans mon lit, je fixe le plafond, perdu dans mes pensées. Je ne cesse de penser à aujourd'hui et au virage que vient de prendre ma vie. Je fais désormais parti de l'ordre du phénix. J'ai encore du mal à croire en cette réalité que j'ai choisie. Je me doute bien qu'un jour ou l'autre Draco, mes parents, Sévérus, mes amis… tout le monde… l'apprendra. Et je redoute ce moment car je pense que leur réaction ne sera pas des plus joyeuses. Mais plus tard ils le découvriront et mieux se sera. Alors pour l'instant, je vais tout faire pour le leur cacher, pour qu'ils ne devinent rien. Même si je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, surtout avec Draco. A peine étais-je revenu dans le dortoir après mon entretien avec Dumbledore, que son regard suspicieux me fixait avec insistance. Et il ne m'a pas lâché du reste de la journée.

Lentement, mes pensées dérivent vers Draco et le repas de ce soir. Les mots de Blaise résonnent en moi avec une douleur écrasante. Cela fait combien de temps que nous sommes ensemble ? Un mois et demi presque… Le temps passe si vite.

Je me retourne dans mon lit et enfouis ma tête sous mon oreiller tout en grognant. Où va nous mener cette relation ? Jusqu'où pouvons-nous aller ainsi ? Je n'en sais rien. Quand je regarde Blaise et Daphné, je me dis qu'ils en ont de la chance. Ils peuvent s'afficher ouvertement, sans crainte, sans jugement. Mais nous… deux garçons… deux frères… c'est une tout autre histoire. Comment les autres vont réagir en nous voyant nous embrasser, nous enlacer ? Je ne veux pas que Draco souffre de notre histoire. Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure encore à cause de moi. Mais je ne veux pas non plus me séparer de lui.

D'un mouvement rageur, je rejette la couverture qui me recouvre et soupire fortement. Pourquoi tout est si compliqué ? Alors que je me perds dans mes souvenirs heureux de nous deux, je finis par sentir mon matelas s'affaisser sur ma droite. Lorsque je tourne la tête, je croise les prunelles grises de Draco et souris.

- Je peux ? me demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

Je me décale et pousse les draps pour lui indiquer qu'il peut venir s'installer à mes côtés.

- Mais je suis toujours en colère contre toi, me dit-il tout en collant son corps au mien, me réchauffant tendrement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire encore plus face à sa réplique. Je sais très bien que ma décision va me coûter chère. Mais pour lui, je suis prêt à tout. Pour qu'il continue de me regarder ainsi, je suis prêt à affronter le monde entier. Oui, une nouvelle décision vient de germer en moi et la bataille qui risque d'en découdre me terrorise. Mais si Draco est avec moi, je suis sûr que je pourrais lutter avec succès.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	41. Chap 41 : Une déflagration blonde

_****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Dravy : **_Ah ben je suis contente que la façon de penser d'Harry te plaise. Parce qu'en plus plusieurs n'apprécient pas le fait qu'il vende son âme au diable d'Albus. Alors merci.

* * *

_**J'ai repris du poil de la bête. Donc je vais pouvoir poster un peu plus souvent pour les prochains chapitres. J'espère pouvoir continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin.**_

_**Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est la chaleur de l'été, mais les reviews fondent comme des glaces au soleil. Pour faire simple, elles se sont évaporées. Pourtant le nombre de visites restent inchangé. Etrange...**_

* * *

_**Une déflagration blonde**_

Le professeur Chourave est en train de nous expliquer les propriétés du Psylli semen quand je reçois un petit papier volant enchanté. Un rapide regard autour de moi, espérant deviner l'expéditeur de ce mot, mais rien. Intrigué, j'ouvre ce dernier et y lis les quelques mots griffonnés. Quelqu'un me donne rendez-vous devant la porte de la Grande Salle après le cours de Botanique. Il semble avoir quelque chose d'important à me dire.

- C'est quoi ? me demande Draco en se penchant vers moi.

- Je… rien, je réponds à la hâte tout en dissimulant le bout de parchemin sous mon livre.

Mais je regrette aussitôt mon geste car les iris gris qui me lancent des éclairs sont effrayants. Je viens de mettre Draco en colère. Enfin, encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà contre moi. Je tente un faible sourire d'excuse, en vain. Draco détourne la tête d'un mouvement brusque tout en poussant un soupir d'agacement. Je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me faire pardonner. En plus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai caché ce message. Peut-être parce que je crains qu'il ne découvre mon arrangement avec Dumbledore… Et du coup j'ai l'impression que chaque regard, chaque mot, chaque geste tend à crier à Draco ce que je veux lui cacher.

- Désolé, je marmonne tout en continuant de prendre des notes.

Le reste du cours se passe avec une aura froide et angoissante autour de Draco. Sa colère ne diminue pas et chaque seconde est un prétexte à me le faire comprendre. En gros, il me tarde que le cours finisse car je suis en train de devenir fou. Je n'ose même plus le regarder, de crainte qu'il n'explose sur place. Je viens de créer une bombe à retardement qui va bientôt atteindre le point de non-retour. J'espère juste que la déflagration ne sera pas trop violente.

- C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, lance le professeur Chourave.

Je sursaute à l'entente de ces mots, y voyant là une porte de sortie. Sans plus de cérémonie, je range mes affaires et quitte la serre.

- Harry !

Je crois que c'est Pansy qui vient de m'interpeller dans mon dos. Mais je suis tellement soulagé de pouvoir m'éloigner de la tension que dégage Draco, que je ne l'écoute pas et file en courant jusqu'au château. Essoufflé de ma course, je prends appui contre un mur et m'autorise un peu de répit. Dans ma cage thoracique, mon cœur fait des bonds violents et douloureux. Et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je viens de courir ou si c'est parce que je suis en train de faire des cachoteries à Draco. Tout en reprenant une respiration normale, je tente de chasser la culpabilité qui ne cesse de vouloir ronger mes entrailles. Je sais très bien que je ne devrais pas cacher ma décision. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer que mon âme appartient désormais à un diable nommé Albus Dumbledore.

- Tu es venu.

Je tourne violemment la tête vers l'origine de la voix et grimace en sentant ma nuque craquer. Une main sur cette dernière qui est douloureuse, je dévisage le garçon qui me fait face. Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Vu les couleurs de sa cravate, c'est un Gryffondor. Et je dirais un septième année. Logique puisque j'avais cours de Botanique avec eux il y a tout juste quelques minutes.

- Tu es ? je demande.

Le garçon passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et baisse légèrement la tête.

- Finnigan. Seamus Finnigan.

Son nom me dit vaguement quelque chose. Je crois que c'est un ami de Londubat. C'est donc lui qui m'a envoyé le message. Je l'avais oublié. Une chance pour lui que je me sois arrêté non loin de la Grande Salle. Un sacré hasard tout de même.

- Euh…

Je me redresse et fixe Finnigan, curieux de connaître la raison de notre échange. Mais tout ce que je vois, ce sont des cheveux hirsutes. Il semble que le sol soit plus intéressant que moi.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi ? je reprends.

Lentement, le brun redresse la tête. Ses joues sont rouges et il n'arrête pas de mordre ses lèvres. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce qui va suivre ne va pas trop me plaire ? Et pour rendre la situation encore plus dérangeante, voila que le reste de la classe est en train d'arriver, avec à sa tête un Draco au pas empressé et au regard noir. Je suis cuit.

- Je… commence le Gryffondor.

Qu'il se dépêche… Pitié…

- Je voulais savoir si…

Si dans cinq secondes il n'a pas craché le morceau, je décampe, bonne éducation ou pas. Tout simplement parce que je vois bien que Draco se rapproche dangereusement de nous et que ses intentions ne sont pas des plus amicales à mon égard. Trois. Deux.

- Si tu sortais avec quelqu'un, lance d'un seul coup Finnigan.

Un. Mais je suis toujours au même endroit car la question que vient de me poser le brun me cloue sur place. Je cligne des yeux et détaille ce dernier. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Et que dois-je répondre ?

- Je sais que tu n'es plus avec le Serdaigle et j'ai pas l'impression que tu aies quelqu'un. Alors… euh… si tu as personne… est-ce que ça te dirait de…

- Harry Potter ! hurle Draco à trois mètres de moi, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Le point de non-retour vient d'être atteint. Le compte à rebours est lancé. Les dernières secondes défilent bien trop vite. La bombe va exploser. Et malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas d'abri pour me protéger. Un regard en direction de Draco et je prie Merlin pour que ma mort soit rapide. Un bref coup d'œil en direction de Finnigan et je maudis ce même Merlin pour m'avoir mis dans un tel pétrin. Coincé entre un Serpentard furieux et un Gryffondor en mal d'amour, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Et désormais, il est trop tard pour fuir, car Draco est juste devant moi et me fusille sur place. Mais ses pupilles orages dérivent sur mon cou et semblent soudain très intriguées par ce qu'il se passe derrière moi.

- C'est qui lui !? crache-t-il à mon intention.

Je me retourne et m'excuse en silence devant le pauvre garçon qui se trouve malheureusement au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit.

- Finnigan, répond le Gryffondor en croisant le regard de Draco. Je parlais à Harry avant que tu ne m'interrompes. Il semblerait que la bonne éducation des Malfoy laisse à désirer.

Mauvaise réponse.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma bonne éducation ?

- Non. Mais je serais ravi de l'apprendre.

Très mauvaise réponse.

- Va te faire enculer.

Les yeux écarquillés, je fixe Draco, plus qu'étonné de sa réplique. Je n'ai jamais entendu de tels mots sortir de sa bouche. Lui qui est si propre sur tout, même dans son langage vient de franchir un cap qui ne présage rien de bon. Car cela ne veut dire qu'une seule chose. Il vient d'exploser et les premières vagues de la déflagration s'échappent déjà de lui.

- Je préfèrerai avec Harry, réplique immédiatement Finnigan.

Pardon !? La bouche entrouverte, j'ose à peine regarder le garçon qui semblait si timide il y a quelque secondes. Bon au moins, là c'est clair. Mais je réponds quoi moi ? D'ailleurs, Draco est aussi surpris que moi, puisqu'il est muet. Mal à l'aise, sentant que la situation va vite devenir incontrôlable si je n'interviens pas, je me décide à parler.

- Euh… Finnigan. Je… si ça ne te dérange pas… on parlera de tout ça plus tard. Je dois… régler un problème familial avant tout.

Le Gryffondor me fait un petit sourire et hoche de la tête avant de s'éloigner, non sans un regard noir en direction de Draco. Quant à ce dernier, il est toujours immobile et je me demande si ce ne serait pas le bon moment pour s'éclipser en douce. Alors que je fais un pas en arrière, il se retourne et plonge ses iris dans les miens. Raté.

- Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Faire mes devoirs ? je propose, pas du tout convaincu.

- Pourquoi t'as rien répondu ?

De quoi parle-t-il ? J'hausse un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. En face de moi, Draco passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et soupire légèrement. Il semble que la tension s'atténue un peu en lui et je prie pour que cela continue. Son regard se pose sur le mur derrière moi et ses lèvres se pincent. Je devine une fois de plus les mots qui se bousculent à ses lèvres dans un torrent qu'il a du mal à contrôler. Ces dernières bougent faiblement dans un silence que je respecte.

- Pourquoi… tu lui laisses croire quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas ? finit-il par me demander dans un souffle à peine audible.

Je me pince l'arrête du nez, cherchant à comprendre le sens de ses mots. Si je ne me trompe pas, il parle de Finnigan. Et la chose qui n'arrivera pas… Si je me réfère aux derniers mots échangés… Me faire enculer ? J'ouvre la bouche en grand, saisissant brusquement ce qui motive Draco. J'ai du mal à croire qu'une telle réaction vient de se produire sous mes yeux. Est-ce que Draco serait jaloux ? Non… Pourtant il devrait savoir que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Lorsque je suis en couple avec quelqu'un… Mais je stoppe mes pensées car je réalise soudainement que pour la plus part des gens, je suis célibataire. Et si Draco pensait la même chose ? Et si pour lui nous n'étions pas vraiment un couple ? Et puis, est-ce qu'au fond de moi je nous vois comme tel ? Je ne sais plus. Pour tout dire, je suis perdu. Je dirais que je sors avec Draco, mais rien ne le montre. Et je crois… que je n'en peux plus.

- Et qui te dit que ça n'arrivera pas ? je lance brutalement juste avant de rejoindre Pansy et Blaise qui viennent de nous dépasser.

Draco ne bouge pas, comme paralysé par mes mots. Alors que je romps le contact visuel avec lui, je me demande si je ne viens pas d'y aller un peu fort.

- Tu viens Draco ! crie Blaise. On va manger.

Je passe les portes de la Grande Salle, le visage bas, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire.

Le diner se déroule dans un calme assez étrange. Blaise et Daphné sont dans leur bulle d'amour que j'envie de plus en plus et Pansy ne cesse de reluquer un Serpentard de sixième année qui lui fait régulièrement de grands sourires. Quant à Draco, assis à ma gauche, il se contente simplement de manger, tout comme moi.

Le dessert vient d'apparaître devant moi, ne me tentant pas trop. Salade de fruits et mousse au chocolat. Ce n'est pas ça qui va me remonter le moral. J'aurai préféré une bonne tarte à la mélasse. Déçu, je me sers une louche de salade de fruits et commence à picorer. Draco, lui se sert généreusement de la mousse au chocolat. Je crois qu'il essaye de noyer quelque chose dans le cacao qui lui fait face. Et à la sensation de ma magie qui me picote la nuque, je devine que je ne suis pas en reste face à ce geste de désespoir Malfoyen. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avant le repas ou si c'est parce que je lui cache un secret inavouable. Peut-être les deux…

Tandis qu'il porte sa cuillère à sa bouche et que sa langue sort de quelques millimètres pour venir goûter le chocolat, son visage se tourne vers moi et ses prunelles se plantent dans les miennes. Figé dans cette position, je ne peux qu'esquisser un sourire.

- Je suis toujours en colère, me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, juste avant d'enfourner sa cuillère dans sa bouche.

Mon sourire s'efface aussitôt et je reporte mon attention sur mon dessert. Dépité, coincé dans une impasse, je me mets à jouer avec les morceaux de fruits, les faisant tourner dans le ramequin. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent avant que Draco ne reprenne la parole, sans me regarder cette fois-ci.

- Tu le ferais vraiment ? me questionne-t-il d'une petite voix remplie d'amertume.

Surpris, je penche la tête sur le côté et le dévisage. Il semble que l'étude de sa mousse soit particulièrement intéressante. Mais cela ne m'aide pas à comprendre de quoi il parle.

- Avec Finnigan, termine-t-il tout en déglutissant avec quelques difficultés visibles.

Oh.

- Non, je réponds avec sincérité, sentant que je ne dois pas jouer cette fois-ci.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit ça tout à l'heure ?

- Parce que…

La vraie raison… je ne sais pas si je peux la lui avouer. Elle me fait si peur. Et je crains qu'elle ne provoque la même réaction chez Draco. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça. Jamais. Mais je commence à étouffer de notre situation. J'envie tellement Blaise et Daphné. Et tous les autres. J'aimerai juste… être normal. Parfois. Pour ça au moins.

Draco vient de se tourner vers moi et son regard insistant, attendant la suite de ma réponse me fait craquer. Tant pis si je me plante, si je m'écrase au sol et que ça explose. Tant pis si ça fait mal, partout, surtout dans la poitrine et que celle-ci éprouve bien du mal à se soulever normalement.

- Parce que… j'aurai préféré répondre à Finnigan que j'étais déjà pris.

Draco cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Rassure-moi, on est bien ensemble ?

Merlin. Ce qu'il peut être lent à la réaction. Mais au moins je sais qu'il nous considère comme un couple. C'est déjà un bon point.

- Oui, je réponds, provoquant un affaissement des épaules de Draco. Mais lui ne le sait pas. Personne ne le sait.

Une nouvelle tension apparait dans le corps de Draco et je devine qu'il comprend où je veux en venir.

- Quoi !? s'exclame-t-il, attirant plusieurs regards sur nous.

Je cache ma tête entre mes mains et soupire. De plus ma magie qui bouillonne dans mes veines et se balade sur ma peau ne m'aide pas à rester calme. Je crois même ressentir le trouble, le tumulte qui coure en Draco. Si en apparence il semble relativement calme, intérieurement, c'est une autre chose. Une nouvelle déflagration vient d'éclater en lui.

- Tu… tu voudrais… que tout le monde le sache ? reprend-il d'une voix plus douce, mais remplie d'étonnement.

- Pas toi ?

Sauf qu'aucune réponse ne suit. Le silence dure et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Le silence peut être si douloureux par moments.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	42. Chap 42 : Disparition

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Cha910 : **_Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Par contre, pour l'officialisation, tu vas devoir attendre un peu, comme tu le liras dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira en tout cas.

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Dravy : **_Ah ben décidément, tout le monde trouve Draco mignon. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas un chapitre où quelqu'un ne le dise. Le sera-t-il dans celui-ci ?

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Lucia : **_Je vais mieux merci. Et toi ? Merci pour tous ces compliments en tout cas. Je suis contente que le personnage de Dumby te plaise toujours autant. J'ai peu de retour à son sujet, c'est un dur de savoir si ça plait ou pas du coup.

Pour les émotions d'Harry, moi aussi je me mets à sa place et je laisse juste mes doigts écrirent ce que je ressens. Je ne réfléchis pas vraiment, surtout pour ce qui est de l'avancé psychologique. Dans l'intrigue, je sais à peu près où je vais, mais le côté psychologique reste un grand mystère. Je le découvre au fur et à mesure.

Par contre, tu sais qu'un jour je vais quand même devoir m'arrêter d'écrire cette fic. Un jour, le mot "fin" sera écrit. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Même si on se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin.

**_Nepheria4_** : Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce nouveau.

* * *

_**Que ceux qui me laissent régulièrement des reviews ne lisent pas. **_

_**Les autres, cela vous concerne !**_

Je sais, j'avais dit que je ne pousserai plus ma gueulante. Mais désolée, ça me fou le moral en l'air quand je vois et surtout réalise à quel point bon nombre d'entre vous sont égoïstes et presque irrespectueux du travail des auteurs (je parle en général car je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à chercher les reviews).

Bref, si je blesse certains d'entre voux, ben tant pis. M'en fou. Comme on dit, y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Donc pour vous montrer à quel point bon nombre de lecteurs sont "je m'en foutisme", parlons chiffres. Ben oui, FF adore les statistiques. Et en tant qu'auteur je me fais une joie - ou pas - de les regarder. En moyenne, j'ai 500 lecteurs (pas visites, hein ! LECTEURS) par chapitre. Et en moyenne une toute petite dizaine de commentaires.

Ce qui nous renvoi à tout juste 2% de lecteurs qui reviewent. Quand on ne frôle pas le 1% pour certains chapitres. Vous n'avez pas l'impression que ça bugue là ? Moi si. Et pour vous dire à quel point je suis naïve, je m'en suis rendue compte mardi soir. Prise de conscience du pourcentage réel après plus de 40 chapitres. Des fois je m'étonne.

Enfin... Voila, c'est dit. Je continuerai à écrire et à poster régulièrement. Je continuerai à remercier du fond du cœur ceux qui me laissent des reviews et à grogner en silence contre les fantômes.

* * *

_**Disparition**_

" Je ne sais pas. "

Ces mots tournent dans ma tête.

" Je ne sais pas. "

Ils me vrillent les tympans et me donnent la nausée.

" Je ne sais pas. "

Et moi non plus, je ne sais plus, je ne comprends plus.

La discussion que j'ai eue avec Draco il y a quelques heures, lors du repas du soir, ne cesse de se répéter dans mes oreilles. Alors que je lui demandais ce qu'il pensait du fait de dévoiler notre relation, un silence bien trop long à mon goût suivi de ces quelques mots marmonnés furent sa seule réponse. Et depuis, plus rien. Isolé avec un livre, cloitré derrière les rideaux de son lit, Draco a passé sa soirée à m'ignorer. Ce qui au final ne me rassure pas. Parce que je doute. Affreusement, horriblement. Je doute de lui, de moi, de nous. Je doute de ses sentiments et des miens. Je doute du futur et de ce qu'il nous réserve. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Pour la millième fois depuis que je suis couché, je me retourne dans mon lit en poussant un énorme soupir. Impossible de trouver le sommeil avec tous ces doutes qui me tourmentent. J'ai la tête remplie d'interrogations qui ne trouvent pas de solutions. Tout comme j'ai ma magie qui danse lentement sur mon corps dans une tentative de calmer le tumulte qui règne entre Draco et moi. Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas comme cela que je vais arriver à dormir.

Finalement, après un énième soupir et retournement, je décide de lever et quitte discrètement le dortoir pour la salle commune. Baguette éclairée en main, je passe devant plusieurs tableaux qui marmonnent et me demandent d'un ton vindicatif de ne pas les éclairer d'avantage. Je m'excuse pitoyablement pour finir par allumer un feu dans la cheminée et m'assois dans un fauteuil, non loin. Lové dans ce dernier, je me perds dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansent devant moi. Peut-être que leur pouvoir hypnotique pourra m'aider. Peut-être que je cesserai de penser à Draco et à ses mots. Peut-être que j'arrêterai de me poser des questions sans sens. Peut-être que Sévérus pourra…

Sévérus !? Je relève brusquement la tête en voyant le visage de mon parrain se dessiner devant moi. Mais que fait-il ici ? Une ronde de directeur de maison ? Non… Peut-être que je rêve.

- Harry, murmure-t-il, me faisant sursauter.

Je suis toujours réveillé semble-t-il. Surtout que maintenant Sévérus vient de poser une main sur mon épaule, exerçant une légère pression sur celle-ci.

- Je venais te chercher justement, reprend-il avec sérieux.

- Pourquoi ? je demande en me relevant et en concentrant toutes mes pensées sur le moment présent.

- Le directeur souhaite te voir. Tout de suite.

Je cligne des yeux, essayant d'assimiler l'information lancée, puis me crispe soudainement. Que me veut-il à une heure pareille ? Est-ce en rapport avec notre accord ? Sévérus est-il au courant ?

- Est-ce que tu sais… je commence, anxieux.

- C'est en rapport avec l'ordre, lance-t-il sans préavis.

Ses mots provoquent un vertige en moi. Il sait. Je sais qu'il sait. Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

- Tu es assez grand pour prendre tes propres décisions. Je ne dirai rien, dit-il tout en s'éloignant de moi et en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Un peu abasourdi, je le fixe quelques secondes avant de le rejoindre en silence, le remerciant simplement par un hochement de tête. Sévérus reste fidèle à lui-même. Il ne se mêle pas de ma vie et me laisse la contrôler. Je peux en faire de ce que je veux, même si je m'écrase violemment au sol et que ça fait horriblement mal. Ne dit-on pas que l'on apprend de ses erreurs ? C'est ce que je suis probablement en train de faire, mais je m'en moque. Car aujourd'hui je suis maître de mon destin et je peux protéger les gens que j'aime. Aujourd'hui j'assume ma décision .

oOo

- Je n'en reviens pas ! s'exclame une fille aux cheveux roses criards. C'est vraiment lui ?

- Il ressemble vraiment à James, continue un homme à la barbe naissante.

- Mais avec les yeux de Lily, enchaîne une femme blonde.

- Quand vous aurez finit de le détailler comme une bête de foire, vous me le dites, les coupe un homme noir avec un anneau en or à l'oreille.

Ce dernier me semble familier. Peut-être l'ai-je déjà rencontré. En tout cas, il semble important car tout le monde se tait et le regarde attentivement.

- Merci, reprend-t-il. Bon, Monsieur Potter…

- Harry, je le coupe. Simplement Harry, ça suffira.

Il hoche de la tête et se racle la gorge.

- Donc Harry. Je te présente quelques membres de l'ordre. Nymphadora Tonks que tout le monde appelle Tonks. Son mari, Rémus Lupin. Et Emmeline Vance. Et moi c'est Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Je salue d'un mouvement de tête chacun des membres.

- Bon, j'avoue que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'Albus pour, désolé pour les termes, nous mettre un gamin dans les pattes, mais il doit avoir une raison. Parce que même si tu es Harry Potter, tu n'en restes pas moins un gosse.

- C'est vrai, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Un gosse qui pratique la magie sans baguette et informulée sans savoir comment. Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous aider.

Je crois que l'information que je viens de lancer à fait mouche car tous me dévisagent encore plus curieusement.

- Non, vraiment !? s'exclame Tonks avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Tu nous montres ?

J'ai un peu de mal à croire que cette fille fait vraiment partie de l'ordre tellement son comportement peut paraître enfantin. Mais si elle est là, c'est qu'elle doit aussi avoir un quelque chose de particulier. Je crois que je l'aime bien. Avec un petit sourire, je fais un léger mouvement de main en direction de l'autre femme qui se met brusquement à rire.

- Vance, un peu de tenue ! la réprimande Lupin en se tournant vers elle.

Mais la pauvre femme n'arrive même pas à parler tellement elle rigole et se trémousse sur place.

- Magnifique sort de rictusempra, rétorque Shacklebolt. Je ne sais pas si cela nous sera très utile, mais…

Il se stoppe et soupire tout en passant une main sur son front. Alors que je stoppe mon sort, son regard se plante dans le mien.

- Restez toujours derrière moi et essayez de ne pas vous faire mal. Vos parents, même morts, ne me le pardonneraient jamais.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Bon ! Maintenant que tout le monde est ok, je vous explique pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici cette nuit.

Un sérieux se peint brusquement sur chacun des visages, me forçant à faire de même. La guerre n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

- Selon nos sources, il semblerait qu'il y ait un repère de Mangemorts tout prêt. Nous devons confirmer cette information et y apporter des éléments de précisions. Nombre de Mangemorts, identité de ces derniers, activités pratiquées, et cétérac.

- Mission de surveillance en gros, reformule Lupin.

- En gros comme tu dis. Néanmoins…

Il se tourne vers moi, attend quelques secondes, puis reprend :

- Si nous pouvons en capturer un, se serait mieux.

- Avec lui !? s'écrie la blonde qui me lance des regards noirs depuis que je lui ai lancé ce sort inoffensif.

- Avec lui, répète Shacklebolt. Albus a insisté pour qu'il soit présent. Peut-être nous surprendra-t-il…

J'hausse les épaules et fais un sourire contrit, mais taquin en direction de Vance.

- Comptez pas sur moi pour faire du baby-sitting en tout cas, bougonne-t-elle.

- C'est pas grave, je m'en charge, réplique aussitôt Tonks en ébouriffant ma tignasse.

Je grogne un peu, mais souris. Mes craintes de cette nuit viennent de s'envoler en l'espace d'une seconde. Juste cette main, ce sourire, ce regard… Juste grâce à elle.

oOo

L'eau chaude coule le long de mon corps endolori et tuméfié, me faisant un bien fou. J'ai mal partout et suis exténué. Il y a encore de l'adrénaline qui coule dans mes veines et qui fait palpiter mon cœur. Des flashs de la veille surgissent encore par moments, me donnant envie de vomir. Un haut le cœur me prend et je pose une main sur le carrelage froid pour me retenir.

Le sang…

Les cris…

Le corps de Vance…

Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser qu'elle est morte devant moi. Juste devant moi. Et pour me protéger qui plus est. J'ai reconnu ma tante Bellatrix, un immense sourire aux lèvres, baguette en l'air et jet de lumière vert s'évanouissant dans l'air. Elle me visait. Elle voulait ma mort. A-t-elle essayé de tuer mes parents également ? Sa propre sœur ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas en fin de compte. Elle a toujours été… folle à lier. Mère ne cessait de me le répéter et maintenant qu'elle s'est échappée d'Azkaban, elle doit avoir une folie à assouvir.

Encore tremblant, j'éteins le jet d'eau et prends une serviette. Ai-je froid ? Ai-je peur ? La guerre est vraiment terrifiante. Comment peut-on aimer ça, désirer que les gens s'entretuent ? C'est ignoble. Mais je me suis engagé pour la sécurité de mes parents et je ne reviendrais pas sur cette décision. Hier, j'ai perdu quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il a disparu de moi. Et en cet instant, le seul qui peut combler le trou qui s'est créé n'est autre que Draco. Depuis que je suis parti, depuis que je suis revenu, je ne cesse de penser à lui. Je veux simplement le retrouver, le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser à en perdre mon souffle, l'aimer jusqu'à me fondre en lui. Draco…

Un soubresaut plus violent me prend et des larmes traitresses coulent sur mes joues. La mort n'est jamais facile à vivre.

Après plusieurs minutes à laisser mon chagrin, ma colère, mes peurs, ma douleur s'exprimer au travers de ces perles salées, je finis par me relever et m'habille. Au loin, j'entends la cloche sonner. Les cours du matin viennent de se terminer et tout le monde doit être en train de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour manger. Je devrais y aller aussi. Encore un peu fébrile, je passe la porte de la salle commune et tente de rejoindre un groupe d'élèves qui sort de potions. Mais ce ne sont pas des étudiants que je finis par croiser, mais Sévérus. Face à face, nous nous détaillons en silence. Je sais bien que mon visage porte des marques de l'attaque des Mangemorts et que je dois vraiment faire pitié. Mais Sévérus reste fidèle à lui-même.

- Tu es revenu, affirme-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Il y a presque deux heures.

- Viens.

Je le suis en silence, ne sachant pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Lorsque nous arrivons dans son bureau, il se dirige vers sa réserve et en ressors presque aussitôt avec un flacon.

- ça te fera moins mal et demain tout aura disparu, m'indique-t-il en fixant les plaies sur mon visage.

- Merci Parrain, je réponds en plongeant mes doigts dans l'onguent et en l'étalant sur ma peau meurtrie.

Je vais pour passer la porte quand sa voix s'élève une nouvelle fois.

- La prochaine fois, ne compte pas à ce que quelqu'un se jette devant toi pour mourir à ta place.

Je baisse la tête et rejette cette envie de pleurer qui me tord la gorge. Je sais très bien que je dois beaucoup à Vance. Tout comme à ceux qui m'ont protégé durant toutes ces années. C'est pour ça que je veux pouvoir leur rendre la pareille, que je veux les savoir en sécurité. Et je ferai tout pour que plus personne ne souffre à cause de moi.

Dans les cachots, il n'y a déjà plus d'élèves et me fondre dans la foule devient alors impossible. Quand j'arrive devant les portes closes de la Grande Salle, j'entends le brouhaha de l'autre côté et je me demande si c'est une si bonne idée que de venir manger. Mais mon estomac qui se tort et gronde me rappelle à l'ordre. Il faut que je le remplisse un minimum. Mal à l'aise, je pousse les portes discrètement. En vain. Comment voulez-vous passer inaperçu alors qu'un grincement horrible résonne à chaque fois que vous bougez les portes ? Alors que toute la pièce me dévisage et que des murmures s'élèvent rapidement, je prends une grande inspiration et me dirige vers ma table. A cette dernière, presque personne ne parle. Par contre, tous me fixent avec des yeux ronds. Décidant de ne pas leur prêter attention, je fais comme si je n'avais pas disparu de l'école pendant une journée et demie et m'assois tranquillement à côté de Draco. Son regard sur moi est difficile à déchiffrer. Il est toujours en colère. Mais je devine de la peur, du soulagement et des inquiétudes voilées. Tandis que je tends une main en direction du plat de riz, une autre, blanche, me stoppe brusquement. Je trouve que les doigts entourant mon poignet tremblent beaucoup trop. Appréhendant la suite, je me tourne lentement en direction de Draco. Je tente un faible sourire contrit, sachant pertinemment que cela ne suffira pas.

- Salut, dis-je faiblement.

Ni une, ni deux, sa réaction est immédiate. Les doigts désormais teintés de noir lâchent leur prise et s'abattent violemment sur ma joue. Je sais que je l'ai mérité, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! Autour de nous, un silence de plomb résonne lourdement.

- Draco ! s'écrie Pansy en se penchant au-dessus de la table.

Je l'interromps en tendant une main vers elle, lui indiquant qu'elle ne doit pas s'en mêler. Pas cette fois.

- T'étais où putain !? hurle Draco, juste avant de quitter la table, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu dire ?

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Désolée, les personnages m'ont encore échappé...


	43. Chap 43 : Autre point de vue

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Fan : **_Bah tu peux, mais je ne sais pas s'ils vont apprécier. En tout cas ta review m'a bien fait sourire. Surtout la fin car tu as vu juste. je dirai même que ça pue le roussi. Mais ça, je te laisse commencer à le découvrir dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira.

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Farah : **_Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce chapite t'ai plu. Et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci.

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Cha910 : **_La colère qui habite Draco ne va pas diminuer, comme tu vas pouvoir le lire dans ce qui suit. Et en même temps, il y a de quoi. Et sinon je trouve normal de publier régulièrement; Au moins tu te souviens du chapitre précédent.

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Gwen : **_Rassure-moi tu as quand même penser à te nourrir et à dormir enter quelques chapitres ? Je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'un état catatonique. lol

Plus sérieusement, merci pour ta review. Et comme tu aimes ce que j'écris, c'est encore mieux.

Comme tu peux le voir, je publie un nouveau chapitre tous les 3 jours environ. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Hermoni : **_Merci beaucoup. Ta review me redonne du baume au coeur. Je suis contente de savoir que tu lis toujours ma fic et qu'elle te plait. Vraiment, merci._****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_**Mayalin :**_ Il semble que ton compte n'accepte pas les MP. Donc je te réponds ici.

C'est vrai que la relation entre Harry et Draco est assez compliquée et c'est ce que je préfère écrire dans une fiction. Et puis, quand tu vois d'où ils partent, tu peux comprendre que ce ne soit pas toujours facile. Quant au fait, qu'Harry aie des secrets, tu vas vite te rendre compte que ça crée des étincelles assez intenses...

* * *

_**Autre point de vue**_

Assis sur un banc, emmitouflé comme un esquimau dans ma cape en laine, je n'arrive toujours pas à me réchauffer. Pourtant, il ne fait pas si froid que ça. Mais je crois que la fatigue des derniers jours me pèse bien trop en cet instant. Le regard posé au loin, j'essaye de ne pas trop penser à Draco. Sa colère résonne encore dans mes oreilles et brûle toujours ma joue. Je sais très bien que je l'ai mérité, mais ça n'est jamais agréable.

Un nouveau frisson me prend alors que mes paupières me piquent et menacent de s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Un léger mal de tête pointe le bout de son nez et je grimace. Je devrais arrêter de me triturer le cerveau. Juste quelques secondes…

Las, je finis par me rapprocher de Pansy et pose ma tête contre son épaule. Sa chaleur se diffuse lentement en moi et me soulage un peu. Devant moi, des corps flottants sur des balais dansent un étrange ballet qui m'hypnotise. J'ai envie de dormir. De fermer les yeux et de tout oublier. Tout oublier et ne plus rien ressentir. Juste pour un instant. Juste le temps d'un soupir…

- Harry ? murmure la voix de Pansy, me sortant de ma torpeur.

Je pousse un faible gémissement, indiquant que je l'écoute.

- Je ne sais pas où tu es parti hier et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais… je m'inquiète pour Draco.

A peine vient-elle de prononcer son nom que mes paupières se soulèvent et que les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.

- Il est vraiment en colère contre toi. J'ignore ce que tu lui caches et je pense que ta raison est valable. Mais… je me demande si cette raison est plus importante que le sourire de la personne qui t'est chère.

Je ne bouge pas, imprimant seulement ses mots qui sonnent bien trop vrais dans mes oreilles. Comme à chaque fois…

- Tu devrais lui dire. Même si tu crains sa réaction. Après tout, nous sommes à un âge où nous devons prendre nos responsabilités. Quelles qu'elles soient. Y compris en amour.

Je me pince les lèvres et repousse les larmes qui menacent de couler. Pleurer ne servirait à rien. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle a raison. Mais c'est tellement dur. Beaucoup trop…

Le corps de Pansy bouge lentement et ma tête callée contre elle suit le mouvement. Il y a un garçon qui vient d'apparaître en haut des escaliers. Je crois reconnaître le sixième année qui lui souriait l'autre jour.

- A plus tard Harry, me souffle-t-elle avant de se lever et d'aller le rejoindre.

De nouveau dans le froid, je ressers mes bras autour de mon torse et me demande pourquoi je suis encore dehors alors que mon lit bien chaud pourrait m'accueillir. Ah oui ! C'est parce que je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner de Draco. Et comme il est en plein entrainement de Quidditch, je suis dans les gradins, comme un idiot. Un idiot congelé. Je soupire fortement et pose mon front sur mes genoux, les bras autour de ma tête. Recroquevillé sur moi-même, je ne vois pas le corps qui se rapproche de moi et qui finit par s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- T'as vraiment une sale gueule.

Je relève la tête et croise le regard amusé de Blaise qui me tend une chocogrenouille.

- Au moins tu seras assorti à celle que fait Draco depuis quelques jours.

Je grimace et enfourne la friandise dans ma bouche.

- T'étais où hier ? reprend Blaise, plus sérieusement.

- J'en sais rien.

Et en plus ce n'est pas totalement faux.

- T'as foutu un sacré bordel en tout cas. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas rattraper ça, mais je te souhaite bien du courage. Parce que là, la fureur blonde de Serpentard est à son apogée. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Même lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour toi, quand tu ratais un sort, une potion ou toutes les autres mésaventures, ce n'était rien comparé à hier.

Je baisse la tête, culpabilisant encore plus.

- Mais le pire Harry, c'est que c'est nous qui l'avons supporté pendant toute cette journée. Pas toi. Nous ! s'exclame mon ami en agitant vigoureusement ses mains en l'air, tel un dramaturge. Et surtout moi, même.

- Désolé, je marmonne, sachant pertinemment que mes excuses ne serviront à rien.

De toute façon, je ne sers pas à grand-chose. Je n'ai même pas su me défendre tout seul alors que je suis plus puissant que bon nombre de magiciens.

- Ça a commencé par le réveil, enchaîne Blaise. Au début, on croyait tous que tu étais dans la salle de bain. Mais non. Alors on s'est dit que tu nous attendais dans la salle commune ou que tu étais déjà parti prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Mais Draco nous a affirmé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Soit disant que ce n'était pas normal que ta chevalière soit encore posée sur ta table de nuit.

Je papillonne des yeux, face à mon ami qui me fixe avec interrogation. Surpris, je sors ladite chevalière d'une de mes poches et la montre à mon ami. C'est vrai que je l'ai toujours avec moi. Je ne l'ai jamais portée à la main ou autour du cou car je n'aime pas trop les bijoux, mais cela fait des années qu'elle est accrochée à une chaine en or blanc et que sa place est dans ma poche. Les armoiries de ma famille me suivent partout. Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy.

- Enfin, bref, poursuit Blaise tandis que je range la bague. Persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas, Draco est allé voir Snape qui apparemment l'a directement envoyé voir le directeur qui, semble-t-il, lui a expliqué que tu avais dû t'absenter pour quelques heures pour une affaire personnelle et privée. Mais tout allait bien. Du coup, quand Draco est revenu nous voir, il était encore plus en colère contre toi. Il t'a insulté de tous les noms d'oiseaux, tuant mes pauvres oreilles chastes pour des décennies. Personne ne pouvait lui parler sans se faire incendier sur place. Et comme je suis un bon ami, j'ai essayé de lui parler.

Je souris doucement en imaginant la scène.

- La matinée a été horrible. Snape a même dû nous retirer des points car Draco était vraiment insupportable. Tu te rends compte ! Snape a retiré des points à Draco. Une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Et en Métamorphose il a littéralement loupé son sortilège. Ce qui n'a pas aidé à le calmer soit dit en passant. C'était même pire. Et plus les heures passaient et plus Draco devenait incontrôlable. Quand est arrivé le repas de midi, n'ayant toujours de nouvelles de toi, il est retourné voir le directeur. Par chance, pour Dumbledore, Pansy et moi nous l'accompagnions. Si Pansy n'avait pas été là, je crois que Draco aurait du sang de vieux sur les mains. Bref. Le directeur nous a assuré que tu allais bien et que tu serais de retour d'ici peu. Bon, Draco ne le croyait pas trop, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? A part se défouler sur nous. Enfin…

Blaise secoue la tête et soupire bruyamment.

- L'après-midi ne fut pas plus clément. Draco était vraiment en colère contre toi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu avais disparu. Et il était prêt à alerter le Ministère, les aurors et tout ce qui va avec. Il m'a même dit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire appel aux services moldus s'il le fallait. Tu imagines ! Draco aller voir les moldus et leur demander de l'aider à te retrouver. Je te laisse imaginer à quel point il s'inquiétait pour toi.

J'hoche de la tête, surpris par les mots de Blaise. Je ne pensais pas que Draco se souciait autant de moi. Et même si je m'en veux de lui causer du souci, je ne me peux empêcher mon cœur de se réchauffer à cette pensée. Il tient à moi. Bien plus que je ne le pensais.

- Donc on a eu un après-midi horrible, suivi d'une soirée dramatique. Au repas, ne te voyant toujours pas revenir, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait pleurer devant tout le monde. Mais bon, tu connais assez bien l'éducation des Malfoy pour savoir qu'un Malfoy…

- Ne pleure jamais devant les autres, je finis à sa place.

- Exactement ! Et après ça il s'est cloitré sur ton lit, rideaux bloqués et sort de silence lancé. Je ne l'ai pas revu jusqu'au petit matin. Et je peux te dire une chose. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand il a tiré les rideaux. Un vrai zombie. Effrayant ! frissonne-t-il, comme s'il revivait la scène. Après avoir été une bombe explosant à chaque seconde, il était devenu catatonique. Pas un mot, pas un regard. Et ce jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes tout à l'heure. Ah ! L'entraînement est fini !

Je tourne la tête vers le terrain où les membres de l'équipe posent pied à terre. Blaise me fait un signe de main et descend les escaliers sans préavis. Seul, je repense à ce qu'il vient de me raconter. Je ne pensais pas que Draco aie pu avoir une telle réaction. Je lui ai vraiment causé du tord en ne lui disant rien. Et je m'en veux. Terriblement. Peut-être… peut-être que Pansy a raison…

oOo

C'est le dernier garçon de l'équipe à quitter le vestiaire et je n'ai toujours pas vu Draco. A croire qu'il a décidé de me faire attendre comme un malpropre. Cela doit faire une bonne demi-heure que je suis posté devant la porte des vestiaires, grelotant sur place. J'avais dans l'idée d'attraper Draco dès sa sortie et de m'excuser de la manière le plus digne que je connaisse. Mais il semblerait que mon idée se soit retrouvée gelée à force d'attendre. Pour tout dire, je commence même à m'énerver. Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de prendre son temps, aujourd'hui !? Las de patienter, je me décide à passer les portes des douches des Serpentards, même si cela m'est interdit, n'étant pas joueur de Quidditch. Une chaleur humide et étouffante me serre violemment la gorge, m'obligeant à retirer ma cape et mon écharpe. Pris comme dans un brouillard, je distingue à peine les formes qui se dessinent progressivement devant moi. Le bruit d'une douche qui s'éteint sur ma gauche m'indique que Draco se trouve très probablement à cet endroit et probablement tout nu. Mais tant pis. Il n'avait qu'à pas prendre son temps. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je m'avance vers la forme qui bouge. Cette dernière semble sortir de la douche et enroule une serviette autour de sa taille. D'un certain côté, cela me soulage. J'aurais pu arriver à un moment plus délicat.

- Draco, je commence afin de signaler ma présence.

- Harry !? s'exclame-t-il en sursautant, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te parler, mais comme tu ne sortais pas…

- Dégage ! me crache-t-il brusquement au visage, son regard haineux posé sur moi.

- Draco.

- Je ne veux pas te parler, alors va-t-en !

- S'il te plait.

- Va. T'en, répète-t-il avec hargne.

- Je voudrais juste…

- Mais dégage bordel ! hurle-t-il cette fois, me faisant sursauter.

- Non, je réponds calmement, même si il y a comme une pression urgente au cri.

Je sens sa colère se répandre au sol en une marre d'encre noire. Elle glisse entre nous et nous force à nous rapprocher alors qu'il ne le veut pas.

- Tu vois pas que j'essaie de m'excuser convenablement ! je continue en haussant légèrement le ton, ayant bien du mal à lutter contre cette pulsion dévastatrice.

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Jamais !

Je me fige sur place, blessé par ses mots. Je suis allé trop loin. Je pensais qu'il pourrait supporter mes secrets et accepterait cette part de moi. Mais je me trompais. Il n'y arrive pas. Je lui en ai trop demandé. Epuisé, envahit par une foule de sentiments contradictoires, je me laisse tomber au sol. Un bruit sourd résonne, fracas de mes genoux contre le carrelage. Ou alors c'était mon cœur…

- Je te hais ! enchaine-t-il, sans se soucier de mon état. Je te hais comme jamais. Je te déteste ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ignoble qui joue avec moi depuis le début. Mais c'est fini. Tu m'entends ? C'est fini. Je ne suis pas ta poupée et je ne le serais jamais !

- Tu ne l'as jamais été, je murmure, retenant péniblement mes sanglots.

- Ah bon !? C'est pas le sentiment que j'ai. Depuis le début tu joues avec moi. Tu me dis noir et blanc. Tu me fais croire au futur pour mieux l'écrabouiller dans la seconde qui suit. C'était si jouissif que ça de me voir… comme ça ?

Alors c'est comme ça qu'il me voit ? Je suis si horrible que ça ? Je suis un monstre.

Sous mes yeux, je vois ma magie s'étaler sans honte. Elle est folle. De rage. De lui. De moi. Elle est furieuse contre nous et veux que je souffre. Sa brûlure sur ma peau est un supplice qui me plonge dans une torpeur à la saveur de honte. Je ne sers à rien. Je ne sais faire que du mal autour de moi. C'est comme ça depuis que je suis tout petit. Mes parents, Draco. Ma famille. Mes amis. Je les fais tous souffrir. Même des inconnus endurent de nombreux maux par ma faute. Vance par exemple. Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir. Elle n'aurait pas dû se jeter devant moi.

Il n'y a plus que du noir devant moi. Des ténèbres qui me définissent si bien en fin de compte. Je suis la mort parmi les vivants. La douleur parmi la joie et le bonheur. Je suis un monstre sur terre.

- Répond-moi bordel !

Je crois qu'il y a une main blanche sur la mienne. Un contraste trop beau pour m'être destiné. Et voila que je suis en train de le dévorer. Ma magie rampe à une vitesse folle sur le corps de Draco qui me fait face. Agenouillé devant moi, sa colère se reflète parfaitement sur son visage.

- Répond-moi !

Les mots ne trouvent plus leur place dans ma bouche.

- Répond-moi !

Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je ne suis que sensations.

Il y a ses mots ardents qui griffent ma peau, sa fureur assourdissante qui me lacère les veines.

Il y a ses mains sur mes poignets, les brulants en m'en faire crier. En vain.

Il y a ses iris orages plantés dans les miens, s'y accrochant avec un désespoir qui me fend le cœur.

- Comme le dit si bien Père, qui ne dit mot consent. Alors… si j'étais ton jouet… voyons voir ce que ça donne si c'est moi qui joue avec toi.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment où il souhaite en venir, mais je m'en moque. Qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il veut. Qu'il écrase violemment sa bouche contre la mienne et morde mes lèvres jusqu'au sang. Qu'il m'embrasse sauvagement et griffe ma peau avec ses ongles. Je mérite son châtiment. Je mérite tout.

- Jouons Harry, jouons encore un peu, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il s'allonge sur moi, sa bouche mordillant agréablement mon cou. Ma sentence est tombée.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Pour ceux qui trouvent qu'on ne sait pas assez ce que ressent Draco, voila un chapitre centré sur lui. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Et la fin est encore sadique, je sais.


	44. Chap 44 : Tremblement de folie déraisonn

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes en bas de page exceptionnellement.  
**_

* * *

_**Tremblement de folie déraisonnée**_

Il a ses mains sur mon torse, sa langue dans mon cou et ses jambes emmêlées aux miennes. Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Il y a quelques secondes, il me criait dessus et je tentais de m'excuser. Et maintenant il est en train de se frotter contre moi, électrisant chacune de mes cellules. Nous nageons dans un océan noir qui se meut dangereusement sur nos corps. C'est une griffure sur mon épiderme tressaillant. C'est une déchirure de mes cordes vocales.

Je ne devrais pas soupirer.

Je ne devrais pas gémir.

Je ne devrais pas pousser mes hanches contre les siennes.

Mais j'en suis incapable…

Ses mains me plaquent durement contre le carrelage glacé. Contraste avec la chaleur qui émane de son corps. Je ferme brièvement les yeux et rejette la tête en arrière. Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que ses caresses douloureuses ne le sont pas vraiment ? Pourquoi je ressens cette once de douceur cachée, cette pudeur de désir voilé.

Il devrait me frapper.

Il devrait me faire crier.

Il devrait me faire pleurer. A sa place.

- Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais, ne cesse-t-il de me répéter tout en me maintenant avec fermeté entre ses cuisses.

Et il y a ces larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, qui s'écrasent avec fracas sur les miennes. Elles ont un goût de sel rempli de désespoir et de colère. Tout comme ses mains qui s'immiscent sous mes habits et s'agrippent violemment à moi.

Sa bouche se colle brusquement à la mienne et sa langue s'engouffre sans préavis entre mes lèvres, imposant la dureté de son baiser. Il n'y a pas de passion, pas de désir, pas d'érotisme. Juste de la colère mêlé à un désespoir incommensurable.

Aussi brusquement qu'il a commencé, son baiser s'arrête. Les iris ancrés aux miens, brillants d'une lueur dangereuse et inconnue, je frissonne. Plusieurs mèches humides encadrent son visage et viennent chatouiller le mien. Des taches noires masquent partiellement son visage humide. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau en cet instant. Pourtant, je sens bien le danger qui nous entoure. L'air est brûlant comme au cœur d'un brasier incontrôlable. L'eau est tranchante comme des lames affutées, aiguisées pour parfaire ce moment. Et ma magie… ma magie se fait un plaisir de me faire ressentir tout ça en même temps.

- Je te déteste ! me crache Draco juste avant de se reculer et de me retourner sans préavis.

Son corps se plaque une nouvelle fois au mien, me bloquant de toute part. De toute façon, je n'ai pas prévu de lutter. Et encore moins de m'échapper. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut. J'accepterai tout de sa part. Même le pire.

J'accepte ses dents qui me mordent la peau et me marquent sans honte. J'accepte ses doigts qui s'enfoncent dans ma peau et renforcent sa prise sur moi. J'accepte ses regards remplis de fureur, mais aussi de peur. J'accepte ses hanches qui se frottent contre mes fesses et font durcir son sexe désormais à l'air libre. J'accepte qu'il me tire les cheveux et me griffe. J'accepte tout. Il l'a dit lui-même… je suis son jouet.

- Merde, grogne-t-il alors que sa bouche vient de laisser une marque de plus dans mon dos.

Au moins celles-là, je les accepte. Pas comme celles laissées suite à mon combat contre les Mangemorts. Ces dernières sont affreuses, une honte horrible. Alors qu'il les recouvre, les fasse disparaître avec les siennes. Et la douleur que je ressens n'est une suite logique au processus. Le mal s'efface par le mal.

- T'avais pas le droit de jouer, me murmure-t-il tout en me forçant à relever mon bassin. Tu n'avais pas à me faire ça, continue-t-il alors que ses doigts s'énervent sur ma ceinture. Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire ça, poursuit-il la voix chancelante, ses mains tremblantes et tirant sur mon pantalon.

La tête basse, le front appuyé contre le froid du sol, je ferme les yeux et serre les dents. Je sais ce qui va suivre. Je l'ai compris au premier regard, au premier coup de rein. Je sais que je vais avoir mal. Très mal. Ne pas être préparé est ce qu'il peut arriver de pire dans ce genre de situation. Mais je le mérite. Si je dois en passer par là pour expier mes fautes, je le ferai. C'est pourquoi je reste immobile, à quatre pattes et attends la suite de ma sentence. Les doigts accrochés à mes fesses tremblent comme jamais et je crois que d'énormes larmes continuent d'inonder mon dos. J'appréhende la suite, je ne le cache pas. Mais je l'accepte. Sauf qu'elle tarde à arriver. Et c'est ce qui me fait ouvrir un œil. Aussitôt, je tombe nez à nez avec ma magie qui vibre devant moi. Elle me recouvre totalement et semble faire de même avec Draco. Il est difficile de savoir où je commence et où il se termine. C'est comme si nous ne faisions qu'un au travers d'elle.

- Je te hais. Pour tout.

Et alors que je m'attends à souffrir aussi fort que lui, je ne ressens qu'un poids mort qui s'écrase brusquement sur moi et me fait plier sous le choc. Etalé de tout mon long, Draco allongé sur moi, je n'ose plus bouger. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne laisse-t-il pas exprimer sa haine à mon encontre ? Pourquoi mon châtiment ne comporte-t-il que de faibles coups de poings contre mon dos ?

- Je te déteste, sanglote-t-il, toute fureur noyée dans la mare de magie qui s'est apaisée d'un seul coup. Je te déteste tant. Tellement que je n'arrive même pas à te faire du mal. J'en suis incapable. Voila à quoi j'en suis réduit.

Il se relève et rompt tout contact avec moi. Son absence me manque aussitôt. J'ai encore envie de le sentir sur moi. Même si c'est douloureux.

- Va t'en, marmonne-t-il.

Je me redresse à mon tour et me rhabille rapidement. Devant moi, Draco a la tête basse et me tourne le dos.

- Tu n'as pas fini, je réponds faiblement, le doute s'emparant progressivement de moi.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Ne rien dire, rien faire n'a plus sa place. Un silence s'ensuit où je retiens ma respiration. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et me fasse face. Tout son être est en train de le trahir. Il est crispé et tremble de partout.

- Tu aurais voulu que je continue ? dit-il avec une grimace de dégoût. Tu te rends compte que j'allais abuser de toi ? J'allais te…

- Je sais très bien ce que tu allais faire, je le coupe en faisant un pas en sa direction.

Il secoue la tête et s'éloigne de moi. Ce geste me blesse, tel un poignard en pleine poitrine.

- Tu es fou, marmonne-t-il tout en continuant de bouger sa tête de gauche à droite. Je suis fou. Mais en même temps, si tu ne m'avais pas fait tomber amoureux de toi, je ne le serais pas devenu.

- J'aime bien notre folie, j'avoue si bas que je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu.

- Alors prend-en la responsabilité, me lance-t-il tout en passant à côté de moi et en nouant sa serviette autour de sa taille.

Prendre ses responsabilités… Je dirais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu une petite discussion avec Pansy. Mais elle n'a pas tort. Il n'a pas tort. Il serait peut-être temps que j'arrête de penser que je peux tout gérer tout seul. Si j'en étais vraiment capable, je n'en serais pas ici aujourd'hui. Draco ne serait pas dans cet état. Sévérus n'aurait pas à veiller sur moi. Vance ne serait pas morte. Franchement, je ne sers à rien…

- Je vais le faire ! je m'exclame en faisant un virage à 180 degrés.

Assis sur un banc, Draco sursaute et écarquille les yeux. A mes pieds, ma magie est en train de disparaître en moi et diffuse une chaleur rassurante. D'un pas assuré, je m'avance vers Draco. Il y a une bouffée d'oxygène qui dissout mes peurs et chasse mes doutes. Ou bien est-ce les pupilles brillantes de Draco ? Oserais-je croire en ces dernières ? Après tout, je le peux après les mots qu'il m'a dits.

Je m'agenouille devant lui et prends ses mains dans les miens. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et décide de ne plus jamais le lâcher.

-Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus entre nous ?

Il secoue la tête.

- C'est quand on est fou. Quand on est comme là. Totalement, irrémédiablement fou.

- Tu aimes quand je te fais mal ? me demande-t-il avec surprise, tout en grimaçant.

Je souris doucement et secoue la tête en signe de négation.

- Non. J'aime quand on se laisse aller, qu'on explose face à l'autre et qu'on se dit clairement les choses. On est fou d'agir ainsi, de ne communiquer que comme ça. Et je dois l'être encore plus pour arriver à te parler de tout ça. Tout comme tu l'es complètement pour m'aimer avec cette folie. Mais si tu acceptes, je veux bien encore être fou pour le reste de ma vie. A partir de maintenant.

Je serre ses mains entre les miennes et prie Merlin pour qu'il accepte. Qu'il accepte ma folie et me la rende au centuple. Ses dents malmènent ses lèvres quelques secondes qui me semblent interminables.

- Oui, souffle-t-il.

Mes lèvres s'étirent aussitôt en un immense sourire. Non, vraiment, je suis cinglé. Surtout pour ce qui va suivre.

- Alors désolé. Désolé d'être déraisonnable pour ce que je vais te dire. Pardon pour te l'avoir caché et avoir cru bien faire. Pardon pour tout le mal que ça t'a causé… que ça a causé. Je ne le voulais pas. Sincèrement. Et tu risques de me trouver digne de Sainte-Mangouste après ça, mais j'assume. Je crois que la folie m'a pris le jour où tu es rentré dans ma vie. Et depuis je n'agis qu'en son nom.

Draco hausse les sourcils, attendant la vraie raison de ma tirade. Une grande inspiration et je me lance.

- J'ai accepté de rejoindre l'ordre du phénix de Dumbledore afin de protéger nos parents des attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai vendu mon âme pour leurs vies.

La bouche de Draco s'ouvre en grand. Choc de mon aveu. Puis il la ferme, s'humecte les lèvres, regarde sur sa droite avant de replonger ses iris dans les miens et de rouvrir la bouche. Le tout dans un silence qui m'angoisse. Mais je ne le lâcherai pas.

- T'es con, finit-il par dire en soufflant fortement.

- Non. Fou.

- C'est sensiblement pareil.

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu sais que ça me donne envie de t'en coller une ?

- Je sais.

- Mais ça ne sert à rien puisque tu as une pommade qui va effacer toutes les traces d'ici demain.

- Alors tu n'as cas attendre qu'elle ne fasse plus effet.

- C'est ce que j'avais prévu.

Je souris et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Demain sera un autre jour rempli de folies.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Chapitre pas très long, mais intense.

J'avoue que j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et que je doutais avant de me relire. Mais maintenant je suis vraiment contente de ce que j'ai écrit. J'espère que vous avez aussi aimé, parce que ce chapitre signifie beaucoup en fin de compte.

* * *

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Gwen : **_Et quel plaisir de te lire ! Tu ne sais faire que deux choses à la fois ? Moi c'est dix au moins ! lol. Bon sinon tu ne me donnes pas vraiment ton avis sur le chapitre, mais je vais prendre ta review pour un commentaire positif.

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Lucia : **_Je crois que ta main a ripé sur le clavier. Je vois que le "charité" t'a plu. ^^ Et le suivant aussi d'ailleurs. Merci d'avoir laissé une review sur chacun en tout cas. Et merci pour tous ces compliments qui me vont droit au coeur.

En fait je fais des fins sadiques pour garder mes lecteurs en otage. Je les tiens en haleine et m'assure leur retour. Manipulatrice ? Oh ! A peine. Peut-être un peu... lol

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Cha910 : **_Et c'est pas fini en plus ! Mais ça, tu as dû t'en rendre compte. Sadique un jour, sadique toujours.

_****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Fan :**_ Enfin j'arrive à toi. Oui, TOI ! Parce que figure-toi que si je réponds aux reviews en fin de chapitre, c'est uniquement de ta faute. Oui, tu lis bien. Ta faute. Pourquoi ? Ben parce que si tu avais lu ma réponse avant de lire ce chapitre, tu ne l'aurais pas vu de la même façon. Tout ça parce que j'ai l'impression que tu as piraté mon ordi. Pirate ! Non je ne suis pas la relève des pubs Tipiak. mais ça peut être une bonne reconversion... Enfin, bref. J'ai juste eu l'impression en te lisant que tu avais déjà lu la suite. Parce que, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, tu avais tapé dans le mille. Il y avait pleins d'ondes négatives qui se sont bien diffusées et maintenant, ça va mieux. J'espère que cette suite a été à la hauteur de tes espérances._****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**  
**_

_**Dravy :** _Une semaine sans internet, mais 2 chapitres à lire, alors ça vaut le coup, ^^. En tout cas, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que celui que tu viens de finir de lire a eu le même avis favorable. Surtout que là, Draco s'énerve encore plus et est encore plus amoureux, puisqu'il vient même de l'avouer.


	45. Chap 45 : Mise au clair

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_**********************************************************Lucia 62 : **_Y a pas de soucis. J'avais compris. J'ai le décodeur. ^^

Je ne voyais pas Draco continuer jusqu'au bout. Je l'aurais perdu dans sa folie sinon. Et la fic aurait pris un tournant bien trop dramatique. Et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu. Quant au fait de se crier dessus, ça a toujours plus ou moins marché comme ça entre eux.

Pour les fins sadiques, je ne sais pas trop si ce nouveau chapitre en fait parti. Pour moi, pas vraiment.

_**********************************************************Gwen : **_Plus concentré, tu meurs, pour sûr. L'amour peut étouffer et faire mal. C'est ce que je voulais retranscrire dans ce chapitre. Mais comme ils ne sont pas non plus dans une folie perpétuelle, le fait de se stopper à temps est dans une certaine suite logique. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête pour ne pas sombrer de l'autre côté de l'amour, celui qui est nocif. Et enfin Harry avoue tout, aussi pour que Draco ne chute pas.

_**Inconnue93 :**_ Heureuse de te revoir. j'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées. Et puis tu as eu de la lecture en rentrant au moins ^^.

C'était important dans le chapitre 43 qu'on voit un peu ce qu'il se passe du POV de Draco. Après tout, on sait ce que ressent Harry, mais Draco... c'est plus difficile. C'est toujours au travers du regard d'Harry. Et là, c'est au travers du regard de ses amis, mais c'est encore différent. Et puis du coup, ça amène une compréhension à son comportement dans le dernier chapitre.

Le fait que Draco n'en fasse pas plus baver à Draco, c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'il bascule du côté de l'amour nocif. Je ne veux pas ce genre de relations entre eux. C'est pour ça aussi qu'il stoppe son acte de perdition avant de se se perdre totalement. Et enfin Harry se bouge le cul, aussi pour que Draco ne chute pas d'avantage dans sa folie.

_**********************************************************Dravy : **_Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Pour ce qui est de faire avancer les choses dans le bon sens, je te laisse le découvrir avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

_**********************************************************Nepheria4 : **_Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce nouveau.

_**********************************************************Fan : **_Mouhaha ! Je t'ai bien eu, hein !? Mais bon tu comprends mon raisonnement. Et en plus t'es fière d'avoir piraté mon ordi. Mais il semble que ta tentative de vol n'ai pas abouti en totalité car tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que Draco s'arrête avant de chuter totalement.

Et l'espoir fait vivre, alors espère. Tu peux.

_**********************************************************Cha910 : **_Intense, mais qui te plait, donc tout va bien. j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre qui est moins intense te plaira tout autant.

* * *

_**Mise au clair**_

Je me masse la joue et grimace face à la douleur qui envahit progressivement ma mâchoire. Ça fait mal. En même temps, Draco n'y est pas allé de main morte. Mais il m'avait prévenu. Le baume de Sévérus ne fait plus effet et cette fois, cette marque là restera plus longtemps sur ma peau. Mais je crois bien que je la mérite.

- Tu vas mieux ? je demande à Draco.

En face de moi, le souffle court, ses doigts massant les articulations qui viennent de s'écraser sur ma joue, il sourit et hoche de la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Donc maintenant que je vais mieux, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans ta petite tête d'idiot ? réplique-t-il avec un sérieux qui me met mal à l'aise.

- Pour ? dis-je en feignant l'ignorance.

Draco secoue la tête et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

- Et tu continues en plus, soupire-t-il. Alors, commençons par ce que tu m'as avoué hier. Ce truc de rejoindre l'ordre du directeur ou je ne sais quoi.

Je me pince les lèvres et m'assois sur une chaise branlante. La salle de classe où nous nous trouvons se trouve au second étage, au fond d'un couloir et semble inutilisée depuis quelques années. Surtout à en juger par la poussière et les toiles d'araignées qui s'y trouvent. Il y a peu de chance que quelqu'un vienne nous déranger.

- Je te l'ai dit. J'ai rejoint l'ordre du phénix, une organisation dirigée par Dumbledore qui lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout ça pour protéger nos parents.

- Oui, je sais ! s'énerve-t-il légèrement. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu as accepté alors que nos parents savent parfaitement se défendre ? Tu n'avais pas…

- Si, je le coupe. Je devais le faire. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre un être cher. Et sous tes yeux qui plus est. Mes parents biologiques sont morts devant moi et je ne sais combien de fois j'ai pu voir ce moment d'horreur. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Plus jamais ! Je ne veux plus que des gens meurent par ma faute, je finis dans un sanglot étouffé.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, tente de me réconforter Draco en se rapprochant de moi et en posant une main chaude sur une de mes épaules.

- Si, Draco. Et le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'ai jamais pu protéger les gens que j'aime. Alors que maintenant… maintenant que je suis redevenu Harry Potter, je peux faire quelque chose.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas là mercredi ? reprend-il d'une petite voix. Et que tu es revenu avec des hématomes et des plaies un peu partout ?

J'hoche de la tête dans un silence qui m'angoisse. Je revois encore le corps de Vance se jeter devant moi, recevant le sortilège de mort à ma place. Tout est de ma faute. Une fois de plus. Les larmes qui inondent mes yeux débordent brusquement et coulent sans retenue sur mon visage. Je pleure et me sens pitoyable. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à refouler ce flot d'émotions qui me prend à la gorge. Sans un mot, Draco me prend dans ses bras et me serre doucement. Son corps se balance légèrement, tel le bercement d'une mère qui veut rassurer son enfant. Et je pleure.

Les minutes filent et les larmes défilent. Jusqu'à ce que je n'en ai plus. Un reniflement résonne dans la salle de classe alors que je me rends compte que la chemise de Draco est trempée et probablement recouverte de substances corporelles peu ragoûtantes.

- Tu sais... je me suis inquiété, murmure-t-il tout en resserrant sa prise sur moi. Je ne savais pas où tu étais, ce que tu faisais et j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment tout le long de ton absence. Et le pire, c'est que j'avais raison. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais, mais quand je t'ai vu revenir dans cet état, j'étais à la fois soulagé de te voir et encore plus angoissé de savoir qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Et puis… je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si ce n'était pas de ma faute.

- Pourquoi ça le serait ? je le questionne en m'écartant légèrement de lui.

- Parce que je t'ai dit que je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

- Ce dont tu m'as parlé mardi soir, pendant le diner.

Je me remémore les évènements des jours passés et comprends immédiatement ce à quoi il fait allusion.

- Oh ! Mais… euh, enfin… je comprends toujours pas.

- Harry ! Tu me demandes si tu veux qu'on s'affiche ouvertement. Moi je te réponds que je ne sais pas. Je vois bien à ta tête que ma réponse ne te convient pas. Et tu disparais. Qu'est-ce que j'en conclus ? Que c'est à cause de moi. Surtout que tu ne veux jamais rien me dire !

- Pardon. Je ne pensais pas…

- Tu ne penses jamais, soupire-t-il. Tu agis et tu te poses les questions après. Tel un stupide Gryffondor.

- Quelle insulte Draco, je me moque. Digne d'un premier année de Serpentard.

Il grogne je ne sais quoi et me tourne le dos. Un faible sourire a déjà remplacé mes larmes. Je tends une main hésitante en sa direction, mais me stoppe en plein chemin. Des flashs de souvenirs récents m'envahissent et une question me brûle les lèvres.

- Draco, je commence doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Hier tu m'as dit quelque chose…

- Que je te déteste ? lance-t-il sans un regard.

- Ça y ressemble. Disons plutôt que c'est ce qui a suivi le "je te déteste".

- Ah ! Ça.

- Et du coup, le fait de se montrer aux autres…

Il se retourne et plonge ses iris dans les miens.

- Désolé Harry. Mais je ne sais toujours pas. Je… je crois que j'ai peur du regard des autres. Tu sais, pour toi être homosexuel, c'est normal dans un sens. Mais moi… je n'y suis pas habitué. Je ne sais même pas si je suis attiré par d'autres hommes. Il n'y a que toi. Uniquement toi. Et avec notre passé, le fait qu'on ait été frères… je ne sais pas, finit-il dans un souffle, la tête basse.

Sa réponse me peine car j'aurais préféré qu'il voie les choses comme moi. Mais je comprends aussi son point de vue et je ne peux que le respecter.

- D'accord.

Sa main attrape la mienne et la serre vivement.

- Harry ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu vas continuer avec l'ordre truc muche ?

- Oui.

- Tu me diras un jour pourquoi tu as accepté ?

- Je t'ai…

- Je te parle de l'autre raison Harry. Celle que Pansy m'a dite.

Je reste silencieux, ne sachant que répondre. Surtout que je ne sais pas quelle peut être cette autre raison. Mais il semblerait que Pansy ait une fois de plus compris les choses avant nous. Il ne me reste plus qu'à deviner.

- Probablement alors.

- Ne tarde pas trop dans ce cas, me murmure-t-il tout en déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, me faisant oublier tout le reste.

Je suis bien trop heureux de le retrouver.

oOo

Les jours, les semaines défilent comme dans un cocon nouveau. Le mois de février se termine et celui de mars débute, s'entame. Les cours, les devoirs, les examens. Les sorties à pré-au-lard, les matchs de Quidditch. Les fou-rires et les petites engueulades. Les baisers volés et cachés le jour et les retrouvailles dans le lit le soir. Tout défile tellement vite. C'est un peu comme si j'avais retrouvé un passé paisible. Une bulle hors du temps et des soucis. Pas de guerre, pas d'ordre du phénix, pas de rêves cauchemardesques. Juste Poudlard. Et Draco. Juste ça. Et c'est parfait. Bien trop même. Comme le dit si bien le proverbe, c'est le calme avant la tempête. Se pose juste la question de l'arrivée de celle-ci.

Alors que je suis en train d'attendre Draco qui doit sortir de son cours de Métamorphose, adossé contre le mur, je vois une fille s'avancer vers moi d'un pas hésitant. C'est une Poufsouffle plus jeune. Peut-être une cinquième année.

- Potter ?

J'hausse les sourcils, détaillant la jeune fille aux joues rouges.

- Euh… tiens, me dit-elle brusquement en me tendant une enveloppe.

- Merci, je murmure, étonné de la situation.

Surtout qu'à peine ai-je saisi l'enveloppe, qu'elle s'enfuit en courant, la tête basse. La question qui suivait mon remerciement se meurt dans ma gorge. Qui est-elle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre ? Est-ce d'elle ? Ou de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- C'était qui ?

Je me retourne pour faire face à Draco qui a le nez légèrement retroussé, coupant court à mes interrogations.

- Je sais pas, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

- Elle te voulait quoi ? C'est quoi cette lettre ?

- J'en sais rien.

Et je n'ai pas le temps de la ranger dans mon sac qu'une main de Draco s'en empare et l'ouvre à ma place. Mes protestations face à cette violation de ma vie privée sont vaines. Il a décidé de savoir le contenu de l'enveloppe et rien ne l'en empêchera. Je savais très bien que cette journée allait être horrible. Pourquoi ? Nous sommes vendredi 13. Et le pire, c'est que c'est le second de l'année. Alors comme celui de février s'est bien passé, je ne m'attends pas à ce que la chance me suive une nouvelle fois. Ce qui dans un sens n'est pas faux. Tout a commencé par mon réveil qui n'a pas sonné. Ensuite j'ai eu le cheveu d'un étranger dans mon jus de citrouille. Puis en cours de potions je me suis brûlé le coude. Et maintenant ça. Qu'est-ce que ça va être ? Une beuglante, une lettre explosive ? Je m'attends au pire…

- La… grogne Draco, me sortant de mes pensées.

Il serre la missive entre ses doigts tremblants et sa mâchoire se crispe en un spasme peu rassurant.

- Elle ose… Et toi…

- Alors ? Ça dit quoi ?

Le regard de Draco s'ancre au mien et je peux y lire toute sa fureur.

- Tu ne l'approches plus, me menace-t-il.

- Eh ! C'est elle qui s'est approchée, pas moi, je me justifie.

- C'est pareil. Si je la revois à moins de cinq mètres de toi, elle est morte. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accepter… cette chose, finit-il en brandissant la lettre.

J'en profite pour la saisir au vol et commence à la lire. Ah ! Je comprends mieux l'état d'énervement de Draco. C'est une lettre d'amour. Je soupire et la range dans mon sac, sous les yeux outrés de Draco. Il va pour protester quand je le stoppe, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois que tu as assez fait peur à Finnigan la dernière fois. Pas la peine de commettre un crime pour ça.

- Mais elle n'a pas le droit…

Je le menace, une main en l'air, le regard noir. Et puis, un couloir rempli d'élèves n'est pas le bon endroit pour discuter de cela. D'autant plus que j'ai faim et que le repas de midi va commencer d'ici peu. Draco croise les bras sur sa poitrine et bougonne légèrement, faisant naître un petit sourire sur mes lèvres.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Daphné agite sa main en notre direction et nous indique que nous sommes attendus pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Ni une, ni deux, je prends la main de Draco dans la mienne et rejoins nos amis.

oOo

- Tu crois que le prof de DCFM a décidé de me tuer ? je demande à Draco en posant ma tête sur la table de la bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? questionne Blaise en tapotant ma joue avec le bout de son doigt.

- Parce qu'il ne me fait lancer que des sorts informulés et sans baguette. Et des complexes en plus ! je me plains.

- Mais tu y arrives, réplique Blaise.

- Et regarde dans quel état je suis après.

J'accentue mon état de fatigue en m'affalant encore plus sur la table et en tirant la langue. Vendredi 13 de merde ! Je lance un rapide coup d'œil à Draco qui est en train d'écrire sur un parchemin, tout en me regardant brièvement du coin de l'œil. Je crois que je pense à la même chose que lui.

- Enfin, je soupire. Heureusement…

Mais le clignement de paupières qu'il me fait me stoppe immédiatement. Il ne veut pas que j'en parle. Et puis de toute façon, rien n'est sûr. C'est juste une sensation, un ressenti. Et il est difficile de savoir si nos suppositions sont justes ou pas. Peut-être que tout ça est dû à autre chose. Le fait que nous vivions ensemble depuis des années, par exemple. Mais j'ai du mal à y croire. Parce que je ressens ce picotement familier à chaque fois. Parce que je ressens sa présence au plus profond de mon être. Parce qu'il est là, en moi et que c'est grisant.

- Heureusement ? répète Blaise.

- Non rien.

Mon ami hausse des épaules et se remet à lire le livre qui se trouve sous son nez. Et moi je repars dans mes pensées. Des images remplies de Draco. Des souvenirs de sensations uniques. Cette chaleur qu'il est le seul à faire naître en moi. Cette vague de bien être rassurant qui coure dans mes veines et se diffuse dans mes cellules, dans ma magie. Elle se nourrit de lui, de ce feu qui brûle mes reins et enflamme mes sens. Parce que c'est ça au final, je me dis tout en fermant les yeux. Je ne suis jamais seul en fin de compte…

Finalement, c'est le claquement d'un livre qui se referme qui me fait sursauter et rouvrir les yeux. Je me suis assoupi semble-t-il. Je cligne des yeux et les frotte tout en détaillant ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Blaise et Daphné ne sont plus là. Pansy vient de se lever, un livre en main et se dirige vers une étagère. Quant à Draco, il est toujours en train d'écrire. Etrange qu'il n'ait pas fini son devoir. Mais le regard qu'il me lance subitement me fait comprendre la raison de cette lenteur. Il semblerait que je le déstabilise et qu'il ait, de ce fait, du mal à se concentrer. Je souris doucement et m'étire avec un mordillement de lèvres que je sais tentateur pour lui. il secoue la tête et grimace tout en gesticulant un peu sur sa chaise. Satisfait de mon effet, je prends le livre de potions que j'avais prévu d'étudier et commence à le feuilleter.

- C'est maintenant que tu te décides à étudier ? me chuchote Pansy en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- Ben quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il n'y a plus personne ?

Un bref coup d'œil aux alentours confirme les dires de Pansy.

- Le dîner va bientôt débuter.

- Tant mieux ! je m'exclame un peu fort, m'attirant le regard noir de Madame Pince. Je meurs de faim, je reprends plus doucement en refermant mon livre et en commençant à ranger mes affaires et celles de Draco qui ne semble pas enclin à faire une pause dans son devoir.

Mon comportement m'attire quelques grognements de sa part, mais il finit par suivre le mouvement. Un rapide passage par la salle commune pour déposer nos affaires et nous nous rendons dans la Grande Salle où la plus part des élèves sont déjà présents. Nous nous installons en face de Blaise et Daphné alors que les plats commencent à apparaître. Quel parfait timing. Haricots verts et pommes de terre avec des côtelettes d'agneau. La malchance me poursuit, semble-t-il. Je déteste l'agneau. Dépité, je manque de finir la tête la première dans le bol de sauce que fait circuler Pansy.

- Mauvaise journée, rigole-t-elle, s'attirant mes foudres.

Je grogne et espère que le dessert sera mangeable. Mais je ne m'attends pas à une bonne tarte à la mélasse.

Par chance, c'est une tarte aux pommes qui fait sont apparition une trentaine de minutes plus tard, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je ne mourrais pas de faim ce soir. Tout en me servant généreusement, ayant un estomac à remplir, je vois à peine la jeune fille qui s'avance vers moi. C'est quand elle s'immobilise face à moi, entre Blaise et Daphné, que je la reconnais. La Poufsouffle de ce matin… Je sens que les ennuis ne sont pas très loin. Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je ne pouvais pas avoir un dessert potable et le déguster à mon aise. Pas en ce jour maudit.

- Euh… Potter ? m'interpelle-t-elle.

Je relève la tête, dépité. Adieu tarte aux pommes.

- Oui ?

- Tu… tu as lu ma lettre ?

Je soupire et pose ma fourchette. Je sens la tension de Draco venir me lécher le cou d'une manière désagréable. Qu'il se calme. Je ne vais pas accepter de sortir avec elle quand même.

- Tu ne préfèrerais pas que nous en parlions sans tout ce monde ? je demande, ne voulant pas la blesser plus que je ne vais le faire.

Elle secoue vivement la tête, semblant bien décidée à obtenir sa réponse en cet instant.

- Dans ce cas..., je commence. Oui, j'ai lu ta lettre. C'était très gentil de ta part. Tu écris très bien.

Un coup de pied dans mon tibia me fait grimacer. La patience de Draco n'est pas légendaire.

- Tu m'as beaucoup touché par tes mots, mais…

Je vois bien que ses lèvres tremblent et que des larmes menacent de couler de ses prunelles bleues. Oh non !

- Mais ce qu'il essaye de te dire espèce de Poufsouffle boursoufflée, s'écrie d'un seul coup Draco en se levant, nous faisant tous sursauter. C'est qu'il ne veut pas. Merci. Au revoir.

La réaction de la jeune fille est immédiate. Elle s'en va en courant et en pleurant fortement. Le tac Malfoyen dans toute sa splendeur.

- Ben quoi !? continue-t-il en dévisageant les élèves qui le fixent avec des regards noirs. C'est vrai ! se justifie-t-il.

Je me masse les tempes, sentant ma magie bouillonner dans mon sang. Il y a autre chose qui se prépare. Et je n'aime pas cette sensation de perte de contrôle.

- D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est. Harry ne sortira avec personne dans cette école et même en dehors !

Cette fois, je fixe Draco avec incrédulité.

La bouche entrouverte, j'assimile difficilement la situation.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il est déjà pris ! crie-t-il bien haut et fort.

Je papillonne des yeux, Blaise imite le poisson rouge, Daphné se cache le visage entre ses mains et Pansy sourit. Quant aux autres élèves, c'est dans un véritable brouhaha qu'ils se mettent à chercher la personne qui est avec moi.

- Et c'est moi ! revendique-t-il sur le même ton, provoquant un silence aussi puissant qu'un sort.

Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur vient de rater un battement. Je suis mal à l'aise et le plus heureux des hommes. C'est officiel. Inattendu, mais officiel. Je suis en couple avec Draco Malfoy et je peux désormais le crier sur tous les toits. Plus besoin de se cacher. Et comme s'il suivait mes pensées, Draco m'attrape par les épaules et me redresse. Sans préavis, sa bouche s'écrase sur la mienne, ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux et il m'embrasse tel un désespéré. Il y a encore de la colère dans son geste. Mais aussi de la peur. En réalité, il est terrorisé. Et moi je suis partagé entre ma béatitude et le ressenti de ses angoisses. Sauf que je n'ai pas le temps de suivre les évènements qu'il s'est déjà séparé de moi et fusille l'assemblée du regard, juste avant de quitter la Grande Salle, me laissant pantois. Finalement, c'est une poussée de Pansy qui me ramène à la réalité, m'intimant à le suivre. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je quitte la Grande Salle en courant et en criant son nom. Au diable mon éducation, j'ai mon copain à rattraper et à engueuler pour ne pas m'avoir informé de cette décision que je ne regrette nullement.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Ça, c'est fait !

On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin...


	46. Chap 46 : Je prends mes responsabilités

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Fan : **_Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop cherché ce que Pansy avait dit à Draco. Tout simplement parce que tu ne le trouveras pas. En plus, réfléchis un peu. Toute la fic est en POV Harry et il n'est pas au courant de ce que Pansy a pu dire à Draco. Donc en tant que lecteur, tu ne peux pas le savoir non plus. ^^

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Dravy : **_J'aime bien ce côté de Draco même s'il ne le montre pas tout le temps. Et justement, c'est peut-être parce qu'il cache cette facette de lui qu'on l'apprécie d'autant plus.

* * *

_**Je prends mes responsabilités**_

Je soupire et passe une main lasse dans mes cheveux mouillés. Draco est allongé à côté de moi, silencieux et immobile. Pourtant il ne dort pas. Sa respiration est bien trop irrégulière. Mais il y a encore cette gêne entre nous. Après qu'il ait déclaré à toute l'école notre relation, je n'ai réussi qu'à lui faire dire qu'un "t'es content maintenant". Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Et que je lui souriais bêtement en hochant de la tête. Et ensuite… il a pris sa douche et s'est mis à lire un livre, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Personne dans notre maison n'a fait de remarque directe, même si tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Et moi au passage. J'ai pris ma douche. Puis il est parti se coucher. Blaise aussi. Moi aussi. Et tous les autres. Ce n'est que lorsque le silence s'est mis à régner en maître parmi nous que je me suis levé et ai rejoint Draco dans son lit. Je me suis couché à ses côtés. Et j'attends toujours la suite… qui ne semble pas vouloir venir.

- Merci, je finis par chuchoter doucement.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et je devine l'interrogation dans ses pupilles.

- De prendre tes responsabilités.

Un soufflement plus fort, un haussement d'épaules et il reprend sa position initiale.

- On en reparlera quand tu le feras, marmonne-t-il.

- Et si je le faisais maintenant, je propose.

Sa réaction est immédiate. Assis en tailleur face à moi, la tête penchée sur le côté, il attend la suite. Soit…

Je me mets dans la même position que lui, les mains posées sur mes genoux. J'ai la bouche sèche et le cœur qui bat à tout rompre dans ma cage thoracique. Peut-être ai-je parlé trop vite en fin de compte… Mais voila que je sens déjà ma magie s'agiter sur mon épiderme. Elle sait ce qui va suivre et s'impatiente. Surtout que la connaissant, elle doit déjà faire ressentir son agacement à Draco. Et l'étirement de lèvres qu'il me renvoie me confirme mes pensées. Je suis acculé contre un mur, coincé dans une impasse que je viens de créer moi-même. Pris dans un étau étouffant et plaqué dans des ténèbres mouvantes, il ne me reste plus qu'à me lancer. Et puis de toute façon, je ne crains rien. Je sais très bien qu'il y a un énorme filet prêt à me rattraper trente mètres plus bas. Mais ce n'est pas la chute qui m'angoisse. C'est de faire ce pas. Celui du non-retour.

- Harry, commence à s'impatienter Draco.

C'est si terrifiant. Je me demande comment Draco a pu sauter sans être sûr de sa réception. En même temps, il était fou ce jour là. Il faut donc que je retrouve un peu de cette folie et tout devrait bien se passer. Folie vient à moi, envahit-moi, viole-moi. Fait-moi tienne et embrasse-moi.

- Tu veux connaître l'autre raison de mon contrat avec Dumbledore ?

- Je la connais, réplique-t-il. Mais toi…

- Tu le veux ?

J'ai longtemps cherché ce lien entre prendre mes responsabilités et mon contrat avec Dumbledore. Et puis, il y a peu, j'ai compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Pansy. En réalité, je le savais… depuis longtemps. Mais entre savoir et accepter, il y a un gouffre. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, le gouffre s'est réduit en un pas. Ne me reste plus qu'à le franchir.

Draco hoche de la tête, un peu incertain.

- C'est parce que je suis fou, je réponds en fermant les yeux. Fou. Complètement. Totalement. Je suis fou. Fou de toi, Draco. Ce n'est pas que Père et Mère que je veux protéger. Mais toi aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Je ne veux plus que tu pleures de tristesse. Je veux juste que chaque jour soit plus beau que le précédent. Je sais qu'à cause de moi tu es tombé amoureux. Et de moi qui plus est. Mais sache que si tu acceptes vraiment de prendre tes responsabilités, d'être un taré fini, tu vas devoir te coltiner un autre amoureux. Moi.

Il y a un sourire sur la bouche de Draco. Et des étoiles dans ses prunelles grises. Et du noir au bout de ses doigts. Ma magie crépite sur ma peau, électrisant chaque geste. Elle est heureuse, euphorique. Comme droguée à l'oxygène pur.

- T'es long à la détente quand même, chuchote Draco.

- ça a toujours été mon défaut.

- Ce n'est pas le pire.

- Eh !

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

- L'attente valait le coup j'espère, je reprends en me calmant.

- Je ne sais pas. Voyons voir ça, dit-il tout en se penchant vers moi et en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Son baiser est doux, chaste. Il est posé, calme. Tout l'inverse de ma magie qui n'a jamais été aussi brûlante. Ses mains, son flux caressent mes bras à une lenteur rapide. Il y a de l'impatience et un désir de prendre son temps. C'est impérieux, violent. C'est volage, aérien. C'est lui. C'est moi. Sans plus de cérémonie, ma main droite agrippe sa nuque et je force l'entrée de sa bouche. Ma langue joue avec la sienne, donnant le rythme. Un parfait mélange de nous deux. Une entente, symbiose qui frôle l'indécence. Jusqu'où irons-nous ? J'en ai tellement envie ce soir.

D'un mouvement de bassin maîtrisé, je renverse Draco sur le dos, me retrouvant entre ses jambes outrageusement écartées. Il est si beau en cet instant. La vision qu'il renvoie fait durcir mon sexe et un grognement sort de ma gorge. J'enfoui mon visage dans son cou et hume son odeur. Son savon emplit mes narines me donnant le tournis.

- J'ai envie de toi, je murmure contre sa jugulaire palpitante.

Mes propres mots me surprennent. Je suis fou de dire ça tout haut. Je suis fou de me frotter contre lui, tel un drogué en manque. Mais c'est ce que je suis au final. Et lui est mon extasy de chaire.

- Soit juste responsable.

- C'est ce que je compte faire.

Mon bassin se frotte d'avantage contre le sien. Nos désirs tendus au travers de nos bas de pyjama s'entrechoquent dans un concert de soupirs et de gémissements. C'est une mélopée à mes oreilles, un chant qui m'enivre. Une extase à l'état pur. J'en ai tellement envie. De lui. En entier. Je ne veux plus faire qu'un avec son être et retourner à un certain moment de notre vie passée et décorée de souvenirs emballés dans du papier à la couleur des blés. Je me suis toujours demandé, lorsque j'étais cet autre identique et différent de Draco, si notre symbiose était aussi puissante que je le ressentais. Nos magies, liées sans qu'on ne sache comment à cette époque, étaient déjà dépendantes l'une de l'autre, je crois. Et aujourd'hui, heureuse de pouvoir se fondre l'une dans l'autre, je n'arrive plus à résister à cet appel de la luxure. Je veux qu'il ne soit qu'à moi. Complètement. Entièrement. Tout comme je ne serais qu'à lui.

Ma bouche dépose de rapides baisers sur sa mâchoire et mes iris s'accrochent désespérément aux lacs orages qui me font face, comme mes doigts se mêlent aux siens et les serrent à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Je veux l'aimer. Lui montrer que je peux être responsable de lui. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire. Parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel désir. Un tel besoin. Ça me prend aux tripes, ça me tord les entrailles et me vrille les intestins. Je m'embrase déjà, uniquement avec ses baisers et ses mains sur mes hanches. Qu'est-ce que se sera si j'ose aller plus loin, si j'ose aller jusqu'au bout de cette pulsion ? Un tremblement plus fort s'empare de mon corps à cette pensée. J'aimerais tant que Draco puisse ressentir le même feu inonder ses veines.

- Draco ?

- Mmh ? gémit-il tout en se cambrant et en glissant ses mains le long de mes côtes.

- Je crois que tu fais encore, de temps en temps, ces rêves érotiques de nous deux.

Ses doigts se figent et ses pupilles s'agrandissent d'étonnement.

- Oui, marmonne-t-il tout en détournant le visage, comme gêné.

- Et je te fais quoi, dans ces rêves ? je demande d'une voix suave.

- Tu… tu me touches, murmure-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Où ?

- Partout.

- Là ? je demande en glissant mes mains sur son torse.

- Oui, souffle-t-il alors que je m'attarde un peu sur ses tétons.

- Et là ?

Mes doigts passent sur ses cuisses, frôlent son aine, caresse son ventre contracté. Et seuls les soupirs me répondent face à mes attouchements.

- C'est tout ?

- Non… non, me souffle-t-il difficilement. Là aussi, m'indique-t-il en posant ma main sur son sexe dur et chaud.

Je me mords les lèvres en sentant son désir palpiter contre ma paume. Si je m'écoutais, j'aurais déjà mes doigts autour de sa virilité, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient et probablement mon sexe au plus profond de son intimité, imitant parfaitement cette impulsion. Je chasse cette pensée en un éclair, sentant que ma magie vibre d'impatience. Déjà étalée sur nos corps, sur les draps et au sol, elle ne fait que croitre la chaleur qui me lacère agréablement les reins.

- Juste comme ça ? je questionne, la voix éraillée, me retenant de lui sauter littéralement dessus.

- Non.

D'un geste doux, il me repousse et s'assoit devant moi. A genoux, je le regarde faire. Le souffle erratique, je scrute chacun de ses mouvements. La langue qui sort de sa bouche et vient humidifier ses lèvres. Ses pupilles qui se dilatent et me chuchotent des mots indécents, incandescents. Les doigts qui disparaissent sous son bas de pyjama et commencent à tirer sur l'élastique. Une jambe qui se soulève légèrement. Puis l'autre. Son sexe qui se dévoile à moi, rouge, humide, sans honte. Les vêtements qui s'échouent au sol, abandonnés.

Je déglutis en découvrant son corps nu. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais j'ai tellement envie de lui, que c'est tout comme. Et puis je sens que ce soir sera différent. Meilleur.

- Touche-moi, me murmure-t-il en se mordillant les lèvres. Partout.

Comment résister à cet appel ? C'est impossible. Sans plus de cérémonie, mes mains glissent sur son épiderme frissonnant et le touchent. Ses joues. Sa nuque. Ses épaules. Son torse. Son nombril. Ses cuisses. Son sexe. Ses fesses. Ses mains. Ses lèvres. Rapidement, ma langue remplace mes doigts et viole tout son être avec délice.

- Sort de silence, grogne-t-il en tendant une de ses mains vers sa baguette.

Je le stoppe immédiatement.

- Déjà lancé.

Il gémit plus fortement et se perd dans les sensations que je lui procure. Moi c'est déjà fait. Je suis déjà perdu. Perdu et fou de lui. Sans que je sache vraiment comment, je me retrouve nu à mon tour. Nos virilités s'entrechoquent en un concert de gémissements et de baisers humides. Rapidement, ça devient impérieux. Comme un besoin urgent. Et c'est étrange car j'ai l'impression que ma magie n'est pas innocente dans cette sensation. Elle est encore plus ardente, pressante, bouillonnante. Et Draco se déconnecte complètement. Les taches noires qui se meuvent sur sa peau semblent parfois se fondre en lui. Je le frôle à peine et il décolle aussitôt. Un peu comme si tous ses sens étaient amplifiés, exacerbés.

- Harry, souffle-t-il. Dou… doucement.

Je retire mes mains et un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres rouges et gonflées. Sa cage thoracique se soulève à un rythme impressionnant qui m'inquiète un peu.

- ça va ?

Il hoche de la tête.

- Je… juste. Salazard.

Sa main emprisonne brusquement son sexe et il se met à faire des mouvements rapides. J'écarquille les yeux, surpris. Tout en ralentissant un peu ses gestes, Draco reprend :

- J'en ai besoin. Il faut… et en même temps c'est presque douloureux, geint-il.

Je me penche au-dessus de lui, la bouche collée à son oreille et lui chuchote :

- Alors laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

Doucement je repousse ses doigts et colle mon bassin au sien, tout en imprimant de légers mouvements qui m'envoient d'agréables décharges électriques. Sans lâcher sa main, je la rapproche de mes lèvres et lèche un doigt. Sous moi, Draco pousse un feulement et se cambre. Mes iris ancrés aux siens, je sais qu'il a compris. Pas besoin de mots. Et je crois lire un certain soulagement au fond de ses prunelles dilatées. J'aurai mille autres occasions pour me fondre en lui.

Bien humidifié, je dirige son doigt vers mes fesses et lui indique d'un mouvement de tête qu'il peut y aller. Un peu hésitant, son doigt me pénètre. La sensation me fait monter d'un cran et je pousse mon bassin à sa rencontre. J'en veux plus. Je veux tout de lui. Après quelques mouvements et un second doigt, je me place au-dessus de lui et saisis sa verge.

Je sens son impatience qui me griffe le dos. Ou bien est-ce ma magie qui s'amuse à apparaître et disparaître sur nos peaux en sueur ? Je ne sais pas et ne veux pas savoir. Seul Draco compte en cet instant. Juste lui.

Lui et ses mains sur mes hanches.

Lui et son regard plongé au plus profond du mien.

Lui et son souffle qu'il tente de contrôler.

Lui et son sexe qui écarte lentement mes chaires.

Petit à petit, mon corps reçoit son membre vibrant et je plonge avec délice dans une extase à la saveur de folie. Je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir. Et lui aussi. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas qui de nous deux s'est mis à bouger en premier. Moi ou lui, peu importe. En cet instant, nous faisons l'amour. Sauvagement, brutalement. Comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Comme si c'était vital. Et ça l'est peut-être au final. Après tout, nous avons été liés pendant des années. Et puis d'un seul coup, du jour au lendemain, tout ça s'est évaporé. Et maintenant c'est une nouvelle union que nous créons. Et cette fois, de notre propre chef.

Je change de position, n'arrivant plus à soulever mon propre poids. A quatre pattes, le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller, je grogne de plaisir. Les coups de reins de Draco sont si profonds et rapides. Et c'est en me sentant parfaitement plein, complet que je me déverse sur les draps et qu'il me rejoint quelques minutes après, dans un cri qui fait vibrer chacune de mes cellules.

Je suis fou…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un lemon et aussi long qui plus est. J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos espérances.


	47. Chap 47 : Emmerde-les

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Fan : **_Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Et oui, 46 chapitres avant un lemon. On peut dire qu'ils ont pris leur temps. Et moi aussi au passage. Mais ça valait le coup d'attendre je pense. Je n'aurais pas pu écrire un lemon qui me plait autant si je n'avais pas pris le temps de les laisser se connaître autrement. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Helarya : **_Merci à toi de me laisser une review. Et merci pour ces compliments qui me vont droit au coeur. Tes mots me touchent beaucoup. Surtout que chez moi, les lemons ça passe ou ça casse. Je préfère torturer mes personnages que les faire s'aimer. Je dois pas être bien nette dans ma tête lol.

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Dravy : **_Merci pour ta review, comme toujours ;) Et puis comme il te plait, moi ça me va.

* * *

_**Emmerde-les**_

- Respire Draco.

Je pose une main sur la sienne, mais il la retire aussitôt, comme brûlé. Je baisse la tête, peiné par cette réaction. Je sais très bien qu'il ne veut pas mal faire, mais c'est comme ça depuis deux semaines. Depuis qu'il a avoué devant tout Poudlard que nous sommes en couple. C'est encore difficile pour lui. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être dévisagé et épié sur le moindre de ses gestes.

- Arrête de la fixer, je lui murmure, prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher.

- C'est elle qui me regarde, grogne-t-il.

- Ignore-la.

Brusquement, il tourne son visage face au mien. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne, il me demande :

- Comment tu fais ?

- Euh… je commence en me grattant l'arrière de la tête. Sincèrement ?

Il hoche de la tête.

- Je les emmerde.

- Oh. Et ça marche ?

- Assez, je lui souris, provoquant un rictus similaire sur ses lèvres. Tu viens ? On a cours de potions et…

- Et on va être en retard ! s'écrie-t-il d'un seul.

En une seconde, il est debout, son sac sur l'épaule et me tire par la main pour que je me lève sans plus tarder. Sauf que le contact de sa peau contre la mienne, de sa chaleur qui me serre agréablement, vient de me figer sur place. Les yeux écarquillés, je fixe nos mains et souris bêtement. Face à ma réaction, Draco se stoppe et suit mon regard. Et lorsqu'il se rend compte de son geste, il se crispe aussitôt. Je sens qu'il va la retirer, qu'il va encore me laisser seul. Et je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter un abandon de plus.

-Emmerde-les, je chuchote. S'il te plait. Juste cette fois.

Et je ne sais pas si ce sont mes mots de désespoir ou autre chose, mais Draco ne me lâche pas. Il me tire plus doucement et cette fois je me lève. Le souffle coupé dans ma cage thoracique, j'ose enlacer nos doigts. Peut-être vais-je aller trop loin et trop rapidement, mais j'ai envie de croire en sa force.

- Harry, marmonne-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais bien que je suis fou, j'affirme en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- Harry, redit-il sur le même ton. Ça va encore…

- Jaser, inventer, colporter, prendre des photos, vendre des mensonges et des ragots. Dire tout et n'importe quoi. Et alors ?

- J'aime pas, dit-il en tentant de retirer sa main de mon étreinte.

- Pourtant tu aimais bien être sur les photos avec Père, dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Ce n'était pas pareil, se justifie-t-il.

- Pour moi si, je rétorque en lui volant un baiser, juste avant de m'enfuir en direction des cachots, sous des cris outrés, vite tus, car un Malfoy reste toujours maître de lui.

Sauf avec moi…

oOo

J'écarquille les yeux sous le choc, l'espace d'une demi-seconde, puis les ferme et m'agrippe fermement à la veste qui se trouve sous mes doigts. J'ai ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue qui embrase mes sens et son corps brûlant qui se presse contre le mien. J'ai ma magie qui s'affole sur nos peaux et savoure ce baiser enflammé, mais surtout… offert à l'ensemble de l'école.

J'avoue que je ne comprends pas tout, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Sans m'avertir, alors que j'allais me resservir du poulet, Draco s'est levé, m'a attrapé par le col et m'a embrassé. Sauvagement. Violemment. Passionnément. Amoureusement. Longuement aussi.

Autour de nous, après un silence quelque peu angoissant, le brouhaha habituel de la Grande Salle a repris. Sur nous ? Sur autre chose ? Impossible de savoir. Et je m'en moque. Parce que Draco m'embrasse toujours. Et de la meilleure façon qui soit.

Finalement, c'est par manque d'oxygène qu'il se décolle de moi et se rassoit sur le banc, me laissant totalement pantelant. Quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et je me tourne vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Je les emmerde, me répond-il juste avant de mordre dans un bout de pain.

- Waouh ! s'exclame Blaise en s'éventant.

- Blaise, je crois que ton repas va s'écourter, enchaîne Daphné en le dévisageant d'un air lubrique.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? J'ai encore… Oh ! Dans ce cas.

Il nous sourit et se lève, aussitôt suivie par Daphné qui est déjà collée à lui. Je leur fait un bref signe de main, puis me reconcentre sur Draco. Il s'est remis à manger, comme si le baiser que nous venons d'échanger est plus que normal. Et ça me plait.

Je ne sais pas si l'abstinence des deux derniers jours y est pour quelque chose, mais au grand maux, les grand moyens. Je ne pouvais pas le toucher le jour et lui ne pouvait pas me toucher la nuit. Donnant, donnant. Et même si ce revirement de situation est dû à autre chose, ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en moque. Tout ce dont je suis certain, c'est que cet échange buccal signifie un tournant et que je l'apprécie fortement.

oOo

Je vois Draco arriver dans la salle commune, tout essoufflé et les cheveux en bataille. Il serre un parchemin dans sa main et a un immense sourire sur ses lèvres. Je vais pour lui demander ce qui le rend si joyeux, mais il me devance et me tire jusque dans le dortoir. D'un regard menaçant, il fait partir Grabbe et Goyle qui s'y trouvent, puis s'assoit sur son lit et me tend le papier.

- Une lettre de Mère.

Aussitôt, je m'assois à ses côtés et lis la missive. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de leurs nouvelles. J'avoue même que l'inquiétude commençait à me gagner. Mais cette dernière vient de s'envoler à des milles de là. Ils vont bien. Père semble assez morose car il s'ennuie et trouve leur nouvelle demeure trop petite comparée au Manoir. Mais Mère nous demande de ne pas nous inquiéter. C'est très bref, mais rassurant. Le principal.

Soulagé, le cœur apaisé, je me laisse tomber en arrière, ma tête rebondissant sur un oreiller. Aussitôt, Draco se met à califourchon sur moi et quelques mèches de ses cheveux viennent me chatouiller le visage. Délicatement, il retire la lettre de mes doigts, la pose sur la table de chevet, puis pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux et plonge mes mains dans sa nuque, savourant ce contact. C'est si agréable de le sentir contre moi. Sa langue caresse ma lèvre supérieure et j'entrouvre la bouche afin de le laisser approfondir notre baiser. Petit à petit, je me laisse emporter par les sensations de plaisir qui naissent en moi. Notamment dans mon pantalon. J'ai encore envie de lui. Il me faut ma dose de Draco. Tel un drogué en manque, je décide de laisser s'exprimer mes pulsions. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je me redresse et intime à Draco de s'allonger sur le dos. Mes mains s'agitent autour de moi, tirant les rideaux, lançant des sorts auxquels je ne pense même pas. Je sens juste ma magie s'affairer dans mon sang et trépigner d'impatience. En quelque secondes, Draco se retrouve à moitié nu, ma bouche traçant des arabesques inventées sur sa peau frémissante. Je titille ses tétons, suit la trace de ses poils, joue avec son nombril, souffle sur son gland rougit. Et il gémit. Impudiquement. Provoquant en moi des frissons d'extase.

- Ha… Harry, marmonne-t-il entre deux souffles éraillés. Je… je sais pas si… c'est… le bon moment.

- Chut, je lui réponds en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Laisse-toi faire.

Et tout en disant ses mots, je pose ma main recouverte de noir sur son sexe et commence à le masturber. Aussitôt, la réaction de Draco ne se fait pas attendre. Il se cambre et gémit fortement. Ses doigts s'agrippent aux draps et les serrent violemment.

Puis je me penche en avant et commence à lécher sa virilité de bas en haut. Quelques coups de langues sur son frein et je le prends totalement en bouche. Entre mes lèvres, je sens son plaisir monter, gonfler, prêt à exploser. Tout comme moi. Alors que j'entame un va-et-vient qui semble l'amener progressivement vers le paroxysme de la jouissance, je glisse une de mes mains dans mon propre pantalon et commence à me caresser. Frénétiquement, je me mets à me masturber, au même rythme que mes mouvements sur son sexe. C'est si bon. Les yeux clos, je me laisse emporter par le tourbillon du plaisir et de l'orgasme. Je ne sais même plus trop qui vient de jouir en premier. Lui ? Moi ? Il y a son sperme qui coule entre mes lèvres et ma main qui est tout poisseuse. Il y a son souffle erratique qui résonne dans mes tympans et mon sang qui martèle mes tempes. Et surtout… surtout… il y a ma magie qui feule de plaisir et me brûle la langue. Je crois que plus ça va et plus elle s'étale sur moi, en moi. Et lui. Comme si elle souhaitait que nous ne formions plus qu'une seule entité…

oOo

- Alors vous restez ici pendant les vacances ? nous questionne Pansy.

Draco hoche de la tête et serre sa main dans la mienne. Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous n'avons pas vu nos parents et ils nous manquent. Etre loin d'eux, avoir peu de nouvelles et passer les vacances loin de notre famille ne nous réjouit pas vraiment. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Retourner au Manoir est bien trop dangereux, tout comme aller dans cette maison secrète où se cachent Père et Mère.

- Je vous enverrais des chocolats, sourit Blaise en me tapotant l'épaule.

- Pourquoi vous les traitez comme si c'était le bagne de rester à Poudlard ? questionne Daphné.

Je fronce les sourcils face à sa réplique. Et pour tout retour, elle me sourit doucement et me lance un regard rempli de malice.

- Le dortoir sera vide des autres élèves et ils vont pouvoir passer toutes leurs journées enfermés dedans.

- Oh ! rétorque Blaise, alors que je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

Bien sur que j'y ai pensé. Avoir Draco que pour moi, sans le regard des autres. C'est juste parfait.

- J'avais plutôt pensé utiliser ce temps libre pour aller à la bibliothèque, enchaine Draco avec un sérieux qui m'étonne.

- Draco ! Et Madame Pince ! s'exclama Daphné.

- Pas pour ça ! dit-il en secouant la tête. Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça. Je parlais d'étudier.

- En même temps, on a dix-sept ans. Si on n'y pense pas maintenant, quand est-ce qu'on le fera ? poursuit Daphné. Et puis je vois bien de quoi tu veux parler. Etudier… C'est vrai que c'est nouveau pour toi, le sexe entre hommes.

Je tousse et tape sur ma poitrine, surpris par les propos de mon amie.

- Etudie bien et surtout fait des exercices pratiques, continue-t-elle avec son sourire pervers.

Draco me tire d'un seul coup en arrière, tout en marmonnant :

- Viens. On a une folle en manque qui va finir par nous suivre partout rien que pour voir ce qu'on fait.

- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas déjà fait ! crie-t-elle alors que nous nous éloignons.

Derrière moi, j'entends nos amis rire de bon cœur, se moquant ouvertement de la réaction de Draco.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous passons les portes de la Grande Salle, suivis par nos amis qui continuent de lancer des pics à Draco qui tente de les ignorer. Nous nous installons à notre table, alors que Pansy sort son jeu de cartes.

- Bataille explosive ? propose-t-elle.

- Ok, nous répondons tous en cœur en nous regroupant pour jouer.

- Je commence, lance Blaise en retournant une première carte, amorçant le début du jeu.

Nous en sommes à la troisième partie et c'est Pansy qui gagne. Quant à moi, je suis bon dernier. Plusieurs cartes ont explosé suite à mon manque de réactivité. C'est au tour de Blaise de jouer. Il tourne une carte, puis se fige brutalement en fixant Draco. Sa carte commence déjà à vibrer, et Daphné lui fait du coude pour qu'il joue. Mais il semble absorbé par autre chose. D'un même mouvement, nous regardons tous Draco et alors que la carte de Blaise explose, Daphné jure plus fort que le bruit de l'explosion. Au-dessus de la tête de Draco, il y a des lettres roses et brillantes qui dansent et forme un mot. Pédale. Puis les lettres se mettent à bouger et forment un autre mot. Tantouze. Puis, salope et chienne viennent le remplacer.

Autour de nous, les discussions se sont progressivement tues et les élèves fixent la tête de Draco. Quant à ce dernier, il serre les poings et les dents, mais reste calme. Pourtant je sens bien qu'il y a de la fureur en lui. Elle bouillonne. Tout comme chez moi. Du regard, je détaille chaque élève présent, cherchant le coupable. Et je finis par le trouver. Un Serpentard, quatrième année il me semble, agite sa baguette discrètement, avec un sourire non feint sur ses lèvres. Je vais pour me lever quand une main de Draco se pose sur ma cuisse et m'en empêche.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me dis de les emmerder ? marmonne-t-il tout en retournant une carte.

- Mais Draco, là…

- Applique tes préceptes si tu veux qui j'y crois.

- Tu ne fais que rendre son sort encore plus crédible, souligne Daphné.

Je regarde Pansy, cherchant une réponse de sa part. Mais elle semble bien trop choquée pour faire attention à moi. Je me reconcentre sur les lettres au-dessus de Draco et manque d'envoyer la table valser. Encore plus grosses et plus scintillantes, les lettres forment de nouveaux mots.

Traître à ton sang

En l'espace d'un bond, je suis devant ce garçon, ma baguette sous sa gorge et le regard menaçant braqué sur lui. Je crois qu'il y a des cris autour de moi. En fait je ne sais pas. Seule la peur que je lis dans les iris de ce quatrième année compte. Je ne vois qu'elle et m'en repais avec satisfaction. Tout son corps tremble.

- Harry !

Draco m'appelle, mais je refuse de l'entendre. Parce que je sais qu'il veut arrêter mon geste. Sauf que ce garçon va payer pour son affront. Personne ne menace mes proches. Personne ne se moque de ma famille et encore moins de Draco. Personne ne les blesse sans en subir les conséquences.

- Potter !

Est-ce un professeur qui tente de me résonner ? Je m'en moque. Il doit payer.

Sur mes doigts, je vois ma magie s'énerver, remuer avec folie. Je la sens sur ma peau, glissant le long de ma colonne vertébrale en un craquement sonore. Elle est si furieuse. Elle a envie, elle a besoin de se défouler sur ce malotru. Alors elle avance et s'étend le long de ma baguette. Puis elle se répand sur la gorge du quatrième année qui tremble et bégaye des excuses incompréhensibles. C'est la première fois que je vois ma magie sur un corps étranger. La sensation est tellement différente du contact avec Draco. C'est comme si je sentais son pouls battre entre mes doigts. Et avoir tout pouvoir de décision sur ce dernier. Je peux serrer et relâcher, serrer et étouffer. Il est à ma merci.

- Harry.

Ce n'est qu'un souffle, un chuchotement dans le creux de mon oreille. Une main qui frôle mon épaule et effleure mon dos. Je me retourne vivement pour voir Draco s'effondrer devant moi. Etrangement, le reste de la Grande Salle a disparu. Enfin… pas vraiment. juste que je suis dans une sphère noire et vibrante, comme coupé du reste du monde. Alors que je rattrape le corps de Draco et pose doucement mes lèvres sur son front, ma magie grogne de mécontentement, mais retourne dans nos deux corps et disparait aux yeux de tous. Doucement, je serre Draco contre mon torse et m'excuse de m'être laissé emporter. Autour de nous, tout le monde nous dévisage avec une certaine peur palpable. Professeur, élèves, amis. Tous sont pétrifiés et n'osent pas bouger. Telles des bêtes de foire, je me sens mal à l'aise face à ces regards. Finalement, c'est Sévérus qui s'approche de nous et me tend une main. Je la saisis et me redresse, Draco toujours appuyé contre moi. Il est conscient, mais affaibli. Et cette vérité qui s'impose à moi ne me rassure pas.

- Je croyais que tout ça était fini, marmonne Sévérus.

- Il semble que non.

Un mouvement de tête de la part de mon parrain et je soulève les jambes de Draco pour le porter contre moi. Il me marmonne je ne sais quoi, tandis que je suis Sévérus qui intime à chaque élève qui croise son regard, de retourner à ses occupations.

Une fois sortis de la Grande Salle, je m'autorise à souffler et sens mes jambes me faire défaut. In extrémis, Sévérus rattrape le corps de Draco qui grogne, me permettant de me rattraper au mur le plus proche.

- Avance, m'ordonne-t-il, tout en reprenant sa marche vers les cachots, Draco en lévitation devant lui.

Une fois dans son bureau, Sévérus me tend une fiole et en fait boire une autre à Draco avant de l'allonger sur une chaise transformée en lit d'appoint. Puis il s'assoit sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau et croise ses mains, attendant que je prenne la parole.

Les battements de mon cœur s'étant apaisés, je m'assois à côté de Draco et pose une main sur son torse. Un fin filet de magie glisse de ma paume vers son cou et je suis rassuré de savoir qu'il va un peu mieux.

- C'est comme avant, je commence doucement, sans regarder mon parrain. Depuis quelques temps, c'est comme avant. On ne se l'explique pas. Ce n'est pas tout le temps. Mais je sens, et Draco aussi, que nos magies sont toujours liées. Pourtant…

- Pourtant tu n'es plus Henry Malfoy, me coupe Sévérus. Tu ne prends plus la potion depuis des mois et tu as toi-même brisé le sort qui bridait ta magie. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes encore liés ?

J'hausse les épaules et serre les lèvres. Je n'en sais rien. Et il semblerait que Sévérus soit aussi perplexe face à la situation.

Est-ce qu'on n'en avait pas fini avec cette potion et ce sort de magie noire ? Pourquoi mon passé ne cesse-t-il de vouloir me rattraper ?

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Je confirme que la fin se rapproche, même si cette fin de chapitre semble faire repartir la fic sur le début de l'intrigue.


	48. Chap 48 : Mauvais pressentiment

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :  
**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Dravy : **_C'est sur que maintenant, les gens vont se méfier d'Harry. Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste.

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Lucia : **_Merci pour le lemon. Heureuse qu'il te plaise. Et sinon pour le mystère de leur lien, tu es sur la bonne voie. Continue dans ce sens.

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Kisis : **_Bon je ne vais pas répondre à toutes tes reviews, mais sache que ça m'a beaucoup touché de voir tes réactions au fur et à mesure. Cela a dû te prendre du temps à chaque chapitre et je t'en remercie.

Je suis ravie que ma fic continue à te plaire et que l'évolution des personnages soit à ton goût. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.

* * *

_**Mauvais pressentiment**_

Il pleut. Fortement. Violemment. C'est un vrai déluge qui s'écrase sur la terre et la martèle de son flot incessant. Appuyé contre une vitre, mon regard se perd dans cette pluie diluvienne. Je n'aime pas ce temps. J'ai toujours eu un mauvais pressentiment quand la nature nous rappelle qu'elle est plus forte que nous. Peut-être parce que je ne la maîtrise pas, qu'elle me rappelle que je ne me maîtrise pas.

Une paire de bras vient enlacer ma taille et un menton se pose sur mon épaule. Le souffle chaud et régulier de Draco vient caresser ma nuque en un agréable frisson.

- Tu étais là, chuchote-t-il.

Je reste silencieux, n'ayant rien à lui répondre. De toute façon, il me connait trop bien. Dans ces moments là, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que sa présence. Sentir son corps se presser au mien, sa chaleur se diffuser au travers de sa peau, sa respiration effleurer mon épiderme. Juste ça. Juste lui. Depuis tout petit, c'est ainsi. Quand j'y repense, mon frère, mon jumeau, Draco était toute ma vie. Et je crois que c'était aussi le cas pour lui. Nous avons grandi ensemble, vécu ensemble. Depuis ce jour de rencontre, ce jour où j'ai rejoint ma nouvelle famille et suis devenu un Malfoy, Draco n'a été qu'un prolongement de moi-même.

Les souvenirs de nos jours passés défilent devant mes yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais presque oublié certains moments. Mais je crois que je ne le pourrais pas en réalité. J'y suis bien trop attaché.

- Tu te souviens de la fois où tu avais caché ma peluche dans le jardin ?

Je l'entends soupirer et sens un faible sourire se répandre sur ma nuque. Je devine les images qui apparaissent devant lui, passé lointain, mais qui nous rassure dans un sens.

- Tu ne voulais pas me dire où tu l'avais cachée et je me suis retrouvé à la chercher sous une pluie battante. J'étais trempé et j'avais froid.

- Mais tu ne voulais pas rentrer sans elle, poursuit-il.

- Et toi tu restais abrité sous le perron, à me regarder.

- J'étais jaloux des secrets que tu lui racontais et que tu ne voulais pas me dire.

- Comme celui que je t'aimais déjà, j'affirme tout en posant une main sur son bras.

- Entre autre.

- Et finalement c'est Mère qui m'a fait rentrer quand elle m'a vu sous la pluie.

- Père m'a sévèrement grondé.

- Et moi j'ai fini avec une belle bronchite.

- Je m'en suis toujours voulu.

- Je sais, je finis en me retournant et en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et je t'avais pardonné avant même que tu ne la caches.

Mes bras glissent le long de son corps et se nouent autour de sa taille alors qu'il s'appuie contre mon torse, me poussant contre le mur. Enlacés ainsi, le bruit de l'eau fracassant les vitres, je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par sa présence. Il y a son doigt qui trace des arabesques sur ma joue. Il descend vers mes lèvres, les effleure et finit par se lover au creux de ma clavicule. Mais il n'est pas seul. Je sens aussi la brûlure de ma magie qui le suit. Suivant son sillon à la perfection, je soupire d'aise face à ce contact. Et lorsqu'elle retrouve sa peau et se mêle à elle, c'est la félicité qui m'emporte.

- Tu y comprends quelque chose ? me demande-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible, alors que son ongle joue avec ma magie.

J'entrouvre un œil et vois une minuscule tache noire qui court après le doigt de Draco.

- Pas vraiment, je réponds en effleurant une mèche de ses cheveux. Est-ce qu'au final tout cela n'avait pas disparu ? Peut-être que… nos magies n'ont jamais cessé d'être liées. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui…

Je rejette la tête en arrière et écoute l'eau qui ruissèle.

- Aujourd'hui nous avons un autre lien. Nous ne sommes plus frères jumeaux, mais…

- Toujours ensemble, finit-il à ma place.

- Et c'est comme…

Mes paupières se ferment et ma langue vient humecter mes lèvres devenues sèches.

- Si j'avais encore besoin de toi. En entier, je termine dans un souffle.

Ma prise autour de son corps se fait plus forte et ses mains s'agrippent à ma chemise. Ses lèvres embrassent doucement la base de mon cou et sa langue vient lécher une infime partie de peau. Ce simple contact m'électrise au plus haut point, faisant ronronner ma magie qui commence à s'impatienter. Draco l'a attisée et maintenant le feu qui vient de s'allumer en moi à besoin de brûler entièrement, de se repaître du corps qui se presse contre lui pour être apaisé. Petit à petit, je perds le contrôle et me laisse guider par cette envie de lui.

Lui. En entier. Son corps, son cœur, son âme. Je veux tout de lui. Être à lui, avec lui, en lui.

Mes mains glissent sur sa peau nue.

Ma bouche se perd dans les méandres de ses hanches.

Mes doigts impriment une caresse aérienne et intime entre ses fesses.

Et je me perds. Avec volupté. Avec euphorie.

Je suis devenu sourd aux autres et seuls ses gémissements me parviennent au creux de mes tympans.

Je suis devenu aveugle aux autres et seuls ses iris entourés de noirs, brillants dans cette pénombre impétueuse, me guident dans les ténèbres.

Je suis devenu muet aux autres et seuls les soupirs qui franchissent mes lèvres lui sont destinés.

Il n'y a plus que lui. Rien n'existe hormis lui. Et c'est sur cette pensée qui m'enserre le cœur que j'atteins la jouissance, quelques minutes avant lui, m'effondrant contre son torse humide.

Je crois que je viens de tout comprendre…

oOo

Un brouhaha énorme monte les escaliers et Draco serre ma main plus fort dans son dos. Ils sont de retour. L'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard rentre de vacances. Et je sais qu'il redoute cette confrontation. L'épisode de la veille du départ est encore frais. Les mots au-dessus de sa tête. Les insultes homophobes. Sa colère. Ma fureur. Sa peur. Mon explosion.

Et je sais très bien que le regard des autres va encore être difficile à supporter. Mais ces deux semaines de répit nous ont permis de clarifier bien des choses. Nous sommes ensemble et c'est le plus important. D'ici quelques mois nous quitterons l'école et nous pourrons commencer une autre vie. La notre. Alors nous allons prendre sur nous, calmer notre colère et les emmerder.

- Harry ! Draco !

Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui nous interpelle et vois Pansy qui agite une main en notre direction, un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage. En quelques pas elle est devant nous et nous embrasse affectueusement sur les deux joues.

- Comment vous allez les garçons ? En pleine forme ? Vous avez révisez j'espère !

Draco hausse un sourcil et retrousse son nez. Les études et lui c'est sérieux, alors je peux affirmer que les révisions nous ont bien occupés.

- Coucou ! s'exclame une autre voix féminine que je reconnais aussitôt.

Daphné vient d'arriver, suivie de Blaise qui a bien du mal à avancer dans la foule. Elle nous regarde tour à tour, puis sourit de ce rictus qui me fait parfois froid dans le dos.

- Je vois que tu as très bien étudié Draco, affirme-t-elle, fière de sa réplique.

A mes côtés, Draco secoue la tête et lève les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit, demande Blaise en arrivant en plein milieu des échanges de regards.

- La vérité, lui souffle-t-elle à l'oreille juste avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue, nous faisant tous sourire. Puis chacun se met à raconter ses vacances, ce qu'il a révisé, ses projets pour la fin de l'année, ses démarches pour aller dans telle ou telle école après les A.S.P.I.C. Et moi je souris. Bêtement. Simplement. Même avec ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne me lâche pas depuis hier.

Oui, je souris. Draco n'a toujours pas lâché ma main.

oOo

Je le savais. Je le sentais. A croire que la pluie qui ruissèle sur la terre depuis quelques jours était là pour m'avertir. Les lèvres closes et pincées, les mains dans les poches, la tête basse, je retourne dans mon dortoir. J'appréhende la suite. J'entends déjà les mots de colère de Draco. Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. La guerre est là, frappe de plus en plus les moldus et les sorciers. Le Ministère se tait et cache de nombreuses informations à notre société. Dumbledore vient de me le dire. Et même si je n'ai pas confiance en lui, je le crois. Il y a de plus en plus de morts inexpliquées, des informations secrètes qui ne le sont plus vraiment. Il y a une guerre énorme qui se prépare à éclater et j'ai ma part de responsabilité là-dedans. Tout ça à cause d'une prophétie. Je la déteste. J'ai tout fait pour l'ignorer depuis que je la connais. Et jusqu'à présent, ça se passait relativement bien. Mais ce soir… les mots du directeur ont sonné trop juste. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je dois aller vers l'avant, affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le détruire. Je dois donner la mort, moi qui fais tout pour la fuir.

Alors que je passe la porte de notre salle commune, j'entends à peine les voix des élèves. Je crois qu'il y a des premières années qui jouent aux cartes. Peut-être un groupe de filles qui discute de maquillage et de garçons dans un coin. Je ne sais pas.

- Harry ?

Je relève la tête et croise le regard inquiet de Draco.

- Je dois te parler, je marmonne, essayant de ne pas l'inquiéter outre mesure.

Mais je crois que c'est peine perdue. Je lis déjà des doutes au fond de ses iris et devine les questions qui se bousculent à ses lèvres.

Il attrape ma main et nous nous dirigeons vers notre dortoir. En passant devant Blaise, il lui demande de garder la porte et de ne laisser entrer personne. Alors que je m'assois sur mon lit, je lève la main et lance plusieurs sorts d'intimités. Draco est resté debout, face à moi et son index droit tapote nerveusement le dessus de son autre main.

- Je viens de voir Dumbledore.

En une fraction de seconde, Draco est assis à mes côtés.

- Je vais devoir m'absenter demain soir. Il veut que j'aille quelque part avec lui. Je ne sais pas tout, mais… ce n'est pas pour aller acheter des chocogrenouilles, je finis dans un rire nerveux.

- Harry, me sermonne Draco, n'aimant pas ma plaisanterie visiblement.

- C'est une mission.

- Tu ne peux pas…

- Non ! je le coupe en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Je ne peux pas me défiler. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux. Je ne peux pas faire comme si la guerre n'était pas là. Je sais que beaucoup font comme si de rien n'était. Mais la vérité… la vérité c'est que Père et Mère ont failli mourir. Que j'ai failli mourir. Et je ne veux surtout pas que cela t'arrive.

- Je sais me défendre, me répond Draco calmement en passant une main sur mon visage.

- Pas contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais moi… moi je peux. J'ai survécu au sortilège de mort et ai presque réussi à le détruire.

- Tu vas… là…

Une incroyable terreur nait brusquement dans ses prunelles et je comprends ce qu'il essaye de me dire. Alors je secoue la tête et lui souris doucement.

- Non. Je ne vais pas aller l'affronter demain.

Enfin… j'espère.

Tel un désespéré, Draco encadre mon visage de ses mains tremblantes et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il a peur. J'ai peur. Et c'est parfaitement normal.

oOo

J'ai encore du mal à respirer. Je ne sais même pas comment nous avons pu nous sortir de cet enfer. Je revois encore Dumbledore délirant, me racontant une histoire sans sens, demandant pardon à des gens que je ne connais pas. Et moi qui continuais à lui faire boire ce liquide étrange, les mains tremblantes, la peur au ventre. Tout ça dans cette salle obscure, sur cette petite île entourée d'eau. D'eau et d'inféri. Ces êtres qui nous attaquaient, que je n'arrivais pas à repousser. Incapable une fois de plus de me défendre. Il a fallu que ce soit Dumbledore qui réagisse à temps en produisant un grand cercle de feu, les faisant tous reculer. J'aurais pu le faire. Je sais que mes capacités me le permettent. Mais dans ces moments là, je perds totalement le contrôle. Et je n'arrive plus à rien.

Une main sur ma poitrine, je reprends difficilement mon souffle. Nous sommes en sécurité, à Poudlard, dans la tour d'astronomie. C'est le principal. A mes côtés, le directeur est dans un sale état. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il est mourant. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser d'avantage de questions que des pas rapides me font tourner la tête. En quelques secondes, je vois Sévérus débouler. Les cheveux en bataille, l'air grave, il nous dévisage tour à tour, puis glisse un bras autour de la taille du directeur et le soutient doucement.

- Je crois que l'infirmerie ne sera pas de trop cette fois-ci.

- Oui Sévérus, souffle Dumbledore.

Puis mon parrain me jette un nouveau coup d'œil qui ne me plait pas. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de poser des questions. Alors je le suis en silence, lumos au bout de la baguette. Lorsque nous arrivons à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh s'occupe aussitôt du directeur tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Je crois qu'elle est en colère.

Un peu hagard, je détaille les lieux qui me rappellent bon nombre de souvenirs. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici. Tout comme Draco. Mais alors pourquoi est-il ici ? En un éclair je suis à côté de lui, une angoisse non feinte sur le visage.

- Draco ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade ?

Il me sourit doucement et passe une main sur mon visage.

- Non. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander si tu n'as rien quand je vois ton état.

Je secoue la tête et soupire de soulagement.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Eh bien, Sévérus est venu me réveiller il y a peu et m'a demandé où tu étais. Alors je lui ai dit la vérité. Puis il m'a dit de m'habiller et de le suivre. En chemin, il m'a demandé d'attendre ici et puis… voila.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

Je finis par m'asseoir à ses côtés, une main dans la mienne. Je suis content de sentir sa chaleur contre la mienne. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en cet instant. Juste lui. Et alors que je pourrais presque m'endormir sur place, Sévérus avance vers nous, toujours avec cet air inquiétant sur le visage. Stoïque, il nous fixe, se pince les lèvres et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Je n'aime vraiment pas son comportement. J'ai peur. Et je crois que je serre un peu plus fort la main de Draco. Ou bien c'est lui qui serre la mienne. Je ne sais plus.

- Votre mère vient d'être tuée par le Mage noir. Elle est morte.

Je ne vois plus. Je n'entends plus. Je ne sens plus. Je ne suis plus.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment ! Enfin j'arrive à la mort de Narcissa. Pas que j'en sois ravie, hein ! Mais c'est important pour la suite.

Et puis allez ! On arrive presque à la fin, alors faut m'encourager avec pleins de reviews pour arriver à terminer cette fic en beauté. Parce que mine de rien, moi aussi je n'aime pas trop le mot "fin".


	49. Chap 49 : Amimésis Velum

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Reviews anonymes :**_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Dravy : **_C'est sur que ça n'annonce pas le monde des bisounours. Et Dumby va en payer le prix.

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Kisis. **_Merci beaucoup. Et malheureusement, si, elle est morte. ça devait lui arriver.

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__**Fan : **_Ah ! pour une fois je t'ai bien surprise ! Encore heureux que j'arrive à faire cet effet. Pour le début du prochain chapitre, tu as vu juste et je te laisse le découvrir.

* * *

_**Amimésis Velum**_

Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Des mots vils que je n'ai jamais entendus. C'est si simple de se dire ça. C'est si simple de se boucher les oreilles et de crier. C'est si simple de ne plus penser, d'oublier.

Je pleure.

Et pourtant… au fond de moi je sais pertinemment que cette vérité vient de me frapper en plein visage. Une gifle violente qui provoque en moi un ouragan. Ce qui explique les larmes sur mes joues. Ce qui explique mon cri et peut-être ceux que j'entends autour de moi. Ce qui explique ma folie.

Je pleure.

Parce que je crois que les mots de mon parrain viennent de déclencher une tempête. Tout vole autour de moi, s'envole et se déchire. Un vent qui souffle d'entre mes poumons brûlants. Tornade dévastatrice, balayant tout sur son passage, laissant éclater sa colère et son désespoir.

Je pleure.

Au cœur de l'œil du cyclone, c'est à peine si je remarque ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je le vois, mais suis extérieur à tout ça. Il n'y a plus que les mots de Sévérus et ces ténèbres qui me serrent, m'enserrent à m'en étouffer. Elles sont partout.

Je pleure.

Les gouttes sur mes joues tombent, se fracassent lourdement à mes pieds en une marre noire. Je pleure des larmes noires. Ma magie pleure. Elle se vide de mon corps, s'étale à une vitesse folle sur ma peau et au sol. Je n'arrive plus à la contrôler, à la maîtriser. Elle m'échappe totalement et j'ai l'impression de me vider de toute mon énergie. Il y en a tant. Enormément. C'est un océan qui m'entoure et dans lequel je me noie à présent. Un cercle parfait avec mon corps en son centre. Et rien d'autre. Tout a disparu. Je ne sais même plus où je suis. Et peut-être qui je suis…

Je pleure.

Il y a juste cette douleur qui me lacère les veines et fait couler mon sang vital, ma force pour avancer et vivre. Je ne peux plus. Ma mère est morte. Que devient un enfant sans celle qui a toujours été présente sans jamais faillir ? Il est paralysé, perdu, terrorisé. Comme mort. Mais pas totalement puisqu'il souffre encore. Et c'est ce que je suis en définitif.

Tout seul.

Perdu.

Agenouillé dans cette marre de larmes noires, je continue de crier ma douleur. Ça fait si mal. C'est comme une déchirure du cœur, une suffocation lancinante. Mes entrailles se tordent et vomissent. Encore du noir. Je me vide de mon essence. Et pourtant je sens encore la vie couler dans mes veines. Elle me murmure sa joie d'être encore là et son désir de vengeance. Elle me souffle ses désirs les plus fous et les moins réalisables. Elle chuchote mon nom, m'appelle à elle et me serre contre son ventre palpitant.

A quatre pattes, la tête baissée, je cherche un souffle qui me soulagerait. En vain. Je ne trouve rien de cela. Juste la solitude qui résonne tel un écho, les ténèbres qui croissent et ma douleur qui fait rage autour de moi. Je suis seul. Je viens de perdre ma mère. Une nouvelle fois. Une seconde fois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient à nouveau de me priver de cet être qui est si cher à tout homme. Il m'avait prévenu. J'allais souffrir dans ma réalité, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus venir hanter mes songes. Et il vient d'y arriver. Je souffre. J'ai mal. Partout. Au corps, au cœur, à l'âme.

Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de vivre ? Pourquoi le bonheur m'est-il toujours arraché des mains dès que j'arrive à l'enlacer ? En sera-t-il toujours ainsi ? Suis-je condamné à ne vivre que dans la mort, le sang, les ténèbres et la souffrance ? Est-ce que tous les êtres qui me sont chers sont voués à finir de cette manière ? Même… Draco…

- NON ! j'hurle à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Un souffle, un battement de cœur plus faible et cette fois l'obscurité m'emporte en son sein et je me perds en elle. Il n'y a plus rien.

oOo

J'entends des voix. Très loin. Il y a de l'agitation. Que se passe-t-il ? Et puis pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger ? C'est comme si je n'avais plus de force. Mon corps semble si lourd. Je crois reconnaître la voix de l'infirmière qui crie et aboie un nombre d'ordres impressionnant à la seconde. Et peut-être celle de Sévérus aussi. Avec des pleurs, des cris et des mots que je ne veux pas comprendre, je crois.

- … Il était si… terrifiant.

- … Lui…

- … a volé dans…

- … eu peur.

- …tremble encore.

- … Et l'autre qui…

- … Heureusement…

- … est un monstre.

Mais que s'est-il passé ? Les élèves semblent être terrifiés par quelque chose qui vient de se produire. Avons-nous subi une attaque du Lord ? Non. Il y aurait des morts, pas des étudiants effrayés. Mais alors quoi ?

- … J'ai failli recevoir un lit…

- … la porte m'a retenue.

- … Potter est…

C'est de moi qu'on parle. Suis-je responsable de ce qu'il se passe ? Je tente de me souvenir des derniers moments, avant ce trou noir. Et tout ce qui apparaît devant moi est de la même couleur. Toute comme cette douleur qui me poignarde une nouvelle fois alors que les mots de mon parrain surgissent devant moi. Ma mère est morte.

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux tout en prenant une grande inspiration. L'air me manque, l'oxygène n'est plus là.

- Harry ! s'exclame mon parrain en se jetant sur mon lit. Harry ! Respire espèce d'idiot !

Je fixe un point au loin et essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale. Et ce n'est qu'après que Madame Pomfresh m'aie fait boire une potion que mes muscles de détendent, que mon cœur cesse ses battements de fou et que l'air circule à peu près normalement dans mes poumons.

Petit à petit, les souvenirs de ma folie me reviennent et je prends conscience des dégâts que j'ai causés. Plusieurs lits sont cassés, des morceaux de verres volent un peu partout, retrouvant leur place originelle, les lumières clignotent faiblement, Dumbledore est en train de remettre la porte d'entrée à sa place et les quelques élèves présents me fixent tous avec cette peur qui me donne la nausée. Est-ce moi… Est-ce que je viens de détruire l'infirmerie ? J'espère que les dommages ne sont que matériels. Je m'en voudrais tellement d'avoir blessé quelqu'un.

Soudain, je réalise que je n'ai toujours pas vu une personne qui était présente avec moi. Draco. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens et finis par trouver sa chevelure blonde, dans un lit, non loin du mien. Draco est allongé et ne bouge pas. La panique s'empare aussitôt de moi. Je vais pour me lever quand une main blanche m'en empêche. Sévérus me retient avec fermeté et m'intime de part son regard à rester dans mon lit.

- Il est vivant.

- Mais…

- Il est juste endormi. Tu… l'as vidé je crois bien.

Je fronce les sourcils, puis comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Mais c'est impossible. Enfin… pas depuis que j'ai repris ma véritable identité. C'est vrai que notre lien magique ne semblait pas s'être totalement évanoui, mais de là à revenir des mois en arrière, de revenir tous les deux dans un lit d'infirmerie car je viens de puiser dans sa magie, nous affaiblissant tous les deux au final… je ne veux pas y croire.

- Reposez-vous Monsieur Potter. J'ai d'autres élèves à m'occuper. Monsieur Malfoy est en train de reprendre des forces, alors faites de même.

Je bois la potion qu'elle me tend et me rallonge dans mon lit, mon regard toujours fixé sur Draco. Tout est de ma faute. Une fois de plus, je le fais souffrir. Je n'arriverai donc jamais à tenir ma promesse, je me demande tout en fermant les yeux et en sentant la potion de sommeil m'emporter dans un sommeil sans rêve.

oOo

Un nouveau réveil. Cette fois dans le calme. Mais toujours dans le noir. Sauf que ce dernier est différent. Il y a de faibles points lumineux qui viennent briser sa profondeur. Autour de moi, tout est silence. Les quelques occupants des lits sont calmes et plus rien ne laisse présager qu'une folle tempête a eu lieu quelques heures avant. Sauf peut-être le corps de Draco, toujours allongé et immobile.

Tout doucement, je me lève. Le sol est froid et me glace la voute plantaire. Une petite grimace, quelques pas rapides et me voila devant lui.

- Draco, je souffle faiblement pour ne pas être entendu des autres. Draco.

Il ne bouge pas, semblant bien dormir.

Lentement, je me glisse à ses côtés, collant mon corps contre le sien. Sa chaleur m'apaise instantanément, pansant toutes ces plaies invisibles, celles de mon âme. Une de mes mains vient se perdre sur sa figure que je caresse doucement. Je retrace les traits détendus de son visage et lui murmure de se réveiller. Mais rien. Pas de grognement. Pas de souffle irrégulier. Pas de mouvement. Pas de battement de paupières. Il n'y a rien. J'insiste, je persiste…

- Draco. Bordel tu vas te réveiller. Aller Draco. Arrête de te moquer de moi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. S'il te plait Draco. Aller.

Et je m'énerve, je le secoue en vain. Aucune réaction. C'est comme si j'avais un pétrifié entre mes doigts. Aussitôt la panique s'empare de moi. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Draco ne réagit-il pas ? Tout en serrant son corps inerte contre moi, je crie et appelle l'infirmière. Je crois que j'ai réveillé les autres élèves, mais je m'en moque. Je sens que quelque chose n'est pas normal et je ne pourrais pas supporter une autre perte.

- Monsieur Potter ! me gronde Madame Pomfresh. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de crier comme ça ?

Je la fixe, les yeux écarquillés. Ne voit-elle pas que Draco n'est pas réveillé ?

- Il… il… il ne se réveille pas, je sanglote.

- Monsieur Potter, calmez-vous. Si vous nous refaites une crise et que vous détruisez une nouvelle fois mon infirmerie, je vous ligote à votre lit et vous ferai boire des potions de sommeil ignobles, me menace-t-elle.

Je déglutis et hoche de la tête tout en tentant de calmer mes angoisses.

- Monsieur Malfoy va très bien. Il a été très touché par votre démonstration de puissance magique et j'ai dû prolonger son sommeil afin qu'il récupère au plus vite. Alors cessez de l'étouffer et de le secouer comme un prunier.

Je relâche quelque peu la pression sur le corps de Draco, sans pour autant arriver à le laisser dormir tranquillement.

- Je... peux rester avec lui ? je demande.

Elle soupire et passe une main sur son visage.

- Je serai calme. Je… je le laisserai dormir. Je veux juste… rester avec lui. S'il vous plait.

- Tant que vous ne dérangez pas les autres élèves.

- Merci, je murmure tout en me glissant un peu mieux sous les draps et en installant Draco contre moi.

J'entends les pas de l'infirmière s'éloigner et le silence de la nuit revient m'étouffer brutalement. J'ai peur. Tellement peur. Je ne suis qu'un enfant qui vient de perdre sa mère et dont les démons ressurgissent brusquement.

Alors que je niche mon visage dans le cou de Draco, humant son odeur, me blottissant au maximum contre lui, je n'ose pas imaginer à quoi va ressembler demain. C'est pourquoi je focalise toute mon attention sur Draco et bloque toute autre pensée. Il n'y a que lui.

Draco. Draco. Draco.

Draco et le temps qui s'écoule. Les minutes filent. Les heures tournent. Et finalement le matin arrive sans que j'aie réussi à me rendormir. Autour de moi, j'entends Madame Pomfresh s'agiter. Elle donne les premiers soins à ses patients, tandis que les elfes de maison nous apportent le petit-déjeuner. Mais je ne me préoccupe pas de tout cela. J'attends juste que Draco se réveille.

J'attends.

Longtemps.

Sans réaction de sa part.

Jusqu'à ce que Sévérus vienne nous voir.

Tandis que je fixe mon parrain, ce dernier passe sa baguette sur le corps de Draco qui est toujours inerte. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, provoquant des hauts le cœur répétitifs. Puis il fait apparaître un tabouret et s'assoit dessus. Il y a encore cet air grave sur son visage. Cette mimique que je n'aime vraiment pas et qui me donne envie d'être ignorant. Sauf que je ne peux pas l'être.

- Harry, commence-t-il de sa voix grave. J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Sur toi.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais te lancer un sort inoffensif. Je dois juste…

- Tu me diras ensuite pourquoi Draco n'est toujours pas réveillé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

- Vas-y.

Il pointe sa baguette en ma direction, puis murmure :

- Amimésis Velum.

Ce sort, que je n'ai entendu que quelques fois me glace le sang. Pourquoi revenir sur le passé ? Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est ce fourmillement que je sens dans ma nuque et les lèvres qui se pincent en face de moi.

- Parrain ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Dis-moi quelque chose, dis-je, la voix tremblante, n'arrivant plus à cacher mes peurs.

- Tu… comment dire ? Je crois…

Il croit ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Lui qui sait tout sur tout est en train de douter ?

- Il semblerait que Draco et toi soyez encore liés par le sort que je t'ai lancé il y a presque dix-sept ans. Tu continues de puiser la magie de Draco. Et… regarde.

Il me tend un miroir qui me renvoie mon reflet, puis pointe sa baguette sur moi.

- Amimésis Velum, répète-t-il.

Devant moi, mes traits changent doucement en un visage que j'ai connu pendant des années, qui m'a fait face tout au long de mon enfance. Mes cheveux s'éclaircissent jusqu'au blond, presque blanc, sauf à quelques endroits où ils restent noirs. Des éclats de mercure viennent se mêler au vert absinthe de mes iris. C'est un mélange de nous deux. C'est un mélange de moi. D'Henry et d'Harry. De Draco et de moi. Puis tout redevient à la normale. Je retrouve les traits d'Harry Potter, comme si ce que je venais de voir n'avait été qu'un mirage. Pourtant, la mèche blonde qui se cache derrière mon oreille gauche et qui rebique au niveau du lobe m'indique bien que ce n'était pas une illusion.

- Que… qu'est-ce… je… Et ça ? je bégaye tout en reposant le miroir.

- Je suis tout aussi perplexe que toi. C'est comme si… une partie de Draco subsistait toujours en toi. Et… le choc de cette nuit… l'a réveillée.

- Mais pourquoi il est dans cet état ? Parce que même avant, quand j'étais faible magiquement, il ne restait pas inconscient aussi longtemps. Ce n'est pas normal ! je m'écrie, m'attirant un regard noir de la part de Pomfresh.

- Harry, te souviens-tu d'hier soir ?

- Pas vraiment, je réponds en secouant la tête. Je suis revenu de ma mission avec Dumbledore. Tu es arrivé. On est allé à l'infirmerie. Draco était déjà là je crois. Et puis… tu nous as dit que… Mère avait été tuée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et après… je ne sais plus trop. Je ne vois que du noir. Du noir partout, tout autour. Et la douleur. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle.

- Quand je vous ai annoncé la nouvelle, tu t'es mis dans une rage folle. En l'espace de quelques secondes tu avais cette chose noire sur ton corps et elle se dirigeait vers Draco. Elle vous a recouverte tous les deux et j'ai vu Draco tenter de se rattraper à toi. Il était en train de perdre ses forces je pense. Et toi… tu criais. J'ai tenté de vous pétrifier. En vain. Les objets autour de nous se sont mis à voler dans la pièce. Comme si un ouragan venait de se déclencher. Avec Madame Pomfresh nous avons protégé les élèves qui se trouvaient à l'infirmerie, évitant les catastrophes humaines. Enfin… c'était in extrémis car une Serdaigle a manqué de passer par une fenêtre qui venait d'exploser et un Gryffondor à failli s'embrocher sur la porte de l'infirmerie.

J'écoute son récit, me maudissant en silence. En effet, je ne suis qu'un monstre.

- Draco a fini par tomber à terre, inconscient et j'avais beau te lancer toutes sortes de sorts, rien ne t'arrêtait. Même Dumbledore a dû puiser dans des sorts connus de lui seul pour arriver à t'affaiblir. Finalement, tu t'es évanoui et la tempête a aussitôt disparu. On vous a mis chacun dans un lit et tu t'es réveillé très rapidement. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, je marmonne, encore chamboulé par ma folie.

- La suite tu la connais. Et depuis, impossible de faire réagir Draco. Il semble vidé de toute énergie. Comme si tu avais tout puisé. Ta magie et la sienne. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

C'est ma faute. Encore et toujours. Et il semblerait pour l'éternité.

* * *

**A suivre...**


End file.
